The Man Behind The Mask
by pcalix
Summary: An ordinary Master finds himself in a peculiar situation.
1. SCENE I: Embarrassment

**SCENE I: MASTERY  
**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Embarrassment**

* * *

 _The enemy team is charging the middle lane and it's only Soraka and I alive._

My arms and legs move against my will, arms swinging my sword in preparation for the coming battle and my body moving to a resting stance. A quick look to my right tells me that Soraka is as ready as I am, white hair gently flowing behind her by the breeze and her staff glowing with star power as we look down the middle lane. My head quickly glances up at the tower on my left, hoping that it can provide decent fire support but knowing otherwise. _The targeting systems of the towers are sporadic at best._ I blink a few times as my helmet display starts to record targets charging towards us, noting first the minions then the champions behind them. Malphite is in front with Ashe and Shaco a few steps behind, Garen and Lux taking up the rear. Their movements are sure and mechanical due to the summoner's control but there's no mistaking the looks of relish on their faces. I sigh inwardly at the sight. _These summoners are more skilled than ours._

Suddenly, Malphite breaks formation and surges at me with insane speed, his feet sliding along the ground and he angles his body forward. _His ultimate! They're going to dive us!_ My body doesn't move in time to get out of the way, the force of his impact knocking me skyward and before I can do anything, Ashe and Shaco are there with arrow and dagger to quickly slay me before I hit the ground. The pain is muted but still present and as my blood starts to pool on the stone floor, I have enough energy to turn my head and see Soraka assaulted by the entire team that slays her with brutal efficiency. The pain of my ruptured chest is indescribable and my eyes close from blood loss, the fugue of artificial death stealing upon me.

I feel my spirit leave my body and my view angle downwards _,_ my vision changing to the summoner's eyes for a brief moment as his powerful gaze looks down upon the Rift with irritation. The enemy team smashes through the centre tower and inhibitor in seconds, slaying everything in their path before smashing one of the inner towers. Malzahar, Moakai and Jinx respawn before the enemy team can take the second inner tower, rushing in with magic and fury to slay the enemy team who's forced to retreat after losing Malphite and suffering heavy damage. Before our allies can give chase or clear the base of enemy minions, a vote is called by the summoners of our team and they decide to surrender, the match ending in defeat as our nexus explodes in a shower of crystal shards and magic in response.

The summoner's frustration is felt even as our link is severed, my body materializing on an arcane circle in a summoning chamber at a crouch with the sword still held in my right hand. The chamber is glowing magenta from the teleportation, light playing off the stone and barely illuminating the summoner before slowly dimming down once the magical energies dissipate. There's enough light, however, to show that the young summoner is clearly angry from the snarl of frustration on his face as he turns and leaves the room through the wooden door without a word. _How did I end up a pawn to such people? Is this truly a better alternative to war?_ I breathe out a sigh and focus on removing the traces of the summoner's anger from my mind, the after-effects of being his puppet dissipating until I feel myself again. Sheathing my sword on my back swiftly, I move towards the now open wooden door to the stone hallway beyond.

The hallway is also lit by the same magical crystals that paint stonework blue by their light. Others are coming out of the summoning chambers around me, summoners and champions moving swiftly towards their next destinations with minimal conversation. I give a brief nod to Malphite, Shaco, and Moakai as they pass me but none of them pays me any heed as always. Garen seems to materialize on the edges of my peripheral vision on the left and offers his hand to me which I shake vigorously twice, his grip strong and sure but sloppy by Wuju standards. _He lacks balance and always champions strength over dexterity._ "You did well, Master Yi, despite your summoner lineup. I feel sorry that Moakai was given such an inexperienced summoner to be his guide."

"Worry not, Garen. He is no more offended by the choice than he normally is," I state, giving the others behind him a slight nod. _Moakai is more concerned about ending the misuse of magic, but that goal seems further and further away each day._ "Oh C'mon! What fun is the world without big explosions that only magic can make!?" a shrill voice exclaims, an irritated sigh coming from me unexpectedly as my head turns to regard Jinx, her minigun still in her hands as she tries to shoot the other team. The Institute of War thankfully nullifies weapon and magic within its grounds so her shots don't occur. She looks at her minigun in confusion before sticking her tongue out and exclaiming with a smile, "Oh yeah! Pow Pow doesn't work when we aren't on the Field! Silly me!"

"Please refrain from harming other champions when off the Fields of Justice, Jinx," Soraka says from my left suddenly, her posture smooth and graceful but leaving me wondering how long she's been standing there. Jinx pulls down her left eye with her tongue still out and giggles as she moves towards the changing rooms, the bullets and explosives on her body jingling as Soraka follows her path and gives us a nod before leaving. Ashe and Lux briefly give us nods as well before following the others, both smiling at me as they head off with ammo and armour clacking as they walk. All that remains is me, Garen and Malzahar standing around with purpose until we turn towards the changing rooms in the opposite direction. The silence from the walk only lasts seconds before Garen breaks it with a laugh. "That was an interesting use of ultimate back their, Malzahar. You both killed me and stole the Dragon at the same time," Garen comments in a tone of respect.

Malzahar floats in front of us to bow from the waist at the compliment even as we continue our journey. "We both know that it is the summoner, not I, who performs the commands. But it was indeed an interesting move," Malzahar says in his warbling, ethereal voice with his eyes glowing with amusement. _I had learned from exposure that his emotions are in his eyes, not his face._ His body is glowing with magenta runes and is moving at the same pace backwards as we walk forward. "But was it not your role, Master Yi, to secure the jungle objectives?"

"It was indeed but my summoner was one of aggression. He valued eliminating champions over objective securing," I comment idly but Malzahar's eyes seem to dim slightly from my words. I shake my head once at him knowing me too well. _The summoner was not ready for the Fields of Justice. I was slain more than victories against champions and the objectives belonged mostly to the other team._ My hand moves to my chin to brush the stubble on it in contemplation and I feel Garen and Malzahar tense slightly. Garen breaks the tension by voicing my thoughts. "Do you both feel that the skill of summoners has been decreasing as of late?" Garen asks and I nod idly while moving my hand back to its place at my side. "Yes, a new influx of summoners the council said. The announcement was made two days ago if I remember correctly," I comment in a clipped tone but from Malzahars dim eyes, I can tell he knew what I meant. _More undisciplined and inexperienced summoners to have my will bent too._

I suddenly find myself at our destination having been too preoccupied with the conversation to notice. Malzahars turns away from us and places his hand on the metal door of the locker room, aqua runes flashing on the metal before it unlocks. He pushes open the door gently with a hand motion, gesturing for us to go in with his other hand as he states, "I will now return to my chambers and meditate on the next match to come. Enjoy your day, friends." His eyes glow again with a smile as he turns and floats away, Garen and I give him a nod of farewell as we head into the locker room. When we're both inside, I turn around and use both arms to shut the door behind us with a grinding of stones.

The noise and smells hit me first, the scent of something savoury in the air from magic trying to keep the room smelling decent. Rows of lockers are lined up in parallel lit by an amber light. Then I notice Garen approaching Darius up ahead as I move towards my own locker, both of them squaring up to each other with Darius dressed in casual attire. "Demacian scum..." Darius growls at Garen, his face a mask of fury as Garen laughs darkly and replies, "Noxian scourge..."

They slam their foreheads into each other moments after the words, the sound of flesh and skull impacting filling the locker room as they repeat the move five times with faces masked in aggression. I watch idly, seeing their faces change from aggression into grins of amusement in an instant as they both share a laugh and move back to lock wrists with hands firmly. "You still have a thick skull, Demacian. It's good to see you've been getting your exercise," Darius comments in his grave voice, Garen grinning back while saying sarcastically, "And you're still too stubborn to back down. A true Demacian at heart even if you're a Noxian." Darius laughs in response before slapping his other hand on Garen's shoulder. "Careful, Demacian. That's an insult I might take you up on next we find ourselves in the Field's of Justice," he says semi-seriously, Garen grinning further and snorting at the prospect of fighting his nemesis in combat. _It's a shame the people outside the Institute can't see this, Noxians and Demacians getting along...normally._

I walk past the scene once I'm sure they won't cause collateral violence, moving down the aisle of lockers towards the one assigned to me and pressing my hand against it. The magic within the metal recognizes my aura and disassembles into itself to reveal the locker within, neat and organized clothing and necessities inside. _Balance in all things...isn't that a Kinkou saying?_ My clothes come off swiftly as I form the thought, the Headhunter outfit now in the locker and a towel out to cover my loins coming out, wrapped around me swiftly as I grab my soap and sponge before heading to the shower. The room is sparsely populated at this time, only a few champions active since it's the early hours with minimal summoners awake to battle. The shower area is empty except for Dr. Mundo who's taking up a generous space as I move past him and across the tiled floor to one of the showers.

My left-hand reaches forward to rapidly twirl the dial to activate the flow of warm water while my other hand tosses my towel onto the towel rack nearby, a sigh escaping me as I find a moment of solace despite where I am. The thought of the champion nearby destroys that solace. _Even though he seems normal, he is still a mad scientist._ "Mundo think you need enhancement, little Yi man!" he shouts from behind me as if hearing my thoughts but I hide my disgust of him before speaking. _Ignoring him does nothing._

"You have offered before and I say the same answer. No thank you, Dr. Mundo," I state firmly, focusing on scrubbing my body as swiftly as possible to leave this place. His wicked laughter sounds from behind me as he adds in with a slur, "Mundo think your head is what needs enhancement! You no smash like Mundo!? You have broken mind!"

"Again, no thank you, Dr. Mundo. And if I can be frank, I will never agree to your enhancements. Please stop bringing it up," I state firmly, knowing that he'd either forget about the conversation later or ignore the word's I've said. Sure enough, he performs the latter. "Ah! Mundo think you too weak to survive enhancement anyway! I find someone who wants enhancement!" he says as his feet thump loudly on the tiled floor as he leaves the shower, an aggravated sigh escaping me as he leaves. _I'll give him a few days from now. He'll ask me again-_

Before I can finish enjoying the solace and the shower, a familiar ring sounds in my ear followed by a voice. "Can you hear me, Master Yi?" _  
_

"Soraka. I am currently in the shower. Please refrain from calling-" I start to say but notice the feel and sights of magic gathering around my feet. A purple summoning circle appears with magenta light glowing upwards in columns, my movements hastening to finish up the shower before being pulled into another match. I sigh in frustration as I put my towel on again and wait patiently for the magic to teleport me with a loud bang.

 _Never a moments rest..._

* * *

I'm taken somewhere else in a blinding flash but not to where I expect to be. My head swiftly looks around the interior of another locker room instead of a summoning chamber before Soraka breaks my concentration, her body only covered by a towel as she says to me, "Sorry to bother you but I need help with-"

"-your locker again..." I say grimly, realizing where I am and what's about to happen. My right fist swiftly punches into her locker, several rapid punches denting then breaking the metal open with the sound of tearing metal resonating in the room. Familiar faces turn to regard me with surprise as I stare back at them with equal dismay. "I had gone over this, Soraka!" I shout as I gently pull the sundered door off with both hands and place it nearby, already sprinting towards the exit. _Too late, they've spotted me!_

Riven is nearest and is already moving towards me with a face of fury as her right fist flies towards me, casual clothes swishing as I slide under the blow on her left. I brush past her as Nidalee throws her spear at my back, my right shoulder lowering to let the spear fly over it then rising to hit the wooden shaft. The spear deflects into the ceiling and pierces the stone. _The last thing I need is for someone to get hurt from this._ She tries to claw me from behind with her hands but I roll forwards, narrowly avoid the blow to the back of my head. I hear a yelp from her as I keep moving and risk a glance back again to see her hands now covering herself from missing a towel. ** _  
_**

I have enough time to look back forward and see Poppy ahead, still in full battle gear as she preps her hammer to swing. _Wait for the right moment..._ Her hammer flies out as I leap upwards, using the hammerhead to brace a hand and sail over her. My body quickly flips forward to continue my run with the impact of metal slamming into metal ringing out behind me from her swing likely impacting a locker. The air feels different around my loins and I quickly realize my towel is gone. I look over my shoulder again to see the towel on Poppy's head, her voice now angry as she grabs it with a gauntlet covered hand and tosses it away, her other arm winding up to throw her shield. "What are you even doing in here again!? Have you no shame, 'Master'!?" she shouts at me in rage, my flight stopping suddenly as I turn around even as her right arm swings forward and sends the shield on it flying after me.

My eyes catch the large shield of Leona on the bench next to me, my body dropping to pick it up while I brace against the ground. Shields impact with a loud ring of metal and Leona looks at me in sudden surprise, her long red hair let down and half upper half exposed as I put the shield back on the bench. "Thank you," I say with a smile before rushing away, seeing the exit close by but dismayed at who's blocking it. Sejuani is also still in full battle gear, her mace sheathed and her eyes judging me coldly from her horned helm as I rush towards her. "You won't escape retribution this time, pervert. Do you want to do this the easy way or-"

I don't answer her challenge, running at her as she widens her stance in preparation to receive a charge. Instead, my left leg moves beneath me as I slide foot first on the tiled floor, going beneath her and slamming my foot against the door. It doesn't budge due to the lock being engaged and I look up at her cold face and taut form in embarrassment. "OK, maybe I acted in haste-" I try to say but her face remains passive as her hands seize my shoulder. I'm lifted effortlessly off the ground, spun around and slammed against the nearest wall several times, flesh hitting rock until she's sure I can't move. Her hands keep me pinned to the wall for a few moments after the assault, her eyes regarding me coldly before she releases her hands. I slide to the floor with my back against the wall and my head dizzy from the whiplash. "Tell me. How do you keep getting in here? The door is magically locked to prevent entry," she asks but I can barely hear what she saying, my balance already shifting out of sync and my hearing dimming. _They already know why I'm here. Soraka keeps telling them and they don't believe her._ My eyes close as my vision starts to wobble and my head pounds from the physical abuse.

"No answer? Fine. We'll divvy out punishment the Freljord way," she states menacingly as she picks me up by the neck with rough hands, her face cold as her other armoured fist starts punching me in the stomach repeatedly. My arms and legs are limp and helpless from my lack of cohesion but I roughly hear a voice through the sound of flesh being pounded. "That's enough, Sejuani. We don't want blood on our hands off the Field of Justice. Let him go," the voice says but the grip around my neck slackens only slightly. Something convulses in my stomach, the action painful as a violent cough escapes me and my head spinning further.

"Now you've done it! Get him to medical!" the voice says, my equilibrium now dancing around me as I feel weightless yet heavy. _Magical powers are dampened outside the Field...no easy healing or techniques available...not again..._ My eyes stay closed as it becomes harder and harder to breathe or think, my body coughing violently and something wet crossing my lips with increasing frequency. Suddenly, my body starts shaking out of my control but something solid is preventing movement backwards. "He's going into shock! Hold him down!" I hear someone shouting, iron hands keeping my feet and arms immobile as someone opens my mouth and a foul liquid is poured into my throat. Something massages my throat and I feel the liquid go down it. "It's for your own good, Master Yi. You better drink that if you want to live," a voice calmly commands and I swallow instinctively, my body feeling better with each sampling of the foul liquid.

When I'm able to think clearly and my breathing starts to become even, I realize from the foul taste that the liquid in my mouth is Health Potion. Knowing instinctively that the wounds must be bad if they're using consumables, my hand tries to move upwards and the iron grip holding my arms releases. I grab what feels like the bottle near my mouth and quickly raise my head to gulp down the rest with a grimace. _Why couldn't they make the taste less repulsive?_

My eyes finally open to see dancing lights, slowly adjusting as the familiar sight of a simple room filled with curtains and gurneys of white cloth is revealed. Another bottle is offered to me by Shen, dressed in his medical uniform with his face hidden behind a medical mask. "Just to make sure," he tells me with little emotion, my hand grabbing the next potion and uncorking it to gulp it down with the same foul taste to greet me. Shen nods to himself where he stands and starts to write on a clipboard. "Now that you're conscious, care to explain what happened? You were brought in here with major bruising on the stomach and coughing up blood. Your compatriots didn't bother to explain," he states professionally as he waits for my response, my head lowering with an exhale.

Akali arrives from behind a curtain and hands me a cup of water, my head nodding in thanks as I use it to wash out the taste of healing. I gasp and breathe a few times before finally answering Shen's question. "You can guess what the reason is, doctor," I say with amusement, smiling as I quickly drink the remaining water and offer the cup back to Akali. Shen shakes his head slowly, his glowing eyes flaring in amusement as he starts to write with a pen on the clipboard. "Soraka used summoner magic to teleport you into the women's locker room to help her with a busted locker again? Isn't that what the maintenance teams are for?"

"I agree and will likely have a stern talk with her about this. I've had enough of drinking these," I say, nodding towards the two empty Health Potions on a medical cart ready for disposal. Shen is already moving back towards other patients as he says idly, "See that you do. It doesn't look good on my medical reports to have you coming in here for that reason...oh, and you're fit for combat and can see yourself out." Akali helps me to my feet, her form moving efficiently as she guides me out of the medical office by the arm. I notice her grabbing something off of a tray before opening the front door and turning back to me. "Before you go? Put these on," Akali states as she tosses me a pair of underwear and dark blue pants. It dawns on me that I was without clothing the entire time and I nod my head quickly in thanks as I put both on. She doesn't stay to notice the gesture, already heading back inside to continue her duties.

The door of the medical wing shuts and I turn around now that I have pants on, curious at who closed the door but not concerning myself to heavily with it. Soraka is very close to me on my right side, likely waiting outside near the wall as I take a step to the left to give her space. "We need to discuss this matter. Come with me," I state quickly with a neutral face, taking her hand gently and regretting it when I feel the sharp pang of magic flow enter my body. I let go as a reaction, gasping in sudden pain and flexing the hand, instead gesturing with my head towards our travel direction. I get a few looks from other champions and staff as I walk briskly ahead of her, probably from my lack of a shirt. _They're looking at the scar over your left eye...they always do._ "Where are we going?" Soraka asks from behind me in a calm voice, her hooves clacking off the stone floor as she tries to keep up. "To get something to eat. I just spent plenty of time coughing blood so I feel hungry. It seems an apt time to sit and talk."

I try not to sound angry but it's difficult to hide.

* * *

We don't have to walk very far to reach to mess hall, stonework giving way to an artificial garden space full of trees and nature. Several champions are eating heartily at wooden tables and chairs but I'm already moving towards the line that leads to the server's area. Sejuani is in front of me when I join the line, dressed in casual attire the exposes her arms and lower back and when she feels a presence, her head slightly turns to regard me with cold indifference. She says nothing as she turns her head back forwards. _No hard feelings. Good._ The line is moving swiftly as Braum serves up food with practised movements and a bright smile, laughing and sharing jokes occasionally with champions he serves before I get to the front. "Ah, the good Master! How are you this fine day, my friend!?" he shouts at me, a wooden plate already in his hand with a ladle serving in the other.

I give him a weak smile as he puts a generous helping of meat and vegetables on the plate with practised sweeps of the ladle. "I have seen better days, Braum. How are you feeling today besides the general happiness?" I say with respect, a hearty laugh causing his white chefs outfit to vibrate in stark relief as he hands me my plate. He pauses for a moment as we both look at the colourful presentation on the plate, the sight and smells pleasant and intoxicating. "Well, I am curious really! You come in here with lack of shirt, hair flowing like water and face open to see! Something you never do! You look like man ready to bed any woman!" he states with another laugh, his exposed chest rumbling from the expression. "And you lead star child here too! Tell me, did you two have...romantic times together!?"

I give a brief laugh and a grim smirk before answering, "No. I just came from the medical wing. Bruising and blood loss." His face becomes a serious grin as he asks, "Ah, I see. Get into fight with angry woman again? You are not best ladies man after all!" I look to my right to see if anyone else is in line, finding other champions getting tense behind me and quickly looking back at Braum. "We'll talk later. I am holding up the line," I state with a now before moving away, Braum giving me another hearty laugh as I go. "Of course, friend! Enjoy meal and be merry now!"

Despite the grim mood, I find a small smile starting to form on my face. _His bright mood is contagious. Maybe that's why he's a good friend._ I decide to sit next to Garen and Darius who are sharing the table with Draven and Lux, each of them dressed in casual clothing except for Dravin who wears the same open vest costume wherever he goes. Garen and Darius don't notice me sit down because they're focusing on their arm wrestling, Draven giving me a sarcastic smile and brushing a hand through his spiked hair. "Oh, look who it is. The hopeless romantic. Y'know, I've pulled off the shirtless look far longer than you have, Yi. And I'm better at it," he states in his usual bravado and I know better than to rise to the bait. I eat some of the food in front of me before responding, feeling re-energized by the choice cuts of meat and hearty vegetables. "I did not wear this by choice. There was an incident," I say calmly, Soraka sitting down next to me and idly eating her food with the same elegance and grace she always does.

Draven's sarcastic smile becomes a sarcastic grin as he notices Soraka. "Oh, I bet there was. An incident always happens when you court a woman that's beyond your comprehension and you can't perform in bed. Not like I'd know what that's like," Draven states as puts his feet on the table, idly sighing as he stares at nothing in particular from boredom. I grunt in acknowledgement before turning my head to look at Lux who's intently watching Garen, muscles bunching in his neck and arms as he exerts his strength. "Break, Demacian. You can't win," Darius states through gritted teeth, a look of focus and aggression on his face as Garen replies, "A Demacian never yields, Noxian. You break first." I stop eating for a second to watch them, noting the usual signs of a deadlock in an instant. _Neither of them will break, both hard-headed and unable to beat each other in a straight strength battle._

Through a face filled with aggression, Garen says to me idly through gritted teeth, "So Master Yi. I hear there was an accident. Care to elaborate?" He doesn't look at me when he speaks, his main focus on beating Darius as he tries to force his arm down but accomplishes nothing more than a dark smirk from his opponent. I'm about to answer when I hear another ring in my ear followed by a more stern voice. "Master Yi. You and Soraka are to report to the Grandmaster's chambers in ten minutes," the voice says, my thoughts shifting to finishing my food quickly and wiping my face with a napkin before leaning over to whisper into Soraka's ear. Her face turns to mine with a neutral expression of confusion since she didn't receive the same message.

 _I guess the Institute has had enough of our antics._


	2. Punishment

**Chapter II: Punishment**

* * *

"I'd thought I wouldn't have to call you two into my office but you've given me no choice. These incidents must cease and desist immediately," a gruff voice says from the desk in front of Soraka and I. _Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms of the League, at a wooden desk writing up reports...not what I expected._ I note that he isn't wearing his typical uniform when on the Field's, instead dressed in a black business suit but with his face still concealed by a mask that mirrored his helmet. He doesn't look up as he continues to write. "Soraka, if you keep using summoner magic without the consent of a fellow champion, there will be severe punishment. Master Yi, although you are generally the victim here, I must make it clear that you have destroyed Institute of War property on several occasions and consumed resources off the Fields of Justice. I don't need to remind you of what that means."

Though spoken in a casual drawl, there's sternness and command underneath so I don't answer knowing that he doesn't require a response. _It means I owe the Institute of War for what I've used._ I bow from the waist instead, my black hair flowing from my back over my shoulders. "It is not my intent to disobey and I will submit myself to punishment if required," I say calmly and am rebuked when Jax chuckles in amusement before retorting. "Oh, I have something in store for both of you that'll fix this situation right up. I've been getting certain...complaints about a particular matter that I haven't had the time nor the resources to address. As it so happens now, I have two 'willing' volunteers."

He rises swiftly from behind the desk and I barely register him moving, a scroll snatched from among the piles of papers on his desk as he crosses the room to hand it to me. As I rise from my bow to take the scroll with my right hand, he lifts his hand to move the scroll out of my reach. "Just to be clear. This is not a negotiable arrangement and by accepting this request, you both will be vindicated of all wrongdoings up to this point and this point only. Got it?" His tone is challenging but I nod my head as he lowers the scroll again, one hand taking the scroll while the other unrolls it. My eyes quickly scan the contents with a look of growing bewilderment, moving up in confusion to Jax when I finish the reading. _This is...unexpected._

Seeing my confusion, Jax laughs to himself again. "Judging from the look on your face, you didn't expect _that_ particular duty. Unfortunately, it's becoming a major concern among the Institute of War and like it or not, it needs addressing." He turns around and moves back to his desk as I stand dumbstruck in place, grunting as he sits back down in his chair with a thump and leans forward on his elbows. "And off the record? You have it in you to teach people. This is your chance to share knowledge with others and change the Institute of War for the better. Make it count for however long this lasts," he states but doesn't add anything else, already dismissing us with a wave of his hand and looking back down to returns to his paperwork.

I give a stiff, half bow before turning to leave with Soraka following behind, both of us swiftly exiting the chamber that seals behind us magically. Once outside in the dimly lit hallway, I offer the scroll to Soraka who takes it and reads the contents. A smile creeps onto her face when she finishes reading. "I was unaware that the Institute of War has such a problem as this," she says calmly, her face slightly amused as I move to lean against the far wall, exhaling in both misery and exhaustion. _We have been taken off the active duty roster...to teach a class on how to form and improve relationships? And Soraka is my cohort in this endeavour? Such **is** my punishment. _

"I am not sure that I am equipped for such a task. I am a master of blade and balance, not of courtship and romance," I state plainly, moving away from the wall and walking away. _Better for me to air my doubts early since I am committed to this now._ Soraka follows me anyways and seems amused, my glances at her face showing a bright smile despite my earlier words. "It is my duty to heal the wounded and protect the helpless. A wound of the heart may be less painful but can be just as devastating. It is a great opportunity that I may teach others how to live and love," she states and I exhale again, continuing my walk towards the champion chambers. I don't bother to look at her when I respond to her comment. "We must prepare. The class will commence in a few hours," I state calmly but a hand grabs my right shoulder, Soraka halting my progress as my head jerks to the right in annoyance. She lets go when she sees my face of agony and irritation. "I truly am sorry for what has happened, Yi. I hope you won't hold ill will against me."

"Not at all, Soraka," I interrupt with a forced smile. _I wouldn't be here if not for you and your persistence..._

* * *

The room we're assigned is a pleasantly decorated wood and carpet interior lit by an artificial wall scene of the sun shining on a grassy countryside. Rows of wooden tables and chairs for two dozen students stand empty, waiting for champions to fill them. Soraka and I are standing in front of a large chalkboard, my helmet and shirt still off as suggested by Soraka. _She said I'm more approachable without my armor so I'm putting that to the test._ Soraka is dressed in her standard orange dress, the material smooth and clean and her white hair tied in braids flowing down her back. A sigh escapes me as I relax a fraction, enjoying the semi-empty room and admiring the artificial scenery. _So far, we have no one attending. Maybe this punishment will be easier then-_

"Hey, down here!" I hear a voice say, my head and eyes looking around the room but seeing no one. "Around the front of the desk!" the voice persists, my body leaning over the edge to see Teemo and Tristana dressed in casual clothes standing in front of the desk. _I didn't even see them enter...that or they walked in undetected._ I smile and swiftly move around the desk, crouching down to be at their height and offering my hands to both of them that they shake cautiously. "Captain Teemo. Gunner Tristana. It is good to see you again. Are you here for the class today?" I ask casually, both of them nodding and giving me sarcastic salutes with stern faces before slowly breaking into laughter, a smile crossing my face as I find their happiness contagious. "Ah, yes...this is meant to be a casual occasion...my apologies..."

"Of all the champions doing something like this, _you_ are the last person I'd expect, Master Yi," Tristana states through her grin, Teemo nodding in agreement. "If this is to be casual, please just call me Yi," I respond with a smile, both of them grinning at each other before Teemo adds in. "OK, Yi. I hope you're ready to teach us a thing or two," he says pleasantly but there's no mistaking the challenge in his voice. The sound of footfalls causes me to quickly nod at them and rise to my feet to greet the next set of guests. To my surprise, Garen and Lux are walking in wearing casual clothes by Demacian standards, our three sets of eyebrows raising when we notice each other. Garen quickly says while turning around, "You're right, this is a mistake. I think we should-"

"Oh no, you don't," Lux quickly says with a grin, moving into the doorway and pushing him back into the room as he tries to leave. "You agreed to come to this class with me so you're going with me, Garen. That's final." Garen gives a sigh as he turns back around and I move to shake his wrist, our arms locking in a warriors greeting. "Garen. Lux. It is strange to see you here. Are you not adept at relationships already?" I state gently, both of them looking embarrassed before Garen responds in a low voice, "I...had a falling out with Katarina...so I thought...I could use some help..."

"Same...Ezriel and I..." Lux says shyly, a warm smile on my face as I nod in understanding. _That's a shame...they looked so happy together at the time._ "Then I will endeavour to aid you as best I can. Please, have a seat with the others. We will begin momentarily," I state calmly and I release my arm from Garen's grip but have little time to rest because two more champions are entering the doorway. I'm surprised to hear hearty laughter from the largest of the pair. "Ah, my friend! You are the one teaching relationships!? I am pleased to see you now have big heart! Heart that you can share!" Braum shouts as he picks me up and embraces me in a bear hug against his bare chest, my teeth barring as I hear the snap of something. "It is...good to see you too, Braum..." I say in pain, Braum quickly setting me down with a look of embarrassment as I rub my back to ease the pain. "I am sorry, friend! I forget you are fragile like small tree!" he rumbles with a laugh that follows, Sejuani regarding me with cold eyes and regarding the room with indifference. "Let's get this over with, Braum. I don't wish to be away from the Fields of Justice for long."

"Indeed...please take a seat with the others. We will start soon," I say quickly as my hand continues to rub the sore spot on my middle back before more footfalls sounds, my hand leaving the spot and my posture resetting to greet the next group. _Another set of champions already? This is **indeed** a growing problem. _Akali walks in with Kennan riding on her shoulders, both wearing casual attire with Akali smiling warmly and Kennan pointing at me with a wide grin. "See!? I told you he was here! Yi, how did you end up with this mess!?" Kennan gloats, his smile bright as I calmly respond with a shallow bow. "I volunteered for the task willingly as a means to atone for any inconvenience I've done the Institute of War."

"You mean you were assigned this task by Jax," Akali adds in with the same smile, my face smiling ruefully in return at being caught in the lie. "You three have always been very observant...Yes, I was assigned the task by Jax as punishment but I will endeavour to teach you what I can. Please, take a seat with the others," I say quickly while turning to observe the classroom. Soraka had also greeted guests because the room already contained 12 champions of various backgrounds. _Jinx, Twisted Fate, Varus, Vayne, Zyra, Yasuo._ One last pair of footfalls turns me swiftly back to the door to greet another group and my face moves into genuine surprise as my body formally bows to the latest entry. "Exemplar Jarvin. Shyvana. Your presence here is-"

"-unexpected? I am not so arrogant that I won't seek knowledge. Being an Exemplar, I have little time to learn about such things as these. However, I have...made an exception to my scheduling to attend this event. I will be listening to your teachings with great interest, Master Yi." Even in casual attire, Jarvin's presence demanded respect at all times and his tone is sure and strong. Shyvana is still wearing her crimson armour despite the casual nature of this gathering and doesn't say a word, following Jarvin as they move to one of the tables. My mind whirls as I process the number of faces and names in the room while moving to the front of the room to start the lesson.

 _14 champions? This is many minds to aid...I hope I don't disappoint._

* * *

I'm slightly nervous standing in front of a room full of champions but manage a gentle gesture with my hand for the champion's attention, all eyes locking on Soraka and I. "Welcome, champions, to Relationships 101. This class is about teaching the techniques in the maintenance of relationships. I will endeavour, however, to cover a little of everything in the brief time we have," I state as confidently and warmly as I can manage, Akali raising her hand from the back rows as I finish. I gesture with my right hand for her to speak. "Are you even qualified to be teaching this subject? You yourself have not been in a relationship nor dated anyone."

I'd prepared for such a question and had a reasonable retort ready. "No, I am not qualified to teach this class. However, this is a cooperative learning experience. We will learn from each other and although I have not been in a relationship, I know the basic techniques needed to maintain one. Sometimes, we overlook the basics and I am here to gauge how much of the basics each of you has at your disposal." As soon as I finish, Jinx blurts out from closer in the rows, "What about sex and stuff!? Are we going over that too!?"

"If time allows, yes. I will try to go over physical relationships and sexual intercourse but I will adjust the class to fit the rooms needs," I respond smoothly but a few chuckles emanate from the room. _It is a touchy subject and given the diverse audience, I must approach it with caution._ I turn towards the board and gesture with a hand for Soraka to write what we discussed earlier, watching her nod and begin to write on the board. "The class is broken into five categories that we will rotate per session. These categories are respect, repair, hold, honesty, and appreciate. You will learn over time what each of these subjects is and how each affects you in a relationship."

My hand gestures under each word in emphasis as Vayne raises her hand, my hand gesturing for her to speak. "Why are you without a shirt?" she asks in an even tone, causing the other champions to laugh loudly as a smile creeps onto my face. "It is said by those that know me that I look approachable without a shirt or helmet on. I was only following the advice...Does this offend in any way?" Vayne gives me a dark smile while crossing her arms over her uniform, stating amusingly, "Not at all. You are rather dashing without your armour." I bow at the waist to accept the compliment and respond to the classroom when I hear more laughter. "Do any of you have an issue with my appearance or concerns before we begin?" I ask sternly but some are indifferent, not giving any hints of yes or no. Most of the champions shake their heads no and I nod in understanding. "You have a healthy body," Akali says aloud without meaning to, causing some of the class to look at her with smiles before she stops herself, blurting quickly after, "I meant that medically."

The room laughs anyway, Akali trying to hide her embarrassment with her hair as I look around the room for more questions. Some of the champions are playing with whatever they have on hand or fidgeting in boredom so I decide to continue the lesson. "Then I shall begin with our first subject, respect," I state while gesturing towards Soraka who's already writing the basics of the discussion on the board. I gesture to the words she writes as I speak. "The idea behind respect is to treat your partner with courtesy even if said partner becomes agitated. No matter how much the partner becomes angry, never lose respect for them." I point at Braum with a hand and ask gently, "When someone disrespects you, how do you normally respond?"

"I ask what is wrong and try to fix problem! Maybe invite to lunch!" he says in a loud and confident voice, my head nodding at his answer. "An excellent response. Sejuani? How do you respond?" I ask, her posture straightening in her chair as she states in an emotionless tone, "The offender and I engage in a hand to hand duel in the practice fields, winner takes all and no punches held. The fight ends when one of us stops moving." I put a hand on my chin from her answer, phrasing my response carefully. "And do your duels ever attempt to cause terminal damage?" I ask, her head shaking no as her white hair ruffles slightly. "No, such would be dishonourable for a minor slight. Very few are brave enough to risk everything over words."

My head nods as turn to address the class. "Although it may not seem apparent, there is a degree of respect in her duels. Both sides agree to the rules and do not break them. It is dishonourable for either side to cause more harm than agreed upon. Thank you, Sejuani." She grunts in response before relaxing again, leaning back in her chair and looking at me coldly. My eyes move around the assembled champions for another participant when I spot Yasuo with his feet on the desk and casually staring out the window, apparently more interested in the artificial scenery. Clearing my throat, I ask loudly, "And you, Yasuo? How do you deal with an agitated individual?"

Only his head turns to regard me, his body still angled towards the scene outside the window. "Well normally, I just ignore em but if it persists, I find something to make em happy. Maybe a trinket or dinner or something like that," he says lazily, opening his bamboo thermos and taking a drink as my head nods. _That answer was rather good..._ "Indeed. Sometimes, a gift is required to appease the one agitated. It is best to give a gift that they would want. Thank you, Yasuo." He finishes his drink quickly and closes the lid of his thermos before asking, "You mind me speaking my piece?"

"Do so," I comment, Yasuo removing his feet from the desk and sitting up straight, his body now angled towards the front of the class and his hands on the desk. "What happens if they stay agitated? What happens if no matter what you do, they stay mad at you and never get over it?" _Ah, so he is thinking ahead...clever._ I put a hand on my chin to choose my answer carefully, trying to find the right words. "Anger is said to be related to love because of its connection to need and its communication aspects. When anger is accompanied by a clear communication, it is a sign of basic respect for a loved person. If the person is clear in their anger and agitation, it is likely a solvable case. It then becomes a matter of learning how to communicate to the agitated individual to find a solution. Does that answer your question?"

Yasuo is passed out with his head on the desk when I turn back to him and I sigh deeply as Zyra nudges him with a plant tentacle, Yasuo's head jerking up as he stutters, "Huh! What! Oh, right...sorry about that...you were saying?" I shake my head in disapproval and sigh again, wondering if I should repeat myself but opting to do so anyway. "You must learn how to communicate with your chosen partner. It will lead to a solution or at least an understanding of their anger," I say as calmly as possible and he quickly nods his head, his eyes closing again and head lolling into his chest as he dozes off again. "Zyra, is it OK if we allow Yasuo to rest?" I ask her calmly but with a hint of irritation, her head quickly nodding as I cross the room. Yasuo isn't heavy and is easily moved from his chair to the floor to lie down. I give a nod to Zyra before moving back to the front of the class to address them.

"Now then, who's next?"

* * *

"Now that we've all given our examples, let's try a live exercise before we adjourn. Each of you will partner up," I state while pointing at the champions to emphasize pairings. "One of you will receive an anger cue from me while the other must find a way to defuse the anger. Once the anger has been solved, I will give the other member their anger cue and the opposite member will try to solve it. I even have a prize for the ones who defuse the situation first." I smile as my hands reach into my pant's pocket and pull out two vouchers, everyone sitting up in their chairs as they recognize what the runic paper in my hands is.

"Are those...free day passes!?" Tristana blurts, the entire classroom locking onto the rune inscribed parchment in my hands. My head nods as I explain. "Yes. The group that finishes first will receive two free day passes to spend however they wish. Consider it an award for being competent in defusing angry individuals." _Immunity to summoning magic for an entire 24 hours...quite the motivator._ Eyes look at each other with hostility as the stakes for today's lesson are raised, Jarvin and Garen even rising from their seats to square off with each other before locking wrists with grins of anticipation on their faces. "Let's see which Demacian is the better negotiator, Vanguard," Jarvin says with a challenging growl, Garen replying similarly with, "Try and keep up Exemplar."

"Very well, let us begin," I state as I swiftly gesture for the groups to stand, moving to each team and whispering the anger trigger to the select individuals before heading back to the front. After a moments pause for preparation, each champion selected begins to express their anger in different ways from loud shouting to nothing at all, some champions like Sejuani and Vayne easily hiding anger while others take the opportunity to fan the flames. I begin to wander around the room, assisting those who needed hints but not giving away too much. _Each champion has to fight their own battles and this is no exception._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Garen and Lux embrace gently and wander over to them. "Have you defused the situation?" I ask them, Garen and Lux giving me a nod as Garen states confidently, "I had no idea that you felt so insecure about your looks, Lux. I won't bring it up again." She nods, clearly embarrassed at the comment as I nod my head in acceptance, whispering to Garen what his anger trigger is.

Others follow his example, quickly finding and eliminating the source of the anger with efficiency. _I'm surprised that they are this efficient at defusing hostility._ Even Jinx is defused, her face grinning as she slams a fist into Twisted Fate's shoulder in affection, Twisted Fate recoiling and rubbing the material of his coat. The second half of the session feels more intense as every team tries to be the first to defuse the anger and win the prize. I even find myself sweating slightly, my skin becoming damp as I watch the heated exchanges. "Who do you think will win, Yi?" Soraka says on my left when I arrive back at the front of the room, my simple response being, "I am unsure but it will be interesting nonetheless."

Teemo and Tristana are first to raise their arms to get my attention, their other arms slamming the desk in unison in case I didn't see them. Everyone in the room freezes as I move over to them, eyes following my slow progress with a mix of hostility and horror. "You have defused the situation?" I ask them, Tristana grinning at me before nodding. "Had no idea that Teemo didn't like being called the devil. Sorry if I hurt your feelings all those times," she states confidently and to emphasize, the two yordles shake hands swiftly. I nod to them in acceptance, taking the free day passes out of my pocket and offering them to the victors. Tristana snatches one with a loud cheer while Teemo smiles warmly and nods his thanks for the other.

Groans of frustration sound as the other champions are cheated of their prize. "Demacia is defeated by Bandle City...such a dishonour must be avenged!" Jarvin states loudly as he moves to stand next to Teemo and Tristana. I move slightly out of the way of his path as Tristana turns around and grins at him, taunting him by waving the pass in front of her. "Too bad, Exemplar! But if your feeling like getting even, you're always welcome to fight us in the Field of Justice! That is if you can keep up!" she gloats, Jarvin's anger quickly giving way to a grin and gruff laughter as he offers a hand that Tristana shakes vigorously. "I will take you up on that offer. It will be pleasing to see you taken down a notch for this victory," Jarvin growls, Shyvana smiling darkly at Teemo who smiles back at her as both parties become aware of the challenge.

I head to the door and stand to its right side, turning around to give a deep bow from the waist to the champions. "I thank you all for being here today and will see you all next week," I state simply, the others start to file out of the room with some smiling but others agitated. Although I expect censure for my methods, the most censure I receive is silence and indifference. Jarvin is the last one out and stops at the door, turning towards me and stating, "Though I do not agree with the outcome of the exercise...it was a very educational experience. I will see you next week for sure," he states as I give another deep bow to him. "And it was educational for me as well. I will enjoy seeing you again next week," I state but he grins at me in reply, leaning towards me and whispering, "Demacia will triumph in the end..."

"We shall see, Exemplar. We shall see."


	3. Repairs

**Chapter III: Repairs**

* * *

My body flashes into nothing, moving faster than the eye can see as I strike multiple wood and straw targets on the practice field. Each one receives a slash from my sword and in a thump of displacing air, I return to my original position with my sword flicking outwards. The targets fall apart, four becoming eight pieces but I'm already in motion again, springing towards another set of targets and disappearing. Four more targets become eight to another thump of displacing air, eight becoming sixteen and sixteen becoming thirty-two as I slice more targets. The metal of my swords metal sings when I finally come to rest but its tune is bittersweet. _Training...it is no substitute for a real fight but I am not allowed to perform a real battle..._

"Must suck, being stuck attacking dummies instead of fighting on the Fields of Justice," a lazy voice replies, my body turning around gently to see Yasuo lazily laying on a mat nearby, drinking from his bamboo thermos. My sword rapidly goes onto my back as I move towards him, a grim expression on my face as he continues to smile lazily. "It is necessary. I consider it punishment for any actions I may have committed that have harmed the Institute or fellow champions-"

He chuckles and shakes his head in response, drinking another helping from his thermos and sighing to me. "You say that but I don't think it's true. Most of the stuff you've done was at the will of another. Locker room stuff? Soraka summoned you there. The Health Potions? Soraka because you were in a position to get beaten to death. All those disciplinary actions on the Field of Justice? Summoners are controlling you, you don't have control over your actions at that time. Far as I can tell, you're just a victim in all this." He takes another drag from his thermos after rapidly stating his thoughts, replacing the lid and pulling out his flute to play a few notes in emphasis. I give him a neutral grin and sit cross-legged next to him, exhaling as I begin to relax my muscles. "That may be but I am not about to simply cancel on my obligation because I can."

Yasuo takes the flute away from his mouth and smiles. "So what's the story with you and Soraka? I mean, she basically got you into this mess. You trying to flirt with her or something?" I shake my head no and wonder if he might be drunk, my hands moving in front of me as I begin my meditation rituals. "We are both being punished for our actions. We merely suffer together in this venture," I state calmly as my hands lock in a gesture, magic releasing from my body so that I float momentarily off the ground. The hum of energy surrounding me but I can still hear Yasuo chuckle and play a few notes on his flute to break my concentration. _You will have to try harder than that._ "So you're saying you don't like her? You wouldn't imagine giving her a good time in bed if she gave you the chance?"

"She won't give me the chance. She is a celestial being and I am merely a man. There is no common ground and her touch is painful to anything non-magical," I state sternly while my hands relax on my knees and my body floats back down to the dirt floor. Yasuo sits up suddenly and puts away his flute, a serious look on his face as he undoes his hairband to let his black hair spill over his shoulders in a similar fashion to mine. Suddenly, I'm staring at a face oddly similar to mine but with subtle differences. _We are alike in so many ways yet rarely does anyone see it..._ "Yeah, right. Jarvin's dating a dragon, I'm dating a sentient plant, two yordal's are dating, and Garen is about to cross a line he won't look back from-" he starts to rattle but I cut him off with a hand, my face grim to prevent him from speaking further. "That may be but it is not my situation. I thank you for trying to rationalize it with me, however."

"Sure, no problem. Let me know what being with a celestial is like," he remarks, standing up and stumbling out of the practice field while retying his hair behind his back again. He stops mid-exit, turning around and moving back to pick up the thermos he left on the ground and grinning at me while shaking it before exiting again. I quickly rise from my position when I realize why he's here. _The class starts in another hour._

* * *

Every champion is in their seats when I arrive, their eyes turning towards me as I enter the room. My pace to the front of the class increases slightly when I realize I'm the one they're waiting for. "Greetings, champions. We will begin momentarily," I say as I move, nodding to Soraka who's writing the second lesson on the board. Before I can continue the lesson, all eyes turn to the door followed by mine when I see them do so.

"Sorry if we are late," I hear a familiar wobbling voice say as Malzahar floats in with Cassiopeia slithering behind him, both dressed as they appear on the Field of Justice. Cassiopeia's head turns to regard Malzahar as she gloats, "I told you, darling. The class started last week. Didn't it, Master Yi?" My head nods idly as she hisses playfully at me and turns back to Malzahar with an evil grin. He puts a hand behind his head in response, his eyes glowing dimly in embarrassment. "I...guess you were correct...sorry..."

"No need to apologize. There is still plenty more to learn with our remaining four classes. Please have a seat so we can begin," I interject smoothly, both of them doing as instructed but another set of champions fill in the spot. A familiar red and white kimono and a green glowing specter waltz into the room. "See!? I told you it wasn't a joke!" Ahri gloats to Thresh, the latter chuckling in embarrassment as they walk into the room. "Right...my mistake...are we interrupting?" he says in a menacing ethereal voice that comes close to being pleasant.

It takes me a few seconds to let my confusion go and answer their question, both of them looking at each other when I don't respond. "Not at all. Please have a seat with the others," I say automatically, both of them bowing slightly and moving towards the others. My mind recoils when I face the class again, the number of faces and names to remember more than I'm used to. _18 champions now? This is becoming more and more taxing by the second._ Before I continue the lesson, I leave the room to check the hallway but find no more champions lying in wait. I finally move back to the front of the class and give a formal bow before speaking. "Welcome to another class of Relationships 101. As you are aware now, we now have a class of 18 champions. I thank those who have returned and welcome those who have just stepped in. Now, are there any questions before we begin?"

Ahri raises her hand from the middle rows and I gesture for her to speak with a hand. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she asks playfully, the class laughing in response as most of us remember the joke from last time. I smile as I respond. "It makes me appear more approachable. Is my appearance offensive?" I state calmly, Ahri smiling in return with a hand on her chin and her tails lazily moving behind her. "Oh no, just wondering if it's a new style you're trying on or not. It looks good on you," she says and I give a bow to accept the compliment. "Any other questions?"

"When do we talk about sex and stuff!?" Jinx blurts out, the class chuckling in slight embarrassment as I smoothly reply. "That is the subject matter of the next class, hold. Return next week and we will discuss the matter thoroughly." Some of the champions pay closer attention to that announcement but I don't allow the next lesson to block out this one. "Any other questions?" I ask more to keep the class on task, no other questions being raised as I smoothly turn to Soraka and the lesson she's written on the board. "Then I shall begin today's lesson of repair. All relationships have moments where things will go poorly. It is the duty of each partner to aid the other in fixing any problems or misunderstandings that may occur at any given time. Two powerful tools we will experiment with today are the apology and listening." I turn to Malzahar and point at him, his posture straightening when I ask, "Has there ever been a moment where you've had to apologize?"

He responds almost immediately but glances a few times at Cassiopeia as he speaks. "Well, there was the first time I met Cassie. When I first met her, I called her a filthy snake. She tried to petrify me outside of the Field of Justice but magic being blocked helped me stay alive. I kept thinking that until she finally opened up to me and told me that it hurt her...image...for me to keep saying so. I ended up apologizing for my actions." Malzahar jumps in embarrassment when Cassiopeia's tale brushes his back playfully and I nod my head in understanding. "That story is an example of key elements in apologizing, those being knowing what you are apologizing for and knowing the consequences of the actions you perform. Would you have ever known it was hurtful if she never told you?"

"To be honest? No...I don't think I would have..." Malzahar warbles, his eyes dimming slightly as Cassiopeia brushes his head with her tail in a comforting gesture. I turn my attention back to the class and choose Ahri to ask the next question. "Thank you, Malzahar. What about you Ahri? Have you ever had to apologize?" I ask her and Ahri sits up from her slouch when she notices that she's called upon. "Um...well...do I have to mean it when I say it?" she blurts, my head shaking no in both amusement and answer. "Any instance will do. The diversity of content is beneficial."

She ponders only for a moment before slowly giving an answer. "Well...mostly when I feed off life energy...I feel sorry for the ones I feed on...I never used to feel that way until a certain point in my life...when I had enough energy from humans to gain their emotions...I guess that's why Thresh and I get along...we both consume lives but are trying to find alternatives." Her comment draws the attention of the entire class, all eyes turning from me to her and Ahri shrinking at the sudden attention. Thresh seem to respond the same way, now uncomfortable from all the eyes on him. "Thresh? Comments?"

I have to repeat myself when he doesn't respond, Thresh looking at me in confusion before slowly answering. "I have begun to feel sorry for the souls I have tortured...but I cannot release them all without ceasing to exist...it is a painful life I live now, forced to hear the torments of those I would free...but knowing I will die if I do..." I'm expecting rebuttal or open censure from some of the champions but am surprised by the candour of everyone present. Thought they stare, they don't add any hostile comments to the conversation. _The Institute of War fosters an image of a cruel reaper. When did they forget that this...man...was once human as well?_

I clear my throat before speaking, more to get the attention of the room. "And this too is a lesson on the apology. An apology is felt from the inside, from the heart," I state while emphasizing by putting a hand on my chest. "To apologize without meaning anything or without trying to right a wrong accomplishes nothing. Thank you, Thresh. Ahri." My head nods to both of them and they seem to appreciate it but I'm already looking for the next to call upon. Instead of continuing the same line of thought, I change tacks. "Let's try something different. Does anyone else have a story about an apology to share?"

No one answers, all eyes staring at me as a smile creeps onto my face. _If they have stories, they won't tell them willingly. Duly noted._ "Then let us move to the next phase. Just as important as making an apology is, the other half of the coin is accepting an apology. I will move to each of you and say something off the top of my head that might be offensive and apologize for it. Your role is to accept the apology even if it feels insincere. Questions?"

A few looks are exchanged in the room but no one answers as I move towards Tristana and Teemo sitting in the front row. I change my voice to sound loud and obnoxious before saying to Tristana, "I never liked the Bandle Gunners, a bunch of arrogant yordles who couldn't shoot their way out of a practice field, let alone a fortress." Tristana immediately becomes angry, shouting at me in very real anger, "What!? How dare you insult my unit! Who do you think you are!?" I raise my hands in surrender, face confused as if I didn't understand why she was mad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend! I just keep hearing stories is all!" I stutter in mock fear, Tristana crossing her arms with anger still on her face. "Alright, but next time, think before you spout nonsense!" she shouts back and my head nods once, my face moving from mock fear to a smile as the demonstration concludes. "Good. Thank you, Tristana. Now then."

My eyes lock on Teemo as my face turns into one of mock disgust, his response a puzzled look. "Devil? Of course, you are. You enjoy laying traps and watching people slowly and cruelly die to poison. _Your_ poison. How are you not the devil?" I spit in obvious contempt, Teemo's face becoming serious as something clicks inside of him. _The sight is terrifying to see close up._ He speaks in a calm and clear voice that is devoid of emotion. "It's an effective tactic and I only use it on the Field of Justice. I don't appreciate being called the devil nor do I enjoy the suffering of others. However, you can believe what you wish." I persist after being casually brushed off, my face now irritated as I snarl at him. "How do I know you aren't lying? You swap moods like flipping a switch! How do I know you don't have another switch that turns you into a devil!?"

"I only have two modes, serious and jovial. Neither side enjoys unnecessary the cruelty or malice you speak of," he states in an even tone as we stare each other down for a few seconds. I give him a mocking bow before spouting off more hostile words. "I apologize for my words. Even though some see the name as a cute name, I see that it is still a diminutive name. One that I will continue to use as such." Teemo nods despite the insulting tone and retorts almost mechanically. "I have accepted that the name won't change anytime soon. I will always be known as the devil but I've learned to live with it. I appreciate the apology anyway."

Tense moments pass as the class watches us stare, no sounds produced by anyone until I give a more sincere bow and smile. "Good. Thank you, Teemo, for your cooperation," I state as formally as possible before moving down a row towards Garen and Lux. My face moves from a smile to arrogant smirk as I approach the table. "The might of Demacia? You realize that with an Exemplar, the only might you have is second fiddle at best. Jarvin will always be the better Demacian to the people you champion-"

Garen surges to his feet before I can say more, moving in front of me to tower over me with teeth locked and face angry. "You mind saying that again?" he growls down at me, his hands already formed into fists at his side. I pay his aggression no mind and continue to smile at his anger. "Oh, what's the second fiddle going to do? Beat a critic to death? We both know the words are true. That you are so _willing_ to silence any that says otherwise proves it."

His hand moves forward swiftly, seizing my throat in both and lifting me off the ground as he shouts into my face. "You dare insult my honour!? I've bled and fought for Demacia my entire life! What do you know of sacrifice!? What have you lost!?" he shouts in a frenzy while squeezing his hands shut. I barely manage a sarcastic laugh with my windpipe being closed. "You...fool! I've been fighting Noxians...before you even knew they existed! Ionia has suffered...greatly at their hands! What have _you_ done!?" I retort through gasps and note his grip tightening on my neck, a gasp escaping my throat as it becomes completely shut. My arrogant smile remains even as I croak more insults. "Go...ahead...finish me...prove me right..." I gasp out, my vision starting to blur from lack of oxygen.

The grip on my throat swiftly releases and my feet find the floor awkwardly, my hand immediately going to my throat as I gasp for air. Garen takes a step backwards from with a look of shock. "I'm...I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Are you alright!?" he says fervently but I can only cough a few times before giving him an answer. "I...too...am sorry...my words were very insensitive," I manage through gasps, feeling my body slowly recover as Garin finds enough courage to offer his hand. I smile as I take the offer and we lock wrists, holding the grip firmly with Garen chuckling at my shaking arm. "You really know how to push the right buttons. I'm glad you don't sound like that on the regular," he states in a gruff tone, a weak smile all I can manage as I release the grip on his wrist. "And you responded as you always do when insulted. With rage and aggression. I advise caution when someone insults your honour," I say before taking a deep breath and moving to take Garen's seat at the table. He doesn't protest even as I ask the next question. "Tell me. Why are you so friendly when Darius insults your honour yet you nearly killed me? He insults your affiliation to Demacia every chance he gets."

Garen puts a hand on his chin to ponder the same thing but quickly finds an answer. "We've fought each other countless times and the greatest bonds are struck among warriors who see themselves as equals. It's understandable among warriors to jostle with each other." I nod my head and try to put the lesson into words, finally feeling my body recover from the shock of being strangled. "And that is the flaw. You can't measure everyone here as a warrior of strength. Your sister alone chooses a path of magic over might. My path is one of balance and dexterity. And what did we learn from last time?"

I feel a small amount of pride when he answers without hesitation, a wide smile on his face as he speaks confidently. "That to defuse a situation, you need to learn how to communicate with a partner," he states, my head nodding as I give him a gesture of respect with my hands. "Bravo, Garen. Thank you. You may take your seat now," I state as I vacate his seat, his head nodding as we pass each other and I move back to the front of the class. Many of the others look at me with something akin to respect but I continue the lesson nonetheless. "Would anyone else like to volunteer?"

"Oh! Me-me-me!" Jinx shouts from her seat with hand waving in the air frantically. I nod and swiftly move to stand in front of her table, another look of disgust forming on my face as I grunt at her with disdain. "Where do I even begin? _Why_ would I even begin? You steal and destroy for your own amusement but without that, you are nothing, a woman that no one cares about that will be alone for the rest of her life."

Her response is not expected, Jinx opening her mouth in shock as she tries to form a rebuttal. Everyone in the room turns to face me and I can feel the mute shock of the entire room, everyone who's idly listening now watching in silent comprehension. Jinx finally forms a rebuttal but it sounds unconvincing. "What!? No way! I'm totally popular! Fate, back me up here!"

"Sorry, darling. He's got a point. No one would notice you if you didn't do half of what you do," Fate says idly from his seat, the words spoken without hostility as his hands move cards between them. I start to feel that I went too far when Jinx starts to show tears and frantically shout her next words. "No! You're wrong! You're all wrong! I..I am popular! Watch!" I stand idly trying to keep my facade of disgust as she tries to arm a grenade from her seat, Jinx likely forgetting that weapons are disabled off the Field but trying nonetheless. "Ugh! Why won't you work! C'mon!" she shouts frantically before throwing the unarmed device at me, one of my hands quickly intercepting it. My face shows only a mask of irritation as I try to continue my earlier disgust. "Admit it. Without your random violence and your showmanship with weapons, you have nothing. You are a disgrace...as a woman and as a champion. Everyone agrees with this."

"No...no, you're wrong..." she sobs, tears falling down a face now filled with anguish as her head dips low. My mask drops as I move to her right side and put a hand on her shoulder, using a gentler tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me," I say slowly and it takes her a while to settle down, minutes of waiting patiently for her to stop crying and the room's occupants boring into me with their attention. Jinx finally chokes out a response after wiping her tears away. "Did you...did you mean...any of that?"

"I did but I see that it was a mistake to say it aloud. Please, I truly am sorry and won't say those things again. Please don't cry," I state gently and slowly, Jinx gets herself back together and rubs her eyes. I feel some of my frustration return when she uses a cloth to blow her nose and I trace the cloth back to its owner. _Twisted Fate will have to clean his sleeve after this..._ "It's just...it just...you hit it right on the head...it's why I'm here...cause you're right...yeah...I have friends...but...without them..."

She looks on the verge of further tears and I act without thinking, saying to her, "And that is why I am here to assist you. If there is anything you might require, do not hesitate to ask-"

"Anything!?" she says a little too excitedly, my head jerking back at her sudden attention but eventually nodding. "Yes, anything. I...cannot take that back now," I say timidly and she gives me a wide grin as I see her mind start to come alive with possibilities. "You. Me. Practice fields after class. Deal?" she says confidently and I give a hesitant nod, looking around the room to find the class relieved and confused in equal measures.

"Very well. Thank you, Jinx. Now lets continue the lesson."

* * *

"Now we move on to the last piece of repair, listening. The idea behind listening is to alleviate any stress that may be caused by withholding a concern. Concerns often slowly erode the mind until it becomes a source of worry and starts to eat away at your life. One of your duties as a couple is to both vent your concerns in a positive way and to listen to your partners concerns without agitating them." I turn to Soraka who has been idly listening, gesturing for her to follow me to the front of the desk as I explain to the class what comes next. "For this purpose, I will demonstrate personally. I will then give the floor to others who wish to try," I state firmly as Soraka stands in front of me, both of us now facing each other as my arms fold behind my back. My tone does not remain neutral despite my attempts. "It concerns me that you keep using summoner magic on me without my permission. I've suffered several trips to the medical wing-"

"37 trips," Akali interrupts with from her seat, my head turning to her and nodding before turning back to continue. "I have suffered 37 trips to the medical wing for bruises and lacerations from the champions in the women's locker room because of said magic use. Akali, how many Health Potions have I been forced to use?" I state as I turn to look at her, right hand rapidly using her fingers to display numbers for me. Soraka is also turning to watch and when she turns back to face me, she looks slightly ashamed. "In that time, I've been forced to consume 52 Health Potions to avoid terminal damage, most of which I've had to repay on my own. Is there a reason for this?" I ask as calmly as possible, Soraka's face trying to remain neutral but slowly giving way to sadness. "I...don't have anyone else to call upon-"

"There are several champions in the locker room with as much or much more strength than I that can easily break into your locker. We also have the maintenance teams that you can call instead. So why summon me?" I state plainly, the sound of a thump and breaking wood breaking my concentration as the entire class turns to look at the disruption. Yasuo quickly rises off the floor and dusts off his back while telling the class he meant to do that. "Uh...Yi? Kinda broke a chair...hope that isn't a problem..." he slurs as he moves to sit on the table, my head shaking no but also shaking in amusement. "Not at all. Jax has given minor funding in case of damages. So long we don't break the entire room on a regular basis, minor damages are covered," I state before turning back to Soraka and patiently gesturing for her answer. "I...want to...spend time with you..." she slowly says but timidly, her head lowering as she becomes embarrassed and ashamed.

I almost laugh at the notion but suppress it well, settling on a smile instead. "If you wanted to spend time with me, perhaps a scheduled outing would suffice? There is no need to force others to do illegal activities if you want to spend time with them," I reply calmly, her head quickly looking up as she displays both confusion and relief. "But...but I'm a celestial! And you're just a man! And we barely know each other! Is it...is it really not an issue?" she blurts and my head shakes no as I continue to smile. "The only issue I've had so far is recovering from bruises and lacerations. If this will solve that issue, I am willing to spend time with you-"

"Way to go, Yi! I'll drink to that!" Yasuo shouts from the back of the room, my head slightly turning to see him take a large drink of his bamboo thermos. The classroom laughs in good humour at his comment and starts to applause as I turn to address the classroom properly. My hands go up to get their attention but the applause lasts a few seconds more before abating. "You've now seen an example of listening. Although I was slightly impatient, I did not rush Soraka to respond nor did I ignore her words, absorbing and addressing each concern in kind. She, in turn, was listening to my concerns as well, patiently waiting for me to finish my long explanations." I turn back to her and give her a shallow bow, her body doing the same but awkwardly. "Thank you, Soraka," I state before turning back to the expectant faces of the class, my head nodding as I continue the lesson.

"Would anyone else like to volunteer?"


	4. Deviance

**Chapter IV: Deviance**

* * *

"So!? What do you plan to do with Soraka!?" Jinx asks loudly as she shoots her minigun at multiple dummy targets, turning them into shredded debris with each burst. I'm sitting nearby watching her, cross-legged on the floor with a hand on my chin as I must shout to be heard over the gunfire. "I am unsure! I have not actually considered dating myself!" I shout over the sound of gunfire and laughter, not sure if she heard me speak at all. _Despite her randomness, she is very skilled in firearms. There is great discipline and skill underneath her carefree demeanour._

Jinx swaps weapons to take out the last batch of targets, a missile flying out of her launcher with a thunk and exploding among the remaining dummies in a roaring fireball. She breaths out heavily in exhilaration before turning around and falling onto her back next to me, a bright grin on her face as she lays on the ground. "You plan on doing her?" she asks bluntly, my brow raising at the direct approach to her questions. Despite my misgivings, I decide to give her a direct answer. "Only if she is the one to initiate. I feel uncomfortable with such things given my relative inexperience." _I have never bedded a woman before, even before the Institute of War._

Another voice breaks in from my left, a familiar voice that both surprises me and puts me at ease. "But master, isn't it true that you've never bedded a woman?" a singsong voice states playfully as I turn my head left with a sigh, Wukong partially above the ground in a cross-legged position by balancing on his tail. He grins at me in obvious amusement as I sigh at his presence. "Wukong. I see you have improved your stealth abilities since last time we met."

"And you've lost your awareness since we last met. Being off the roster is an extreme punishment if it means your skills degrade so swiftly," he chuckles while mimicking my movements, putting a hand to his chin while continuing to balance on his tail. I give him a smile as I try to form a reply while Jinx is enjoying my discomfort. "Then perhaps it is time to see if the student can surpass the master?" I state in open challenge and he returns my gaze, a grin on his face as he front-flips into the practice field, my body rising and moving forward as well. "No weapons, simply fists. Let's keep bruising to a minimum," I state in an even tone as I move into a combat stance, Wukong laughing in glee for the coming challenge. "I'll go easy on you, master. You have a date tomorrow," he states arrogantly and in response, my open hands move smoothly in front of me as my stance widens. It's little surprise that Wukong mirrors the movements mockingly. "See that you do not. This is a training exercise like any other," I state with a grin as my bodies magic unleashes, the environment slowing down as my perception of time shifts. "Try and keep up," I say with amusement as I spring forward, Wukong remaining motionless due to time lapse.

"I intend to," Wukong says in a normal voice, catching me by surprise as he springs into action. _Has he learned Highlander? This shall be interesting._ I stop myself short of his position but too slowly, Wukong punching both fists rapidly forward in an attempt to strike me while distracted. I'm able to parry the blows and retreat and we both stand idle for a few seconds in an attempt to measure each other's guards. Wukong springs at me with a series of kicks as I start analyzing, my body smoothly dodging the blows with precise movements. _His fighting style is the same, one blow flowing into another to overpower his opponent-_

As he delivers another kick aimed at my head that I block with an arm, his hand grabs my leg as his body attaches to mine and nearly unbalances me with his weight. He uses his tail to punch himself, forcing us both to the ground with each of my limbs held by one of his limbs. I struggle to squirm free but his strength, still tempered by the Field of Justice, is too great for me to overcome and in a show of mockery, his tail descends rapidly in an attempt to strike my head but instead slows to tap my forehead. My perception of time returns to normal as I let out a sigh, realizing that he had won easily. "I yield. You have bested me," I say calmly and he quickly springs off me to put his hands on his hips in frustration. "That wasn't a fair fight and you aren't at full strength. Come back to me when your back on the roster and well _really_ see who's the best," he states with a grin while already turning to the exit. As he leaves, I try to rise but Jinx leaps onto my chest, sitting on my stomach before I can move. "Whoa, that was amazing! Do you guys always try to beat the crap out of each other like that!?"

"Sometimes, though sometimes I am not under strength. But...do you mind getting off me?" I state but she gives me an evil grin, her face moving closer to mine. "But I thought you said so long as someone initiates, you'd follow behind," she states seductively. My hands immediately grab the ground and pull, forcing my body from underneath her as my body flips backwards to a stand. "What!? That's not fair!" she yells at me as I right myself, Jinx quickly rising from her position with a pouting face. "It is also unfair to attack a champion after a fight. Now, we are even," I respond smoothly, turning to the exit but halted when Jinx wraps her arms around my neck from behind. "This...this was...fun...maybe we can...do this again?" she says sincerely, my head slightly turning with a face of puzzlement. "I had thought that you and Twisted Fate-"

"He's not...really interested...he just came...because I had no one...to..." she says in descending volume and my head nods in understanding. _She couldn't find anyone that wanted to go with her._ "I mean...he totally wanted to go! He's just as curious about dating and romance as I am! Yeah, that's it!" she blurts to try and cover up her thoughts but I swiftly turn around to face her. Her arms are still wrapped around my neck as she looks at me in bewilderment. "Wow...you're really...handsome up close. I mean, in a professional way!"

"What is it you wish from me?" I ask plainly, my face neutral as her face grins back at mine. "Oh wow, that's really forward. Take me to dinner first before giving me whatever I want. Jeez," she says playfully while slapping my right shoulder gently. _Is she blushing? Is my heart racing faster than normal?_ Deviant thoughts start to flood into my system, unbidden and alien. **_If she is willing, I would enjoy giving her the affection she desires. I have no commitment to Soraka and Soraka has caused me great suffering. Maybe this is a sign of a new beginning._**

We stand there for an unknown time, my arms at my sides and her arms still locked around my neck as I try to keep my thoughts in check. I exhale once in an attempt to calm down and finally get a hold of myself. "Would you like to schedule something for later?" I say plainly after the long pause, her grin widening to show her teeth. "Tomorrow. Mess Hall. You're buying. Deal?"

I give an awkward smile as I respond, "Deal."

* * *

When I return to my chambers, the door is already open and I immediately move to the wall nearest to the door, making as little noise as possible as I shimmy towards the opening. Once there, my head swiftly peaks in and out of the room to assess the situation, processing the scene quickly before I right myself and step into the room. "About time you showed up!" Jinx yells at me from my bed, sitting casually at its edge as if she wasn't intruding on my privacy. My head shakes in denial and dismay at her being here. "I did not invite you into my chambers. Please leave," I say sternly as I place my back against the wall near the door frame but she makes no move to exit, grinning from her position as she gets comfortable. "I just thought we would talk a little bit. Clear the air and stuff," she says playfully and I quickly scan her body with a practised eye to make sure she isn't a threat. _She isn't armed but I do not know what her physical capabilities are._ _Her body is light and agile, used to running. At most, she can kick with ferocious force._ She puts a hand to her face and blushes when she notices me staring, "Wow, you're really checking me out...this is so sudden..."

"You misunderstand. I am analyzing if you are armed and if you are a threat in case you decide to attack," I state calmly but look around the room for any signs of traps nonetheless. I'm slightly relieved that there are none she might manage. _I've never fought her hand to hand off the Field of Justice and even on the field, she normally uses firearms._ Her other hand goes to her face as she blushes further. "You...you really think I'm...I'm threatening?" she says in a stutter and I find myself becoming more confused at her habits. _I must tread with caution. I do not know what her habits are and I am unsure of what constitutes compliments or insults._ "Yes, you have remarkable marksman skill despite what others see and are a capable runner. I have no doubt that-"

She lands on her feet and springs at me with an evil grin on her face, faster than I can move out of the way. I try to bring my hands up in defence but her arms lock around my neck suddenly and her face rubs against mine strangely, my arms horizontally forward but frozen in confusion. _What...is she doing?_ "You really know how to flatter a girl. I mean...if you want to convince me to something...else..." she whispers into my ear, my deviant thoughts from earlier starting to cloud my mind again. My hands involuntarily move to her back, my head looking straight as I feel her body shake slightly at my touch. _She's nervous._ "We barely know each other off the Field of Justice...maybe it would be ideal to learn more about each other first?" I offer but am unsure what I mean by the words. _What am I doing? I should be telling her to leave, not talking to her._ Her head stops rubbing my cheek for a moment as she moves to stare into my eyes, bright purple eyes boring into mine innocently. "Then...you want to...get to know each other?"

"What do you have in mind?" I find myself asking, a part of my soul telling me to stop but slowly being overwritten by other thoughts. _**If I deny her, I do not know what kind of damage it will do to her state of mind.** This feels like a trap. _Her face moves closer to mine, lips meeting mine suddenly as her eyes close. I do the same in response but with a delayed reaction, strange stimulus altering my mind as my hands start to rub her back. One of my hands move to undo-

I quickly move the hand back but Jinx already notices, breaking lip contact and blushing brightly. "That was...the first time...I've kissed a man...it was...exciting..." she breathes in enjoyment as my mind races, my breathing starting to increase as I wrestle against foreign thoughts. "What are...what are you doing to me...?" I ask in a slur, my thoughts now unclear as my eyes close to focus. _I must regain focus. This is still a hostile situation._ When I open my eyes, _s_ he smiles at me and seems to read my thoughts. "You never tried to cut loose before, have you? You think, live, breath, and are discipline. But you've never been with a woman before...this is new to you and you don't have a solid answer..." she states knowingly and I can't find a response that would fit. _When did she become so precise in her wording? Is she being controlled? No, magic doesn't work outside the Field-_

Her hands move behind my back and I realize that she's shorter than me, her body not touching the ground. In response, I move without thinking, walking towards the bed and sitting us both down on the edge with her face blushing further. "Wow, I thought...you waited for initiation...but it's not like...I'm saying no..." she blurts, her hands on her face as I give her a sigh of exhaustion. "I simply moved us to the bed so that you aren't outside of your own control. Your feet were off the ground," I state, relieved that some control of my own psyche had been restored. She looks away from me suddenly, embarrassed and blurting things I didn't fully hear. "Yeah, of course! I mean, what other reason is there!? It's not like I was...was expecting anything! What kind of man are you to think that!?"

I look straight ahead, my face confused at what is happening and my mind starting to think deviant thoughts again. _Is she trying to seduce me? Am I being seduced? **Am I seducing her?** This is very confusing. _"When you said get to know each other. Did you purely mean physically?" I ask in a gentle tone, hoping for a direct answer but looking to see her hands go to her face in embarrassment as she tries to speak. My body turns and my hands move her hands away from her face, unleashing her speech as her face blushes with eyes closed. "-and I mean, I know I'm really forward with all this but I think you're _really_ handsome and wouldn't mind-"

I let go of her hands, watching them go back in front of her face and slightly surprised at her words. I move the hands again to see if she's still speaking and find that she is. "-and I have just as little experience and I thought we could learn together and I mean you need that kind of-" _  
_

"Jinx," I say gently, putting her hands into mine which stops her speech abruptly as her head turns to me. There are tears in her eyes and having no other limbs available at the time, I move my face closer to attempt to wipe them away with my cheek, doing a manageable yet poor job at removing them. ** _All I have to do is embrace her and experiment. She is willing to-_**

"These new thoughts scare me, Jinx," I finally admit, disarmed slightly by my own openness but grateful that I can say them. "To be honest, much of me wants to give ill consideration for your feelings and simply experiment with physical interaction. It is...alien to me to think this way." _My balance is compromised. I must meditate on this later._ She grins at me and moves my hands to her knees, nodding to herself and looking rather upset. "It's natural...I think...for a man to feel such things...you've never...felt that way before...?"

"No. I have always dedicated my life to balance and swordsmanship. I have...never courted a woman," I respond and find myself feeling vulnerable and unsure. _Honesty is meant to armour the soul, not disarm it. This honestly feels wrong._ Before I can focus again and try to address the issue, I feel my pants being undone and look down to see Jinx pulling off my pants to reveal my crotch. "What are you doing?" I ask in confusion, slightly bewildered by her bold move as she grins at my exposed crotch. "You're taking too long to decide so I thought you needed some...convincing..." she whispers while eyeing me curiously and poking my crotch with a finger. I tilt my head in curiosity when she gets frustrated, looking at me as if it's my fault. "How come you aren't reacting at all? I thought men usually get erect at the slightest nudge."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Not all men react the same way to stimulus and some men, like me, have control over bodily functions. Observe." I close my eyes and concentrate, by crotch going erect for a few seconds to her gasp of surprise before I open my eyes, returning my crotch to a resting state. "How did you do that!? I've never seen anything like this in the books!" she giggles and I raise my brow at her confession. _What books are you reading that display such a subject?_ I give her a smile, finding it the only appropriate gesture given the situation. "Being a master of Wuju means being a master of balance. Balance includes functions of the body. I...did not know until now that meant controlling my erection."

Her face grins at my crotch as she moves forward, hands seizing and tongue licking as I look down in curiosity. "What are you doing?" I ask her and she stops for a second but doesn't release my crotch from her grip. "I'm licking it. Do you really feel nothing no matter what?" she blurts in growing frustration, my hand going to my chin as I ponder her question. "I do feel the stimulus but I can control my reaction to it. I've read that men are meant to go erect on such occasions as this," I state plainly but she grins up at me as she goes back to licking, blushing heavily as she slowly moves to sucking. _This feels...interesting._ My hands move unbidden as she continues, moving behind her head to gently rub her hair. The action seems to affirm her efforts because they become more frantic and I feel my concentration start to slip from the stimulus, my breathing increasing as she continues. _I am losing focus again. This has never happened to me before. And it feels... **good?** _

My mind starts to slip away as urges and instinct finally overwrite rational thought, my hands gently resting on her head as I feel my body lose some of its control. My crotch goes erect in her mouth and I exhale when she removes herself, my eyes opening after not realizing that they closed and my head leaning back at sudden exhaustion. The voice of reason is weaker now, Jinx giggling as she sees my head loll back. "See? Even you can't resist temptation forever. You may talk about balance and control but in the end, even you can't fight your own urges forever," she says in taunt but her voice travelling strangely. The weight of her body lands on my lap and she starts rubbing herself against me, my head moved into another kiss. I feel unable to stop her tongue from entering my mouth. _She's seducing me. I need to resist._

My mind doesn't cooperate with my body, my hands moving to rub her back as my tongue meets hers and the flush of enjoyment reaches my face. My right-hand moves to her front, undoing her buckles and opening her vest with a jingle of bullets and a swish of cloth. I feel her face smile as she kisses me a few more times before pulling back. "Now you're getting into it...but..." she whispers, removing her hand from behind my head and moving my right hand onto her chest, my hand meeting her skin. _**Soft yet firm.** No, this is not balanced. This is not the correct path. _"I'm doing all the work...do some work too..." she whispers to me, my mind rebelling at the concept but with thoughts spinning in two separate paths.

 ** _She is willing. Why not indulge in this?_** _No, she is vulnerable and acting on instinct. **You will not learn otherwise. Can you call yourself a master if you refuse to learn?** She is as confused as I am. There are steps to this process. A proper way. **There is no choice. You cannot deny her without hurting her. Can you live with yourself if you do so?** I can make amends. I can fix the problem. **Problems of the heart are not so easily fixed.**_

 _ **You already know this.**_

My eyes close as I feel tears flow down my face, Jinx immediately responding to the tears by pulling away suddenly. "What's wrong!? Did I do something wrong!?" she says fervently, my breathing increases further as I feel control slip further. _No, not now. Not in front of another._ "Jinx...would you...please leave me?" I say in a breaking voice, already moving my hand to my face to try and cover the tears. She makes no effort to do so, exclaiming to me instead, "Tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help!" My face cringes in a sudden rush of sadness, tears leaking down my face as I let out stifled sobs. Her hand moves on top of mine with her other hand moving to my face to wipe the tears. "Tell me what's wrong. You taught us that you need to talk about these things or it'll eat away at you. So talk about them! I'm listening," she whispers and I try to respond but find it difficult. _No, I...I can't._ My breath comes in a gasp as I croak out, "It is...it is painful to say...and...I do not wish to-"

"Talk to me...just know that I might need your ear later..." she states calmly as her hand rubs my face, removing more tears as I calm down slightly. _I will regret this later, but... **I need to be honest.**_ Only some of the explanation is coherent but it paints a clear enough picture. A home that I had, the lives that I ended, the land that was devastated by Noxus, the anger and the sadness of loneliness, all of it mixed with tears and mounting shame. _I have never shared this with anyone but my disciple...forgive me..._ I slowly regain control but my body still feels weak from the emotional drain, my breathing still far too rapid. Jinx is in tears as well, starting to sob as the weight of my burden lands on her shoulders and my arms pull her into my chest as her arms wrap around my neck. "I didn't know! I didn't...I didn't know..." she sobs, her tears now coating my chest.

I can't help but feel responsible for her current mood and try to make it right. "It is not something I tell the public. Certain things I try to hide, this being one of them," I whisper before exhaling deeply, feeling myself relax as my eyes stare straight ahead. My hand moves forward off her back, magic coursing through my fingers to shut the door that I forgot was open. _I hope no one saw any of this._ "You said you'd need a shoulder as well. Now seems like an apt time," I whisper gently and it doesn't surprise me when she doesn't hesitate, sobbing out her story from start to end.

She had a normal life that turned sour, an abusive life from those around her. It led her into a slow descent into madness and the rise of her manic tendencies, all caused by a single choice. _She's just another victim of this place, forced to display an image that is purely fake._ I brush her hair with a hand as she continues, pure anguish being released in loud sobs as she tells me her greatest loss, the loss of a loved one. "You said...you said if anything I need...just ask...right?" she says with a face still coated in tears. My left-hand starts to wipe the tears away but her anguish remains despite my efforts. "Yes, whatever you need, I will try to assist you with," I say calmly and she closes her eyes and lowers her head. The next thing she asks sounds far too innocent given what just transpired. "Can you...can you...let me stay the night?" she whispers and I smile and nod my head, relieved that she didn't ask for what I assumed. "Of course. But do you also want-"

She exhales as she shoves me onto my back suddenly, moving on top of me with a face full of desperation. Her hands swiftly remove her open jacket and toss it aside, hands moving swiftly to her shorts that she unbuckles and removes with practised efficiency. I try to look away but get a good look at her exposed body anyway. _She doesn't wear underwear. Well...I don't either._ "You said...anything I need...and I...I need this..." she blurts desperately, moving my hands to her chest as new tears starting to flow. The deviant thoughts in the back of my head take form, taunting me in their accusation. _**Choose, Master Yi. Choose what type of balance you wish to give her.**_

I gently move into a sitting position, moving my hands around her back to embrace her as my lips meet hers, putting as much of the newly discovered passion into my movements. Every thought fades away as the moment becomes all there is, kissing and embracing the only actions that matter to me for this one occasion. Her crotch idly rubs my erection, causing me to gasp when she stops kissing me. The sweet smile on her face makes me embarrassed as she angles herself. "Let's get to the fun part..." she whispers, connecting our bodies together with a swift movement and a sudden rush of feelings both physical and emotional. _Dampness. Not just bodily fluid. Blood. She was a virgin. As am I. **Not anymore.**_ I hold her as she starts to shake slightly, lightly brushing her back and hair to comfort her. My other hand undoes her ribbons, allowing her long blue hair to flow freely.

She gives me a grin, shaking her head so that her hair falls on her face. "That...that felt amazing...I didn't think...sex would feel good..." she whispers as I give her a smile and kiss her a few times, enjoying the warmth and dampness of her mouth before answering. "We have only just connected. We have not had any intercourse yet," I correct and she gives me a wider grin in response, blowing her hair out the way of her eyes to stare at me. "There's more?... Well, don't leave a girl hanging..." she whispers, our lips meeting again and my mind still trying to find some form of control. _Slow, steady motions. Make the moment last as long as possible. Timing is everything._ Our bodies begin to move, waves of sensations washing over me as I try to rationalize the feelings. _The press of bodies, the feeling of the kiss, the feeling of her insides._ _It is more than that._ _I can admit that I am at peace. I am...happy._

Her face mirrors my smile as she pushes me onto my back, my body responding by moving her onto her side. Her leg moves around my waist and our hair tangles together, her arms still around my neck as we continue to kiss and exchange warmth. She gasps again as I push myself closer, our bodies touching as I move my hips a few times. _It is too late to go back now. I will commit fully to this endeavour._ It takes minimal effort to reach climax, Jinx yelling loudly in pleasure as I feel warm seed spread into her insides. The exhilaration leaves me breathing hard but I feel myself moving on top of her, her arms and legs wrapping around me as we smile at each other. "So much for initiating..." she whispers before I smother her in more kisses.

 ** _Now I understand what I have lost._**


	5. Quintessence

**Chapter V: Quintessence**

* * *

I had met the one who had ended so many in Ionia, coming face to face with the architect of the chemicals the Noxians used during their invasion. I had my sword in hand, ready to wreak bloody vengeance on the destroyer of my country and the destroyer of my life. "This is where it ends, monster," I snarl at him, leaping at him and bringing my sword down. He is facing me but doesn't move, allowing the sword to complete its arc and impact his flesh, the flesh unyielding. I look into his eyes and see sadness, his pale white eyes closing as he says grimly, "You won't kill me like that, Master Yi. Years of enhancements make me proof against that." I swing the sword several more times but each time, his flesh remains unmoved. I move my sword behind me to channel magical power into my sword to cut through his defenses when his next line stays my hand. _  
_

"Do you really want it to end?" he asks me in an even tone, reaching behind his back. I take a few steps back and move into a defensive crouch, ready for his assault. It never comes, the hand moving forward and bringing out a medical injector, primed and ready. "This is the same toxin that ended your village. It is this work that I prided once, a weapon to end wars. But I was a fool, like most scientists, not realizing what such a weapon can do in the wrong hands." He moves towards me, my body tensing as he aims the injector at me, my sword glowing with blue power behind me as I ready my body to cut him down. _  
_

A few steps from my position, he rotates the injector and offers it to me, my eyes looking down at it in confusion and staying my sword. "I cannot die by standard means and the summoners wont let me die. That's what this is for. I've enhanced the chemical compound to be resistant to magical effects and cause the same corrosive nature as the chemical used by the Noxians." He sighs to himself before continuing. "If injected into the body, the compound will disintegrate the flesh in three seconds and leave nothing but a pile of goo that will evaporate into nothingness." He moves his hand forward, seizing one of my hands and placing the injector into my hand, his other gnarled and bandages hand moving on top of my hand. "You want vengeance. I understand that. Let it be put to rest then."

Stunned by the sudden offer, he kneels down in front of me, presenting his neck. "It must be injected into the throat so that the brain dies first. I could do this myself but...you need to do this. I cannot be forgiven for what I have created or what I have done. I need you to give me that peace." I stand there for several seconds, looking down at the injector in my hands, unsure of how to proceed. Suddenly, my hand is throwing the injector to the ground while my other hand slashes my sword downwards and impales it, the chemical tank rupturing and leaking out. "No!" I hear him shout, moving to inspect the injector. "What have you done!? It will take years to fabricate another dose of this!" he shouts at me, more in desperation than sadness.

"It is not my place to give you peace. Peace comes from within, not without and there is no peace in death. You wish for peace? Find a way to bring light to the world rather then destruction. Learn to create instead of destroy." I turn away from him, placing my sword back onto my back as he shouts, "It's not that simple! No one will trust me! No one will forgive me! Despots and madmen are the only company left to me! I have nothing left!" His words halt my steps as I turn around, saying to him, "Then you must start anew. The Institute of War can assist you. Ask them for their aid and they shall provide."

"They would foster the lie! Make me look like a monster! You would consign me to such a fate!?" Singed shouts at me from his knees. I try to ignite the rage I had felt earlier and grant him the peace he sought but I could not. _The rage has burned out in the face of such anguish._ "That may be, but know that the champions will learn of the real you. The one that wishes to atone. You may be wise in science but you have much to learn still." I offer my hand to him, Singed vibrating in rage from where he kneels but slowly calming down as he takes the hand.

"Let us move forward together."

* * *

My eyes slowly open, my head fuzzy and unclear and my body sticky as I stare through blurry eyes at the ceiling. _I had forgiven him yet held onto the grief for a land no longer present. How foolish of me._ The room is dark, the glow of crystal lighting weakly attempting to pierce the gloom. A grinning face hovers into view as Jinx moves onto my front, her blue hair draping over her shoulders to rub my chest and her body pressing against mine as she moves to kiss me passionately. My hands move on their own, holding her back as we share warmth and dampness again. Suddenly, I move her onto her back, her legs locking around mine as I feel my erection enter her again, my waist gently moving forward as we gasp in pleasure. "Ah...you're already ready again?...We didn't even sleep that much..." she whispers to me, blushing brightly but pulling me into more kisses. It takes a few moments for me to realize what I'm doing and I try to pull away from her but her legs and arms keep me where I am, Jinx biting her lower lip again and exhaling as I settle on top of her gently. "I'm...sorry. I don't know what came over me. This is...not normal behavior..." _My balance is still compromised from earlier._

She gives me a giggle and a bright smile before saying, "C'mon. You've already put your erection in me and let out your warm seed inside me. What are you getting all bent outta shape for?" My mind starts to clear as I attempt to concentrate. _She's correct. I did perform those actions. She did nothing to prevent me from performing what I felt like doing._ "I...lost control..." I whisper in shame, her response to kiss me on the lips before saying, "You better believe you did...and it was the best..."

 _I lost control. **You did what you needed to do.** No, I took advantage of her. **She didn't stop you.** That doesn't make it right. **She asked you to do it and you agreed, not wanting to hurt her.** I took her virginity and climaxed inside her. **She gave you both of those opportunities.** What if she conceives? **Magic nullifies pregnancy in the Institute of War. Written permissions are required.** It doesn't make it right. **You define what's right.**_

"Do you...regret what we did?..." I hear her say, my mind coming back to the now to see her face sad with tears, my expression neutral as I say, "I...am unsure. I feel that my mind is unraveling. These new thoughts and new sensations are changing me and I have lost certainty." I shake my head, trying to clear it as Jinx's pulls me closer to her, our bodies touching further as she whispers, "Then just take your time...just don't leave me hanging..." The sound of a bell tolls in the room as my alarm goes off, my face displaying surprise as I whisper to her, "The class begins in an hour. We must prepare." Her arms and legs keep me in place as she grins at me, a moan escaping me as she moves along my erection while whispering, "Then you better get off a few more times, handsome. I'm not letting go otherwise."

I sigh as I let the mood and the instincts wash over me, still uncomfortable with their presence but willing to accept their aid. Our breathing becomes rougher as I give her slow but firm movements, her arms and legs digging into my limbs as our bodies start to sweat again. "Am I...ah...supposed to be...moaning or something?" she asks me, moaning as I keep moving. "Just do...what feels...natural.." I breathe out, my body starting to respond to the stimulus. _It feels better now. More sure and focused. But should I accept this? **She accepted you. Do not shame her by denying yourself.**_ _It feels like I now have two minds, two souls. **I am part of you. Your soul is still your own.**_ Something had awoken in me from the new experiences, something I couldn't fully understand.

Jinx's tongue goes into my mouth as the mood gets more intense, her kisses now aggressive and overwhelming me with warmth before she pulls her head back, my breath coming in ragged gasps as she lays her head down on the pillow. "I'm...ready for it now..." she whispers to me, my response to push myself close to her as we both gasp, my warm seed entering her body. My breathing is even as she lets out a loud yell, our bodies relaxing from release as she closes her eyes with a wide grin on her face. "Man, that feels good...I can get used to this..." she whispers to me, her lips locking mine with more kisses as she tries to give me more of her affection. _Something is missing, something important. **You have not admitted you love her.** Do I love her? **Make your choice, Master Yi.**_

I pull back from her kisses, saliva connecting us momentarily as her face looks at me in confusions. "Is something wrong?" she asks, my face neutral in response. "Do you...have feelings for me?..." I whisper to her, her face grinning as she lays back and giggles, her eyes breaking contact with mine. "Are you asking if I love you or not?" she says sarcastically, her eyes smiling in amusement as I nod my head, unsure of how else to respond. Her expression quickly changes to one of surprise as she meets my gaze. "You're serious...oh wow...I didn't even think of that...I...don't really know...what love is...so...I don't have an answer..." I give a smile and sigh, remembering that she's going to a class to learn how to love. "Like you have told me, take your time. Do not feel like I'm rushing you." My head moves gently forward as we kiss again, her hands moving behind my head as we touch tongues, exchanging warmth. _What is it about her warmth that is addictive? Is it her or is it me?_

I pull away with a gasp, Jinx smiling broadly up at me while bringing our foreheads together, sweat mixing as they touch. "Can we still have a lot of sex even if I don't have an answer?" she asks with a concerned look, my face still smiling at her question. _Very forward. At least I don't have to guess what she means._ "If it makes you feel comfortable, then yes. We can continue to have intercourse on a regular basis. Just know that-" He fingers go over my mouth as she moves one of her hands to silence me, her face grinning. "Ah, Ah! You said regular basis and that's good enough for me." A deviant part of me surfaces as I move her hand and kiss her further, my body already moving again as her arms and legs lock around me. She giggles as I kiss her forehead, cheek and neck. "If I say I love you...ah...will you make the...ah...sex better?"

"I am unsure. I am also...inexperienced with love." _Being with her feels warm. Comforting. I feel...different._ She moves her face close to mine and giggles, saying, "Stop talking and put your seed in me already." I'm taken by surprise at how forward she asks, my body moving to obey to her giggles. "How do you know of these things?" I ask her while continuing to move, her face smiling as she answers. "I read some things and did some things...enough so that if the time came...I'd be ready..." She pulls me closer, yelling loudly as we reach our limit, her body constricting then relaxing from release as my seed enters her again, our bodies now damp with sweat. Despite my discipline, my body is beginning to exhaust, both of us now breathing hard as I fall on top of her, embracing her back and neck with my arms as she does the same. "To be honest...I wasn't ready...I just...acted...and next thing I know," she whispers in my ear, her arms tightening around my neck, "I wake up next to someone who isn't insulting me. Who isn't afraid of me. Who I'm letting do all types of things to me and I'm not afraid of any of it. Is this...what love feels like?"

"I wish I knew..." I whisper back, moving my head back to kiss her further, my mouth now accustomed, even yearning, for her warmth. She pulls back slightly but I don't let up, kissing her further until she pulls back fully, turning her head away with eyes closed and a grin of satisfaction. "You said you'd let go if I did this. You have not let go," I state as she giggles again. "Make me..." she whispers but when I remove one of her hands from my back, she moves it back and pouts, her face now frustrated. "I didn't mean that literally, genius," she gloats, turn her head back to me and licking my face with her tongue. "Then in what way do you expect me to make you?" I ask, puzzled by her roundabout request. She gives me a sigh and giggles before saying, "Have sex with me until I'm satisfied. Then we can go." She gasps as I move my body forward to fulfill her request, her face smiling at me as her hands lock around my body again. "Atta boy. Put all that pent up frustration in me instead. This is doing _wonders_ for my mood!"

* * *

Jinx went ahead of me to avoid suspicion, surprisingly energetic were I felt drained. _Until we both agree that it's OK for others to know, our relationship is to remain a secret._ I had cleaned myself up as best I could but those in the locker room sensed something was up from my scent, noses sniffing the air and heads turning to regard me. _The scent of two bodies. Gunpowder and incense. Ozone and metal. Sweat and Blood._ I'm relieved that no one from the class is in the locker room since they're already at class. As soon as I walk into the room, however, a familiar voice greets me. "Master! I was wondering what you're doing off the roster! I guess you didn't just do it for the laughs!" Wukong says while casually balancing on one of the front row table with a hand, dressed in his usual armor while Diana is sitting in the chair next to him in casual clothes, her long silver hair across the desk. "Wukong. Diana. You have read what this class is for?"

"Yes. I am interested in what you have to teach and apologize for missing the first two sessions," Diana says with a smile, her face warm and comforting. _Diana is far more pleasant off the Field of Justice, her cold demeanor replaced with warmth and discipline._ I give them a bow from the waist and say, "Very well. We shall begin shortly." _20 champions now? I may have to confer with Jax over the maximum size allowed._ My head turns towards Soraka who is already putting up the days lesson, nodding to her in thanks as I turn back to the class. "Welcome back to Relationships 101, champions. Today's lesson is a bit different and I implore you to act mature and show discipline as we discuss it." I wait for Soraka to write half of the lesson before continuing. "Today's lesson is about hold. All relationships need touch and intimacy to thrive from simply holding hands to sexual intercourse. The range of need is different per relationship and is something you need to discuss with your partner, verifying expectations and confirming them mutually. Before we continue, who here has experienced a physical relationship before?"

Only a few hands are raised and I nod my head before saying, "As it should be. This will be a learning experience for all of us. Now then, for the first part of the lesson, we will try simple physical contact. You will hold the hand of your partner for a minute, keeping in mind what you're feeling and how the hand holding is performed. Do not spare any details as I will ask for a few volunteers to elaborate. Now, begin." As a group, hands lock together as I start to browse the room, noting expressions and body language. Some of them aren't looking at each other while others are giving awkward glances. The pairs I observe become distracted by my presence as I pass, looking at me instead of each other. Soon, I complete my circuit and the minute passes as I head back to the front of the room saying, "Some of you lack eye contact so let's hear from some of the pairs. Wukong, why did you not look at Diana when you were holding hands?"

"I'm not...big on physical contact...besides combat anyway," Wukong states while still balancing on a hand, his tail moving behind his head in embarrassment. I nod in understanding, putting a hand to my chin. "So you are saying that it's unusual for you to engage in physical contact outside of a fight?" Wukong smiles, putting his other hand behind his head so that his tail and hand are behind his head. "More or less, Master. Romance has never been on top of my list of important tasks. No offense, Master." I give him a smile before continuing. "None taken but now I question why you are here. If romance is not what you wish, why learn of it?"

"Well...I want to see why its important to you. I learned how to fight how you fight so maybe I'm curious about how you romance as well." Diana gives him a warm smile as she adds, "That and I asked him to come with me." A brief laugh escapes the classroom as I smile also. "Very well. There is no wrong reason for being here so long as you participate. Thank you, Wukong. Diana." I look over at Jarvin and Shyvana before asking, "Exemplar, you were looking very intensely into Shyvanas eyes. Was there a reason for that?"

He quickly stands up and says with confidence, "A Demacian never backs away from a challenge and under normal circumstances, it would be inappropriate for me to hold hands with a half dragon! Public opinion would fly all over the place!" Shyvana gives him a sideways glance, saying evenly, "He was nervous that I would cut his hand with my claw." The room chuckles at the comment while my head nods in understanding. "Indeed. I had guessed as much. Even with armored hands, dragon claws can rend most earthly metals and flesh alike with simply light pressure. Is that not the case?" Shyvana gives me a nod, Jarvin's face remaining neutral as he sits down. "I advise that, if you wish to continue, you learn methods of how to deal with this inconvenience. Can you control how much pressure you apply, Shyvana?" She gives me another nod, her face now matching Jarvin in neutrality. "Then I also advise that you take time, as much as you need, to practice holding hands. But that is for your own time. Thank you Jarvin. Shyvana."

My face turns to regard Vayne and Varus. "Varus, is it difficult for you to hold hands with your...affliction?" Vayne is the one that answers instead, her face neutral. "I find the darkness he contains offensive and holding such corruption repulsive." _She spends her time hating darkness._ "Yet you are sitting next to someone that you deem corrupted. If you find him repulsive, why are you sitting next to him?" She rises from her seat smoothly, sweeping her outfit as she moves to leave the classroom, my body moving out of the way and bowing as she departs. "Thank you for your time, Vayne," I quickly say with a neutral expression as she exits the room. Varus quickly leaves the room as well, my body repeating the gestures as he departs. "Is anyone else uncomfortable with the subject matter and wishes to leave?" No one else rises to leave and some heads shake no as I smile at them warmly.

"Then let us continue the lesson."


	6. Consent

**Chapter VI: Consent**

* * *

I sit on the ground of the practice field cross legged, my thoughts focusing as I steady my breathing. _The class lesson went well, especially the part about anatomy. I am glad that the class is composed of a majority humanoids rather than anything that does not follow our anatomy. I commend the students for their maturity and discipline._ Soraka sits next to me, mimicking my movements with her usual grace. "Are you sure you want me here for this? What if something happens outside of your control?" she asks me, her eyes closed as she focuses her magical energy.

"I had agreed to spend time with you and so I ask for your assistance. Something has...changed in my psyche and I must meditate to find a solution and restore balance. Although I normally do this alone, the process will be swifter if you join me on the journey." _Having someone else within my mind is dangerous but there is little alternative. I am unsure of what I will find and need her help._ I look over at her, her face calm with concentration and star power glowing in her hands. "Are you ready?" I ask her gently, moving my head back into position and smoothly moving my arms forward.

"Yes, you may begin," she says gently, my posture aligning with hers as both of our sets of hands surge forward, hands rapidly moving in complex gestures to unleash magical energies, our concentration deepening as the meditation begins. My eyes close, my mind expanding around me into the room, the practice field disappearing to be replaced with another scene as thoughts are made real through magic.

I am not prepared for what I see when I open my eyes.

* * *

In front of me is a shockingly familiar scene of devastation, a village slowly melting from chemical assault. Plants wilt from the toxins and people lay on the ground, some dead, some as good as, the ones unfortunate enough to be alive screaming for aid and screaming in pain. And there among them is a man, someone who had recently arrived, his uniform worn from fighting Noxian oppression and his sword chipped in places, black hair flowing down his back. The figure is rushing between those who live, thrusting his chipped sword into those that live to end their lives mercifully, eventually tossing away the sword when it melts away from the chemicals. I close my eyes, breathing in the foul air of the place I once called home. _I had killed them. I had killed those who lived. I had no means to save them and to leave them suffering was not an option._

"What is this?" I hear Soraka say from my right, my eyes opening to see her with a hand over her mouth in horror, her face frightened as I say glumly, "My home in Ionia after a chemical attack by the Noxians. I had returned to this scene of mangled structures and melting bodies and by my hand, I ended those that I couldn't save, making me the sole practitioner of the Wuju style." The figure of memory stops in his duty, finishing choking another helpless villager before rising to his full height and saying in my own voice, **"You had a choice and you chose for them to die. You did not hesitate to make that judgement and carried that lack of hesitation with you, your heart turning cold and lifeless."**

The figure turns towards me, a mirror of myself now walking towards where I stand. _This was different. I have no control over the figure before me._ My hand moves to my back, swiftly taking my sword from its sheath and telling Soraka to get behind me, her presence moving behind me as I ready myself for combat. The figure stops a few steps away, making no hostile moves towards me as he crosses his arms and shakes his head at me. **"You and I are the same and used to be one. Your discipline has formed me into a separate entity, one you have locked away. Now, I have been freed. Why?"** My sword doesn't leave the guard position as I answer. "You are not me. You are an illusion formed by the introduction of new information that must be dealt with." I widen my stance in preparation of his attack, waiting for the right moment to strike or parry.

The figure laughs with my voice, keeping his posture the same. **"You are afraid of me. Afraid of what I mean and what I am and in doing so, are afraid of yourself. Now I understand why I am here."** He moves closer, my sword extending forward as I retort, "Stay where you are. Not one step closer." In an eye blink, the figure surges forward, palms smacking into my sword and my hand simultaneously to send my sword flying out of my hands as I raise my other hand in defense. The figure does not press the assault, swiftly backing away and righting himself while crossing his arms again. **"You forget your techniques in my presence. A true blade master would never be so easily disarmed."**

"You are a shadow of me. You are on a similar skill level and know how I operate, including my weaknesses." _We cannot best each other. Such a fight would lead nowhere._ The figure smiles back at me. **"She understands, don't you Soraka?"** he says while pointing behind me, my head slightly turning to her and back. Soraka moves to stand to my right, her staff in her hands and her face determined, hair flowing in a non existent breeze. "Do you...know who you are, Yi?" she asks the copy across from us, his face smiling further and his head tilting slightly. **"I am Master Yi, but one without discipline, one formed of emotions. His courtship with Jinx has awakened me enough to break free of his attempts to bind me. He is here to attempt to bind me once more but cannot. Has he told you this?"**

Soraka's staff lowers slightly in the corner of my vision, her face moving to one of surprise while turning to me and saying, "You mean...you and Jinx have..." I give her a grim nod, my focus remaining on my copy. "What is it you want?" I ask him swiftly, still looking for a non existent opening. The figure's smile drops as his tone becomes stern and even, his body moving towards me slowly. **"I wish to be free. To be allowed to feel as I see fit without limitations. I can admit what you cannot and I say that I love Jinx, more than you ever can with your discipline. I will do whatever it takes to be with her and you will not bind me again."** We come face to face, my own face staring back at me as he looks into my eyes with an uncompromising gaze, terrifying in its intensity. _He can gaze with more hate and disdain than I can._ **"I know you because I am you. You will not allow me into your being. Therefore, I must replace you instead."**

In a swift motion, his hand grips my forehead, magical energies coursing from his hand into my skull. My hands go to remove the hand but it remains, the grip sure and immovable. _How is this possible if he is me?_ **"I am moving my Ki onto your body and mind. We both know that such a procedure will rip the soul from your frame and leave you an empty shell, one that I will inhabit. Look away, Soraka. This will not be pretty."** My eyes look at Soraka as my hands attempt to break his grip, my vision beginning to blur as I see her staff glow brightly. A blinding flash bursts out from her direction and I feel the copies grip loosen but the pain intensify. Through the noise of energy flow, I hear the voice of my copy. **"Ah...I see...I was in error...forgive me..."**

Ki flows into my body at an alarming rate, my skin expanding, bulging, tearing, and reforming. Soraka starts to cut into the flesh of my back, chest, and arms with her staff's sharp edges, each cut causing the wound to glow bright yellow and somewhat stabilize the region. "You must focus, Master Yi! Focus the energy within yourself! If you do not, the energy will expand and tear you apart!" Soraka shouts over the noise in my ears. I breath out, my lungs feeling on fire as my hands moving in front of me swiftly as I start to make symbols in the air, fingers glowing brightly. _Balance. Sword. Perception. Discipline. Harmony._ The energies remain active, my balancing techniques only causing my limbs to glow brighter and hurting my body with each movement. _My techniques do nothing. I have nothing left at my disposal to stop the flow of magic. With this much Ki energy, this body will be destroyed and burn out my mind, leaving my flesh soulless. Soraka might survive but her chances of withdrawing from this are slim. I have doomed her as well._

Soraka doesn't give up, moving in front of me and casting a magic circle at my feet, her face a mask of exertion as she starts to channel magic into me with her staff. She shouts at me, "I'm sorry, Yi! I had thought that by combining your Ki's it would harmonize you! I did not intend to destroy you!" I can't help but smile at the irony, the action causing me considerable pain. _In an attempt to aid me, she has guaranteed my death.  
_

"Don't leave me hanging, handsome," I hear a voice say behind me, turning around slowly through pain to see Jinx, her face grinning and hair flowing in the breeze as her hand reaches out to me. I reach for her hand with my own but cannot completely reach it, my legs not responding. "Don't accept her offer! It's a trick, Yi! Stay in the circle!" Soraka shouts from behind me. Jinx looks at me in desperation, her hand gesturing for me to reach further, indecision stabbing into my mind as my soul rebels against itself. _**I will do anything to be with her.** Even kill yourself? **If that's what it takes.** Such a path is madness. **You are a heartless creature of discipline and will. You would not understand what love is.**_ My eyes close as I retract my hand and concentrate, feeling a part of me scream out in agony as I whisper, "I'm sorry, Jinx..."

A surge of energy jolts through my body, causing me to roar in pain, the sound echoing through the scene around me as my vision starts to become white, everything fading into endless nothingness.

* * *

My eyes open and I inhale sharply as my mind is brought back to the practice field, my entire body sweating and shaking as my hands go to my knees to steady myself. My breathing is heavy as I loosen my posture, frantically looking around the practice field and spotting Soraka lying on the ground next to me, her eyes closed and her body smoking as if burning. I frantically move to her, turning her onto her back as she gasps in pain and clutches her side. "Soraka! What has happened!? Are you alright!?" I raise my arms to my face when I notice the symbols on them, swirling circles and bands moving along them and glowing yellow with energy. She doesn't respond to my questions and I swiftly pick her up, Soraka groaning in pain at the sudden movement. Her skin is warm but losing its heat, her body sweating and shaking slightly. I turn to the door, moving swiftly out into the hallway, champions and staff eyeing me as I run the stone halls. _I am moving too fast. My powers are active. But...that's impossible. Perhaps this is what they call desperate strength.  
_

It takes seconds of running halls of stone to get to the medical wing, my foot kicking the door inwards and causing Kennan to jump as I rush to the main desk. "Whoa! Where did you come from!? I didn't even see you enter!" Kennan shouts at me, my head shaking as I respond, "There is no time. Soraka needs medical assistance." Kennan quickly calls for aid, Akali arriving swiftly and gesturing for me to follow her behind the curtains to the back rooms. She quickly guides me to an unused medical bay and orders me to deposit Soraka on the medical gurney, my body obeying as I gently place her on the white cloth. Her body is sweating and her breathing is labored, her face now scrunched in pain.

Akali wastes no time, opening a metal cabinet and grabbing a Health Potion, uncorking it and moving a hand to open Soraka's mouth gently and pouring the potion into it. Soraka coughs violently from the liquid but Akali moves a hand over her mouth, making sure that none of the potions comes out. Her face remains on Soraka as she commands, "Go see the Grandmaster, Yi. He will likely want to speak to you." I give her a nod and quietly exit the back rooms, giving a nod to Kennan who gives me a brief nod in return before returning to his paperwork, his pen likely writing down our arrival and Soraka being checked in.

Immediately upon exiting, I hear a ring in my ear, already prepared for someone to give me instructions. "Jax here. Head to the Council of Equity chamber immediately." _The Council of Equity chamber? Only grave decisions are made there._ I hasten my stride, once again noting that time around me is slowing down, magic enhancing my speed. _Perhaps they can explain what is happening to me._

* * *

As I climb the multiple flights of stairs to the veranda that is the Council of Equity chamber, doubt gnaws at my mind with each step. _Am I to be punished? Or is this for my benefit? I am unsure and I am nervous. That should not be._ The wide stone doors are already opened, the room within lit by a massive blue magical crystal in the ceiling that shines a beam of bright light down to the center, the place where I must stand. The room is dark besides the center, the crest of the Institute of War beneath my feet as I stand in the light. "You have set us a puzzle, Master Yi," a powerful voice booms out from the darkness, another voice continuing with, "No use of magic is possible within the Institute of War. Yet, you are clearly using your skills within its walls." Another voice follows. "We have seen the arcane symbols on your flesh and are unable to identify them. This is curious indeed."

 _The three high councilors, the most powerful summoners in the League. They are the gatekeepers of this place and the judges of those within and without._ "Tell us how you came across these symbols," the voice booms out. "Can you not simply take the information from my mind?" I ask them while looking straight ahead, one of the powerful voices laughing in response. _The voices come from everywhere and nowhere._ "I would rather hear it from you instead of your mind," commands one of the voices, offering no change for argument. My eyes close as I exhale, calming myself before I tell them of the events that transpired, sparing no details and answering any questioning of details they ask. _They already know the story. It was my Judgement after all._ "This being within you. It said is was part of you and tried to remove your soul from your body?" demands one of the voices as I nod my head in reply. "Yes. Soraka had to use her own magic to keep me stable as our Ki's fought for dominance. All I remember is a bright flash before waking again in the practice fields."

The silence stretches out for a few seconds, the only sound I hear being my breathing. "We indeed sense that your magic is somehow...change. Enhanced. It could be highly likely that Soraka has given you a portion of her power to stabilize your energies. An influx of Ki of such proportions as you describe would obliterate most humanoid beings without the proper training." Another voice interrupts the first. "But it does not explain how you are using your magic without the Institute of War dampening your powers. The only other creatures that we have seen that exhibit a similar potential are void spawn but you are not exuding null energy as they would." Another voice commands. "Stay still, Master Yi. We must examine this in detail."

The light intensifies, my eyes shutting as the beam becomes too bright to see. _It feels like ethereal hands are probing my skin, my innards, my mind and my soul._ My arms and chest start to heat up, my body sweating in response. "His magic is self contained similar to Ryze but much more than that," a powerful voice booms, my arms moving forward unbidden and my eyes opening involuntarily to look at the arms. The symbols begin to fade, scars healing and flesh made whole again by unseen magics. "He has not grown any stronger than before but his powers are somehow immutable. He can produce energies that the Institute cannot detect from outside his body." I feel myself being lifted upwards, my view shifting to the floor as they turn me over in the air. One of them gasps and booms, "Impossible..."

"How!? How can a non magician bear such a mark!?" Another booms, my back laid bare to their judgement. "We will need to discuss this with Soraka as well. But what shall we do about Master Yi?" _They speak as if I am not present. What is it they know?_ "He will gain control of his magics over time. The runes on his flesh will slowly bind to his essence until him and the magic become one. We will act accordingly when the time is right." A wave of energy surges from my body out of my back, my teeth gritting as sudden pain flares. "Impossible! The mark is unaffected! What kind of magic does he now possess!?" another voice booms, the uncaring tone now agitated.

"One that we will learn in time," another voice answers, the heat and light around me fading as I'm placed back on the ground, falling to my hands and knees from the sudden pain and exhaustion, my breath coming in gasp. "You are dismissed, champion," a powerful voice commands as the room returns to as it was before the discussion, all semblance of presence leaving the room.

My stomach grumbles, a grim smile on my face at the response as I start to head towards the mess hall, my stride now in normal time.

 _Well, it could be worse, I suppose..._


	7. Honesty

**Chapter VII: Honesty**

* * *

"Are you OK, my friend?" Braum asks me in a jovial tone as he puts a helping of food on the wooden plate in his hands, handing it to me as I nod in thanks. "This is third plate of food you get! I know champions have six limit but you stop at two at most!" I give him a toothy smile, a look of suspicion on his face. "I just feel...rather hungry this time around. Besides, it's just this one time. Even I like to indulge myself every so often." Braum looks at me suspiciously, a hand going to his mustache to stroke it in thought. "But are you not man of balance!? How is indulging part of balance!?" I shake my head and smile, chuckling before turning away. "Let's say...I am not the man I once was."

"Well, good luck with lady friend, Yi! I will cheer for you!" he yells to my back as I move towards my usual table spot, Garen and Darius once again arm wrestling with vigor while Lux watches. I give them each a nod, their heads nodding at me in kind before refocusing on the task at hand. "You will lose this time, Demacian. No more will you deny me," Darius hisses through gritted teeth, his arm slowly forcing Garen's arm towards the table. Garen replies by laughing through his teeth, moving his arm back to the middle. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to win there, Noxian?" Garen hisses sarcastically, Darius putting more effort into his arm and growling from the slight.

I put my plate of food on top of the second and first plates, moving my utensils to eat before a fist punches me on the shoulder, my head looking to the right swiftly. "So what was it like!? You said you would tell me how your date with Soraka went when you're done eating but I'm tired of waiting!" Jinx exclaims with a grin on her face, the debris of nine plates worth of food in front of her. _Her metabolism is prodigious._ "I have already told you every time I have taken a seat and finished eating. You simply do not believe me." I take a bite of the food in front of me as her face pouts at me. "So I'm supposed to believe you two didn't have a good time together in bed right after you got done seducing her?" _That is not at all what I told her but I won't try to convince her again. In fact..._ "Very well. You caught me. I did indeed spend time having intercourse with Soraka. She was...interesting."

Garen and Lux look at me in shock, Darius seizing the advantage and slamming Garen's arm to the table, releasing his grip swiftly and throwing up both arms in victory. "Ha! You let yourself be distracted, Demacian! I win!" Garen growls to himself, closing his eyes before putting a hand into his pants pocket, handing Darius a free day pass with mock sportsmanship. Instead of holding onto it himself, Darius passes it to me with a grin, my left hand swiftly taking and pocketing the pass as I grin back. "Wait, you...you really bedded Soraka!?" Lux stutters, her hands going to the table as she slightly rises from her seat. I give a slight laugh before explaining. "No. Your reaction, however, is duly noted." Both of them give me a look of irritation at being tricked, Lux moving back into her seat but Garen lightly shoving her a few seats down, Garen moving in front of me and putting his elbow on the table. I laugh to myself, mirroring his actions as our hands lock in conflict.

"You owe me that back, Yi, but I would rather win it fairly," Garen states, his fingers locking around my hand in preparation. Jinx moves onto the table and does a mock referee impression, her face next to our arms. "Alright! Fair fight! No wussing out and no dirty tricks! Now go!" she shouts, slamming a hand against the table as we both exert our strength. My muscles bunch as the Might of Demacia tries to slam my hand to the table, my strength barely matching his. In a show of triumph, Garen grins at me and brings my hand perilously close to defeat, both of my arms trying to wrestling the limb upwards but to no avail. He holds my arm there for a few seconds, watching in amusement as I try to win before slamming my hand down, winning with minimal effort.

"Wow, Yi...did you even try?" Jinx says with a look of confusion, her hair laying across the table as she puts a hand on her chin. Garen hasn't released my hand, offering his other hand forward as I put the free day pass into it. Garen chuckles before saying, "You need to improve your communication skills, Yi. I can barely understand what you said just now." He flexes his hand in front of me to emphasize while I put a hand on my arm, rubbing it to combat the soreness. "Yes...I will endeavor to try..." _My body is not built like a mountain of steel._

Jinx orients her body away from me, laying on the table while reaching above her head to touch my chin with a smile. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're pretty ripped already. Garen is just...more ripped...and dumb...and-" I put a hand on the top of her head to cut her off, her tongue sticking out at me in mock remorse. "We...get the idea," I say to her, her other hand moving to brush my bare chest as I brush her hair with my hand, moving down to her cheek as she smiles at me. _So what if they judge me. I could care less about what they believe. I know what I want in life._

"YI!" I hear Garen shout, my head raising slightly in acknowledgement as I continue to stare at Jinx, her purple eyes enchanting. "I was asking when the next class will be," he continues, my head nodding as Jinx pulls herself off the wooden table to take a seat next to me, her face smiling at mine and almost touching my skin. My head turns and moves forwards as our foreheads touch gently, a giggle coming from her as I smile. "Until Soraka is fully healed from her ordeal, the class will be put on hold. The Council of Equity themselves have ordered it so." _The Council are very involved with this affair. What has Soraka done to me?_

Lux states from her seat, "What's gotten into you, Yi? You've been acting weird since you got out of the Council of Equity chamber. And what's with you and Jinx? This some sort of punishment your enduring?" Jinx giggles in response, placing a hand on my cheek and saying, "Nah, nothing like that...we just already had sex and all...no big deal..." Lux and Garen both shout 'What!' while Darius stops drinking his cup for a second, pausing briefly to cast his gaze at me before resuming. Lux stutters out, "But...but she's a total psycho! Did she threaten you or something!?" I smile and chuckle through my teeth, feeling Jinx brush my face with her hand as I give her a light kiss. "Well...something like that..." I whisper, Jinx smiling brightly and returning the kiss. Garen interrupts us with, "You do realize you're playing with fire, Yi? What will other champions think when they find out?"

"Are you going to tell them?" I ask the table, my face still smiling as Jinx licks my face lightly. Garen gives me a smirk and gestures around him from the corner of my eye. "Look around you, Yi. Everyone has stopped eating to watch us." My hands move Jinx into an embrace, her hands moving to her sides in surprise as I look around the mess hall, my head over her shoulder to get a full view of my surroundings. The eyes of every champion in the room are focusing on the table we sit at, conversations silent and food untouched. I raise my brow in surprise, the attention unexpected and confusing. "Why is it that we are drawing such interest?" I ask Garen, his face grinning as he shakes his head.

"You really don't get it? It's not that you found someone, it's who you're with. Jinx isn't popular around the Institute of War while you are a renowned swordsman and master of Wuju." He takes a sip from the drink he had hardly touched before continuing, his grin dropping to a neutral expression. "I'm afraid to ask but...why her?" _I had pondered the question myself as well in the times I had solitude to meditate._ All eyes are now on me, Jinx included, her purple eyes burning into mine with expectation. I give a sigh, blinking before saying, "I was seduced and lost control, going as far as having sex with her several times in a night. Since then, I have decided that there is no turning back and I must act responsibly for what I have-"

"Oh, you big softy!" Jinx interrupts with a grin, hugging me tightly enough to cause me to gasp in surprise, my arms automatically moving to her back. As I look around the room again, everyone seems surprised at my confession, their eyes still regarding me with curiosity. After long seconds of staring at different faces, I shrug and grab my fork to continue eating what food I have left on my wooden plate. Lux eventually regains her composure and stutters, 'I...um...wow...you didn't hesitate with that...that's...different..." I chew and swallow my food swiftly before saying, "Is what I did not what Demacian's do when they court the ones they wish to be with?" Lux jumps in surprise, quickly blurting, "What!? No! We live in a society where such things are forbidden until after marriage! No Demacian man or woman would be caught dead trying to sleep with another!"

I can't help but grin before moving my face back to neutral, Jinx laughing over my shoulder and saying, "Oh c'mon. You seriously believe no one does that in Demacia? I bet either they haven't been caught or they don't remain Demacians for long!" Lux and Garen become visibly irritated by her statement, Garen surging from his seat before I hold up a hand to stop him from advancing, turning myself around in my seat so that Jinx can see what she's done. "Jeez, don't get all angry. We aren't in Demacia right now and aren't being held by their rules here. Don't tell me you still follow their rules even here?" she says, her hands gesturing in emphasis at them.

"It is precisely why we follow our code! We represent Demacia and its morals here! What do you represent besides yourself!?" Garen rants, his voice loud and threatening. Jinx leans back from our embrace, looking at me with head tilted playfully and grinning at me while poking me in the face with a finger. "Haven't really thought about that. What do you think, handsome?" _Was it strange that I had thought of this question too? I think I spend too much time meditating._ I tilt my head in a similar fashion, mimicking her movement and saying, "Well from affiliation, the people of Zaun call you their champion. You follow the code of Zaun, one of experimentation and freedom but with a high chance of volatility and danger."

She shrugs playfully, tracing a pattern on my face with her finger. "That does sound like me but is that it? That's all we're here for? To represent some nation state we may or may not like?" My face move to a neutral expression, looking away from her in thought. "Well...not everyone...some see the Institute of War as a prison, some like Garen and Lux serve proudly for their home nation, some are here for their own ends, and some, like you, were accepted for reasons unknown."

She gives me a smile, continuing to draw patterns on my face with her finger. "To be honest, I just wandered here while stalking Vi and Caitlyn, wondering what they were doing here and then found myself in a weird hall. Then I had the _craziest_ dreams of life before I got my guns and bombs and all the nutty adventures I used to have. Some weird dude asked me what I fought for and I told em I fight because I can and no one can tell me not to. Guess that worked for them." _That sounds like a Judgement._ My face looks at her in confusion. "So...you joined the Institute of War...by accident?"

"Accident? Not really. Caitlyn and Vi kinda tricked me. They said there was something I could break in the hall they lured me into and I went in without thinking too hard about it. But it all works out, right? I get to shoot people and break stuff and kill small creatures and it's totally fine!" A sound of cracking wood jars our attention, both of our heads turning to the right of us to see Vi, dressed in casual clothes, rising from her seat nearby, the table she's sitting at sporting new cracks on its surface. "That's not how it happened at all, you little shit!" she shouts, already moving towards us with a look of fury. I swiftly move Jinx onto the wooden seat, moving myself between her and Vi. Vi is slightly taller than me, built to brawl from her practice with her signature gauntlets, making a show of cracking her knuckles before saying, "Get out of the way, Yi. This doesn't concern you."

"I believe it does. Let us talk about this before resorting to violence." My hands move forward to indicate surrender but she doesn't back down, trying to brush past me. My hand swiftly grabs a shoulder and pushes her back lightly, Vi's fury now directing itself at me. "What! You wanna go too!? Fine by me!" She doesn't hesitate and neither do I, a simple talk turning into a fist fight in the mess hall. _She's a fighter, relying on swift attack and defense to win._ Her arms move in rapid sweeps, impacting with as much force as each arm can provide. Ironically, it hits nothing but air, my body able to easily avoid the blows. She lunges forward, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing, trying to crush me but roars in rage when I squirm out of her attempt, sliding upwards over her head and landing behind her in a roll.

"Why are we even having this fight!? You got something to prove to that troublemaker!?" she shouts, turning around rapidly and performing a rapid series of punches in an attempt to break my guard but I simply sidestep her fists. "No, but you have something to say. Why not say it instead of punching?" I calmly relay, my head moving slightly to the right to dodge another attempt to hit me in the face. My arms are at my sides as she raises her fists again, growling a response. "You know how much destruction she's caused!? You think this place will shield her from the people that want to take her in!? As soon as she steps out of this place, she's going into a hole and never coming out!"

I nod to her and put a hand on my chin. "Then it's advisable that she remain here. She faces much hostility outside of the Institute it seems." Vi lowers he arms to her side, putting her hands on her hips and laughing cruelly before saying, "Outside!? She faces just as much hostility _in_ the Institute! I don't think there's a single champion that would miss her if she ended up missing or dead!"

"Vi, that's enough! Behave yourself!" Caitlyn shouts from her seat nearby, causing Vi to growl and turn rapidly around. "Stay out of this, Cait! This is between me and the numb skull!" She quickly turns back around and points a finger at me. "And you! You aren't any better now! We all heard enough about what happened to know that you slept with a fellow champion and are now magically cursed! So don't think you can lecture-"

"Was this information given to you by the Council of Equity?" I smoothly reply, my face a neutral mask as Vi stops in her rant and suddenly loses some of her confidence. "Well...no but that doesn't mean anything!" I cross my arms, continuing my line of thought. "They are investigating the cause of my affliction and will update the Institute when they finish their work. At most, it means that I have use of magical abilities when I should not. This should not be a concern-"

"It is a concern!" Vi shouts in retort, already moving back towards me with a finger pointing at my face, pressing it under my chin like a firearm barrel. "You have powers that we can't match thanks to the magic dampening fields! What if you decide to take advantage of your powers!? What type of damage can you cause your fellow champions-"

"Have I ever caused lasting damage to my fellow champions off the Field of Justices?" I retort, Vi's face becoming a grin as she gloats, "Yeah, just ask Soraka. Oh wait! She's unconscious from some event that only you know the story behind!" I give a sad sigh, putting a hand to my face knowing that Kennan had spread word without thinking again. _This is why he is normally not allowed to be secretary at the medical office. I've had enough talk for one day._ I brush past Vi before she can react, moving towards Jinx who seems fascinated by the current events, her expression changing to surprise when she notices my grim facial expression. "Uh...why the serious look?" she asks, slightly frightened as I pick her up in my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck for balance, my body turning to leave the mess hall at a slow stride. Champions eye me as I leave but let me pass, some of them giving me nods of approval. _Battle is not the only way to form bonds of friendship._ Vi is shouting at me as I exit. "HEY! I'm not done yet! Get back here!" I hear footfalls behind me in pursuit but Caitlyn starts shouting at Vi for her misconduct, the sound of more cracking wood sounding behind me a moment later.

"Did I...do something wrong?" Jinx asks me, her face sad and down cast. I give another sigh as I move a hand to her head, rubbing her hair lightly.

"No...but some champions are holding deep grudges against you."


	8. Indifference

Chapter **VIII: Indifference**

* * *

"Who needs extra friends anyway?" Jinx exclaims while removing my pants, her grin widening as my crotch is exposed. _I think I may have influenced her mind negatively._ A hand goes to my chin in contemplation as I watch her start to stroke my crotch, wondering as I sit on the edge of the bed what I should allow this time. "I am not saying that you should make friends with everyone but can you at least not make enemies with everyone?" _Just do what's natural. To be honest, I am unsure how she is making so many_ _enemies._ "And by the way, how do you make so many enemies? You are unable to use your weapons outside the Field of Justice. How are you causing so much trouble?"

She starts to lick my crotch, a light gasp escaping me as the warmth and moisture relaxes me a fraction. She stops for a second to answer quickly, her face smiling. "Oh, a prank here, a theft there, maybe a harsh word as they call it. Do that enough times and people just get all mad and stuff." _Meaning just being you made this many enemies._ "I mean, not _everyone_ is bent outta shape _._ Some people just don't care or can easily fix what I mess up. It's how I met you after all." A thought occurs to me as she continues to lick me, slowly moving to using her mouth as my eyes close, my concentration slipping slightly from the stimulus before I focus. "So I take it you wanted to prank me at some point in this relationship?"

She quickly releases me and moves back slightly, saying, "You bet! But you really can't be pranced too easily. And y'know...I really...don't feel like prancing you..." I smile at her confession, sarcastically saying, "You can continue to try. I wouldn't want you to stop being you just because you have failed so far to prank me. Would you like some pointers?" Her face changes from smiling to irritation, my face cringing as she grabs my crotch with too much force. _Right. She's in control of this situation._ "Hey! Don't you belittle my prancing abilities!" she shouts at me, not releasing her grip as her face grins darkly at me. Her hands apply more pressure, a groan of pain escaping me as I grit my teeth. "Now apologize," she demands, pressing viciously in emphasis. "I...apologize...and might I...say...that...hurts..." I stutter out through the pain, her hand automatically relaxing as I sigh in relief. "See? We're a great couple! We communicate well and everything!" she exclaims, moving her mouth back onto my crotch.

 _Are we considered a great couple? Maybe by our standards but I don't believe others think so. It is still too early to tell._ My thought start to slip again as my hands go to her head idly, rubbing her hair as my eyes close, letting the warmth wash over me and feeling my crotch go erect. _My copy has changed me. I no longer have as much control over my body as before. But...maybe this is ideal._ My arms start to heat up and my eyes snap open, looking down at the glowing symbols on my arms. _Why is my magic becoming visible? I am not using my abilities._ I try to gently nudge Jinx off me but its too late, my eyes closing involuntarily and a gasp escaping me as I feel myself reach climax, warm seed entering her mouth. The heat moves up my arms, through my body, out of my-

My eyes open immediately, looking down swiftly as Jinx moves off my crotch and wipes her face of saliva and seed with a smile. Her smile doesn't last, changing into a pained expression. "I don't...feel so good..." she says, her eyes closing slowly as her hand goes to her stomach. My arms reach forward to pick her up by her underarms and lay her down on the bed, moving to undo her vest with a quick snap of her buckle, her face smiling sarcastically at my movement. "Jeez, impatient much? Least get me in the mood first." I freeze when I look at her exposed stomach, recoiling in shock. Light is starting to form on her stomach, patterns drawing themselves onto her skin and glowing a bright purple. _No. The condition is contagious? How? Why?_ Jinx lifts her head and follows my gaze, a look of wonder on her face as the patterns start to trace down her legs. "Well...wasn't expecting you to mark me literally. I was just thinking your seed in me is a mark but this? This is a bit much..."

I move off the bed, reaching under it and finding Jinx's shock pistol, putting it in her hand. It starts to glow with its usual energy, activating with a zap to my growing horror. "Uh...Yi? Why does that work now?" she says in surprise, my hands pointing the weapon at a crystal light in the corner of the room and gently moving her finger on the trigger. An electrical bolt flies out, impacting the light and shattering it into pieces, the pistol hissing as it recharges. "Yi...what's going on!?" she exclaims, sitting up and looking first at the weapon in her hand and then at me with shock and concern.

A sigh escapes my throat before answering. "It appears you are afflicted with the same curse as I am. Your powers are now active outside of the Field of Justice." She looks at me in further surprise, moving past me to the edge of the bed and standing up swiftly. "So...does that mean..." she ponders, running towards the hallway door. Her speed is incredible, her feet taking her to the door, up the wall, across the ceiling, and down to the bed in a matter of seconds, her body thumping playfully against the soft mattress as she laughs. "No way! And they're giving you guff for this!? This is awesome!" she exclaims, seizing her shock pistol again with her right hand and aiming it at another crystal light, pulling to trigger and shattering the crystal in another shower of sparks.

I sigh at her move, putting a hand to my face while stating, "Please refrain from destroying my room further." _I wonder how the Council of Equity will respond to this change._ Before I can think further, Jinx's legs wrap around my waist as she lifts from my seat and flips me over her, my body twisting in the air as she pushes me chest first onto the mattress. Jinx is sitting on my back with her hands on my shoulders as she exclaims, "See? We're a matching set now! You have one on your back and I have one on my stomach! We totally get along!" She giggles from my back, tracing the symbol with her fingers and I feel the symbol responds in kind, warmth now on my back from her touch.

Suddenly she flips me over, moving her leg under my stomach and moving to her left before remounting me, removing her jacket with a jingle of bullets. _Has she always had those tattoos on her arm? I barely noticed the first time._ My left hand moves to idly touch the tattoos of blue smoke and pink bullets, Jinx looking over at my hand with a smile and placing her left hand on mine. "Oh, you just now noticed those? I guess that's fine. Not like we focus on our arms when we do this," she giggles, her hands already moving to undo her shorts but my hands move to stop her, a look of concern on her face at my move. "I am unsure if this is a wise idea. What if there are more side effects? From what I was told, too much magic in one place can cause one or both of us to explode in magical energy."

"So you're saying we cant touch until this is solved!? Hell with that! I'll take that risk!" she exclaims, already undoing her pants buckle and removing her shorts. Panic starts to set in and I activate an ability, my perception of time slowing down in an attempt to move her. My face becomes an expression of shock when she moves at normal speed, her head looking around in confusion before she lifts the sheet off the bed lightly with her right hand, both of us watching the sheet take its time to fall. "Oh, that's cool. So this is what it's like when you go all super fast. Nice!" she giggles, moving her crotch downwards towards mine. _How is that possible? She isn't even trained in Wuju or its abilities. **Testing 1 2 3.** What!? **Oh hey! I guess I can hear your thoughts too!** This is impossible! **I mean we've encountered weird stuff before...** _

My face is one of shock as Jinx grins at me. _**I wonder if it works both ways. Do you know what I'm thinking?** That...you want to have sex despite the danger. **Bingo! I like this...**_ She makes good on her thoughts by inserting my erection into her, my hands moving to her hips in response as she puts her hands on my chest. Time speeds up as my body loses focus, a gasp escaping us as our surroundings return to normal time. _This is insanity._ "Can you still hear my thoughts, Jinx?" I ask her, her face smiling down at me as she starts to move. "I don't think so. Probably only happens...ah...when you use your abilities," she responds, both of us gasping at the sensation of warmth, a smile on my face as I move my hands to her rear. "Was that...ah...an attempt at humor?"

Her smile becomes a grin as she leans forward further. "You caught that...did you?" she whispers, moving her arms around my neck and pressing her body against me. My body moves on its own, flipping her onto her back with a brush of cloth, Jinx giggling at the sudden move as I undo her hair ribbons. "Easy, handsome...I'm not trying to evade you or anything...you don't always have to pin me down to have your way with me...besides..." she whispers, her face smiling as she wraps her legs around mine, "...I wouldn't miss this for the world..."

A chime sounds in my ear, both of us groaning in annoyance. "Jax here. You need to come see me as soon as possible in my chambers." I groan in annoyance at being interrupted at such a time, idly responding, "Can you wait? I am engaged in something important right now..." To my surprise, there is a response a few seconds later, Jax's voice neutrally stating, "...understood. Take your time..." _I just used a summoners level of magic. What is going on? Only a select few champions are given that level of clearance to transmit their thoughts._ "Someones in _big_ trouble now," Jinx giggles from under me, her arms already wrapping around my neck and back. My face looks at her in shock. "You...you heard that conversation?"

"Well...yeah, I did...I guess every time you use magic and I'm in close proximity, I can pick up what your thinking. And since Jax's thoughts are going into your brain-" She stops speaking and gasps as I push my erection further into her, her face grinning at me and kissing me passionately before saying, "Alright, I get it...serious time's over now..."

 _Right now, she needs my attention._ _But what is compelling me now? **That's just me compelling you is all.** You can still hear my thoughts? **It doesn't actually turn off.**_ _So it occurs when you want to hear it? **Seems like it. Now stop thinking. You're ruining the mood.**_ Our tongues meet as we embrace, warmth entering my arms and back as the symbols glow brightly. I feel warmth around my legs and stomach as well, Jinx's symbols likely glowing in response to my touch. It takes some effort to focus purely on the sensations outside of my head, my body moving slowly and surely to stretch out the moment. Jinx puts her hand on my face, releasing her kiss with a smile as I look at her in surprise. "Just focus on me, the one right in front of you...well, under you...you get what I mean..." I smile back, moving to kiss her again, our tongues meeting and our hair mixing together again as I start to reach my limit. _Can I ever say that I love her? **Wow, real forward. And here I thought this was casual.** I don't consider the amount of intercourse we've had as casual. **_Meh, what do you know?_ **_

She pulls herself away from my kiss suddenly, a look of concern on her face as she looks away from me. "Listen...about you...and Soraka..." I cut her off, moving a finger over her lips while grinning at her. "There is nothing going on between us, I assure you," I whisper as my hips move forward again, my arms embracing her further as her face smiles brightly as a reaction. "but allow me to...convince you..."

"And here I thought this wasn't going to be fun. Prove me wrong, handsome." I grunt in response, pushing myself forward as I reach climax, more warm seed moving into her body as she gasps in pleasure. Energy flows though me from my hands and my crotch, moving towards her body and back into me in a strange sensation of warmth. Moments pass as I lay there on her with my head over her shoulder, my eyes closed and breathing hard from the sensations as I hear her breathing into my ear. "And they say sex can't be literal magic...more fool them..." Jinx whispers, my eyes opening to regard her as I lightly pull away. Her eyes glow bright purple for a few seconds before the glow fades, a look of surprise mirrored on our faces. "Right...so that literally was magic you put into me...I think you just got me pregnant..." she says playfully, kissing me before I can respond. _High probability of that. **Don't act like you wouldn't have done it anyway.** I might not have. **And I might not have just stomached your magical seed but we both know it happened.**_

 _I suppose it did._ _  
_

* * *

"You used summoner magic without authorization and from everything I know about your abilities, that's impossible for someone like you. However, at the rate we're proving things are possible, I feel impossible is becoming a thing of the past," Jax states from his desk, writing up more reports with a pen while we stand in front of his desk. "So what's the big deal!? We gonna get kicked out of the Institute or something!?" Jinx interjects from my right, dressed in her combat outfit but with her hair let down. _She looks so different without her ribbons. **I do it cause you told me to. Put your tongue back in your mouth.**_ My head snaps back around to regard Jax when I realize I'm staring at her. Jax is staring at us in return, likely measuring us. "So...care to explain what this is?"

 _No use lying to him. **Oh, c'mon! You can totally lie to him! How's he gonna know!?**_ "Me and Jinx are engaged in a physical relationship," I say to him eventually but Jax doesn't seem too surprised, his head nodding as he speak in an even tone. "Thanks for the honesty, Master Yi. You wouldn't believe how many times people try to lie to me in a given day." _**OK, MAYBE he would've known...**_ I suppress a sigh at now having a dialogue within my own mind. "Alright, both of you take a seat. There's a lot I need to tell you," he commands, his hand gesturing to his right as two wooden chairs move magically in front of his desk, me and Jinx immediately moving to sit in them. "You want the long version or the short version?" he asks us, his face regarding us both in turn.

"Whatever version gives us the correct information," I answer, Jinx groaning from her chair. "Boring! Why can't we go with the short-" she looks at me casually and is surprised that me and Jax are looking at her with neutral expressions of disapproval. "Alright, long version it is..." she says, leaning back in her chair. Once Jax is sure he wont be interrupted, he states, "First of all, Soraka is fine. You simply drained a large amount of her magic and nearly compromised her health. We had to call in summoners to help with the healing process." I feel both relief and shame at the answer. Relief that she is fine but shame that I nearly killed her. Jax continues with, "On that note, some of our 'overzealous' champions and summoners are calling for punishment. Lotta nasty things were said but I'm disregarding them all. There will be no repercussions. You aren't the type of man to hurt people like that from what I can tell. Did you have any intent of doing her harm?"

"No. I tried to give her a path of escape when my meditation went awry but she refused to go, insisting on aiding me." Jax nods his head, moving the report off his desk and moving another in front of him, quickly writing before continuing. "Eye witness reports confirm that you we're in the practice fields and that she went with you of her own volition. I don't see a reason to punish someone for an accident. Just don't do that again." I smile and bow from my chair in response. "Thank you, Jax, for your understanding."

"It's why I'm a Grandmaster after all. Gotta know more than the ones beneath me and gotta act like more as well," he states, letting out a chuckle as he writes. "What!? He gets away with it and I always get punished!? I call shenanigans!" Jinx exclaims from her seat with irritation, gesturing dismissively with her hands as Jax evenly responds, "You intend to do the crimes you commit. I can't look the other way in such cases. It's the rules." I cough slightly and say, "What...else do you need to say, Grandmaster."

"Don't call me that for one. If you're gonna call me anything, call me Jax and just Jax. As for what else? You're class is being reactivated now the Soraka is back in full health, effective immediately. Not sure if I should congratulate you or not." Jinx giggles from her seat and retorts, "Alright, just Jax. Have it your way." He chuckles in response, shaking his head in remorse. "Alright, I'll give you that one. Just don't use it too often." Jax finishes writing his report and moves it away, moving his elbows to the desk. "Alright, more off the record so listen up." I pay close attention, Jinx doing the same as we wait for him to speak. "Something big is happening. The magic in your bodies is not fully understood and that concerns the Council of Equity. It might compromise your positions at the Institute of War and if this magic can't be controlled in some way, you might end up the way of Xerath or Cho'gath, locked in a box until they summon you. I hope it doesn't come to that but if it does, what do you plan to do?"

"I mean, we can still have sex in there even though we're locked in a box," Jinx interjects, our faces turning to her with looks of curiosity as she smiles and holds up her hands in surrender. "Oh right, serious talk. Sorry." Jax turns his attention back at me, eyes passive on his helmet as he waits for my response. "If I am indeed considered a threat to the Institute and the Council of Equity, I will likely file for my resignation from the Institute of War." Even Jax seems surprised at my response, his posture straightening and Jinx bolting from her slouch to look at me in shock. Jax cautiously asks, "But aren't you one of only a few champions that represent Ionia? And what about Wuju? Won't there be no one left to represent that once you're gone?"

I smile in response before saying, "Wukong is about ready to take on the mantle of Master. I will pass my title onto him when I can, which means I have a favor to ask you." Jax chuckles to himself, tossing me a piece of paper that lands on the desk in front of me, the symbol of the Field of Justice on it. "Had a feeling you'd ask so I already got approval. You are now authorized for summoning but there's a condition attached. The only times you can be summoned is when Jinx is in the same match, no exceptions. Looks like the Council wants to observe you both on the Field of Justice. Hundred gold says they already know about Jinx's...involvement." _Well, they are powerful summoners. Knowing things is their specialty. **That and dressing up in weird costumes.**_ I shake my head and sigh deeply. _ **  
**_

 _I hope someday, I can think to myself. **Not a chance.**_


	9. Strike

**Chapter IX: Strike**

* * *

 _Although I'm tired from everything, I still need answers. **Poroshit! You just want to go visit the weird blue dude!** Because he has answers. **The Council of Equity didn't know anything! What makes you think Ryze does!?**_ I give Jinx a sharp look as we walk down the stone hallways to Ryze's classroom, Jinx looking back at me with a grin on her face at having 'pushed my buttons'. "Can we not have arguments within our minds? It is peculiar enough a day without having another mind analyzing my thoughts," I tell her, folding my arms across my chest as we walk onward. Her grin widens at my comment, eyes flashing darkly. "Alright, let's use our words then. Why do we have to visit Ryze? What makes you think he knows anything? And also, aren't we going to interrupt his night class?" _  
_

"We will wait patiently for his class to finish before asking him questions," I state, the classroom just up ahead with the wooden door shut to avoid outside noise of the champions and staff passing by the hall. I increase my pace slightly, Jinx increasing her pace in mockery of me as I reach for the door, knocking on it a few times. The door slides open swiftly, Ryze in his brown dress suit already looking at us and snapping, "Yes?" I give him a slight bow and ask quickly, "Pardon the intrusion but are you available after class?"

"No, I'm not but given your situation, I don't believe I have much choice. Wait outside. The class will be done in a few minutes." I have to take a step back to avoid the door shutting rapidly closed. "Jeez, what crawled up his scroll?" Jinx says playfully from my right, her back resting against the wall. I move to her left and do the same, back touching slightly cold stone. "He does not like being interrupted when giving knowledge to students. Try not to interrupt him when we talk to him." Jinx chuckles at me and shakes her head, her hair moving from her back to down her shoulders. "And what do I get for being a good girl?"

My right hand reaches out swiftly, moving Jinx's head towards me with a look of surprise on her face as I kiss her on the lips, my eyes closed. She takes the kiss further, moving away from the wall and wrapping her arms around my neck as I do the same, our tongues moving as the kiss deepens. Our long hair acts like curtains, shielding us from prying eyes as we enjoy the moment but I can still sense some of those walking by stopping their pace, gawking at the scene and having conversations in hushed tones. _We are being watched. **So?** Are you not embarrassed? **No.** What if Ryze comes out soon? **I don't care. He can wait.**_

"I hate to interrupt your touching moment but if you would be so kind as to get into the classroom this instant?" Ryze says in irritation, a foot tapping against the floor and his arms folded in frustration. I try to pull away but Jinx stops me with a neutral face, pulling my head back while whispering, "No...I'm not done yet..." She kisses me a few more times before stopping, her face smiling at me. "OK, now we can go..." she whispers, turning around and guiding me by the hand towards the classroom, looking back over her shoulder with a grin to make sure I'm following her lead as my eyes roll at the theatrics.

* * *

We enter the classroom as it starts to shift to Ryze's taste, the classroom setting of wooden furniture and carpeted floor changing into tile and rune flooring with stone benches full of arcane experiments. Ryze makes a gesture, removing his suit to reveal only a black cloth covering his loins, moving swiftly to take a seat on one of the rune circles. He turns towards us and sits down cross legged with hands on his knees while closing his eyes as the magic symbols on his body glow, his body beginning to float off the ground. "You are here because of the symbols on your bodies and are wondering what they are and how they spread," he states, his posture immovable and passive. I move to Jinx's right side, my left hand in her right as I give a slight bow and answer. "Yes. It gravely concerns me that even the Council of Equity has no knowledge of this magic. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"The only thing I have is theory for you but theory, in this case, is proven to be fact." He gestures towards a stone workbench, a book flying upwards and moving to float in front of him, the book turning towards us and opening, showing us the blue teardrop symbol of mana and the yellow lightning bolt of energy. "Many magics exist in the world but they all are powered by the same force, Mana. Some use a specialized variant of yellow mana called Energy or the red varient called Rage but it is still rooted in mana." The page turns as he gestures with a hand, showing us some symbols. "By using arcane focuses such as symbols, you know them as Runes, the mana of a being can be altered to different affects. Most summoners use a page of such runes to alter the champions they control, for good or for ill, and the most skilled summoners can have up to thirty runes on a page."

He turns the page again with a hand gesture, the page showing the symbols of mana and energy, only on people instead. "To put these such Rune on a physical body is madness, most subjects detonating with colossal force and destroying the land around them with their magical overload. All except two." He closes his hand into a fist and the book slams closed, his hand thrown to the side to throw the book back into its place. His eyes open to reveal blue pools of irritation as he rubs his temple, me and Jinx standing still to avoid his ire. "The Council of Equity used the word impossible, did they not?"

"Yes, and they did not tell me what I was branded with. They seem to be unclear as to what the Rune is." Ryze groans, his face thinking as he returns to the ground, his body quickly standing and moving towards a workbench to sweep through notes. "I need you both to show me the Runes so that I can analyze them," he commands, his hands holding large pieces of rune paper. I look at Jinx who looks at me in confusion, my hand releasing hers as I turn around, exposing my back to Ryze. "You need them to be active so that I can record them. Activate them," he commands again, his impatience clear in his tone.

"I...still do not know-" Jinx interrupts me by placing a hand on my back, the Rune warming on my back at her touch. Following her lead, I place a hand on her stomach, her Rune glowing purple in response. "Now remove your hands. I have limited time to record," he commands, our hands doing as instructed as he presses rune paper against my back, the sound of sizzling sounding. I look to my right to see Ryze swiftly place rune paper onto Jinx's stomach, the paper adhering and smoking as the Rune is burned onto the paper. We swiftly turn towards Ryze as he glances at the two pieces of rune paper, a look of surprise on his face as he puts the two pages on a nearby table, moving to another stone workbench. "I must test these for what they are and if they are indeed what they appear to be, this situation has become more complicated."

He swiftly finds what he's looking for and brings it back towards the table, his hand uncorking the bottle of a Mana Potion. "Are those not outlawed now?" I ask him, his face turning to me in irritation. "By simpletons and fools, Yi. I keep a stock in case of moments like these. Now be quiet, I'm working." He pours a drop of Mana Potion on one of the symbols, the symbol glowing with yellow energy, swiftly pouring more drops on the other that glows with purple energy. He takes a drink of the Mana Potion himself before corking it, a groan of irritation coming from him. "It is as I feared. You are branded with a Seal of Energy while she is branded with a Quintessence of Mana." His hand moves out towards the table, the Mana Potion returning to its place as another book flies into his hand, his other hand opening the book and flipping through pages.

We remain silent for a few seconds before Jinx whispers to me, "My legs are starting to get sore standing here..." Ryze does a gesture with a hand, two wooden seats springing up from the ground in front of us, his hand then pointing for us to sit. "That you haven't exploded means that you are stable and by definition, both of you are now considered magical beings, part flesh and part mana. Tell me, when did this occur, Yi?" I jump a little at his rapid train of thought, quickly responding, "I had to go into meditation to collect my thoughts and brought Soraka with me-"

His head snaps up as he looks at me, a smile of triumph arriving on his face. "A celestial...a celestial! Of course!" The book flies back into its spot as he pulls another book towards him, his hand rapidly flipping through the pages before he sends the book to me. The illustration is a picture of celestial beings and their culture, my face looking up in confusion. "A being of the stars would have the potential of transforming raw mana power into a more stable power source. They call it star power. By using this medium, Soraka may have imbued you with raw mana power and thanks to the simpleness of our dampening fields, you are not dampened because doing so would kill you." Jinx groans in frustration and exclaims, "So you're telling me anyone with a way to dampen mana can kill us?"

"No, girl!" Ryze snaps, the book slamming closed in front of me as he retrieves it with his hand. "Your power is substantial and it will take a substantial amount of dampening to even hinder your abilities, let alone kill you. To put it bluntly, you are far above what normal champions are capable of. However, you lack the training and the knowledge to use said power beyond what you know." I put a hand on my chin in contemplation before asking, "But does that mean we are a threat to the Institute of War?" Ryze face turns into one of dismay as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Indeed it does. Having such power unchecked can only bring jealousy and misfortune. I will do what I can to assist you but this method has never worked in the past. You two are the only human beings to have survived having Rune magic imbued into your flesh without overloading."

"Wait a minute, hold on! What about summoner Rune pages!? Doesn't that do the same thing!?" Jinx exclaims from her seat, arms thrown up in confusion and face irritated. Ryze quickly retorts, "No, the rune pages channel mana through themselves and into a champion without the runes making contact with said champion or the summoner. Which brings me to my next test." He lifts a Rune page in his hand and floats it over to me, gesturing at me to take it. "Hold this Rune page in your hand, Yi. Focus your power into it if you can." I take the page from the air and immediately feel magic flow through my arm into the page, the Runes glowing their respective colors. Ryze nods as he seizes the Rune page and places it on a workbench. "It's official. You have at least a summoner's level of magic coursing through you, maybe more. The theory is that by bonding a being with mana, they can hold nearly infinite power over magic. Xeroth is a cruder example of this, a being purely made of mana rather than having mana bonded to him. The most he is capable of is destruction. Even I don't match this power, my body bonded with a spell tome which channels mana into me rather than a direct bond with mana."

Ryze moves a hand to his beard, stroking it in contemplation. "My advice to you? Get away from the Institute of War as soon as you can. You are very much a threat here and I doubt the summoners will take your presence very well, no matter what you do. Worse, you may end up contained in separate magical prisons and treated like others who suffer the same fate, pawns in the summoner's hands." My head dips at the news, my mind now confused and horrified as Jinx rants, "Wait, what!? We have to leave the Institute now!? What the hell! I know I've done some bad things in the past but this!? This just isn't fair!"

"Neither are the summoners that you call the Counsel of Equity. Like all beings, they are flawed and unlike me, they may now see you as mere instruments instead of people." My mind is already working on a plan, moving swiftly to finalize details. "It will have to wait until after the event is finished. The summoners will not allow us to leave before serving them. During that time, I will gather what supplies and resources I need to survive outside of the Institute." Jinx looks over to me in shock, rising from her seat and blurting, "I!? You mean we, right!?" She swiftly moves to stand in front of me with a look of shock and I try to say, "I do not wish to risk your safety outside-"

"Shut up!" Jinx shouts at me, grabbing one of my hands and placing it on her stomach, the Quintessence of Mana glowing in response. "I'm just as screwed as you are! You put this on me too! Are you gonna just leave me to the wolves here!? To become some side show they lock in a cage to rot!?" Her face is angry with tears flowing, her eyes closing as she puts her other hand to her face, her head lowering as tears fall to the ground. I quickly leave my seat to embrace her, her arms wrapping around my waist as she starts to sob, my hands moving to her head and back. "Please...please don't leave me behind! I...I don't know what to do...please...!" she cries, her tears falling onto my shoulder. I groan in frustration theatrically, rubbing her hair with a hand and saying, "Alright. Just know that I want no crime sprees or criminal activity without my consent."

She sobs a few more times before calming down, a smile on her face as she rubs her face against my chest. "So that's a 'what's in it for you', right?" she asks and I give her a nod, holding her close to me as Ryze coughs in interruption. "My advice is extended to both of you to leave the Institute. Such power must not fall into foolish hands. There is one more thing I must test." His hand makes a complex gesture as he casts Exhaust on me, my body immediately feeling weaker and frail. Suddenly, my arms glow brightly, the spell around us breaking with the sound of shattering glass and Ryze gives me a look of concern. "That will be a problem. On the Field of Justice, you abide by their rules but off the Field, you are resistant to their magic. You must focus to allow certain spells to work or suspicion will be raised, making your escape more difficult." He quickly gestures towards our weapons, telling us to display them. He moves his hands in more gestures, symbols being drawn into the hilt of my sword and the handles of Jinx's guns. "These symbols will allow you to focus summoner magic into them. Use them off the field but NEVER on. When the time comes, I will remove them to make you less vulnerable to them."

"Why are you helping us so much, Ryze?" I find myself asking, his response a grim smile. "You are unique beings who deserve to live the way you see fit, not shackled to petty fools. It is too late for many champions here but not for you or Jinx. I ask that you never forget us and will endeavor to one day bring justice back to the Institute of War." I look down at Jinx, her face looking up at me with a smile and nodding. She releases her grip and we both cross the room, offering our hands forward that Ryze shakes in unison, Jinx gloating, "We'll be back, blue wierdo...count on it..."

"See that you do come back, psycho," he says jokingly back at her, telling us to leave now. We both turn around and exit the classroom, the door shutting behind us as our faces display grimness and sorrow as we walk down the hallway towards my room. _**Man, this sucks.** Indeed it does. **Can't believe the summoners would do something like that. Aren't they supposed to be the good guys?** Power often corrupts those wielding it. **So what does that say about us?** We need to be cautious and use our abilities sparingly in the future to avoid detection. **Cause magic is outlawed in Valoran and stuff?** Indeed. _Jinx holds onto my arm with both hands and grins at me before saying, "Y'know...I know something that'll get our minds off this stuff..." I smile at her in response, continuing our walk.

"Do tell..."


	10. Carefree

**Chapter X: Carefree**

* * *

"This picture looks nothing like me!" Jinx comments, her arm slung over my chest as I hold up one of the flyers advertising our event in my right hand. Jinx has her hair down in the ad, wearing her usual combat cloths while holding a zap pistol to my head, smiling from my back with her tongue sticking out. For my part, I'm without clothes from the waist up, long black hair flowing down my shoulders and holding my sword in front of me in a guarded stance, oblivious to the gun at my head and a look of focus on my face. _Carefree Couple Event. **Didn't even bother to get our opinion, did they?** They are summoners. They care only about their own opinions. **Screw em. I'll be glad when were outta here.**_ She looks up at me and smiles, her hair falling onto my chest as she moves towards my face to kiss me, her body moving on top of me as her tongue meets mine. The moment lasts for several seconds, warmth and dampness being traded among us before she pulls away. "You bad boy...how many times have we had sex in the last few days...?" she whispers to me, moving back to kiss me further. It takes several more seconds for her to stop, our bodies heating up from the stimulus as I respond, "You keep asking for sex. I merely deliver what you ask for."

"Yeah...you can say no once in a while...you don't _always_ have to give in..." she whispers in response, her cheek rubbing against mine playfully as I raise my brow before asking, "Do you want me to say no once in a while?" Her response is to lick my face and whisper in my ear no before playfully biting the ear. Her face moves away slightly as she whispers, "Hey listen...what if...what if you really did put your child into me...y'know...with how much we've been doing it..." My hand moves to the back of her head, stroking her hair trying to comfort her. "That...isn't possible anymore..."

Jinx surges back out of my reach, staring me in the face with a neutral expression and waiting for an answer. I sigh, moving my left hand to grab the slip of rune paper from under my pillow that Ryze had slipped into my pants pocket, putting the small paper in the center of my hand and focusing my magic into it, an image of Ryze appearing. Jinx moves to lay down next to me, both of us watching the mini Ryze bow before saying, "Yi. There are a few things you must know about purely magical beings, especially the kind that you have become. I did not want to tell Jinx this so keep this between us."

I look over at Jinx with a grin, her smile grim before we turn back to the mini Ryze. "I will be blunt. Becoming a magical being changes your innards beyond what a man or woman possesses. Although you may look like a human, your insides are no longer fully biological in nature." His hands make a gesture, an anatomy chart appearing in the image and his hand pointing to the lungs. "Many of your functions are now done automatically by the mana flowing within you, such as breathing and eating. That you still perform these tasks is more because your mind is accustomed to those habits. You don't actually need to perform the habits so you can choose what you wish to do. My advise, however, is to maintain the habits to blend into society around you."

His hand brushes lower, indicating the crotch. "On the outside, you still have the reproductive organs but they do not function as they should, which is why Jinx was changed in the same way as you. Any bodily fluids you place into another being has a chance of either causing them to explode in magic or be marked in a similar manner." Jinx laughs at his comment before exclaiming sarcastically, "So you could have either impregnated me, blown me up, or made me like you? Don't I feel special!" The mini Ryze's hand moves slightly higher. "Which brings me to some of the harsh truths. One of the side effects of such a process is that you are effectively infertile, unable to produce any children since mana does not replicate in a way that can grows children. I can say this with a 100% certainty as every test I've read about and performed has produced the same result." Jinx now has a look of confusion on her face. "So wait...I can't have kids anymore?"

The mini Ryze interrupts her. "You are probably wondering why other beings that may have mana can reproduce and you can't. The simple answer is that you are now more mana than flesh and I fear that if the process keeps advancing, you will become purely mana based, susceptible to many of the problems mana faces. I have begun research on how to halt and reverse the process but the research is slow and I fear it wont be completed before you leave." Both of us look at the mini Ryze in confusion before he continues. "I apologize for this news if you wished to have some sort of genetic legacy but the harsh fact is that you will never have one now. But do not lose hope. I will do what I can to assist you within the Institute and keep you updated somehow." With a final bow, the mini Ryze disappears, the parchment losing its color as it powers down.

"So...that basically means...we can keep having sex...with no consequences?" Jinx says with an evil grin, her body already remounting mine as she places her hands on my chest. "What about the risk of either of us exploding from too much mana?" I ask her in panic, her body already inserting my erection, her insides warm and inviting. We both let out a moan of pleasure from the sudden stimulus, Jinx smiling down at me as she moves her hips. "Life's no fun...ah...without a little danger...right?" she gasps, already leaning forward to press her body against mine, her arms wrapping around my shoulders and her hips shaking slightly. "C'mon...what's the worst that could happen...?"

"Well, exploding is a problem," I retort, my hands moving to her back as I start to move, Jinx grinning at me as she responds, "Y'know thinking about it...I bet we could bottle your seed...sell it as a Mana Potion...if people are into that..." I sigh and give her a thrust of my hips with a bit more force, her response to bite her lower lip lightly in pleasure. "No...I'm not selling my bodily fluids..." I state, her hands moving from my back to my head, pulling me into aggressive kisses. Long moments stretch out as sensations overwhelm me, the warmth and dampness of her mouth and insides causing me to forget about everything I used to care about for a time.

Eventually she releases me, her mouth moving away with a ribbon of saliva connecting her to mine. "Don't put me on my back...I want to know how it feels upright..." she commands, my body obeying as I move us both upright, her arms wrapped around my neck as my arms wrap around her waist. "I thought you said you'd try to say no..." Jinx whispers into my ear and I whisper back, "You told me not to..." Both of us chuckle before I close my eyes and exhale, feeling the familiar release of my seed entering her body. She exhales lightly, her body tensing slightly before relaxing. We remain there upright until she rub my cheek with hers playfully. "See?...we didn't explode...at least...not magically..." _If anything, I feel much better. **Me too.** Should we tell Ryze? **Probably, but not right now.** Agreed._

* * *

In a blinding flash of light, me and Jinx arrive on Summoners Rift, though a customized variant with only the middle lane available. As the summoners dictated from the gametype, Jinx is riding on my back with her shock pistol to my head as we both do a grand gesture, my sword pointing towards the enemy's rift as Jinx points ahead with a finger. "Are you ready, my love?" I find myself saying, Jinx laughing and responding, "Jeez, no need to be all serious..."

 _It's all predesignated lines on Summoners Rift. Everything we do is what the summoner's want._ From the brief tutorial I was given from Jax, the mode is a wave clearance gametype with 10 waves in total, each one filled with a combination of summoned creatures, duplicate champions, or even epic monsters. We have six towers and an inhibitor standing in the way of our Rift, acting as our lines of defenses. _The usual fare._ I swing my sword in circles idly as I wait for my summoner to sync with me, going over my abilities which are exactly the same as normal matches. Thankfully, we have higher skilled summoners commanding us for our first test run so the match should go ideally.

All extra thoughts cease when a blue beam of light surges down from the sky, impacting me and taking command of my body which moves into a fighting posture. Jinx is hit with a similar beam of light, her hand going back to seize her minigun to bring it into a ready position. An announcer voice mimicking my voice comes out of the sky, announcing, "They come. Get ready, love."

Two trails of minion waves start to head towards us, my body moving towards them at speed with Jinx moving beside me. The first wave is a simple matter, my sword cutting through minions while Jinx guns down those that remain. It's over in seconds, the minions not even touching the first tower as my announcers voice says, "Defeated, but do not let pride blind you." Jinxes announcer voice responds, "Blah blah blah. Let's just get to the fun part!" There is a brief pause before the next wave, likely for summoners to augment us further with equipment before the next wave. I look down at the sword in my hands, seeing the blue energy of the Blade of the Ruined King activating. _They are indeed skilled. This will help in later waves._

Suddenly in the distance, two beams of red light slam down with a bang of impact, cuing the entrance of champions. With the bodies of dead minions disappearing underfoot, shadow copies of Vi and Caitlyn dressed in their police uniforms move towards us past their turret line with weapons at the ready, standing just in range of the turret. "Yi, hate to do this to you but you aid a criminal, you get to go with em to prison!" Vi shouts at us, slamming her fist into her palm of her hextech gauntlets. "I don't think we can let you off the hook for this one," Caitlyn says, taking a knee and aiming her rifle. "Then you give me no choice but to resist arrest. Defend yourselves," I find myself saying as I swing my sword in readiness. "You're going to fight the cops to keep me outta prison!? You are the BEST!" Jinx says from my left, her weapon held at the ready.

My summoner activates my ultimate, though not the move I expect. I raise my sword above my head, the blade now glowing blue with power. To my left, Jinx holsters her weapon and moves in a similar gesture, an ethereal sword similar to mine now in her hands. We both point the swords forward as Vi charges at us, one fist trailing behind her as she unleashes her ultimate. Caitlyn is also unleashing her ultimate, red targeting laser locking onto Jinx as she lines up a shot. My summoner keeps me back to avoid Vi's charge, moving me towards Caitlyn further down the lane and in front of the bullet path of her shot, Caitlyn firing her rifle. The shell impacts me on the chest but I surge forward, body increasing speed as I Alpha Strike. Caitlyn tries to shoot me at point blank range but I already out damage her, taking her down with several rapid swings and close range Alpha Strikes. I have to quickly exit the enemies tower range, nearly being defeated from the increasing blasts of raw magic. Ahead of me, Vi is taken down in a similar fashion, Jinx using her ethereal sword in a more reckless form of Wuju, using rapid cuts and spinning maneuvers with abandon outside of the allied tower's range. _Her style of Wuju._

""Wuju' be so kind as to go away now? I'm on a date here!" Jinx's announcer voice exclaims once both champions fall, my announcer voice responding calmly, "Indeed. Let us press on." The stage shifts, both of us walking to the center of the middle lane as the boundaries change to encompass the river. "This is the worst date EVER! How did you talk me into this!?" Jinx's announcer voice comments with annoyance, my announcer voice chuckling and stating, "It was your idea. Are you not enjoying yourself?" There is a slight pause before Jinx's voice responds timidly, "...Okay maybe a little..." The conversation ends as the third wave begins, jungle creatures charging us from both sides of the river. The summoners keep us together, Jinx handling the larger targets at range while I Alpha Strike the smaller ones. Near the end of the wave, all six epic monsters from the jungle appear, Sentinels, Bramblebacks, and Gromps attacking us from their respective sides. The wave falls easily, our summoners moving us both out of melee range to attack the Gromps, preventing their ranged attacks and kiting the remainder until Jinx shoots the last one, finishing the wave.

Our bodies stop in front of the pit of Baron Nashor, Jinx's announcer voice exclaiming, "Y'know, this is much nicer without the big, mean purple monster that always lives here. Wonder where he went?" In response, the ground rumbles as the Rift Herald burst forth, roaring at us both as we aim our weapons at it. "I believe we found its Herald..." my announcer voice says sarcastically. "Well, get rid of it! I don't like bugs!" Jinx retorts as the wave begins. Before we can engage, Jinx activates her ultimate, whistling with her fingers and gesturing for me to approach, my summoner moving me towards her. My hands move to her side, taking three Super Mega Death Rockets from the pouch on her hip as she readies her launcher, her face turning to me quickly as she comments, "Hey! Watch where your grabbing!" In rapid succession, I load the rockets into her launcher as she fires them at the Rift Herald, each one impacting with a smiling explosion before the Rift Herald comes charging at us, our bodies moving to dodge the charge. My speed is already enhanced, giving me ample time to move out of the way and attack the monster's flank with my sword, Jinx opening up with her minigun on the other side.

It takes minimal effort to finish off the Rift Herald, a large portion of its health already shaved off by the rocket attacks. "Ugh! I think I got some of that stuff in my mouth!" Jinx's announcer voice exclaims as the Rift Herald disintegrates, my voice commenting in return. "Why was your mouth open during that engagement?" Jinx immediately blurts in response, "Uh...no reason..." Our bodies are moved to the top lane, map boundaries shifting again to encompass only the enemy's side of the top lane. "Thank goodness we're out of that water! I think I got muck in my boots!" Jinx's announcer voice comments as the next wave begins. This time, the standard minions are replaced with the Black Market Brawler event minions, different combinations of Ironbacks, Ocklepods, Plundercrabs, and Razorfins attacking us in waves and slowly increasing in power as we slay them. Eventually it culminates into two simultaneous waves of maximum enhanced minions but with our weapons now discharging static bolts from equipment, the enemy wave doesn't last long.

"Just another sunny day on the Rift, don't you agree?" Jinx's announcer voice comments, the weather shifting rapidly to rain, thunder, and lightning after her comment as she groans in frustration. "Oh c'mon! Really!?" her voice groans, my sword pointing towards one of the bushes above us as I state, "Someone is watching." In a bush at the top of the lane, Tristana and Teemo appear in their Omega Squad outfits, both of them with weapons holstered. "So you beat standard law enforcement, meaning they had to call us in. Last chance to come in quietly, Yi." Tristana's announcer voice comments, Jinx immediately retorting, "Hey! I'm standing right here! Why don't I get an offer to surrender peacefully!?" I smile and brandish my sword in front of me, my announcer voice saying, "No thanks. You will have to take me in against my will."

The battle begins in earnest, the two enemy champions focusing Jinx with cannonshot and blowdart to prevent her ranged attacks. My summoner moves me to attack Tristana as Jinx back peddles out of range, an Alpha Strike taking me to her as I swing rapidly and discharge electricity. She tries to Rocket Jump away but I deal too much damage, taking her out before she can escape. Teemo uses his mushrooms like springboard, leaping forward to plant them and landing past them. However, my summoner activates an Oracle Sweeping Lens, carefully guiding me around the now visible mushrooms until I can get within Alpha Strike range of a revealed Teemo, a quick surge taking me to him as my sword cuts him down with a few strokes. "Who are these guys supposed to be!? Yordal commandos!? More like Yordal commandonts!" Jinx's announcer voice gloats, my voice groaning in annoyance at her failed joke. "What, not funny?" She asks and my voice responds, "Let us press on..."

We move towards the rift, the towers crumbling as we walk past them until we are inside the Rift chamber, the gates locking behind us as the inhibitors and towers disappear, the Rift crystal glowing brightly red. "Shiny! Too bad we have to smash it!" Jinx's announcer voice shouts, her body rushing forward on cue to pelt the crystal with bullets that deal no damage. "Hey! That's breaking the rules! You aren't supposed to be shielded!" her voice exclaims, the crystal responding by glowing brighter as it spawns minions.

Enhanced minions spawn, melee fighters surging at us as mage minions hurl magical bolts our way, both minion types glowing with purple power. We stand our ground, Jinx laying down fire on the ranged targets while I deal with the close range minions accordingly, weapons singing as the wave is cut down mercilessly but not without slaying me, my spirit leaving my body. Strangely, Jinx aims her shock pistol at me, blasting energy into my body as my spirit is revived, my voice saying on cue, "Thank you. I will endeavor not to die again." The wave ends soon after, Jinx's announcer shouting at the Rift, "Hey, that not nice!" The Rift responds by flashing three times and summoning two champions with red beams of light, Garen and Lux dressed in their standard Demacian armor rising in front of the Rift.

"Yi! This path ends here! You will face justice, by law or by sword!" Garen shouts at me, brandishing his greatsword as Lux raises her staff and spins it above her head, light magic coursing through it as she brings the staff to a ready position at her side. "Maybe we can resolve this peacefully..." my announcer voice tries to say before Jinx interrupts with, "You wanna interrupt MY date!? Time to die!" Garen immediately charged forward, his sword held high and glowing with power as he runs at me. My summoner waits for the right moment, Garen's feet leaving the ground and his sword descending before I Alpha Strike, avoiding his blow completely. However, Garen retorts with a spin, his sword slicing me a few times before I can move out of his reach.

Minigun fire starts focusing on Garen as well and when I reengage, my sword glows blue with power as my sword gains the power to pierce armor. Our combined fire eventually cuts Garen down but my health is dangerously low, my summoner triggering Meditate as Lux's ultimate is unleashed, the laser light nearly bringing me to death if not for the defense buff from Meditate. Jinx retorts by swapping to her missile launcher, firing a shock pistol shot at Lux to slow her down as she quickly annihilates her with missile explosions. "C'mon. Can't we enjoy the scenery without encountering someone trying to bring us in?" Jinx's announcer voice moans. I hear myself chuckle as my announcer voice responds, "I had thought that it was just you they-" Jinx interrupts, blurting, "Ah ah! Not another word..."

The Rift crystal starts to crack, the light shifting to a purple hue as massive tentacles burst from the cracks, Baron Nashor dragging itself from within with a roar of anger. "Oh, so THAT'S where he's been!" Jinx's announcer giggles, my sword moving forward as I retort, "It has taken control of the Rift. We must put an end to this monster." My body sheaths my sword as my arms go to my sides, my eyes closing as energy is channeled into me. The Seal of Energy glows brightly on my back, yellow energy coursing through my arms and back as I feel myself becoming stronger. When I open my eyes while unsheathing my sword, Jinx is in a similar state, her stomach displaying the Quintessence of Mana with stomach and legs now glowing with purple. Our eyes meet, both glowing with magics as we smile at each other, turning back towards the Baren with weapons ready.

It roars at us in challenge as it surges forward, our bodies moving to meet it's charge head on. It was no different than fighting a normal Baron and with our item enhancements and now unlimited mana pools from our Runes, we make short work of the monster as it roars one final time, disintegrating in front of our eyes. The particles, however, are sucked back into the Rift, swirling around the crystal until two shapes start to form, the rapidly shifting blobs floating towards us. Shadow copies of myself and Jinx land on their feet in front of the broken Rift crystal, bodies glowing with unnatural energies and eyes and hair a deep shade of purple attached to obsidian skin. _**"We thank you for giving birth to us."**_ The Yi clone says in a voice that is myself and Jinx speaking in unison, the Jinx clone speaking in a similar voice. _**"There can only be one copy of us. And so, you must be removed."**_

"That look does not look good on me," Jinx's announcer voice says playfully, already readying her weapons. "I agree and raise you that my clones look does not look good on me either," my announcer says in return, my sword raising into a guard. The clones begin their assault, initiating Jinx's ultimate and forcing us to dodge several Super Mega Death Rockets. The Yi clone activates his ultimate once the rockets are fired, sword raising above his head as they both brandish blades of power and charge as us. My summoner waits for Jinx to activate her ultimate before moving me swiftly towards her, my hands moving to load rockets. The clones are charging next to each other, the rockets aimed expertly and easily finding their mark. However, the initial rocket is absorbed by spell shields while the other two impact swiftly as they close the distance.

My ultimate is activated as soon as the rockets are fired, my sword raised above my head as we both gain blades of power. We both surge towards the Jinx copy, swords flashing swiftly as we engage in brutal melee combat. It's over in moments, both of our swords cutting the clone down mercilessly even as she attempts to Meditate, both of us turning on the other clone who Alpha Strikes at Jinx. Her health is low enough for the blow to be fatal, Jinx falling to the ground in theatrical death.

To my surprise, my summoner guides me towards her and Alpha Strikes her body, healing magic moving from me to her as she's revived. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Jinx says in scripted response, her minigun moving to her hands as she lays down fire at the clone Yi. Faced with both ranged and melee fire, the clone Yi falls to the ground defeated. "Wow, that wasn't so bad! I told you I could kick your ass in a straight fight!" Jinx's announcers gloats before the clone bodies start to float, turning back into the Baron's substance and returning to the Rift crystal. One final ball of substance descends towards us, the shape taking form and falling to the ground, revealing a hybrid of myself and Jinx, a minigun in it's hands and a sword on its back, sickeningly wearing Jinx's shorts, my jacket and my helmet in a mocking display of fashion. Purple lenses analyze us as it states, _**"You have shown me the weakness of two forms. I have rectified that mistake and will now kill you both."** _Jinx's announcer voice groans in frustration.

"Just stay down, you monster! Is it that hard to just die!?"


	11. Continuation

**Chapter XI: Continuation**

* * *

"It is good to see you all again, champions," Soraka says to the class, both of us bowing to the gathered champions in their seats, their heads nodding in response. _I wasn't expecting the turnout to be so immediate. **Told you.** Jinx. **Oh...sorry.**_ It took conscious effort for us to ignore the thought link we have, a 'byproduct of me placing my magical condition on her' as Ryze put it. It's also strange to have him in the class, Ryze sitting sternly in the second row with Janna next to him, her body lightly floating off her chair. _He's here to analyze my condition, not for the lesson._ I quickly rise from my bow and start to write on the board, Soraka beginning the lesson. "We only have 2 classes of Relationships 101 left so let us get 'right into it' as they say. Today, our lesson is honesty. Honesty is not one but two components, honesty and acceptance."

Some of the lesson plan is down on the board when she starts to point at the words I've written. "The idea behind honesty is that one must be willing to communicate everything, no matter how embarrassing, to their partner so that you both stay within a relative sphere of known information. Feelings, concerns, needs, and desires all need to be discussed for a relationship to be healthy." She moves towards the word acceptance, my hands trying to keep up with the pace of her lesson. "It does not mean you have to accept their honesty, hence the second component. Not all information is easy to accept but two tools exist to make acceptance easier. These tools are negotiation and compromise, both of which are required to fully embrace acceptance."

I quickly finish writing and put the chalk down on the board, exhaling before she's done speaking. _I do not know how she writes so quickly._ She quickly moves to the front of the main desk, pointing a hand at Ryze. "Tell me, Ryze, are you and Janna seeing each other?" Ryze gives a snort, folding his arms and retorting with a grim voice, "On a professional level, mind you. I am interested in how beings of belief are born in Runeterra. Janna is aiding me in this research." Janna gives him a warm smile and responds in an echoing voice, "You believe in me and that sustains me. As does the beliefs of the champions and the summoners at the Institute. Your belief, however, feels different, more sincere and honest." Ryze grunts in frustration, his face looking away from Janna as he retorts, "Believe what you want. I only value information and nothing more." _  
_

The classroom laughs at Ryze's embarrassment, Janna still smiling as she turns back towards the front of the class, Soraka giving them a bow and stating, "Thank you, Ryze. Janna? Do you feel that there is something more between you and Ryze?" Janna looks at Ryze, a hand on her chin as she folds her legs and ponders. "His belief feels...different. I can feel his desire to know about me and how I function biologically. I had assumed it was merely for knowledge sake but now I am not so sure..." Ryze nods to himself in response, a neutral expression on his face as he states, "Although I can gain much research through observation, there are some topics I cannot learn without hands on study. I have not yet reached the point where I require such study but eventually, I will endeavor to ask Janna if she can assist me." Everyone in the classroom turns to regard Ryze's casual statement, looks of confusion on their faces. _Did he just say that he will ask Janna if he can touch her for research purposes?_

Janna response is to remain smiling at him and say, "If it will help with your research, I will agree to your terms when you wish to ask them, Ryze." Ryze nods his head in thanks before gesturing with a hand for Soraka to continue the lesson. "Thank you Ryze, Janna," Soraka stutters, continuing with, "Let's have someone who hasn't spoken in a while. Yasuo?" Yasuo's head springs to attention as he sits up straight, his hand wiping away saliva from his mouth. "Yeah, I'm awake...wad'ya need..." he slurs, eyes half closed as Soraka smiles at him and asks in an even tone, "Yasuo, have you ever tried to negotiate with Zyra in any way?" He gives a sideways glance to Zyra who looks back at him curiously, plant tentacles rising on her back to look at him in a similar manner.

Yasuo takes a drink from his bamboo thermos before saying, "Well...there was this one time...I think I was drunk...but I asked if I could feel her chest-" Zyra immediately recoils in surprise, her hands moving to her face in embarrassment as her plant tentacles hide as well. Yasuo doesn't notice, becoming more animated and moving to put a hand on the table. "She kinda said no at the time and I just went for it...both hands," he slurs, gesturing with his hands forward in a rubbing motion. "I don't actually remember how they felt...all I remember is my eyes closing and...me being here...wait, that happened recently?" He slurs, idly looking at Zyra who still has her hands on her face, her head briefly nodding. "Oh, sorry about that...guess I didn't really negotiate..." Soraka shakes her head before stating, "In a way, you did. Rather than simply accepting her words, you tried the course of actions as an alternative path. Zyra, did you attempt to stop him from touching you?" With her hands still on her face, Zyra shakes her head no, Soraka nodding in understanding. "The most wrong you've perpetrated, Yasuo, is that you are pushing her forward when she feels she isn't ready for such a leap. I advise patience and...less alcohol."

The room laughs heartily as Yasuo stops drinking from his thermos mid swig, capping it and putting it away. "Right...less alcohol...got it..." he slurs, his eyes closing as he falls to his right, Zyra jumping as his head touches her shoulder. "Zyra, I think you wont be able to participate further today. Thank you for coming but please escort Yasuo out. He is in no condition to learn currently." Zyra takes her hands away from her face, looking around the room at the other champions before putting Yasuo's arm over her shoulder, dragging him towards the exit with classmates nodding to her in acceptance. I open the door for them and bow as they leave, closing the door behind them and nodding at Soraka. "Today's class will be short so I will ask one more question before we adjourn." _Shortened? That wasn't part of the lesson plan._ Her gaze turns towards me, gesturing with a hand for me to return to my spot in front of the class. I look around the classroom, the champions just as confused as I am at the sudden change in the lesson and as I reach my spot, Soraka demands, "Why are you leaving the Institute of War?"

 _She knows!? **Whoops...** We will speak of this later, Jinx. **Thanks, Soraka. Way to throw me to the wolf.**_ I shake my head and sigh before answering. "I fear I am becoming a threat to the safety of my fellow champions due to my access to my abilities off the Field of Justice. I also fear that I will go the way of those trapped within arcane prisons, becoming another slave of the Institute of War to be called upon when they see fit. Leaving seems like the only way to prevent these two fears." Silent shock greets me, champions looking at each other and back at me in equal measures. "But...but what about Wuju, Master! And Ionia! You're gonna just leave them without representation!?" Wukong blurts, moving off his balancing act on the desk to stand in front of it with a look of outrage on his face, his body tensing. I give him a neutral look and turn towards him, my hands gesturing in the battle signs of Ionia, Wukong immediately recognizing the sequence as his face moves from frustration to shock. He points a finger to himself and my head nods in confirmation, Wukong sitting back on the desk and lowering his head as his face remains surprised.

I sigh again before continuing, trying to keep myself calm despite my own outrage. "Ryze has been trying to find a way to assist me but I cannot wait for a solution to be found. Also, there are tasks that I wish to perform in Ionia that I cannot do as part of the Institute." I give the class a deep bow, my hair flowing forward as I say, "I am sorry that you have to learn of my resignation this way. I had wished for it to remain a secret but since you have asked, I see no reason to hide it."

"All due respect, Master Yi? It's more of a disservice to both Ionia and to yourself that you kept such information from your fellow champions," Jarvin sternly remarks, Shyvana giving a brief nod with arms crossed. "I had a feeling something was up, Yi. At least someone made you come clean," Lux remarks immediately after with a gloating smile as Garen interjects with, "I will miss having someone that I can easily beat in arm wrestling but I'll manage..." Other champions share their concerns but most agree that if this is what I wish, they will allow it. "But Yi! What about lady friend, Jinx! Will she not come with you!?" Braum shouts from the third row of seats, Sejuani staring at me with cold judgement. I give a nod and a smile before answering. "She is indeed coming with me. I had tried to dissuade her but she is who she is. I can honestly say I am relieved to not be making the trip alone."

"I am accompanying him as well," Soraka says from my left, my face moving from neutral to surprise as I turn to look at her neutral expression. The class is shocked as well, even Ryze and Janna paying closer attention at the suddenness of the statement. "I will accompany them in punishment. I am the one who brought this upon them so it is only fitting that where he goes in life, I must be there to guide him. It is my atonement for what I have done." Her head dips low in shame, her face sad but I raise her head and point her body towards me with my hands, my body moving to orient towards her. "Soraka. Although you are not incorrect, you do not need to go this far. Me and Jinx can handle this problem and you're place is here in the Institute, representing the celestial-"

"I too have places that I must go in Ionia, places that I cannot visit as part of the Institute of War. This is not a negotiation," she says sternly with more hostility than she has ever displayed. Her neutral face offers no argument, only a simple statement of fact and I groan in frustration, once again finding my fate outside of my control. My head lowers for a second as I let out another sigh before I meet her gaze again, a grim smile of acceptance on my face. "Very well. Since I cannot convince you to not go to Ionia, you may accompany us." I turn to the classroom, bowing to them and saying, "I hope that you will keep this all a secret-"

"Not a chance, Yi. Champions are gonna find out one way or another and the summoners will learn just by viewing the minds of those they summon. How do you know the Council of Equity isn't already pushing you out the door?" Ryze states in his usual irritated voice, his head giving me an imperceptible nod as well as I respond, "I have heard no news from the Council as of late and I am going to file my resignation papers with Jax once this class is over."

"Jax has already approved them," Soraka interrupts, putting a hand in the chest of her dress and pulling out a scroll, offering it to me. I snatch the scroll and unroll it, quickly scanning the contents. _All three of us are approved. He is doing this without the Council's consent._ My face looks up rapidly in surprise, my mouth asking the question of when did she do this before she answers, "Jinx had informed me of this event since she felt we have a closer connection, saying it was an attempt to 'ease a broken heart'. I went to Jax for explanations and filed the paperwork while I was there, which he asked me to deliver to you." _Jax, you clever master. You forged our signatures from other documents. You knew somehow what was going to happen._ "He truly is the League's Grandmaster..." I idly say, a laugh coming from everyone in the room. I turn to them and offer them a swift bow before asking, "I apologize but can we adjourn here? There are matters I wish to discuss in private with the parties involved."

"That means us now," Diana retorts from her seat, a warm smile on her face but a smile that offers no negotiation. The other champions nod their heads in agreement and I sigh, moving towards Jinx's seat. "Um...I can explain..." she tries to say as I grab one of her ears with a hand, pulling her to her feat as she protests, "OW! Get off! I know we agreed to some _tentative_ demands but..."

"We agreed not to tell anyone except Ryze, but you also told Soraka and now she is leaving the Institute with us," I say sternly, letting go of her ear and folding my arms across my chest as she moves close to me, her face angry as she shout at me with finger pointed, "That's rich coming from you! Were you going to tell your friends about any of this!? That you were up and abandoning all of them without a word!? Did you even think how they would respond!?" I shake my head no before answering calmly, "No, I did not because they would not have known. How they respond is for them to-"

"Stop it!" she shouts, slapping me hard across the face to the surprise of everyone in the room. I give a groan of pain as my hand goes to my face, the area now tender. "Do you know how I felt when I found out you'd up and _leave_ me without a word!? I felt horrible! You think the others would respond differently!? No, they wouldn't! So stop lying to us!" She raises her hand to strike me again but wrestles with her own motives, moving from readying a strike to staying her hand and vice versa. _I lied to them. **Yes! Yeah, you did!** I lied to them. **Yeah...you did!** I lied to them. **Yi?**_

I fall to my knees, my hand still on my face as my other arm falls to my side, my head downcast in shame. "I am unsure...I am unsure...and afraid..." I whisper, my eyes closing as tears start to fall down my face. Jinx immediately kneels down as well, her arms embracing me and my arms moving to embrace her as I start to sob, words babbling out mid sobs. "I didn't...I don't know what to do...and it frightens me...I am afraid..."

"Life isn't black and white, Master," Wukong says from above me, the sound of his armor rustling as he kneels down next to me, "and you aren't alone in fearing the unknown. But the first lesson you taught me is that compassion leads to mastery, not anger, confusion, fear, or doubt. It's the reason I'm your student and why in time, I plan to have an apprentice of my own." He places a hand on my head, fur meeting hair as my face turns towards him with tears in my eyes. "Besides, wouldn't want to make a scene in front of every champion that ever respected you," he states with amusement, gesturing with his tail to the other champions in the room, each one with a different expression. "Way I see it, partner, no point worrying about what's gonna happen. Better to worry about what you do right now. You make your own luck," Twisted Fate says idly from his seat while twirling a card in his hand, the symbol changing as he twirls it.

"Much as it's slightly amusing to see a man lose his willpower and fall into darkness, I believe it is time for us to move on," Ryze exclaims, a sour look on his face as he moves from his seat towards the door, Janna floating behind him. Other champions take the hint, moving to the exit with looks of concern, sadness, and indifference, leaving only me, Jinx, and Soraka in the room. I try to will myself to stop crying but can't, my heart and mind feeling heavy and anguished as I lower my head again. "I brought this on you..." Soraka says, moving to a kneeling position next to us with a sad expression, "I bound Rune magic to you and in turn that magic moved to Jinx. Now you are forced to leave the Institute for fear of imprisonment. All because of me..."

"Oh, get over yourselves," Jinx says with a stern tone to both of us, causing me to look up at her as she puts a hand to my face. "We all have blame right now. You invited Soraka into your mind and it went badly. I decided to try and seduce you and that went the way it did. Soraka solved your problem with summoner magic, results as follows. We all make mistakes."

"I killed them..." I whisper, my mind unraveling from the trauma and my head lowering in shame. "I killed my own people...with my own hands...I couldn't save them...not after-" Soraka puts a hand on my left shoulder, interrupting me in an even tone. "That decision is in the past now. Using what Fate said, you cannot worry about the future or the past. The past is already written and cannot be undone. The future is uncertain and unwritten. Only the present can be changed."

"I...I don't know what to do..." I try to say before Jinx thunks me in the head with her forehead, a smile on her face. "Yeah, you do. You're just having a moment right now. Want to talk about it?" she asks calmly and I look between them, questioning if I should tell them but rapidly making a decision, my hands taking Jinx's and moving them in front of me as she looks at me in concern.

"It is time you learn...the full story..."


	12. Master

**Chapter XII: Master**

* * *

My feet carry me with speed back to my village, the sound of trees and wind in my ears as I push everything into my run. _I have to get home to the village before it's too late! I have to warn them!_ I still hear the taunts of the Noxian commander I had killed hours before, his life blood leaking out of his sundered chest armor as I pull my sword back to plunge the weapon into his head. Even bleeding out, his strength and conviction carry into his voice as he shouts, "You think you can win? No one can stand against Noxus and you're kind will soon be extinct. You have been deceived, Ionian. You are right where you need to be." His words stay my sword and I reach down with a hand, ignoring the bodies around me as I bring him up to my face by the collar of his heavy armor, his mouth coughing blood onto my face. "What have you done?" I ask him in a calm, uncaring voice, his laughter ringing in my ears. "What have you done? You have killed just as much as I have, slaying my men in droves. They are weak but you? You are strong like a Noxian. It is a shame we are not on the same side but we can't all have what we want..." He coughs violently as I shake him for answers, repeating my demand, his face smiling at me as he starts to bleed out. "Return home, Ionian, and you will have your answer..."

Those where his last words before I ram my sword into his head, making sure to make his death quick and painless as a warrior deserves. These thoughts plague me as I continue my run but I start to believe that his idle threat was nothing more than a last jab at me before meeting his end, the forest around me undisturbed by conflict.

A deep rumble shakes the earth, scaring wildlife from their hiding places and causing birds to fly away from the noise. In the distance, I see a massive cloud of green rise up from the direction of my village, the scene causing me to gasp in horror before I rush towards the cloud. _No! Please no! Even they wouldn't do this!_ My muscles burn from exertion but I ignore it, my heart heavy with anguish as I rush towards my village in the valley. _I am not prepared for what I find._

* * *

What once was my village is now a zone of melting buildings, wilted plants, and screaming people, the shouts of the dying blocking all other sounds. The guards stationed at the front gate are on their fronts, their bodies eaten away by an unknown green substance that bubbles in their wounds, still devouring flesh and bone. I rush past them into the main village, my horror increasing as I reach the first living person, a woman with a missing arm that I reach for. "Stay back, fiend!" she shouts at me, moving her sword up to defend herself but the sword melts as she swings it, the blade coming apart at the movement. My hand reaches forward again, touching her slightly but recoiling as chemicals start to bite into my hand, my other hand removing the glove quickly to prevent the chemicals from spreading. "Sister! What has happened!? Who has done this!?" I shout at her, kneeling over her but unable to touch her. With feverish eyes, her face calms down to look at me, eyes paling from blood loss. "Yi? You live?" she whispers, moving a hand to touch me but the hand falls off, a pained expression on her face as she convulses from shock. It's over in seconds, her body giving one last scream of pain before she stills.

 _I have seen many die in the field of battle, with and against me. But this...this is different. This feels more painful._ I suppress the shock as I was taught, bowing to the now deceased kinsman as I explore the village. People are noticing me and reaching to me for aid but I cannot touch any of them. They are begging to know who I am and if I can help them, iron wills degraded by uncompromising pain. _Except one._ A man is laying against a melting wall, his eyes regarding me as he gestures for me to come over, my legs rushing to him as I kneel down. "Yi...you where away...you disobeyed the order to stay...and in doing so...you survived..." the man whispers before coughing violently. My will breaks as I recognize who it is that lays in front of me, long hair now missing and face half melted by chemicals. "Yang! What has happened here!? Who has done this!?" My friend coughs violently again before calming his breath, forcing out the words through will alone. "It was a shipment from Noxus, a gift of food and drink. The ones who delivered it said it was a peace offering, an initial means to end the conflict. We inspected it and found nothing suspicious. Master Ju invited everyone to partake in the celebration of the end of conflict-"

He coughs violently after his sentences, green chemicals leaving his mouth as his breathing becomes labored. It takes all of my discipline not to touch him, not to hold him in his last moments. _I had vowed to be there when he perished. This isn't how I imagined it. Please...please don't take him..._ "It was a ruse," he continues, his voice now whispering from pain. "The food, once devoured, caused pain in those who ate it. They swelled, expanded, and then...then this," he finishes, gesturing with a hand around him before the hand falls off from lack of structure. He does not cry out in pain from losing a hand. "What do I do, Yang!? What can I do!?" I say desperately, moving as close as I'm able before he snaps at me to stay back. "Find...find the Master...get him to...safety...if he lives...and the people...help them..if you can..."

His head flops onto his chest, his breath ceasing as he ceases to be. I kneel there for several seconds, horror blocking out my thoughts before I can clamp down on the emotions, giving my friend a deep bow from where I kneel before raising myself up and moving on. Grimly, I take my sword off my back, holding it in front of me with growing unease. _I must help them, ease their suffering. But can I do this? They are my people, my family._ Iron will makes the decision for me, my sword moving into a ready position as I set forth. _  
_

* * *

Those I come across that ask for aid receive my sword into their heads, ending their suffering quickly and efficiently. Soon, the sword dulls and falls apart as the chemicals eat into the material, my hand releasing the hilt as I walk on. I am forced to use my hands to end their suffering after that, concentrating my Ki to shield my mind from the pain and the damage of my hands touching corrosive materials as I choke and strangle, chopping and snapping with mechanical precision. _They beg me for mercy but this is the only mercy I can offer them, the only mercy a warrior can ever receive. A quick death._

A path of dead are now behind me, the village of melting wooden buildings slowly but surely silencing as I put more and more people out of their misery, my mind hardened against their suffering. One area remains untouched, the main shrine of our people, the Shrine of Tranquility, nestled at the far end of the village and mostly out of the blast radius of the attack. I ascend the stone stairs, partially melted but becoming solid as I ascend, the explosion of chemicals not reaching the farthest heights. I notice footprints of green upon the steps, likely a survivor who came here to perish. _I have to give them peace as well._

The large wooden doors are open, the symbol of Ionia blemished by green hand prints as I move into the interior cautiously. The insides are lit by candlelight still, magical candles glowing a dull orange of serenity and warmth. Statues are where they should be, every master and great warrior in stark relief and vivid detail displayed for all who enter. What draws me is the figure kneeling in the center of the room, his body facing towards the symbol of Ionia emblazoned on the far wall, his head slightly turning to regard me. "I knew you would return, traitor," a shockingly familiar voice mocks, his muscular body rising to its feet haggardly as he drags his sword up by the hilt, the blade scraping the ground. "Master Ju! You live! Hurry! We must leave this place!" I implore him, moving to aid him but halting myself before I can move. _His aura. Hostility, malice, hatred._

When he turns around, his body moves in taught aggression, his face mirroring his anger as he stares at me with eyes of madness, short hair seeming to flare behind him. "You left the people to this fate. If you had been here, perhaps your sharp eyes would have seen the ruse. But you chose to shed blood," he growls, his sword rising swiftly to point at me as he takes slow steps towards me. "You chose to abandon your people. To abandon the art and to abandon Ionia. For blood. To me, you are no longer my student. You are another threat to be eliminated." He raises his sword into a combat stance and before I can process his words, he rushes forward at me with a roar with sword raised.

My body takes over, moving swiftly out of the way of his reckless blows as he attempts to slice me with aggressive cuts and lunges. "Master Ju! What are you doing!? You and I are all that remain!" I shout at him as he brings his sword down with a roar, his overhead blow missing me. "There is no you! There is only me! I alone now hold Wuju in my hands! You will not stop me in it's spread!" he retorts violently as he tries to perform a decapitating strike but I duck beneath the swing, planting a kick into his chest to knock him back. His rage prevents the move from working, his sword flashing out to stab as I roll around the blow. "Master Ju, this is madness!"

"Madness!? You speak to me of madness!? There is no madness here! Only Wuju style!" he shouts at me, his face a mask of unhindered rage as his body blurs, his mind unleashing his magical power. I have no choice but to do the same, time around us slowing. "I know what you can do, Yi! I am the one who made you! And now, I will unmake you!" he shouts, spittle leaving his mouth as he charges at me once more, his body blurring further. _If I do not fight back, he will kill me. He has more experience in the art of Wuju than I._ The iron will descends on me and I let it come, curtains of discipline blocking out my doubts and fears as I see Master Ju bringing his sword down. My body moves to the side of his blow, my fist punching, swift and hard, into his elbow with the sound of shattering bone and ruptured flesh. He roars in pain, his concentration broken as he loses his abilities, his hand going to his shattered elbow as I slow down as well. Even with his elbow broken, he keeps a firm grip on his sword.

"You dare strike your Master!? You truly are beyond saving and I will take it upon myself to end you!" he shouts in rage, grabbing his sword with his other hand and moving again to strike at me. My other fist punches out and breaks his other elbow, his hand losing its grip on his sword as the blade falls to the ground with a clank of Ionian steel. He then tries to land kicks on me, shouting violently in rage and pain but my foot launches out, shattering his knee and causing him to collapse to the floor, his shouting of pain echoing off the walls of the shrine. "You will not supplant me as Master! I will never give you the knowledge you seek! You will have to kill me first!" Unbidden, my foot kicks out again, shattering his other knee and causing him to roar as more pain floods his system.

"Ionia will never embrace you as Master! My death will give you nothing!" he shouts at me. My calm voice cuts into his rage as sure as a sword, his face changing from anger to horror as I speak. "You are correct. Wuju dies with you, Master Ju. If this uncontrolled rage and anger is what the style offers, I turn my back on it. I will find my own way, my own style. And Wuju will be forgotten." I turn to leave him to his fate but his voice, no longer in rage but now in pain, stops my steps. "Yi...take my sword...and my seal...take it with you so that we will not be forgotten...someone must remember what has happened here...someone who isn't a Noxian...I give that burden to you..."

I turn around and move swiftly towards Master Ju, my iron will overwritten by my emotions, seeing with relief that his madness is gone as I move him into a sitting position, his face growling in pain at his shattered joints. "Master Ju, you can heal. You can meditate to fix these injuries-" He shakes his head no, his face now hallow and shamed. "I tried to slay a fellow member of Wuju, drawing my sword against a brother. You know the law, Yi." My face turns to shock as he gestures with his head towards his discarded sword, my head shaking in denial. "No...you can't ask me to do that...we have to survive! The laws mean nothing anymore-"

"The laws still stand so long as a Master resides over them. I am still alive, am I not?" he snaps at me, his face becoming hardened as he accepts his fate. I keep shaking my head as he smiles, his face cringing slightly in pain as he continues. "Our village is gone, our people slain, and I am unable to fight on with the shame I have brought myself. Only you can fix this. Take my sword and carry out your duty, Master Yi." I lower him to the ground, slowly back away in horror. _No...I cannot do this...not like this..._ He shouts up at me from where he lay, "We don't have time to debate this, Master Yi! Noxians will come to finish the job! You must finish this and leave! Wuju must survive! Do your duty!"

My body moves to obey as my mind recoils from the task, my body shaking as I reach down to pick up the Highlander Ring Sword, our most sacred relic of Wuju that is passed down to each Master in kind. It was light but the weight of the burden it carried is heavy, my hand holding the sword loosely as I move to stand over Master Ju, my sword pulling back in an executioner strike. He smiles up at me, eyes focused as he tries to comfort me. "It wasn't meant to be this way but we cannot shy away from the path, Master Yi. I only hope that one day, you can forgive me for my failings." I start to breath hard as the weight of expectations crushes me, moving a hand to my face as tears form in my eyes, my body trying to sob even as I hold the sword at the ready in a shaking hand. "Do it, Master Yi! That is an order!" he shouts at me, my body moving to obey as I plunge the sword into his face, his eyes closing as the blade tears into his brain and kills him instantly.

With a sickening pull, the sword leaves his face, a look of horror on my face as I see the corpse of the man I called a father. _I...I killed the Master...I killed my father...and I cannot forgive myself..._ The iron will crushes my doubts again as my body bows deeply in respect of the fallen, my body kneeling down to retrieve the Seal of the Master on his belt to place it on my own, the golden spearhead now fastened tightly. I turn to leave as I hear footsteps outside of the shrine, crude armor and weapons clanking as the Noxian's burst through the door, weapons raised to confront me. One of the leaders steps forward in spiked armor of black steel, gesturing with a massive axe at me to his men. "One remains where others have fallen, hiding like a coward among his kind. He kills his own to survive, stealing and murdering to sustain himself. Show him that survival means nothing without strength!" As one, the Noxians surge forward, weapons ready to strike me down.

 _Blood sprays, bodies fall, armor sunders, shouts of anger, shouts of pain._ It all blurs into one and ends in an instant, the bodies of Noxians littering the floor and coating the walls with their blood, my sword hand flicking swiftly to spray the blood off. Something grabs my ankle and I swiftly kick forward, removing the grip and turning to see the Noxian commander staring up at me, anger on his face as he bleeds out. "How!? We had you outnumbered and out armed! How did you defeat us so easily!?" he shouts up at me and I give him a cold look, one that he recoils from with a look of horror. _I have never seen Noxian's afraid. I will be that fear now._ I turn around and gesture with a hand towards the magical fires, the light burning brighter and hotter as they begin to torch the shrine so that no one will ever use it again. I shout over the sound of the fires roaring to answer the Noxian's question.

"I am Master Yi. You're invasion will now come to an end."


	13. Apprentice

**Chapter XIII: Apprentice**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, Master?" Wukong says from the other side of the practice field, his body ready for the coming conflict with a discipline I've never seen. I give him a smile, our body postures now reversed as my body is the casual and at ease one. "No weapons. Fists only. Loser is the one who submits. It is always how the trial of Passing of Master has gone and I see no reason to change it," I say calmly, bowing to him from the waist.

"You don't have to do this..." Wukong states, unsure of himself for the first time since I've known him. _The burden was heavy on me as well. I have not made it easy for him._ ** _C'mon, quit dancing and get it over with!_** _Such events cannot be rushed._ ** _Well, I'm getting bored watching you flirt._** I give Wukong a grin as I comment, "My love interest is getting bored with the formality. Let us begin," I say before rapidly dashing forward, moving to strike Wukong who springs into a ready position in surprise. The time spent on the Field of Justice, even as an event, had restored me to my previous prowess off the Field, enough for me to challenge Wukong at the best of my abilities. Fists impact flesh as the battle is joined, our arms and legs moving in a blur of melee combat as we seek to outdo the other, our speed and strength finally matched. Only the one with the sharper mind would win this battle.

Wukong tries to leap at me for another grapple but I side step him, bringing an arm down to impact his back. His tail blocks the blow but not the momentum, his body impacting the ground as he pulls himself forward to avoid the follow up strike. His legs sweep along the ground and I leap over them, kicking forward as he blocks with his forearms, the force sending him skidding across the floor. He rolls and rises to his feet, howling in amusement. "That's the Master I know! Let's see who's the best now!" He howls in further amusement as he charges at me on all fours, leaping over his hands to deliver a spinning kick to my head. I smile at him in amusement before seizing his leg, spinning my body to hurl him back where he came from. He lands gracefully on his feet, his tail swishing in apprehension.

"You are thinking about this too much, Wukong. Where is the one who bested me before?" I taunt sarcastically, brushing my shoulder in jest. The smile drops from my face when the Wukong in front of me does a spin in taunt, disappearing into nothing. _A decoy!_ A foot collides with my back, driving me forward as I rapidly turn, blocking several more kicks delivered with swift efficiency. I grab his foot and swing to hurl him away only for the Wukong I throw to taunt me further as it disappears, my body taking a blow the the side of the head from another Wukong. My body responds by accelerating my pace but even that does nothing, Wukong able to match me speed for speed. _He may just have me._ Desperately, I try to fend off his blows from multiple angles but slowly, he wears me down, attacking with animal ferocity without me able to land any return blows. Hands seize my arms from behind as one of his copies disable me, another Wukong in front of me winding up to deliver a blow to my temple.

I surge downwards, throwing the copy holding me forward into the one in front of me, causing them both to disappear. With this new strategy in mind, I switch to grappling, using copies as bludgeons to impact others, copies slowly diminishing with each impact until all that's left is the Wukong in front of me, both of us breathing hard and sweating from the exertion and magic use. "Wow, you really...really holding your own..." Wukong gasps, his hands going to his knees in exhaustion. I don't give him a chance to rest, rushing forward and raising my leg to deliver a downwards strike but I realize too late that the move is a mistake, a grunt of amusement escaping another copy as the body in front of me disappears. The attack arrives a moment later, Wukong's leg sweeping my remaining leg out from under me as he jumps onto my back, putting his weight into the fall to wind me as I impact the earth.

My body tries to rise but he restrains me, limbs held down by his arms and legs as he moves his tail to playfully tap me on the head. "You yield yet? Cause I'm not letting go otherwise," he says mockingly through breaths as I try to throw off his grip to no avail. His body presses further down on me, crushing me in an attempt to force me to yield. Something brushes my back and it feels like-

My face changes into one of shock as I quickly blurt, "Yes! I yield! You win!" _Too late._ The Seal of Energy starts to glow with power on my back, my limbs now surging with energy. "Whoa! What's this!? You didn't tell me you had this on you!" I hear him say in bewilderment as I try to push him off, this time enhanced strength easily moving him off me with a surge of force. I swiftly rise and turn around, seeing him roll along the ground until he rights himself, a look of amusement on his face. "So you where holding back!? I really didn't stand a chance!?" he shouts, rising to his full height and beckoning for an explanation. I shake my head, calming myself and driving the energy back into slumber, my limbs returning to normal as I bow to him in shame. "Forgive me. I wanted the fight to be fair but you touched the seal, activating it. At full strength, I am likely far beyond what you can muster."

"Well, how do I get one then!? If this is to be a fair fight-" I quickly shake my head no, retorting, "There is only one of two possibilities in placing a Rune on the body: a magical overload that results in an explosion or power that transforms you while sterilizing you. I do not wish for either with anyone else." He tries to retort but I cut him off with a raised hand, moving to take a seat next to Jinx and Soraka who had watched the exchange. Jinx grins at me in excitement, punching me on the arm playfully when I take my seat. "See? Told you you couldn't fight him without the magic. And technically he won the battle since you yielded."

"Indeed," I respond, sighing to myself as I relax my muscles and slow my breathing. Wukong is still standing the practice field with a bewildered look on his face. "So what!? I have to settle for mediocre!? Not a chance! I WILL find a way to match you blow for blow!"

"Oh, get over it, monkey!" Jinx says playfully from where she lay, her finger drawing circles in the air. "Only way I know of that won't get you exploded is to have sex with Master Yi or me and I'm not letting you touch me nor is Master Yi into that." Both me and Soraka give Jinx an embarrassed look as I swiftly comment, "We...aren't sure it works like that..."

"That all!? Fine! I'll do it!" My face looks up at Wukong in shock and surprise as he approaches, his path taking him to a seat next to me with a clang of armor and a sigh of exhaustion, his fur smelling damp from sweat. I quickly try to address the problem, hopefully preventing anything drastic. "I do not advise this. If this happens, you will be an outcast like us, forced to leave-"

"I already am an outcast, Master. I'm the only one of my kind here and as much as I hate to admit it, Jinx is right. To everyone around me, I'm little more than an upright monkey." He puts his hand in mine, my body automatically closing my hand around his before I try to pull away. He doesn't release the hand, snorting in sadness as he lowers his head. "Yeah...I get that a lot...recoil and run away...they always do that..." My hand stops in its flight, closing again in acceptance and resignation as Wukong looks up with a sad face. "I don't have anyone but you, Master. You look beyond what I am and see the who. Maybe that's all I really need but if that means I have to bear your children-"

"Children!?" I blurt out in surprise, Jinx rising up swiftly next to me and Soraka peeking around Jinx to look at us in confusion and shock. Wukong gives a sad sigh before nodding her head. "So you didn't know...most people assume by the voice and the posture, the 'male bravado', that I'm a man...I had thought at least you knew, Master...guess I was wrong..." _**Wukong is a woman this whole time!? How did no one catch that!?** No one bothered to ask. They just assumed. Including me. **I mean, what about the Council of Equity and the summoners!?** They see what they want to see and what they saw was a man. Nothing confirmed otherwise. _

A wave of awkwardness falls on me when I realize some of the events that transpired in the grove between me and Wukong. _We had trained together, lived together, even bathed together. **Wait, you bathed together!? How the hell didn't you notice!?** My concern was mastering Wuju at the time. **So it wasn't a concern to realize that you're pupil is a woman!? What the hell, Yi!**_ "Master?" I hear Wukong say, her hand still held in mine as she looks at me in concern as I give a deep sigh, my life once again becoming more complicated. "If you leave, Wuju will have no presence in the Institute of War-"

"Master, wouldn't it be better to spread Wuju ourselves around the world instead of containing it here in a game of champions?" Wukong implores, smiling at me with a smile that I now recognize is flirtatious. _This will take some adjustment. **You're gonna put your erection in her, aren't you.** Nothing of the sort. **Only a matter of time.**_ I exhale, relaxing myself before responding while raising our held hands. "This...will take some getting used to..." I whisper, Wukong brushing my shoulder with her tail. "Take your time, Master. We have all the time in the world now," she whispers as she looks forward, a look of peace and serenity now on her face. The face immediately drops into one of frustration as her tail punches me in the shoulder, "By the way, I'm still mad that you decided to sleep around first. Not too mad though since I didn't come clean sooner."

"It...doesn't come up in conversation easily..." I whisper but Wukong is releasing my hand, standing to her full height and moving in front of us, putting her hands on her hips in irritation. "I thought you had insight too! I was ready and willing to let you go further if you ever figured it out and then you ended up bedding a psycho before me! Let's just say mad was not what I initially felt!"

"Hey! I beat you to the punch but get over it!" Jinx shouts from where she lay, a grin on her face. "Not like there isn't enough of him to go around...if you can stomach what he'll do to you...and how he does it...not to mention-" I hold up a hand, a smirk on my face in embarrassment. "We...get the point, Jinx. Thank you..."

"No problem, handsome. Always happy to help," she says mockingly, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek with a grin, Wukong growling in anger as she extends a hand, her staff flying into the hand as she turns to the practice field, target dummies spawning as she mercilessly smashes them in their dozens. "Kinda figured Wukong was the jealous type but this is...a bit overboard..." Jinx whispers as Wukong tears through targets faster than they can respawn. My head turns to Soraka who hasn't said a word since this started, a look of bewilderment on her face as she watches Wukong vent her rage. "Soraka? Thoughts?"

"Wukong...is a woman...?" she whispers but Wukong hears the talk, slamming her staff down in anger before rounding on us with a look of fury. "Yes! I'm a woman! How many times do I have to repeat that!? Master, get up here! I need something living to beat on!" All eyes look at me as I raise my brow in confusion, sighing as I rise to my feet and head into the practice field. Wukong is already launching herself at me, fists and feet flying as I rapidly try to defend myself. She shouts at me during the fight, "Why didn't you know!? You were supposed to know! What did I have to do to prove it!? Tell me!" I remain silent as another fist is aimed at my chest, my hand stopping the fist only to have Wukong reach forward with her other hand, picking me up by the shoulder and throwing me to the ground with force, the impact causing me to roar in pain. "Do I have to beat it into you!?" she continues to scream, mounting my chest and moving to deliver rapid punches to my face, my arms rising to block the rain of blows. _I understand why no one assists me. **You make the beast, you deal with it.** Comforting._

My hands stop her hands, my legs propelling me upwards to toss her off me. She predicts the move, however, wrapping her legs around my torso and forcing her hands out of mine to plant them on the ground. With a rapid flip, she hurl me away from her with a roar of anger, my body landing hard on the ground further away, reeling and jarred, as I try to right myself. Wukong is already on my back, slamming down hard on my body with her full weight in armor and pinning my limb to the ground as she whispers menacingly into my ear, "You listen good, Master. You ever play with my emotions like that again and I'll make sure you can't walk straight for at least a few days." Her voice lowers further as she whispers closer to my ear, "You think I really cared about being the best? I only wanted you to notice me, to appreciate me and in some way, love me. How could I be stupid enough to ever think that? I'm just your student."

In an instant, Wukong releases her grip and moves off me as I flip onto my front with my hands. I watch as she stalks away fuming, extending her left hand as her staff flies into it, exiting the practice field at a brisk stride with both anger and relief in her movements. Soraka arrives next to me a few moments later, casting healing magic on me to heal any bruises and lacerations. "Is he...she...normally like that...?" Soraka asks, looking towards Wukong's exit but seeing her already gone. All I can do is sit there, not quite hearing her question as Jinx waves a hand in front of my face. "Uh...Yi?...wait...don't tell me..." she says with a grin, moving her face into my field of vision. "You slept in the same bed too...didn't you..." she asks me with a wide grin. My head lowers in response as Jinx bursts into laughter, falling onto the ground and holding her stomach while kicking her legs in amusement. "Oh, wow! You are so oblivious to everything! For someone with discipline and insight, you blinded yourself!"

"I thought it was to keep an eye on him...her..." I say glumly, now realizing that I was actively being tricked at the time into intimate encounters. _So that time that I thought...he actually... **She actually what?** Nothing. **Sure.**_ "I am unsure about how to proceed here," I whisper to myself, Soraka sitting down next to me and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are her master. What would you think she needs?" My mind draws a blank, unable to even process the question. Moments before, I was about to pass on my title of Master to another but now that someone is coming with me to Ionia on a dangerous hunt for closure. That someone also happens to be a woman when for the years that I've know them, they have always been a man. A strange mixture of emotions are tearing me apart, part disgust at the outcome but part relief at the prospect. _Can I honestly just say no to her? **Oh, this sounds familiar.** **Sounds like someones caving into their urges.** This is not a matter of physical contact. **Right, right, but do you really think Wukong will be satisfied with just emotional support?**_

I look over at Jinx in frustration, her fit of laughter calming down as she points at me with one hand while her other hand points towards the exits. "You're her master. Where would she go?" she gloats at me with a grin, my body immediately rising to my feet and leaving at a sprint. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going!?" Jinx shouts to my back as I sprint into the stone hallways, champions and staff eyeing me as I sprint towards the champion quarters.

When Wukong becomes angry, she hits things and I know exactly where to go.


	14. Appreciation

**Chapter XIV: Appreciation**

* * *

I cautiously place my hand against the door to Wukong's chambers, runic magic recognizing me as the door unlocks, my hand lightly pushing the wooden slab inwards. The sound of fists and feat rapidly punching objects greets me but I keep quiet, moving slowly into the room and trying to reduce my noise output as much as possible. The room interior is the same like every chamber assigned to champions, grey stone walls with red carpeted floor lit by magic crystals on the roof. _Why are the beds always king sized? Are the summoners expecting us to have intercourse or is it for comforts sake?_ I pass by her equipment rack next to her bed, armor on its stand and staff in its display, moving to crouch down behind the bed. My head peaks over to see Wukong without her armor, white cloth wraps around her chest and loins as she punches and kicks four punching bags simultaneously around her. Out of her armor, I notice with embarrassment that she indeed has a feminine curve to her body, something I had originally classed as athleticism.

My body swiftly moves downwards to hide myself when her training slows down, my panic rising when I hear her sniff the air. Thinking fast, I crawl under the bed, thankful that there isn't anything stored underneath as Wukong springs to where I was, her feet coming down hard as she scans the area for targets. I almost sigh in relief at not being discovered when on of her feet reaches under the bed, seizing my leg as she growls, "Gotcha." With a swift pull, she slides me out from under the bed and across the floor, my body flipping over to look up at her. She looks down at me with a sour look and arms crossed. "So you thought you could sneak in, huh? I knew it was you the moment you unlocked the door. No one else but you has the runic combination," she states, making no motion to help me up or move against me. Uncomfortable seconds of staring at each other pass before she demands dismissively, "What do you want?"

I move to a sitting position, undoing the seal attached to my pants, her response to put a hand to her face in embarrassment and outrage. "Really!? Not even a cuddle or anything!? Just straight to the intercourse!?" she blurts, taking an involuntary step back. Soon, the golden arrowhead of the Seal of the Master is in my hands, my body turning towards her and moving to my knees as I lower my head and offer the seal to her with my hands. "Put that back on. I don't want it," Wukong says in an angry tone, my body remaining as still as I can manage. "I yielded during the Passing of Master so it belongs to you now-" Her foot closes my hand swiftly as she retorts, "I said I don't want it. I don't need it. Now get out." I open my hands again, smirking to myself as she growls in anger, a hand raising my head to look at her angry face. "You really want to keep me mad, don't you? Didn't you have enough of that today?" My head tilts curiously as Wukong releasing my face, my body quickly standing up and putting the seal back on my belt. "Why are you angry anyway?" I ask as calmly as possible, her head shaking in disgust.

"Oh, really. Your asking me that now? Why should I bother? Me telling you what's wrong wont change anything nor will it magically make me less mad. What will make me less mad is you leaving before I have to make you leave." My face remains passive as I wait for her answer, Wukong's hair standing up as her anger starts to build. Her eyes close as she bars her teeth, her fists shaking at her sides. "Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna leave like I asked!?" she shouts at me as I take a step forward, offering my arms forward in a gesture of peace as she backs up. "No, don't think you can just win me over that easily! You so much as touch me and I'll-"

"You will beat me until I can't walk straight for a few days. You've said so already," I retort, still advancing slowly towards her with my arms forward. She keeps backing up until she touches the edge of the bed, looking back quickly to get her bearings before her body moves into a defensive stance, her anger still bright and hot on her face. I stop advancing, going still and lowering my hands to my sides. "You haven't changed at all," I muss with amusement, "you still have issues controlling your temper. Very well. I shall leave you now." I give Wukong a bow before turning around, moving towards the hallway door.

 _Wait for the right moment._ On cue, I hear her feet leave the ground as she springs at me, swiftly taking a knee and waiting for her body to sail over my head. My hands grab a leg and an arm as I push off the ground, putting my weight into pushing her to the ground but awkwardly landing on top of her as she growls up at me in anger. For a moment, we're locked in confrontation, Wukong wrestling with her growing rage and struggling to get me off her. It's takes considerable effort to keep her from breaking free, my body sweating slightly from the exertion. She eventually breaths out in frustration, both of us breathing hard from the effort as she closes her eyes. "How did it get like this, Master? Why does seeing you happy make me angry now?"

"You are not being honest with yourself, trying to hold back what you wish to say. It is finding another way out through rage. I command you now to tell me what is wrong." I move off her a fraction but one of her hands holds me in place, a grim smile on her face as she states, "Or you'll what? We match each other in ability and unless you plan on-" I don't let her finish, sighing to myself and moving a hand to my lower back, rubbing the Seal of Energy to bring it to life. My arms begin to glow with contained magic, her calm expression quickly replaced with rage as she tries to surge upwards again to push me off. I hold her down effortlessly, my strength now enhanced beyond hers as Wukong struggles for a few minutes, trying everything at her disposal to remove me but to no avail. She gives one last roar of frustration before turning her head away from me. "Fine! You want to know why I'm mad!? It's because I have to share you with every other woman who decides to have their way with you! What happened to your discipline!? I didn't think you'd fall so low as to-"

"As to bed another woman without resisting," I finish, her eyes flashing to me in rage as I give her a sad smile. "I understand the sentiment, Wukong, and agree. I lost control at the time and I payed for it but I cannot turn my back on what I've done. I can't just tell Jinx it didn't happen and ignore her. Such is not honorable." Wukong's expression changes quickly to one of amusement as her laughter fills my ears. "So let me get this straight...she raped you?"

Though I hated to admit it, I nod my head in grim agreement, feeling the sting of embarrassment at admitting such a thing to another. "So you weren't actively pursuing her at the time. It just kinda happened," she continues with a grin, my head nodding again as my face remains sad. In my vulnerable state, she pushes me off her onto the floor and rises to her feet, moving away from me swiftly and sitting on the edge of her bed. I land bewildered on the carpeted floor, looking up at her before she points at me with a foot, gesturing for me to sit next to her.

I rise on exhausted limbs, moving towards the bed and sitting down with an exhale. As soon as I take my seat, Wukong puts her hand on mine, my hand already closing around hers as a reaction. She chuckles at my reaction, commenting, "So you're doing that subconsciously. You don't actually do that because you want to." My head nods again, my sadness turning to guilt that eclipses my mind. _Was it really true? Did I have intercourse against my will and am slowly being driven into depravity?_ _All those time I've had sex up to this point...  
_

"You didn't really think about it, did you? That you didn't have full control of your actions?" Wukong states, sighing before continuing. "Master...you disappoint me..." I give a grunt and an ironic smile before sarcastically saying, "The feeling is mutual. I had thought you'd have better control over you're aggression by now." We both share a laugh, my mind feeling some of the tension evaporating at our combined embarrassment and when I look at her, her face has peace and serenity once again. _She's calm now. What is causing this? If I could replicate this effect..._ "Well, it's not like you've been teaching me otherwise, Master. At least, not in a way I'll understand." Wukong's serenity drops in a heartbeat, her face becoming neutral as she asks, "So are we getting physical or what?"

"No," I answer, her head whipping around towards me with hostility, her anger starting to rise again as she shouts, "No!? Did you just say no to me!? After all we've been through and all the times we've fought and _bled_ together!?" I smile in response to her anger, removing my hand from hers and brushing her hair, the fur wild and messy. Her anger diminishes, her head lowering but her body remaining tense. "That is what you fear most, isn't it? That after all this time we've spent together, after all the hardships, I might say no to you and you will have to live with it."

"But I don't have to live with it!" Wukong shouts in return, her head snapping up as her anger flares. "I'll _make_ you if I have to! So go ahead, say no to me again! I _dare_ you!" I do as instructed, her teeth barring as she growls in frustration, her body vibrating as she tries to keep her anger from running free. She growls out through barred teeth, "When this is over...you know what I'll do-"

"I am well aware. Thank you for the reminder," I say calmly, brushing her hair lightly in response, her anger taking longer to diminish but eventually subsiding. _My touch seems to calm her down. But why? We have sparred before and made physical contact...she calmed down then too. Is it really that simple?_ I continue further, turning my chest and head towards her and moving my other arm around her waist as I bring her into an embrace, Wukong's head now over my shoulder as I continue to brush her hair. She tenses at first from the embrace but eventually embraces me around my waist, her arms slowly increasing in pressure as she becomes comfortable.

"Master...are you...trying to train me...?" she whispers, her body starting to tremble lightly as I respond, "No, I am not. I can't teach you how to be less aggressive because it is simply your personality. It has been there since as long as I've known you." My arm moves from her back to her shoulders as her arms move around my neck, her legs moving to embrace my waist. "And during all of this...all of the confrontation and the anger...you made me realize something...that I shouldn't..."

"Master..." she whispers again, my shoulder now becoming damp from her tears as I tear up as well, my voice a whisper. "No, I am not your master...you've always been your own master, as it should be...I'm sorry for trying to change that..." My mind starts to unravel again and I let it happen, knowing that I cannot stop it. _I was training her in Wuju for my own ends and my own means. I never considered what she wanted and needed._ My heart fills with anguish as the realization takes form, my face cringing in shame. _I am no master. I am a murderer who killed my own people and stole my father's sword, burning down our last shrine and killing those who stood against me. Wuju was dead the moment I plunged my father's own sword into his head._

"I...am not even my own master..." I say with a voice full of emotions, discipline falling away to reveal a man suffering from the horrors of past mistakes. Emotions break free of their chains, a sob escaping my throat as my mind disarms again, unable to cope with the anguish growing within me. _Even though I project an air of discipline, I can never truly forgive myself for what I have done. And it is tearing me apart from within._ "Master..." Wukong says clearly, her voice cutting through my anguish and causing me to stop crying momentarily, my breath coming in gasps. "I chose to be your pupil, to fight with the style you taught me...whether or not it was legitimate is irrelevant...you will...you will always be my Master..." I feel the anguish slowly recede, the pain becoming manageable and the discipline trying to exert itself. _Even now, you save me from myself. We left that grove together. I didn't leave of my own accord._ A sad smile crosses my lips, my hand moving again to brush her hair. "I...I don't know what to say..." I whisper, Wukong giggling lightly in my ear before saying, "Then stop talking. Actions are better."

I sigh in response, having heard those lines before from Jinx and an idea strikes a moment later, my hands moving her by the shoulders so that we can be eye to eye. _Her green eyes are startling in their intensity up close._ "Why don't you take the lead?" I ask her but her head immediately shakes no, her face playfully irritated. "C'mon, Master...I'm always taking the lead on things...you take the lead now..." _This all seems oddly familiar._ Acting on prior knowledge, I move my hands into position behind Wukong's head and back, her face blushing and looking away at the suddenness. "Wow, I wasn't expecting...I mean..." she tries to stutter before I move her head towards me, touching her lips with mine and closing my eyes as I let instinct and experience take over. _It feels different to kiss her. Inhuman. But I expected as much. She is a vastrayan after all._

One of her hands moves behind my head and pushes me into the kiss further, her affection just as aggressive as her personality. Other sensations start to filter in, her fur touching my chest and back, brushing against me as she orients herself to sit in my lap, turning my head and body with her. _This feels innocent. Honest. Compassionate._ She lightly pulls herself away from me after a few moments and I open my eyes, her smile cynical as she gloats, "You're despicable...taking advantage of your student..." I snort in amusement, smiling as I move her head forward to kiss her again, our lips meeting as my eyes close. _Her resistance is gone. I must move slowly and gently. She is very vulnerable in such a state._

My hand moves along her back, finding the break in her chest cloth and pulling it free. Wukong leans herself back quickly, adjusting the cloth back over her chest and whispering with a grimace, "Too quick, Master...at least warn me up first before you start undressing me..." I gently put my hands on hers, giving her a smile as I ask her if I can undress her. "Jeez, Master...set the mood first...I know Jinx is more open but...I need more incentive is all..." she explains, a hand moving out of mine and onto her face in embarrassment. I nod once and whisper while bowing my head, "Guide me then, Master."

When I look up, she closes her eyes and gives me a grim smile. "Master...I can get used to that...fine...I'll show you the path..." Wukong whispers, her hand pulling my head forward to continue our kiss. My deviant side resurfaces at that moment, my lips parting hers gently as my tongue enters her mouth, a brief moan escaping her before she accepts the move. _Slowly and gently but moving forward nonetheless. Confusing but I think I understand._ I spend ample time sharing my warmth with her, my hands rubbing her body slowly as I continue to explore her mouth, her tongue eventually doing the same as her arms pull me closer, her feet rubbing my back. _This will be a true test of discipline since her feet are prehensile. I will be felt up twice as much._ We pull back lightly, both of us exhaling gently as I pull her head to touch my forehead to hers, whispering, "How am I doing, Master?"

"Good...just...give me a second..." she whispers in return, taking an actual second before pulling be back towards her and forcing her tongue into my mouth. Her body and arms start to push me down, my body turning so that my back can lie down on the mattress as we share the warmth and wetness of our mouths. I feel her move my hand to her back again, breaking the kiss with an exhale of excitement. "I'm in the mood now, Master...you can do whatever you want to me..." she whispers while kissing my face, her fur brushing me as she slowly moves down to my neck. "Where did you learn these techniques?" I ask her, moving her face back up to mine and kissing her further as my other hand undoes the cloth wraps on her body with practiced ease, her answer halted for a minute by cloth falling off. "How do you know how to undress my wraps?" she retorts, her hand moving my head as she kisses me further to stop my answer before I lightly push her away.

"You're right...talk is not required right now..." I whisper, moving my hands to her front to brush the fur of her chest. _Her anatomy is different. No breasts or excessive curves._ She smiles at me in response, moving to holds one of my hands as her other hand moves my hand towards her crotch. "Only one part of me is excessively female," she whispers, putting my hand on her crotch as I brush the area lightly. "Can you guess which part?"

"I have a few theories..." I whisper as I move my fingers into her, her insides warm and slightly damp as she lets out a low moan and falls onto me. The feeling of her fur brushing me bodily nearly unbalances me, my mind fighting with my urges to prevent me from pinning her down and having her. "I'm sorry...that was a bit much..." I apologize while moving my hand away but she moves the hand back, placing my fingers back into her with a low moan. "I said anything...don't make me a liar..." I smile before saying, "I wouldn't imagine doing so..."

In slow movements, my fingers move around her insides, her hands moving to undo my pants. I stop for a second when she undoes the Seal of the Master, holding it up to her face for both of us to see. "Why did you think I ever wanted this...do you even know me at all...?" she whispers to me, her eyes closing as she puts the seal down on top of some of her wraps. My right hand moves to the pin, quickly fastening it to the wraps and whipping the wrap around one of Wukong's arms, quickly tying it around her arm to her surprise. "We will take turns then...like old times..."

She stares at it with a neutral expression before unwrapping it from her arm, removing the pin and putting it in her hand. Her hand closes quickly, the sound of crushing metals sounding as my brow raises in surprise, her hand quickly throwing the broken seal across the room. "There...now we're equals...like old times..." she whispers to me, a smile on my face as I remove my fingers from her insides and use both hands to undo my pants fully. _I'm sorry, Wukong. Forgive me._

"Then I see no reason to hold back."


	15. Determinate

**Chapter XV: Determinate**

* * *

 _Something is dampening my cheek._ My eyes hesitate to open, still exhausted from the night prior but the feelings of stickiness and excess heat give me the will to try. It takes a few attempts, the meager light of magical crystals painful until my eyes can adjust. _Where am I? A champion's room...but not my own. **Stop thinking, Master.**_

The outside thoughts cause mild shock before my eyes dart around the room, looking for the source of the thoughts. On my left, Wukong is gently licking my face, eventually noticing that I'm awake and moving her body on top of mine, her fur making me uncomfortably warm. A bright grin is on her face as she whispers, "Good morning, Master...you fell asleep near the end...I guess I went too far..." _So it happened again. **You took off your pants and had sex with me.** I meant...and wait...this is all confusing. _She moves off me onto her back, using an arm to angle me onto my side as her other hand touches the center of her chest. A Mark of Attack Speed displays on her chest, glowing an angry crimson as it pulses once, the light flowing to her arms and legs in whirls and waves. Suddenly, she grins at me as she disappears into nothingness, my body moving rapidly to a sitting position as my head looks around frantically around to find her.

Her hands move in front of my eyes, my face smiling as I move her hands into mine, resting them on my shoulders. "That is...different..." I state, the weight on my shoulders disappearing as Wukong moves again, falling into my lap as her arms and legs wrap around my neck and lower back. I jump in surprise, a wide grin on her face at my flinching. "I just feel...faster...much faster...I mean, watch this," she states, her right hand extending as her staff flies into it. The staff raises above her head as she starts to spin it rapidly, the sheets ruffling as we gain enough lift to leave the bed, her legs keeping my body with her as we ascend towards the ceiling. After a few seconds of me looking down in panic, she slowly decreases the pace of her spin until we touch down gently, her hand idly throwing the staff away as she moves her arms back around my neck. "And that's just _some_ of what I can do now...you're going to teach me restraint, right Master?"

"Indeed. Such powers can be dangerous to the user as well as their foes." _No point correcting her. **You'll always be my Master, even if you don't want to be.** I see. _I let out a sigh at having another set of thoughts within my head, truly believing that this Rune marking is a curse. Before I can close my mouth from my sigh, Wukong moves forward and puts her tongue in my mouth, my hands moving to her back involuntarily and my eyes closing as warmth, dampness, and now, magic, moves among us. I can feel the magic now, strange waves of energy moving and harmonizing between two bodies, the energies becoming one. I pull away gently as we both exhale, my eyes opening to see hers open, yellow eyes staring back at me before they return to their natural green. "We're closer now...for just a moment...we can be the same..." she whispers, my eyes looking downwards to see the Mark on her chest glowing yellow but slowly changing back to crimson.

I'm about to continue when the sound of an explosion draws our attention, our heads whipping to the hallway door as a noticeable hole is blow through it, a foot kicking the door open as Jinx storms into the room, her hair loose and swinging as she stop short of the bed with a wide smile. "Called it! We've been looking everywhere for you and you said you wouldn't be here! But I was totally right! Master and student are now lovers!" she gloats, her hands coming together in mock prayer. "We?" I ask her, moving a hand to grab the blankets to cover me and Wukong up. Jinx laughs as she dramatically gestures with her hands towards the blown open wooden door, doing a shallow bow as she states, "Let me introduce our newest party member!"

Poppy's head pokes in from the door frame, her head popping back out when she notices us indecent on the bed but Jinx rushes after her while shouting, "Oh no, you don't! You asked for my help and I'm helping!" The sound of a brief argument can be heard outside as me and Wukong exchange glances of surprise, not sure what's going on when Jinx drags Poppy in by her armor collar, a grin of triumph on her face as she swiftly crosses the space and deposits Poppy in front of us. "Go on, ask him!" Jinx states, gesturing towards me with a grin.

"Uh...you sure?...Yi...can you...hold this for me?" she stutters, taking the massive hammer off her back and offering it to me. I look at Wukong who moves to my back, her arms and legs wrapping around me from behind as her head peaks over my shoulder curiously as I move to take the hammer. The weight and height of the weapon is monstrous, the hammer at least a meter taller than I am and the head impacting the ground with a thud when Poppy lets go completely, my arms unable to lift the weapon's weight. My head tilts curiously to the side as Poppy turns around with her hands on her hips, shaking her head and saying to Jinx, "See? I told you this was a waste of time. Thanks for your time, Master Yi but-"

"Wukong, do a girl a favor?" Jinx interrupts with a grin, a finger pointing towards her back. A paw touches the Seal of Energy on my back a second later, the magic awakening in an instant. Suddenly, the magic moves through my arms, coursing into the hammer and causing the hammer head to glow brightly, a hum sounding before the hammer becomes normal again. "Now try lifting it!" Jinx commands, my hands obeying out of instinct. The hammer head swings gently upwards, now lighter and easier to manage as I hold the shaft in both hands but releasing a hand to hold it in a single hand. The shaft touches the ground with a tap, my head looking up at the hammer head as it glows with contained power.

"I don't believe it..." Poppy says idly from nearby, moving towards the hammer and extending a hand to the shaft. As her hand touches the shaft, the energy in the hammer head moves swiftly down the shaft and into her hand, Poppy recoiling slightly and closing her eyes as she gasps in unease. "Poppy, are you alright?" I say, gently placing the hammer head back on the ground as I move to her aid, kneeling down as her body starts to fall forwards. My hands hold her shoulders to prevent her from hitting the ground and she puts a hand to her head, shaking her head a few times before opening her eyes. Pale yellow light flashes and disappears. "I feel...not so good..." she whispers, my mind already recoiling at the possibility. _**Wait, you didn't even have sex with her!**_ _Not now, Jinx._ ** _So she might have a Rune now?_** ** _Oh, you! You really did have sex with your student! How can I hear your thoughts? _**

"Poppy, describe the discomfort. We may have seen this before," I quickly ask, letting go once she's able to stand on her own. She doesn't answer, squinting slightly while rubbing her forehead, my hand moving her hand away to see a Seal of Health on her forehead, the seal pulsing in time with her heartbeat. "Why do I feel...stronger? And tougher? Yi, hit me in the face," she commands, a look of surprise on my face from the sudden request. "I'm asking so get it over with," she iterates, gesturing with her arms for me to bring it on. Unsure of how to proceed, I whip a hand across her face, slapping her with minimal force, her face looking at me in confusion as the hand strike to no effect. "I meant a fist. Punch me," she clarifies, my face now further confused at the request. "I am unsure what this is meant to do-"

"Don't ask questions. Humor me," she commands and I do as commanded but only with minimal power, a fist impacting her nose. She remains unmoved by the fist, shaking her head with a neutral expression, my fist still at her nose. "C'mon, quit fooling around. Use everything you got." I look around at Jinx and Wukong, each of them shrugging in confusion and unable to aid me in my decision. Sighing to myself, I do as instructed, putting my full effort into a fist aimed at her nose. The blow does nothing, not even distending her skin inwards but the seal on her forehead glows brightly and I begin to notice the ripples of pale light. Curious, I strike her again, the same fist impacting her nose for the third time, my eyes finally seeing a wave of light rippling out from the impact area.

 **Can he really be the hero I'm looking for?** _I am unsure._ **Wait. Who said that!?** _Master Yi. You can hear my thoughts and the thoughts of those with similar Runes. **This is more than I bargained for, Master. Yeah, no kidding! **_"Let's all calm down and assess the situation," I say gently, gesturing for everyone to take a seat on the bed while Wukong releases her grip on me from my back, allowing me to stand up. I quickly look around the room before asking Wukong, "Have you seen my pants?"

"Over there," she replies with a grin, pointing with a finger at her armor rack that has a pair of pants draped over the chest armor. I cross the room swiftly and grab the pants, pulling them on before returning to my original position, everyone eyeing each other for different reasons. They all eye me when I take a seat among them, my hands on my knees as I ask, "So...where do I even begin?"

"How about the part where you put a Rune on my forehead?" Poppy demands, her arms crossed and her face neutral. I put a hand behind my head as I sigh out a response. "We will have to tell Ryze about this for more answers. I have no idea how or why this happened to you, Poppy. All I know is that my magic flowed into the hammer and then from there, into you." _Why do these situations keep complicating themselves?_ ** _You enjoy it! Admit it!_** _No, I do not enjoy marking innocents with Runes without their consent._ I shake my head slightly to bring myself out of my thoughts, seeing Poppy staring up at me with an expression of wonder. "Doesn't matter now...it really is you...the hero...the one-" I quickly hold up my hands in front of me, my face surprised at her assertion. "I...think you're mistaken...I don't count myself as a hero of Demacia..."

"No one else has been able to wield Orlon's hammer with such ease until you...but just to make sure..." she moves to the edge of the bed, seizing the hammer from where it lay and turning to offer the shaft to me. As soon as my hands make contact, energy flows from me and her simultaneously, my eyes closing at the sudden surge as I start to feel something, impressions and images. _A man named Orlon. The founding of Demacia. "The weapon does not belong to me, it belongs to a Hero of Demacia."_ My eyes snap open and I gasp in shock as ancient memories recede from my mind, frightening in their realism. Poppy does the same, a look of sadness on her face. "Yi...you...you were forced to..." _You saw my memories._ **And you saw mine.**

"So that really was Orlon I saw, one of the great founders of Demacia. You were his apprentice and this hammer was his weapon, gifted to you on his death bed." Even a member of Ionia could appreciate the weight of history of a foreign land, my hands trembling slightly at holding a living relic of a glorious time. She smiles at me, releasing her grip on the hammer. "And now it's yours. My task in life is now complete. I finally found the hero that's destined to wield Orlon's hammer. Which means you also need this as well." She moves her right arm forward, unfastening her buckler from her arm and moving it to her hands, offering it to me with head bowed.

I place the hammer head gently on the ground, releasing the shaft as my hands move to refasten the shield to her arm, a look of confusion on Poppy's face as I also pick up the hammer and offer it back. "I may be able to wield the hammer but you are the one who must bear it, as you have always done. I do not feel it is the right time for such an event to come to pass so until then, keep this with you. Besides," I say with a grin, "are you not the yordle with a hammer?" She gives me a grunt, smiling as she takes the hammer back and slides off the bed. She surprises everyone when she places the hammer head down and takes a knee, bowing her head as she states, "Until my time comes, I will be honored to accompany you on whatever path you take, Hero of Demacia."

"You may accompany us but...the formality...isn't necessary..." _**Great, more competition! Stop sleeping around, Yi!** I am not performing any of this deliberately. _**I don't intend to court the Hero of Demacia. _Hey! Stay outta my head! Where in each others heads, psycho. Get used to it._** "I suggest we all learn how to ignore each others thoughts from here on out," I say with a sigh, the violation of my thoughts readily apparent on my face. "This entire situation is confusing and requires several days of adjustment but we will eventually find a balanced way of being."

"Dibs," Jinx blurts while raising her hand, a grin on her face as everyone looks at her in confusion. "Cool. We all agree that I'm the most important woman in his life now." Wukong's face immediately moves to anger, her arms and legs pulling me away from Jinx with a yank. "Like hell he is! I've spent more time than you have with him! _I_ am the most important woman in his life!" Poppy is already leaving, rising from her knee and turning around, shaking her head while she walks away. "I'll...leave you guys to settle this dispute..." she says over her shoulder, the argument between Jinx and Wukong devolving into a competition of who did what and when. I tune back into the conversation when Jinx says, "Look, I just want the title but if it means that much to you monkey girl, you can have it. So long as I get my share of his attention."

"Fine! On that we can agree but he's mine right now!" Wukong retorts, her grip causing me to grunt from too much force. Jinx grins at me and nods, springing off the bed and moving towards the rooms exit. "Sorry about the door. And Yi? Good luck with the most important woman in your life!" she says sarcastically over her shoulder, slightly tripping over the debris of the sundered door as she exits. My head dips in dismay, my life slowly devolving into one strange occurrence after another without my consent. _Will it ever end? Will I ever be able to control my life ever again? **Get over it fast, Master. You have a class to teach in an hour.**_ Her hands and feet move to brush my chest and stomach as she whispers, "I just said what I said to make them leave you alone for a time...this is a lot to take in...and no one seems to care about what you want...be honest with me...what do you want out of this situation?" My mind tries to find an answer but all I can draw is a blank, my face saddening as I whisper to her, "I am unsure...this is all happening so quickly...and I haven't given my needs much thought as of late...I don't have an answer for you, Wukong..."

She kisses me lightly on the cheek, her face rubbing against mine gently as she whispers, "Take your time, Master...no rushing...it's better you make a decision you want..." The decision comes to me in a heartbeat as her hand moves to rub my hair, strands of black falling to my shoulders. "I...I don't want to hurt anyone...not emotionally...but maybe...not physically either...but like physical violence, I must harm when necessary...and it scares me...this is a battlefield I've never encountered against a foe that I care for...I was badly hurt when I-" A hand moves to cover my mouth gently, tears forming in my eyes as Wukong continues to brush my hair. "Shh...it's OK, Master...it'll be alright..." she whispers, trying to comfort me as discipline slips again, my hands going to my face as tears start to fall. She moves to hold me, listening silently as I break down into sobs, stroking my hair trying to comfort me.

 _Only when necessary, but I will always pay the price as well._


	16. Revelation

**Chapter XVI: Revelation**

* * *

"I thank you all for coming to our final meeting, champions." Soraka says from the front of the class, both of us bowing to them. She rises from her bow and continues with, "I also thank you for taking time to attend. As much as you can be doing other activities, you chose to learn how to maintain relationships. I commend you for your efforts." The class nods, each champion with an eager face to finish the class for varying reasons. My eyes catch Wukong's table, Wukong once again balancing on the desk with her tail and Poppy sitting on the desk next to her with an expression of childlike interest, Diana sitting off further to their left casually with a look of amusement. Wukong smiles at me and winks and I do my best not to show a visible reaction but judging from the stares I start to receive, many already noticed my embarrassment. Soraka quickly continues the lesson with, "Our last lesson for this course is appreciation. Appreciation relies on a positive outlook on life and emphasizes the positives in yourself and your partner."

She gestures towards the board, looking at me in annoyance as I frantically write as quickly as possible. "No compliment or gesture is too big or too small when done positively. Many believe that there is a time and place for positive actions but I am here to tell you the opposite. Know that you need to maintain a liberal and balanced use of both compliments and complaints to have a healthy relationship." Her hand sweeps over towards Wukong's table, their attention raised as they're singled out by Soraka's gaze. "Lets try an exercise. Wukong, compliment and complain to the champion next to you." She turns her head towards Poppy, her hand going behind her head as she states, "Uh...you...are a respectable warrior...but...can be naive at times..." Poppy gives her a questioning look but Soraka is already moving on, telling Poppy to do the same. "Diana, you have an aura of capability and grace but also project an aura of coldness and indifference."

Diana's face darkens at the mention of coldness, her warm demeanor shifting to the cold, calculating stare that we know from the Fields of Justice. Soraka quickly intervenes with, "This is not meant to be a hostile attack on your person. These are merely examples drawn from a short period of time." Diana doesn't smile, her face neutral as Soraka asks her to continue. "Although you are a capable fighter, Wukong, you often lack the refinement of a civilized being," she states, gesturing towards her balancing act with her tail as Wukong chuckles in embarrassment, lowering herself down to sit on the table. Soraka continues the lesson with, "Good. Now let's reverse. Wukong, compliment and complain to Diana now."

"Um...Diana...you're a nice person but at times...you can be scary to those around you." Diana remains neutral at the comments and quickly says, "Poppy, you have intense bravery but are incredibly reckless with your fighting." Poppy stands on the table and looks at Diana with a smile, exclaiming, "Hey, girls gotta do what shes gotta do is all." The class laughs in response before Soraka tells Poppy to address Wukong. "Uh...Wukong...you fit in pretty well but...you aren't really...like us..." Wukong nods her head with a smile and states in reply, "Well, I'm the only intelligent vastrayan you've ever seen. I see that as a compliment."

"Very good, thank you three. Let's continue," Soraka states, gesturing towards Jinx and Twisted Fate, both of them removing their feet from the table and moving from slouching to reasonable sitting positions. "Jinx, compliment and complain to Fate if you would." Jinx doesn't miss a beat, immediately responding with, "I get the whole cool thing and you pull of the mysterious look really well but I don't think you can attract anyone looking like that." Fate shrugs, a card dancing upwards in a spin as he returns the favor. "Well, although you can shoot a gun, I reckon you aren't good with the opposite sex neither." She groans in frustration, her face becoming irritated as she ignores Soraka to continue. "Well, you have such a big fortune to your name but most of it you conned from everyone around you in some way!" Jinx shouts, pointing a finger at him as he coolly replies, "I can say the same about weapons. They're useful pieces for something stolen from another."

Soraka slams her staff on their desk with a look of irritation, both Jinx and Fate jumping at the sudden noise and turning back forward with embarrassment. "Now that I have your attention, we can continue. Thank you, Jinx, Fate." She gives them one last look of irritation before moving back to the front of the class, champions following her movements as she stands in her position. "What Jinx and Fate failed to demonstrate is time and place, going further and further into more complaints. Take this as a lesson to avoid such thoughts and to remain focused on the positive over the negative."

We are about to continue when I feel magic start to surround me, a teleportation circle opening up beneath me unbidden and unannounced. Everyone looks at me with concern as I smile and close my eyes, allowing the magic to teleport me to another location.

* * *

The light fades and I find myself in the Council of Equity chamber, the room familiar but alien from lack of exposure. "Master Yi. You have put us a puzzle with your actions," a powerful voice states, another elaborating with, "From your actions, you and four other champions have decided to resign from the Institute of War and the League of Legends." The third voice accuses me. "You are being held accountable for the misuse of magic, the corruption of minds, the forfeiting of your status as champion, and misconduct among your peers. How do you plead?" _They are trying me. They knew what was occurring despite our precautions._ "Guilty," I find myself saying, unable to lie to them since many of the accusations are true. A long moment of silence stretches out, the light above me pulsing a few times. "Until a cure can be found for you and the champions you have corrupted, you and them will be detained in a warded holding cell until such a time that those with the knowledge can aid you. That is all."

Immediately, a teleportation spell is triggered and I think quickly about my actions. _If I resist, I may never know where they are holding the others. If I do not, we will all be trapped inside of a cage for as long as they wish._ My body decides for me, the Seal of Energy glowing brightly as it absorbs the magic around it, the spell failing with a wave of force blasting outwards. "His Rune has grown too powerful! Even summoner magic cannot detain him! He must be destroyed!" a voice booms out. The light above me changes from blue to yellow as the crystal above starts to vibrate, yellow electricity dancing across its surface as it charges. _A spawn protection laser, building up to maximum strength. I will not survive the blast._ I try to move towards the exit but find myself impacting a wall of force, yellow energy blocking my path. My fists hammer against the barrier but to no avail, the wall not breaking and the weapon behind me slowly building charge to execution. I turn around slowly, looking up at my doom with a face of dismay. _My service to them ends in betrayal. Such is the fear of lesser men._

"Yi! Catch!" I hear from behind me, rapidly turning around to see Jinx running at me, throwing something my direction. It passes through the barrier and when it arrives in my hand, I realize what it is and quickly place it on my body. The free day pass activates, purple runes glowing brightly and allowing me to simply run through the barrier before the weapon behind me fires, the room filling with noise and light behind me as we run. Jinx tosses me my sword and has her minigun in hand, already firing at the tower defenses as they begin to activate. "How did you know where I was?" I shout over the noise of her weapon as we run down the steps, Jinx unleashing her minigun into everything that tries to fire at us.

"Summoner magic taking you somewhere when you're off the roster!? Council of Equity chamber! Duh!" she shout as she riddles the focusing crystals of the towers with bullets. The towers are more brittle here, easily disabled as soon as their focusing crystals are destroyed. "What about the others?" I shout as we start to move into the hallway, champions and staff looking at us in bewilderment as we sprint down the hallway. "Holding cells! They teleported us into separate cells and I had one of these on me! I didn't know it would work!"

Summoners begin to stand against us, casting magics that were no longer effective on us. We simply brush past them, not wanting to be slow as we rush towards the holding cells. Warding magic tries to halt us, bright yellow barriers raising to stop our progress but with the magic of the free day passes, we simply walk through the barriers. Enhanced minions stand in our way once we pass the barrier, standing as tall as a man and wielding exotic weaponry. "Pulling out all the stops, aren't they!?" Jinx shouts as she swaps to her missile launcher, launching explosives into them with reckless abandon. Shields spring up around them, absorbing the shots as the melee units rush forward, ranged units unleashing beams of energy. We both dive behind the base of a tower, listening to beams of magic singing our cover. _This is really happening. The summoners are attempting to kill us. **Of course they are! We don't have much choice here, Yi!**_

Rage blossoms in my mind, outrage at the arrogance and the evil intent of the summoners. _They would turn their own champions into criminals and prisoners. They do not deserve to live._ Something dark manifests in my mind, removing my doubts and fears as surge out of cover with my sword raised, charging forward at speed towards the melee units right on top of us with a roar of outrage. Although strong and swift, they fall before me similar to the Fields of Justice, my sword plunging into heads and slicing bodies in two as they attempt to land blows with spiked clubs and hammers, their blows hitting only air. The ranged units try to pierce me with beams of magic but Jinx lays down minigun fire to disorient them while I butcher the rest, strange blue blood flowing off my sword and coating my body as I flick my wrist, the blood flying off my sword.

Two summoners are behind the minion units, desperately casting magic on me that I shrug off, my sword dragging behind me as I walk towards them. One of the summoners tries to pull out a hex tech pistol but my feet carry me to him in an instant, my sword flashing as his hand comes off in a fountain of red and falls uselessly to the floor. The summoner lets out a pained roar and clutches his severed hand, the other one recoiling as I turn my gaze on him. He stares at me in fear as I seize his robes, bringing him close to my face coated in blood. "Where are my colleagues?" I ask menacingly, my sword rising in my hand to aim the point at his head.

"I...I don't know!...we just...just stand guard! They don't tell us who's _in_ the cells! Please, I didn't mean to do this! It's just procedure!" Whatever mercy I have had ends when my sword lunges forward, stabbing into the summoner's brain and ending his life in an instant. The hand holding him throws the body forward, the purple robed summoner falling dead to the ground as I flick my blade, blood flying off in a spray. "Now you've done it..." Jinx whispers from my right side, a look of shock on her face at the grisly scene I had produced. "No way you're getting off the hook now..."

"We will discuss this later." I say grimly, moving down the hallway into the cell blocks. The doors are wooden with heavy wards and window slits, relatively light in terms of security. _They might be relying so heavily on dampening fields that they consider it impossible to break in._ I quickly look into the rooms, finding other champions that I care not to free until I come across Poppy, my sword already plunging into the door lock and twisting as I kick the door open. Poppy looks up from her pacing at me, part joy and part fear crossing her face. "Yi? What happened to you? Why are you looking like that and what's going on?"

"Later. Where is your equipment?" I demand, already moving on to further cells down the stone hallways. Poppy keeps step near us as she says, "I don't know. They just teleported us into the cells and that was it. I tried to break out but it was heavily sealed from the inside." I'm only paying half attention, finding Wukong punching the wall of her cell as I break open another lock with my sword, opening the door swiftly as Wukong springs into a defensive crouch. Her eyes light up when she see's me, her body springing at me as I move my sword to my side, my other hand moving to embrace her back as she clings to me with arms and legs. "Master! I thought...I thought I'd never see you again..." she sobs, tears cleaning off some of the blood on my chest as my hand moves to brush her hair. "We can talk later. We need to find Soraka and escape."

"Already on it!" Poppy shouts from behind me, the sound of breaking wood echoing in the hallway as she opens another cell. I turn around with Wukong hanging off me to see Soraka walk gently out of her cell, her face a mask of neutrality with fury in her eyes. "This is against protocol. They cannot simply detain champions without our consent. There is a procedure they are ignoring completely."

"Does this procedure involve where the equipment is stored?" I ask her but Jinx interrupts me, brushing past with her minigun at the ready. "Oh, right! Its where I got my guns back from! C'mon, follow me!" she shouts as she runs down the hall, Wukong springing off me and after her as we follow. As we run the halls, we run across the debris of Jinx's escape, bodies of minions and summoners on the ground, the walls and ceiling coated in red and blue blood. I hear someone hack audibly and turn around, seeing Poppy fall to all fours and vomit onto the ground. I move back to her and kneel down, rubbing her back as she voids her stomach contents until she gasps out, "We're...we're monsters...look at what we did..."

"We will remorse when this is over. Can you stand?" I ask her gently, Poppy breathing hard and spitting a few times without answering. My hands go forward as I seize her under the arms, bringing her to my chest and turning swiftly to continue down the hall at a sprint. Her eyes stare at nothing in particular as I run, her mouth babbling, "We killed them...we killed summoners...they'll never forgive us..."

"They forced our hand, Poppy. They incarcerated us without following the rules the Institute of War agreed on. This is the wages of that choice and it is a pain we must endure." My hand goes to her hair as she pushes her face into my chest, holding onto me as I sprint to the far end of the hallway, already seeing the door ahead broken open. The others are already gearing up when we enter, grabbing weapons and equipment off the tables. Soraka picks up something and brings it to me, holding it in front of me. "Is that...an Ohmwrecker crystal?"

"Yes. Someone must have had it when they were imprisoned. We can use this to disable some of the defenses on the way out." She puts the crystal into a pouch and secures the pouch to her belt as I nod to her and move towards the table that contains Orlon's hammer, standing in front of it and lightly patting Poppy on the head. She looks up at me, her face lacking any conviction as I nod towards the hammer, her head turning around slowly. Her body rotates as she reaches for it, unable to reach until I move her closer, her hands swiftly wrapping around the shaft.

Poppy leaps out of my grip, landing on the table and moving towards her buckler, strapping it to her right arm and swinging the hammer a few times before placing it across her shoulders. "They took our freedom, Yi...they were going to take us apart and see what made us tick...replace us with copies made of magic...we'll make them pay for this..." she whispers threateningly, her face a mask of iron will. I nod and place a hand on her head, the Seal of Health activating at my touch as she closes her eyes. "Let's focus on escape first. Then we can pursue vengeance."

"Hate to interrupt but we got company!" Wukong shouts from behind us, Poppy hopping off the table as I turn towards the door. More summoners and minions are approaching, dozens of minions and summoners cramped in the narrow hallway. Wukong is on the left part of the door frame, already wielding her staff with a grimace on her face. Jinx is on the right, her back to the wall as she loads another missile into her launcher. _There's only one way out and the summoners now block it._

A summoner in purple and gold robes moves forward, hex tech gunblades in each hand as he shouts in a commanding voice, "There is only one way out of there! Give up now and you can enjoy your time back in the cells alive! Or don't! I care not which!" The rest of us take up hiding positions around the room but Soraka approaches me where I crouch, holding up a scroll for me to see. My eyes widen when I see the contents of the scroll. "A recall spell? Those are extremely rare in scroll form. How-"

"There are many forbidden things among the treasures here. I took a few of the more useful ones for us to use. We need to gather together. Now." Jinx gives us a grin as she hears our conversation, gloating in a whisper, "See? Stealing isn't bad when you steal from the corrupt." I quickly gesture for the others to come over, their bodies moving low and out of sight as we gather in the center of the room. "Where will this spell takes us?" I ask Soraka, her hands already moving in incantation. "I am uncertain but anywhere but here is ideal," she responds, the rest of us exchanging looks of unease as the imbues the scroll with magic. She groans in pain as her hands stop moving, giving us a sad look. "It's no good. I don't have the magical power to activate it."

Jinx and Wukong look at each other, smiling darkly as they touch their Runes, limbs glowing with power as they place one foot each on the scroll. The scroll lights up dramatically, blue beams of light surrounding us as the scroll activates. We hear the summoners shout from outside and see the minion waves start to enter the room as they realize our plan. _Too late._

The scroll activates, sending us out of the cell block in a whoosh of magic.


	17. Gatecrasher

**Chapter XVII: Gatecrasher**

* * *

We slam down on another location in a surge of magic, a quick look around telling me that we're at the main entrance to the Institute of War, standing on the crest of the League of Legends. Targeting lasers start locking onto us as the towers around recognize hostiles but I don't give them the chance to fire, my body blurring as I move at speed to destroy their focusing crystals, four strikes from my sword cutting crystals in half with a shower of sparks. "Soraka! The crystal!" I shout when I return, pointing towards the towers leading towards the main gate with my sword. She removes the Ohmwrecker crystal from her front pouch and tosses it to me, my hand wrapping around it as I touch my back to activate the the Seal of Energy. "Stay with me! We only have one shot at this!"

"Like I'd want to be left behind with them!" Jinx says, her minigun firing behind us at minions and summoners flooding from the main entrance down the steps, bolts of magic flying at us as we turn to run. I quickly gesture to everyone, heads nodding as we sprint into the Canyon of Defense, the main defensive grid of the Institute of War. Our feet stomp the rough ground as my hand raises, energy flowing into the Ohmwrecker crystal as it pulses, waves of orange energy radiating from it as it shut downs the towers around us. "Its working, Master!" Wukong shouts from my back right as we sprint for our lives, towers glowing with orange cracks as we rush past them. With so many towers clustered in one area, if they were to activate with us right here-

The crystal shatters in my hand, the magic contained within too much for it to handle. We're only halfway through the canyon, tower targeting lasers now painting us as they activate. _No! We wont make it with this much fire!_ "Yi!" I hear Poppy shout from behind me, turning swiftly as she throws her hammer, the hammer head flying swiftly at me. I move to the side slightly, the shaft entering my hands as I raise the head of the hammer skywards, unsure of what to do. Energy flows from my hands into the head, a pulse of light exploding outwards and generating a golden shield around us, purple tower bolts cracking its surface. "The shield won't hold forever!" I shout, beckoning the others to keep moving forward, champions around me as we try to rush the final length.

The shield shatters moments later, the amount of tower fire staggering in its intensity. I try to will more energy into the hammer but nothing happens as more towers start to target us. _It's only a few more meters! We can't die here!_ With a roar of anger, I raise the hammer above my head, bringing the head down with a colossal slam of metal on stone. Energy flows from my arms into the weapon and down into the impact zone, bolts of pale yellow lightning reaching out from the impact zone to inflict the towers. A large swath of towers shatter, exploding from magical overload and leaving the area around the gate clear of defenses. I start to hear a buzzing in my ear as my vision slightly blurs, my hand going to my head as pain strikes. "Yi! No time to stop! We're almost there!" Soraka shouts, moving my arm over her shoulder as she hurries me onward. I hear her uncorking something and put it in front of my mouth, my hand grabbing the bottle she's holding and gulping down its contents. The taste is foul, fouler than even the Health Potions, a slight burning on my flesh as I feel my mind clear. "Corrupting Potion. It's all I could find in there," Soraka says, hustling me towards the main gate.

The gate stands before us, two stories tall and made of enchanted metals. Only a summoner of the Council of Equity could open it. "Soraka?" I ask her but she gives me a looks of fear. "I forgot to find a way to get the main gate open! Damn it!" she shouts, setting me against the gate as the group turns around to face the summoners and minions approaching us. My body still feels exhausted, my hand against the gate to steady myself as I watch the battle begin, Wukong and Poppy holding the front line while Jinx and Soraka provide range support. _There's too many. We'll be crushed against the wall._ My mind races for a solution, my body turning around to touch my hands against the wall in an attempt to channel magic into it but to no avail. I hear a shout of pain from nearby, causing me to turn back around to see Wukong staggering backwards, a hole punched in her shoulder and armor from a magical bolt. Despite the pain, she continues to fight on, staff swinging at speed to keep the melee minions at bay. With the gate forgotten, I draw my sword, rushing to join the melee at a stagger. _If we are to die here, I will do my part in defense of my allies._

"So this is it, huh!? Not how I pictured myself dying!" Jinx shouts over the noise of battle, unleashing a Super Mega Death Rocket at the crowded summoners further down the canyon but the explosion is absorbed by yellow shield spells. "There's gotta be a way outta this!" Poppy retorts, swinging her hammer swiftly while blocking blows and magic with her shield. Me and Wukong are fighting side by side, minions all around us as we cut and bludgeon, ducking and weaving to avoid magical bolts flung at us. "Master...are we going to die here...?" she shouts at me while slamming her staff into a super minion, smashing the machine into pieces and sending the driver flying off. "High possibility!" I shout back, my sword a blur as I cut down three minions in a single slash. _A single cut._

I swiftly look down at my sword, a solution forming in my mind as I turn around, shouting to Wukong, "Join the others! I have an idea!" I don't wait for confirmation, moving my sword to both hands as I rush back to the gate. The sound of battle intensifies behind me, more minions joining the fray and magical bolts falling like rain. _One cut. A master stroke._ I hold the sword in front of me, closing my eyes and channeling every magical energy at my disposal into my blade, the blade beginning to vibrate as energy flows into the material. "Whatever your gonna do, Yi, now's the time!" I hear Poppy shout over the din. _Now strike._ With both hands, I angle the tip of the blade towards the gate, the blade glowing blue with energy as I thrust the blade forward.

Material hardened by unknown means and warded with runes is pierced for the first time in ages, blue fire melting the metal in a flash. Cracks start to race up the entire surface of the wall, energy within becoming destabilized as my blade discharged its payload of energy. The battle noise is eclipsed by the sound of metal fracturing, runes along the wall blowing out in a kaleidoscope of colors and ferocity, large pieces beginning to rain down. The others gather around me, watching from the relative safety of the wall's base as chunks of metal start to fall among our pursuers, flattening hundreds into paste as they try to fall back towards the Institute. "So what happens if some of that falls on us!?" Jinx shouts over the din of cracking metal and magical explosions, pointing up at the falling metal and looking up fearfully for the piece of metal that would crush us. "Then we die! What else would happen!?" Soraka retorts, the group smiling to themselves at the gallows humor.

"Well, let's not wait around to find out!" Poppy shouts, turning around and putting her hands against the wall. The others join in, each of us exerting effort to push the metal out of the way and despite its supposed weight, a wall fragment moves swiftly forwards, meter thick metal pushed at a running pace. As we reach the other side, the tunnel we had just traveled collapses in on itself, the weight of the metal above sealing the gap. There we wait, sheltering ourselves against the wall's base as it continues to collapse, not wishing to brave the debris storm falling on this side of the wall. It becomes apparent, however, that we need to move when the wall starts to lean dangerously over us. "If we stay here, the wall's gonna fall on us," Poppy shouts, already running away from the wall and beckoning us to follow. I pick her up and sprint, the group running as fast as able away from the shattering wall into the countryside.

* * *

Only when we're sure that we aren't being pursued do we stop to rest in a forested area before nightfall, each of us exhausted from the amount of effort required to run and fight for such an extended length of time. I sit down against a tree, my eyes trying to close as the urge to sleep tries to overwhelm me before I snap them open again, unwilling to sleep until I'm certain of our safety. Poppy has already fallen asleep in my arms, Wukong and Jinx sitting against trees nearby as they try to catch their breath. Soraka is still standing, apparently not as exhausted as the rest of us. "Let's not do that again..." Jinx whispers, finally letting go of her minigun as it rolls onto the floor from her lap. Wukong staggers to her feet, using her staff to support herself as she pulls a scroll from her back pouch and places it on the ground, touching her Rune and attempting to activate it but grunting in pain from exhaustion. "Little help here?" she whispers to the group, Jinx looking at me with a weak grin. I gently put Poppy against the tree I'm sitting at and move towards the scroll, my hand touching the scroll to cause energy to flow into it.

The scroll responds, glowing bright yellow before unleashing its magic, the area around us now shielded by a barrier spell. "That'll keep out the riffraff, Master..." Wukong says before sitting down cross legged, sighing in exhaustion. Soraka moves towards us and whispers, "Ill take first watch. The rest of you get some rest. We have a long journey to travel." She unpacks a scroll from her back pouch and offers it to me, my hand weakly taking the scroll and unraveling it. I don't bother to read the contents, my hand moving to channel magic into it but I grunt in pain from the exertion, my body too exhausted to activate it. "My turn..." Jinx says from over my shoulder, touching a foot to the scroll to activate it.

I quickly toss the scroll away, the scroll unleashing its magic at a safe distance away from us. White magic swirls upwards, producing something akin to a cloth tent that Soraka opens and gestures for us to enter. I gesture with my head for the others to enter first, moving back towards Poppy and picking her up in my arms to move her towards the tent. Her eyes are open now, hallow and sad, as she whispers, "We're outcasts now...we killed all those people...what do we do now...?"

"Head to Ionia, away from danger hopefully. It will be a long journey and the only way to effectively get there is through Piltover." Jinx's stops moving as she turns her head towards me, her face giving me an evil grin. "Oh, homecoming is it? Guess I'll bring my formal clothes," she giggles weakly, moving into the tent with me a few steps behind. My first impression is that the interior is nicer than I expected, the floor padded with cloth and two large bedrolls on either side, the interior lit by a weak magical orb of blue light. Weapons and armor are already piled near the entrance and Wukong and Jinx move to take up opposite bedrolls, both of them looking at me expectantly while staring daggers at each other. I don't bother to argue, setting Poppy down on the floor gently and moving to Jinx's bedroll, her grin widening as Wukong growls in irritation. My hands move towards the bedroll, pulling it and Jinx towards the center of the tent, my body turning around to pull Wukong's bedroll towards the center as well. The bedrolls overlap and I turn back to Poppy, her face still grim.

Seeing her in distress, I move to my knees and place a hand on her head. "I understand some of what you're feeling right now. We had to make terrible decisions to be here. But it isn't over, not yet. We will have time to reflect later." She doesn't respond, lowering her head and wiping a hand across her nose as she sniffles. I quickly remove her armor, lifting off the heavy plates off her chest and shoulders and placing them gently on the ground as I pull her into an embrace, my eyes closing as she starts to break down from the trauma, her sobs filling the tent. _They say yordles need more social interaction and positive company than other races. Being with us may not be healthy for her._ My hands move to unfasten her metal hairbands, pale hair now spilling down her shoulders and back. She doesn't notice, her body trying not to sob further as her breath comes in gasps. I move my hand to her face to wipe away the tears, her purple eyes staring into mine sadly as I whisper, "If it is what you need, I am here for you...just let it out..." _  
_

Her eyes close as tears fall down her face, my arms holding her tighter as her arms wrap around my neck. She sobs further, her face cringing from the emotional shock as I pick her up and move us. _Even a Demacian can break with enough force applied to them. Poppy is no exception._ Shame starts to take form as I sit down on the bedrolls, laying Poppy down on top of me as I lie on my back. _And we brought her here. No small amount of blame falls to us._ Hands move on top of mine, Jinx and Wukong rubbing Poppy's head as she continues to sob, both of them having expressions of sadness as they share in the sorrow.

"We...we turned our backs on everything..." she stutters through sobs, "we...we aren't heroes...how can we be...?" I close my eyes while continuing to brush her hair. _No, we aren't heroes. True heroes don't do the atrocities we just committed. I am no hero of Demacia._ Her sobs follow me into sleep, my mind going blank as my body shuts down at last, even as her anguish continues unabated.

* * *

I dream of that day again. The day my village was destroyed and I murdered my own people. But this time it's different. When I enter the shrine, I find myself waiting, bathed in the blood of dead Noxian's with a stolen sword in hand. The figure turns towards me, dragging its sword along the ground as it grins at me maniacally. "Wuju lives on in you, Master Yi. Through you, countless more are put to the sword to justify the styles existence," the figure slurs, moving closer to me with sluggish steps. I reach for a sword that isn't there and try to move legs leaded by doubt. The figure moves closer, dragging its sword in front of it and pointing it at my heart, slowly moving towards me as I continue to try and move. "You are so weak from what your heart provides. Let it go. Become what Wuju needs you to be. A master swordsman. A master at killing."

The sword presses against my chest and I continue to struggle as it parts my flesh, the pain intense as the blade is slowly worked towards my heart. "Allow me to cut out what makes you weak. It will take only a moment," it slurs, twisting the blade in the wound to work it past the ribs. I grit my teeth in pain, trying to force my limbs to move but still unable to stop this violation of my flesh. My own face comes close to mine, the maniacal grin covered in the blood of the slain. "You never cared about any of them. You never cared at all. All you cared about was Wuju. All you cared about was killing and bloodshed."

The Seal of Energy comes to life on my back, my hand surging up to grab the sword from the creature's hand, reversing the blade and stabbing it forward into the creatures face. I don't stop there, ripping the sword from its dead grasp and hacking it's body repeatedly like a butcher until all that remains is a pile of dead meat, my body coated in my own blood and my breathing heavy as I look down at the sword in my hands. _That's it. Revel in the slaughter. Revel in the bloodshed. It makes you stronger and deadlier. It washes away your weakness._

I smirk, dropping the sword to the ground as I state, "So you survived, Aatrox. The summoners didn't bind you after all." A form stomps into view on my left from the blood on the ground, Aatrox wielding his signature sword and smiling darkly at me while speaking in a slow and even tone. "You saw through my ruse. Clever man. But what I say is true. You're compassion is what makes you weak. Only the revelry of the slaughter can aid you." I give him a nod, wiping the blood off my face with a grin as I reply, "Indeed, but the tool must be used at the right moment or it loses its efficiency." I turn around and start walking towards the temple entrance, Aatrox speaking from behind me as I leave. "You cannot escape what you are forever, Master Yi. Your rage cannot be shackled. It will be released in time and you will not have control of it when it does."

My hands pushes the large wooden doors open, my face smiling as Wukong, Jinx, and Poppy smile at me, runes glowing on their flesh. I crouch down and pick up Poppy, putting her on my shoulders as I start to descend the stairs, the others following in step next to me as the temple behind me bursts into flames, my memory finally picking up where it left off. I make a declaration to those around me as I descend into the darkness below, our runes glowing in the darkness.

"My name is Yi, and I choose my own path."

* * *

 **END OF SCENE I**


	18. SCENE II: Vengeance

**SCENE II: LUSTERLESS**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Vengeance**

* * *

"We don't know nothin, you crazy bastard! So go ahead and-" is all the bandit got to shout before I thrust my sword into his head, killing him instantly as I rip the sword out in a fountain of blood and kick the body over onto the cobblestone road. I move left to the next captive who struggle in vain against his bonds, a look of terror on his face as I point my sword at his head. "Your colleague knew nothing and payed for it. Will you be the same?" I threaten him with, his face a mask of horror as I bring the sword closer to his forehead.

"Quit wasting time, Yi! Just kill them and be done with it!" Jinx shouts at me, my head looking up to see her grinning in the wooden wagon we took earlier, shaded under the white canvas cover as her hand uses a cloth to clean her minigun of blood. Poppy is sitting next to her with hammer at the ready, a neutral expression on her face. I give them a smile before turning my attention back on the captive, my face changing back to neutral as my sword moves forward slightly, cutting his skin lightly and causing blood to flow down his forehead. He panics, stuttering out, "I don't know where the camp is! None of us do! We just do patrols out-"

I back up and nod to Wukong, her body moving forward swiftly to deliver a swift kick under the man's chin, an audible crack of breaking bone telling us that his neck broke. His body falls onto its back lifeless as we both turn to the final captive, his armor more elaborate than the others and holding himself with more courage than his underlings. I don't speak to him, moving forward rapidly and slashing my sword across one of his eyes, his silence breaking as he roars in pain. "You are trying my patience now. Tell me where the camp is." I state firmly, brandishing my sword point in front of his remaining eye. He look at me in defiance, laughing before he spits at me. "You have no idea who you just pissed off. You and your band of freaks don't stand a chance."

I respond by swinging my sword swiftly, cutting off his ear to match his missing eye, causing him to roar in further pain. "At the rate you are bleeding now, you will die a very slow and painful death. Or I can kill you quickly once you tell me what I want to hear. Make your choice," I threaten, once again holding my sword point in front of his good eye. He laughs again and shakes his head, retorting, "You don't get it. I have you lot surrounded and with that many men, they're gonna kill you and rape your women. You don't stand a chance."

I point my sword into the air, grimly smiling as Jinx fires her minigun nearby, the screams of men heard even over the din of gunfire. The man in front of me changes his tune quickly, his face moving from arrogance to fear in a heartbeat when the noise reaches him. "I'm sorry. Where those the men who we're going to aid you? I can assure you they are very dead now," I gloat to him as I bring the sword point back in front of his eye, a look now fearful and unfocused. "Now, you have five seconds. Where is the camp?"

"Down the road further! The trees are marked with an x where the camp road starts! That's all I know!" he stutters, his earlier defiance now gone. I look at Wukong for confirmation of what to do next, her face grinning evilly at the captive as she instead moves towards the wagon, the man looking at us in relief before I give him a mock bow. "Bad luck it is. You get to die a painful death it seems," I say slowly, my sword slashing both of his legs as he roars in pain, quickly whipping my sword to get the blood off as I sheath it on my back. I turn away and head towards the front of the wagon as he screams taunts and insults at us, my hands grabbing the ropes in front of the cart to pull it behind me and away from the failed ambush site.

* * *

The rough cobblestone road offers fewer obstacles after the latest ambush, the bandits either afraid of us from the amount of blood we shed or Valoran finally giving us a break from the constant threat of attack. _Attack? More like annoyances and distractions. They have yet to defy us in serious numbers or strength._ "Why do you insist on doing the pulling alone, Master?" Wukong states from behind me, her tone bored. I smile to myself before responding with, "The rest of you are keeping watch in case there is another 'attack'. Best you conserve your strength in case we need it. And aren't you meant to be watching the rear of the wagon with Soraka?" I hear her snort as her feet move towards the back and hear Soraka's feet tap to the front, her hooves making a distinct sound. _  
_

"I've just finished taking inventory. We have enough provisions and gold to last us several weeks if we ration it properly. Not like you four need to eat though..." Soraka says from behind me. _Right. With Rune's infusing us, we don't need to breath or eat at all. At most, we merely need sleep. Except Soraka who is not Runed._ "Are you...upset about being without a Rune, Soraka?" I ask her cautiously, silence her response as the wooden wheels of the wagon clack off the cobblestone road as I continue to pull us forward. She eventually responds with, "Not at all. I do not wish to impose anything upon you that you are unwilling to do." Confusion is on my face before Jinx laughs as she interjects with, "That's code for if you're gonna have sex with her, make it good and mean it."

I laugh in response, not at her joke but at what I spot ahead. I point with my left hand further down the road, indicating the trees marked with an x visible on both sides of the road. My smile drops and my laugh stops when I hear a faint whoosh, my sword moving to my hands as I spot a crossbow bolt flying at me, my sword deflecting it into the ground. Jinx needs no commands, my body ducking as she unleashes her minigun into the surrounding trees, the screams of pain from more men sounding over the din. Once the fire stops, I rise up and turn around, seeing Jinx grinning at me as she moves her minigun barrels to her mouth and blows the smoke away. Poppy rolls her eyes at the theatrics, pointing back towards the forest. I turn around as Wukong springs over my head to land in front of me, her staff in hand as she states, "Let's get this over with, Master. It's a long road to Ironspike Mountains." I move towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, her head looking at me in confusion as I move past her with my sword drawn.

"Let me take care of this. Consider it an apology for wasting time."

* * *

The bandit camp is hidden among the trees, tents and fires camouflaged by leaves and brush. It's large enough to fit a reasonable attachment of bandits, my eyes counting at least 30 men when I arrive, their taunts in my ears as I approach. 30 men armed and armored with leather and steel. 30 men now cut to pieces, their blood and viscera now coating the camp they camouflaged. Their leader is the last to die, his arrogance forcing him to try and taunt me with his prowess in magic before my sword impales his throat, his eyes fearful as his blood seeps from the wound, turning him into just another pile of dead meat like his men.

It's a simple matter of looting the camp, the bandits doing me a service by storing their supplies in a single, large tent. It takes little time to place as much portable food and gold into a large chest as possible, the weight in my hands now considerable but managable. _It's a long road to Ironspike Mountains and we need what supplies we can get._ I leave the camp as it is, a carnal house of dead bodies to show anyone who finds it a clear message of the wages of thievery on such a scale.

"I see you found something nice back there," Jinx gloats from the wagon, my eyes regarding the fresh bodies gathered along the road edges and the treeline. I put the chest down in front of me and open it for the group to see, Jinx shaking her head at the contents. "Ugh. These bandits have no taint in food. This stuff is barely edible."

"They'd eat each other if given enough incentive," Wukong says from behind me, her tail brushing my back playfully as she picks up the chest and moves it into the wagon with a leap, the chest going down near Soraka who begins to record the chest's contents. I'm about to move back to the ropes to pull us onward when I notice Poppy staring off at nothing in particular, her face grim and troubled. "Is something the matter, Poppy?" I ask her while moving towards her, taking a knee to be at her eye level. She doesn't look at me when she grimly says, "It's just... you forget about this stuff...the hardship and the bloodshed...the Institute makes you forget-"

"That although it stops war, it doesn't stop other conflicts," I finish, already understanding her sentiments. I move a hand to her hair, her left arm touching my arm in response as she looks at me with sad eyes. "The major cities have defenses and law enforcement to protect them but out in the spaces between, it is lawless." My head inclines towards Wukong sitting behind her who smiles and nods at me, both of us having experience with the lawless parts of the world. "If we want to think of it positively, we are doing some good for those who live out here by removing their bandit problems," I continue, brushing Poppy's hair as she smiles at me and responds, "Whatever you say, Hero." I cringe slightly at the title but not as much as before, responding with, "I...am still not used to that..."

"We need to keep moving. There is a town ahead further along the road and we want to reach it before nightfall," Soraka adds while holding up a map, my head nodding towards her as I move my hand off Poppy's head. Before I turn around, Poppy reaches her arms forward with a smile, a smile on my face as I turn on the spot and allow her to ride on my shoulders. "Aw. Look who's falling in love now," Jinx comments, my eyes rolling as I pick up the ropes and start pulling us further down the road but halting after a few steps. "Soraka, did we recover any robes or cloths to cover ourselves with?" I ask over my shoulder, Soraka responding quickly with, "Yes, we have dozen of sets in case of harsh weather. Why do you ask?" I turn around grinning as the others look at me in confusion.

"If there is a town up ahead, let's not be to quick to reveal our hand."

* * *

We arrive at the small hamlet an hour later, the road becoming less rugged and better maintained as we approach civilization. The trees around the town are cut down, the wood used to construct the buildings squatting in the center of the clearing. Not all of the buildings are wood, some of them sporting stonework and some metalwork. I stop us just on the edge of the clearing, our bodies now clothed in robes to conceal our identities. "This isn't gonna work." Jinx comments from behind me, Poppy adding in from my shoulders, "I have to agree with Jinx. No way we look normal."

"Just play along and it may work," I retort, already picking up the ropes and pulling us towards the small hamlet. A rough wall of stones acts as the hamlets defensive wall, so small that any of us could leap over it with enough momentum. We approach the gate, a man and a woman dressed in leather with sword and spear acting as guards. The woman halts us as we approach, the man addressing us with an even tone. "What is your business in Mythpost?"

"We seek trade and shelter," I answer quickly, the guards looking at us curiously before the woman addresses me. "We have word that there was a massacre along the road you travel. Do you know anything about this?" Poppy answers for me with a stern tone. "Those ruffians wont bother anyone ever again. Have no fear of that."

"I'm more curious how you know of this...massacre," I threaten, my hands going behind my back as in a gesture of obedience, readying myself to draw my sword. The man looks at the woman curiously as she starts to sweat, stuttering out, "We...there we're some men...they arrived before you did..." I can feel the group tense slightly from the words. _Some of the bandits survived._ "Where are these men?" I ask sharply, the male guard putting his hand on his sword hilt as he retorts, "There is no bloodshed here in Mythpost. If you are here to settle some outside affair, keep on walking. We will not have your trouble come to our town."

Soraka steps in from my right, her staff glowing with star power as she points it at each guard. She turns her head towards me when the staff glows purple when over the man, giving me a nod and moving further to her right as Poppy leaps back into the wagon, my sword in my hands and slashing at the guard in an eye blink. His eyes open wide in shock as his throat is cut open, blood spraying from the wound as he falls forward clutching his throat. Soraka steps forward and kneels down over the man, going into his pocket as the other guard draws her spear, pointing it at us in defiance but also in panic. When Soraka gets up, she's holding a piece of rune paper with several scripts on it, explaining to the group, "Identification talisman. He has one so that with the right detection stones, the bandits will know not to kill him."

"And they had no such stones," I remark. _Another ruse to force compliance._ I move forward towards the female guard and lower her spear point gently, her head lowering as the realization sinks in. "Where are these men?" I ask her again, her voice stuttering in response. "T..T..Taven...they're...at the tavern..." I offer my hand to her, her face looking up at me with tears of rage and confusion. "Come with us. We need a guide through this town and you aren't safe yet. We will deal with this problem with or without your consent." The woman stares at my hand for a few seconds before brushing past me, moving to the wagon and taking a seat near the front. As I move towards the ropes to pull us into town, Poppy says with a grin, "When justice by law fails-"

"There will be justice by sword," I finish.


	19. Rest

**Chapter II: Rest**

* * *

People looked at us in fear as we moved through the cobblestone streets, windows closing and doors shutting as we pass. I was pulling the wagon forward while Soraka and Wukong took the front, Jinx and Poppy covering the rear. The guard we met who called herself Nikita Mallette gave us a whispered intro of the town, telling us how the bandits had moved in and supplanted much of the towns officials, turning the town into another bandit camp. She was part of the guards under sufferance because as a woman, the other guards are allowed to take advantage of her at any given time. I could tell by the taut posture of Wukong that her ire is growing with each word that Nikita said, her descriptions of the exploitation and corruption of this place sending Wukong into a quiet rage.

Guards try to stand against us but offer no challenge, Soraka easily identifying those who she saw as evil and allowing Wukong and Jinx to deal with them, me and Wukong knocking those who were decent unconscious with savage blows to the head. _Having the power to see evil is a blessing...and a curse._ Wukong doesn't hesitate, killing those guards and civilians identified as evil without mercy or remorse, making their deaths as quick and painless as possible. Jinx has to use her shock pistol to avoid collateral damage, bolts of electrical energy lancing out to fry the minds and hearts of those they impact. Those we leave alive look at us in fear, holding weapons in defiance but little conviction as we beat them into submission. Nikita tries to negotiate with us, to spare some of those she thought were not beyond saving but to no avail.

 _There is no mercy for the wicked from us. Not anymore._

* * *

We finally reach the town square in a few minutes, the area wide and covered in shops and stalls now abandoned from our entry into town. Ahead of us is the mayor's office, as Nikita calls it, a building of stone and metal with statues of unknown figures. To the right of that building is the tavern, a two story wooden building with stained glass windows. "Nice enough place, minus the bodies," Jinx jokes behind me as I pull us towards the tavern, the group jumping out of the wagon front and taking up positions behind me as I prepare to breach the door. "Soraka, how many are inside?"

"A few dozen. I have marked those that require killing. The rest are innocents and should be avoided." A female scream sounds from within and all thoughts of a careful entry are forgotten, my foot slamming into the door and splintering it into a shower of wood. Time slows down as I unleash my magic, entering the room to assess the situation. A woman is being forced onto a table nearby by a man bent on having his way with her, his pants already down. Several others watch in amusement, some raising glasses of alcohol in arrogance. I quickly tally up the marked targets, my body blurring as I Alpha Strike. _These animals don't deserve the life they are given. I will take back the gift they stole._

Of the two dozen occupants in the room, only seven remain intact after my assault, the rest swiftly executed as I go the the woman's aid. She looks up at me in undisguised terror as I help her up, the room now filled with the corpses of the deceased while my allies storm towards the staircase, the survivors downstairs looking around in horror. "Are you alright?" I ask the woman gently, her face still terrified as she tries to speak but is only able to croak out gibberish. I move her over to the barkeep behind his stand, a round man who looks at me with a mix of respect and apprehension as I tell him to look after the woman, my feet already carrying me towards the stairs to join the others.

A body flies down the stairs, the body bend at an awkward angle from a broken spine, forcing me to press myself against the far wall to avoid it. "Heads up!" I hear Wukong shout from upstairs, a loud bang sounding followed by minigun fire. I climb the steps in haste, seeing a large man with a hextech pistol aimed at a woman's head, his back to me as he shouts, "Stay back, you freaks! I'm getting outta here! You try and stop-"

He hears me come up the stairs but it's too late, my feet running across the stairwell wall as I leap forward to slice out at an angle, making sure not the hit the woman as my sword cuts through the top of his head. My left hand redirects the pistol in his hands, the trigger pulled as his hand spasms, blowing the rest of his head off in a shower of gore. The woman screams in horror as Wukong rushes forward, grabbing her and diving into an empty room as the body falls down the stairs. Another man enters the hallway further ahead, armed with a hextech shotgun but I'm already throwing my sword, the blade piercing his head with force and the shotgun firing into the air as he falls backwards.

"Clear!" I hear Jinx shout, the affirmation repeated by the others as they start to exit the rooms. The rest are in good health despite covered in blood, all except Jinx who has a noticeable, cauterized hole in her left shoulder. She notices my look of concern and grins at me. "Oh, this is nothing Soraka can't fix." Soraka appears a moment later, placing a hand on the shoulder as Jinx closes her eyes and grits her teeth, magic flowing into the wound to regrow flesh with a hiss. _Just because it heals doesn't mean it's painless._ She groans in pain as she nods to Soraka, exclaiming, "Damn...can you be a little gentler next time...I'm a lady still, y'know?" Soraka pats the shoulder heavily, causing Jinx to wince.

"You in the building! We know you're in there and have the building surrounded! You have one minute to come outside or we will burn you out!" a voice shouts from outside, my head giving rapid nods to Wukong, Soraka, and Poppy as they head downstairs while me and Jinx go to the window at the end of the hall. I make sure to pull my sword from the dead man's head before moving to the windowsill, staying low and peaking over to get a rapid picture of outside.

Dozens of armed men are outside, dressed in bright steel armor and armed with halberds, firearms, and shields. Among them is a cannon team, a hex tech cannon on four wheels being primed by a pair of engineers. Both of our heads go down when guns aim at us, a hail of shots and magic flying in through the window and shattering the glass. "Trigger happy, aren't they?" Jinx whispers to me, shouldering her rocket launcher and rapidly rising to fire off a rocket with a thunk before ducking down. What follows is a chain of detonations and the screams of dying men, my head peaking up slightly to see the result.

The formation is in shambles, the cannon in the center now a smouldering crater. _The ammunition likely detonated from the rocket impact._ I'm about to give another suggestion when a group of five heavily armed and armored warriors storm into the courtyard, axes raised high as they smash into the shambled formation. They show no mercy, quickly and efficiently moving among the men both fallen and standing, butchering them with broad sweeps and savagery. One among them catches my eye, a man dressed in black, spiked armor and wielding a massive two handed axe that he swings as if it weights nothing. "Is that...?" Jinx starts to say before the warrior's voice rings out in the square, his axe raised at the tavern in challenge.

"Whoever is in there, stay in there! You and I must have words!" Darius says loudly and clearly with axe raised.

* * *

"Your trail of bodies wasn't hard to follow, Yi. Did you even bother to hide your tracks?" Darius gloats at me from across the table, an ale in his hand as he glares at me with friendly scorn. I give him a chuckle, drinking some of the water I had on the table before answering. _With the scar across his other eye and the shorter hair, he looks far more savage._ "We didn't have time to hide our tracks, Darius. Also, we weren't expecting someone from the Institute to follow us. What are you doing here anyway?" He gives me a snort of amusement, knocking back his ale quickly and slamming the empty wooden mug on the table before looking back at me in annoyance. "Institute of War? Not anymore. After your little escape through the main gate, the Council of Equity decided for themselves that champions are too unstable to decide what's best for the world."

He slams his right fist in anger against the table, causing some of the room to jump at the sound of his sudden rage. "They choose instead to make their own copies of us, unthinking clones that do their bidding based on the stereotypes they love so much. Champions were allowed to return home, except the ones they thought too dangerous to remain alive. Those ones got put to the sword." He opens his fist on the table, his hand battle scarred and bleeding while his face remains painted with anger. "The hell do a bunch of robe wearing magicians know about what's right for the world? If the League taught me anything, its that no one group knows what's best. Guess you can say it's why I'm here with these four rejects instead of in Noxus." He gestures with his bleeding hand towards the four soldiers sitting at a nearby wooden table, the four battle hardened soldiers grunting in affirmation before returning to their food and drink.

"Why didn't you return to Noxus when you were discharged?" I ask gently, his laughter bitter and angry as it fills the room. "I _did_ return to Noxus but I returned a changed man with a new perspective. I can't stomach the mindless need for strength and conquest like Leblanc and Jericho Swain can anymore, now that I know what that has gotten Noxus thus far." He shouts for another ale, a woman coming over fearfully and placing a tray with three wooden mugs of ale on the table, his hand snatching one and drinking it in a single pull. Blood is left on the handle as he slams the mug on the table, growling in frustration. "I always saw my homeland as weak but this? Denying my wish to leave and branding me a traitor? This has gone too far. I turn my back on Noxus and its band of cowards."

He grabs a cloth bandage from the back pouch of his belt and starts to bind his hand roughly before continuing. "If it wasn't for Jericho Swain, I'd already be executed by some fools for the public to gawk at. Few can counter the words of the Grand General of Noxus but he sent me out here with a condition. When he rises to power in Noxus, I will be returned to take his place as Grand General but until then, my mission is survival." He slams his fist on the table again, undoing his bandage on his hand and causing fresh blood to seep into his fist. "Survival! Slink into the shadows like a coward and live until the right time! It is the ultimate shame for a warrior of Noxus! But as I learned over the month the Institute fell," he says, looking at his gathered warriors, each of them looking at our table in turn when they feel his gaze. "I learned that you where right back then. Strength isn't everything, it's just one way to communicating. It's how I survived and how I can live with the dishonor, now leading this band of renegades. I am not alone in being an outcast of Noxus."

He slams both fists into the table, cracking the wood and causing a gout of blood to rush from his hand. I become shocked when I see something I've rarely seen on his face. _Tears. Tears of sorrow._ "They took everything from me!" he shouts in rage, slamming his fists into the table with more force and roaring in rage. "My title! My honour! Even...even Quilletta! They took the only woman I ever loved! Everything!" He grabs a nearby chair and hurls it with a roar, Wukong springing up from her seat at the bar and stopping the chair mid flight before it can impact the barkeep, the man rising up from behind the bar cautiously. Darius is breathing hard through gritted teeth, shouting again in rage before slamming his fist into the table. "I killed the one who killed her! I killed Invetia in cold blood! But it did nothing! No one was saved!" He shouts again in rage through his teeth, blind fury on his face as he shuts his eyes, tears flowing freely down his face. "It's all Noxus does to everyone! They take everything that means anything to us and makes it mean NOTHING!"

I say nothing, understanding that Darius just needs someone to vent to. _Every time I've tried before to interject, he shrugs off my aid._ I simply wait in silence along with the entire room, keeping my eyes firmly on him as he slowly calms down. Eventually, he laughs loudly before drinking another ale, slamming the mug down on the table and rebinding his hand while asking, "But enough about me. I've seen gruesome displays of bodies before but I wasn't expecting you to perform such things. What changed, Yi?" I put a hand to my chin in contemplation, shaking off the dark mood and unsure of how to answer the question. "I dealt with the threats as swiftly as possible and without remorse, as any Ionian would. We simply did not have time to bury them properly or cremate them magically. We are heading to Piltover."

Jinx raises her hands and cheers when I mention the city, those nearby looking at her before she continues to eat her food. Darius laughs as well, looking at me like I said something foolish. "You want to walk right into the lion's den? Isn't your companion wanted for all kind of crimes there?" He gestures to Jinx with his good hand, my gaze following to see Jinx sitting with Poppy and Soraka, each of them eating and drinking their fill. "And what about the champions? Vi promised to take you in, put you in a hole, and never let you out if you showed your face outside of the Institute. We're now outside the Institute."

"I will deal with that situation when it arises. For now, we still have to cross Ironspike Mountains into Zaun which will in itself be treacherous. Zaun alone will be hostile to traverse before we even reach the Hexdraulic conveyors to Piltover. Then there's the mad dash to the sky ports near the coast to board an airship to Ionia. Even in Ionia, the trials wont stop as we have many places to visit. Once our business is done, however, we will return to Demacia as our final destination." Darius slams an open palm onto the table in laughter, wincing as his hand hits a splinter in the wood before pulling it out. "Sounds like one hell of a journey. It's a shame I can't go with you but a Noxian, even an exiled one, isn't welcome in Zaun or beyond. The most I can do is escort you past Ironspike but after that, your band of renegades is on their own."

"That's not what our plan is, commander." One of the veteran warriors comments and Darius gives him a sour look before shouting, "Fine! Wait here! I'll do this without you if I have to! Just be here when I get back!" The warriors nod in affirmation, moving back to the food in front of them. Darius shakes his head, also grabbing a piece of bread and biting into it with vigor before swallowing the pieces. "Been a while since these outcasts have seen a place that isn't hostile to them. I have a feeling, however, that your actions aren't the last we have to do around here." I give a sad sigh, looking at him with remorse.

"No. We have to make sure this town is clear first."


	20. Purge

**Chapter III: Purge**

* * *

It's grisly work cleansing a population. I made sure to ask each member of our team if they wanted to opt out before we even began but none refused, each of us having a grim face on as we kick in doors and slay those we identify as evil. Many try to resist but every time, we find evidence to damn them. A weapon here, a magical tool there, gold stolen from its owner. On and on it went and throughout the moments of horror and bloodshed, I kept questioning if Soraka could be wrong in her judgement. Darius was there right beside me to chastise me every time I asked, telling me that the path of righteousness and strength is not always pretty.

It only took an hour, 54 minutes to be precise. 54 minutes to kill 95 people in a town of barely 300, their lives snuffed out with stabs and cuts. Counting the men we've slain thus far along the road and in the initial skirmishes of the town, the kill count reaches around 200 men. Those who are left are rounded up in the center of town to do one last sweep of the population for anyone we might've missed. Another 25 die there, Soraka finding those who attempted to conceal their intent with magical means. Cries of horror echo in the streets as friends and loved ones are put to the sword, the reasons for their deaths revealed to them as crushing truths. _They are right to be angry at us but from their shouts of hate, they are more angry at themselves._

The last to die is the mayor, a fat man wearing the coat of a baron who tries desperately to bargain with us, offering everything from his town to his contacts in Zaun to his own wife and children, anything for us to spare him. As we stand there on the gallows ready to execute him, he babbles his secrets in loud sobs, the amount of people he abused and tortured along with where he bought the magical talismans and devices. All in front of the population, the mob slowly becoming angrier as the list of atrocities kept increasing. He was the one who formed the bandits together, giving them their weapons and armor to rob his own people so he can grow rich and fat off their suffering. _Such is the wages of men who gain too much power._

Darius takes the honor of ending his life himself but not before addressing the crowd, his bloody axe raised above his head as he stands behind the mayor, pushing the sobbing man to his knees with his free hand. "This is the man you let run your lives! This is the face of weakness! He is willing give you all up to save his own life! No more!" He moves his hand away and grabs the shaft of his axe in both hands, raising it above his head and bringing it down swiftly, splitting the man in half. The two halves leak vital fluids and organs before Darius kicks the halves off the stage towards the crowd, leaving a trail of fluids on the wood. His gaze turns on the frightened crowd as he shouts, "Who speaks for you now!? Who among you has the strength to lead!?"

No one answers, rightly scared of his wrath as he taunts them further. "None of you!? None of you have the spine to lead after your oppressors are slain!? Weak! All of you are weak!" He turns to his squad, the four warriors having their weapons sheathed and acknowledging their leader with a nod. "These soldiers will teach you what it means to have strength! Rejoice that we show you mercy! But to those who cannot prove themselves, there will be no pity! Only death!" He swings his axe down again, slamming it into the wood floor and shouting at them. "Now flee! Flee like mice back to your homes!"

The people do as instructed, panicked faces turning every direction and running to the relative safety of their dwellings. Darius watches them in disgust as they flee, nearly trampling each other in terror as he collects his axe from the wood at his feet. _All except one._ As the crowd departs, a lone man stands frozen on the spot, his face a mask of horror as the crowds leave him behind. The man has the torn clothes of a beggar, his eyes tearing up as Darius leaps from the stage and surges towards him with axe in hand. "You think Darius is gonna split em?" Jinx asks from my left as he stops in front of the man but I don't answer, captivated by the oddness of the event before me.

The man looks up, Darius towering a head taller than him as he returns the gaze with controlled rage. "I told you to run back to your den. Do you not know how to obey commands?" he growls down at the man who looks up at him terrified, his legs shaking as he answer, "I...I don't have a home...to run to..." Darius says nothing, his eyes staring down at the man in anger and curiosity. "And why don't you have a home?" he asks bluntly, the man gaining slightly more confidence but still terrified. "I lost it...on the outskirts...bandits burned it down..."

"So you were a woodsman," Darius states, the man nodding quickly before stuttering, "I...I was...but...I haven't been in a while...the bandits...they wouldn't let me forest..." Darius grunts in response, displaying the blood on his axe to the man in front of him while smiling darkly. "As you can see, that will no longer be an issue. You can still run, woodsman. All you have to do is turn and flee. I will allow it." Darius brandishes his axe threateningly to him, the blade razor sharp as he angles it at the woodsman but to his credit, the man stands his ground. "I...I won't run...you will...will have to make me move..." her stutters, Darius smiling and laughing at his defiance. "So there was one among you who had spine, though your voice was drowned out by the weak. Alright, woodsman. Let's see if you have the spine to lead your people out of this mess." He looks up at Darius stunned, mouth agape as he stutters, "No...I'm...I'm no mayor..."

"You already showed the spine to stand before me and demand me to move you out of my way. We will honor your request and give you the tools to lead these people. And this," he growls, his axe blade moving to the man's neck, "is not a negotiation." The man surprisingly sighs in relief, saying in a clear voice, "What would you have me do, my lord?"

"Tell me your name," Darius commands, the man calling himself Bearnard. "Well, Bearnard. I am not your lord because that is the role _you_ must fill. Do not disappoint me and follow the orders of my soldiers if you wish to live." Darius turns towards the tavern without a word, placing his axe on his back as he moves away, leaving the man shaking in the square. His soldiers move towards him, one of them taking an knee and speaking in gentle tones to him, eventually guiding the man into the mayor's office. _A Noxian that negotiates? No...they are no longer Noxians. They are more than that._

"Makes you proud, doesn't it, Hero?" Poppy says from in front of me, my head looking down with a smile as I reach for her to put her on my shoulders. Her body stiffens as she's lifted off the ground but eventually relaxes once on my shoulders. Wukong also tags along, her arms and legs latching onto my chest as she leaps onto my back. "C'mon, Master. Let's go rest a bit. We earned it," she whispers into my ear, undertones readily apparent about what she wants. Someone gives me a light shove and I nearly fall on my face before righting myself, our heads turning to see Jinx rushing by with a grin towards the tavern. Soraka is behind her, moving slowly towards the tavern but I stop her with a hand on her shoulder. "Soraka...will you be OK?" I ask her, her face turning towards me with a pained expression. "I...I put them to the sword...by my word...by my grace...those men died..."

"If they had lived, this town might never have known freedom again and no, you didn't put them to the sword. They chose their path and payed the price. We are merely the reapers of what they have sown." I brush her shoulder slightly but her face remains pained, guilt eating away at her. Wukong releases my back and gives me a playful shove as Poppy leaps off my shoulders, my balance thrown off as I bump into Soraka. She remains still as a statue when I take a step back, her body slowly turning back towards the tavern as she starts to walk away. _Yi, what the hell are you doing!? Go after her!_ **Don't leave a girl hanging, Hero.**

My head stings at having thoughts shouted into it but I get the message, moving forward swiftly and embracing Soraka around the neck, her movements stopping instantly. Seconds stretch out, both of us completely still as the moment focuses and everything around us becomes insignificant. I try to speak but can't, my breath slow and even yet loud in my ears. My eyes close as I feel the Rune on my back pulse in time with my heartbeat, feeling energy flow from it through my limbs and back in a cycle. _Do I resent her for what she did to me? Would I be here if not for her?_

I open my eyes, the epiphany shocking in its obviousness. _She still holds herself responsible for all of this. The Rune, the five of us, the imprisonment and our escape. All of the murders on the way here. Everything._ "I know I have never said it...but I forgive you, Soraka," I whisper, her head slight turning towards me as I continue. "Although you put me through much pain, I have become not just a better champion but a better man besides. All because of you. Do not focus so much on what you have done wrong. Focus on what you have done right as well."

"And what have I done right?...all of this...the Institute...the champions...I set off the chain of events...if I didn't-" she whispers, her voice breaking as I embrace her tighter, moving my head over her shoulder. "If you didn't, someone might have done what you did. Or they might not have. Let's not worry about what was. I am just as responsible for everything as you are." My hands move forward as we both stare at the symbols that pulse like veins, magic flowing to fingertips and back. She puts her hands in mine as she whispers, "You can forgive me...but it's harder to forgive myself...how can I ever forgive myself..."

"Then don't. I don't either. None of us truly do. What we can do is use it, master it, and move forward beyond it. We all make mistakes but it is what we do with those mistakes that matters." My hands tighten slightly as I run out of things to say, unable to give her much else. _It's all words and the words don't fix the problem._ She takes her hands out of mine as her hands drop to her sides, her head dipping as she sighs and whispers, "I won't complicate this any further...I will be fine now..." _No, you aren't fine. You're just telling me what you think I want to hear._

A hand pats me hard on the back and my head turns to the right, Darius standing over us with a grim expression. "Pardon my intrusion but take this inside. It's gonna get cold out here fast. Or don't," he states, grinning slightly as he walks towards the tavern. "It would be an interesting way to die after all you've been through." My arms release her as I move to her right side, holding her left hand in mine as we look at each other, a smile on my face as I joke, "Let's not upset Darius too much today." She smiles in return before turning her head towards the tavern.

"Yeah...lets not..."

* * *

I'm laying on my side when me and Soraka fall onto the bed, kissing and embracing with abandon. _That was a quick escalation. We didn't even stop to talk with the others._ My hands are already undoing her hairbands, long white hair now splaying on the bed and over her body in equal measures. She doesn't notice anything I'm doing, her hands around my neck as she shares the warmth and wetness of her mouth with me, her eyes closed and face passive. My hands keep working, undoing the many and varied pieces of jewelry, wrappings, and straps across her body, marveling at how someone so slight can carry so much equipment all the time without looking uncomfortable.

I snort at the thought, remembering that Jinx is similar in that regard with her belts of bullets and explosives. Soraka moves herself back slightly when I do so, opening her eyes to look at me with a questioning look before I move my head forward, continuing to kiss her lips and her tongue as she closes her eyes again. _I'm trying to overwhelm her and drown out her guilt. I hope this works._ My hands feel around her back, looking for the way to undo her dress but finding nothing obvious. She breaks away from our kiss with a smile. "It's a tabard, Yi. You have to pull it upwards," she whispers, my hands moving to pull the shoulders up as the dress moves off her body with the sound of rubbing cloth. _She doesn't wear a bra yet wears underwear? How does that make sense?_

I start to rub her chest, hands moving slowly as she sighs happily, moving her hands to rub my chest in return. "Just to let you know...I'm centuries old...and will likely outlive you..." she whispers as we stare at each other, my face smiling in response to her concerns. "If you are trying to dissuade me, it isn't working," I retort, one hand rubbing her chest while my other hand moves to rub one of her ears, the long ear twitching as she giggles. "Those are...sensitive..." she whispers as I move the hand further upwards, brushing her horn gently as she moans in response . "And my horn is...really sensitive..."

My hand keeps rubbing her horn, one of her hands going over my hand to guide my movements. "I had thought horns are only made of bone," I comment idly as she smiles at me through breaths. "Not...not mine..." she whispers, her eyes closed as I continue. She gasps suddenly, moving her arms around my neck as she reaches her limit, my other hand moving from her chest to her underwear to find it damp. _Long ears, cloven hooves, unicorn horn, blue skin. Yet some parts are normal and similar to humans.  
_

"Wait..." she whispers, moving my hand away from her crotch gently as she exhales deeply, her face giving me a cynical smile as she adds, "And don't even think about making any horn jokes...I won't tolerate it..." Taken aback by the request, I chuckle to her in response, moving my hand off her horn to her shoulder and kissing her on the forehead below the horn. "That didn't even occur to me but I won't make such jokes nonetheless," I whisper, her face grinning as she pushes me onto my back by the shoulders, moving towards my lower half and undoing my pants. "You already caused me to climax. Allow me to do the same." _Very formal._

I exhale when she puts my erection in her mouth, warmth and wetness causing my eyes to close as I move my hands to her head, touching her ears on accident. Her head flinches as I move the hands lower to hold beneath the ears, whispering a quick sorry as my breath comes in gasp. "How many...never mind...I don't need to know..." I stutter through breaths, Soraka releasing me for a minute but licking my erection once fully before answering, my body shaking slightly in ecstasy. "I have not had a partner yet because celestial beings are disallowed from having them. Well...I used to be one...but am no longer..."

I didn't press her further, sighing to myself and moving my hands off the sides of her head. To my surprise, she moves my hands back and places her mouth back on my erection, continuing from where she left off. I start to moan slightly, the pleasure different and otherworldly as I slowly reach my limit. She must've know I was near climax since her mouth latches onto me, a gasp escaping me as my seed enters her mouth and throat. Her tongue is already moving along my erection, cleaning it off in her mouth before she releases me, my hands dropping to my sides and my eyes opening as my head lolls to the right with an expression of ecstasy. _That felt...amazing._

She's already moving upwards, pressing her chest against mine as she looks down at me with an expression of peace. "Thank you...for this...and for staying by me...despite what I've done..." she whispers to me, moving a hand to my face and rubbing my cheek. I barely nod my head, ecstasy still coursing through my system and leaving me nonsensitive. _There was no flow of energy so why do I feel exhausted?_

I get my answer a few moments later, Soraka's eyes blinking once slowly and transforming into pools of purple fire, her arms moving across her chest as if in pain. I move to hold her but her body starts to float slighty, her legs curling up as a voice comes out of her throat that isn't her own. "Soraka...it is time...time for you to be free..." the voice whispers, Soraka's normal voice screaming as something starts to push out of her back. I place my hands against her shoulder only to be blown away by unseen force, impacting the far wall with a thud and sliding down to the head of the bed. I try to get closer again but a strange barrier is erected around her now, purple and unbreakable as I beat my hands against it.

I go for my sword under the bed, standing at the bedside and raising it in both hands to strike the shield when the otherworldly voice states to me, "Yi...I will not hurt her...I am trying to help her...but..." the voice starts to scream in pain, a familiar tone to it causing me to pause. Without thinking, my sword drops from my hands as I touch the Rune on my back, activating the Seal of Energy and placing my hands against the barrier, magic flowing from me to the barrier. The barrier becomes a bright white, magic moving from it in strings to Soraka who starts to loosen herself, floating flat horizontally with a peaceful expression on her face as an orb of white energy leaves her back, starting to grow into a shape above her. White becomes purple as a man comes into being behind her, the form moving slowly away from the bed before dropping with a thud to the floor. Soraka lands gently on the bed as I grab my sword from the ground, moving around the bed and pointing the sword at the shape on the ground before my face changes to shock, a familiar being now flipping himself over weakly.

"Malzahar!?"


	21. Memory

**Chapter IV: Memory**

* * *

I put a blanket around Malzahar, his body shaking still from his ordeal as the light in his eyes flutters like a dying flame. "Thank you...friend..." his voice warbles, his head lowering as he continues to shake, his arms holding himself closely. "What do you need from us, Malzahar?" I ask him, moving to sit next to him with a face full of concern. The sound of hooves makes my head turn to the door, Soraka arriving and uncorking a Mana Potion, offering it to Malzahar who reaches for it desperately and gulps it down. He looks immediately better, his eyes flaring up in blue light and his body floating away from the bed, extending his limbs as arcane cloth starts to wrap around his body. In a matter of moments, he's restored to what he once was, bowing from the waist at us before floating back to sit on the edge of the bed with an ethereal sigh. "You have many questions so allow me to answer some," he warbles, breathing in and out before continuing. "I too was trapped in those arcane prisons at the Institute, trapped until they decided to use me or release me."

"But what about every other time we saw you? Were you not free?" I interject, his head nodding once. "A copy. The real me was stuck in their cage. I was allowed to control a copy of myself around the Institute of War but not given full freedom. If I ever told anyone, they would leave me to rot in that cell." _How? How did the summoners get away with something like this? Did we ever truly have equality in the Institute? Or was it just an illusion?_ My eyes blink as Malzahar's eye's bore into mine, nodding his head in understanding. "No one knew the truth. The summoners spent time and effort blocking the truth and the only reason I'm here is because they are still human, prone to human flaws."

His eyes smile grimly, flickering bright but dully as he continues. "They sent Soraka into my cell on accident and that is when I set a plan in motion. I attached a part of my essence onto her without her knowledge, knowing that your magic would awaken it at the right time." His head dips as he continues. "I am...sorry for my deception but I was desperate for escape. My powers have likely corrupted hers and it will take time for her to readjust-"

"That won't be an issue," Soraka interrupts, smiling and turning around while lifting her hair to touch her lower back, a Quintessence of Ability Power coming to life with swirls going to her head and arms. She turns back around as I shake my head. _That makes five. I feel used yet not. Who is to blame?_ Malzahar shakes his head, stating in a calm voice, "You misunderstand. My vision has imprinted itself on you now. I can see it. You can see more than just darkness in the hearts of beings now and what you may see will drive you mad-"

"I have stared into the void in contemplation before, Malzahar. I am well aware of the dangers." Malzahar laughs, my face smiling and laughing as well before he answers, "Then my worry is unfounded. Apologies..." _Something else troubles him._ Soraka sits down next to Malzahar and places a hand on his shoulder, gently asking, "What happened back at the Institute? There is something troubling you."

His head dips low, his body loosening as he whispers, "They...they killed Cassio...she was already dead..." Both me and Soraka look at him in shock, waiting for his explanation as he moves a hand to his face. "She wasn't...really alive...not really...her body was already gone but...the summoners made their copies...again and again...and when I got close to one copy..." A tear of blue liquid falls from his exposed eye as Soraka moves her arms around his neck in a hug, my hand moving to his right shoulder as he starts to break down. "We loved each other...both of us unique...both of us trying to change...and they just...they just removed her...as if she wasn't there...and replaced her with another..." _Malzahar is a man before he's a void creature. He can still feel pain and sorrow._

Soraka's looks at me quickly, her face hardening and causing me to look at her in concern. She releases her embrace and moves out of the room at a swift pace, leaving me to comfort Malzahar alone. I take Soraka's place, moving my arms around Malzahar's neck to hold him as he starts to sob, his warbling cries filling the room even as his hands cover his face. Anger fills my heart as well as sorrow. _How can anyone say they are in the right when they murder their own? When they lie to maintain control? The Institute is little better than the bandits, summoners criminals of another caste._

Soraka quickly returns with a strange amulet in her hand, moving in front of us and offering it to Malzahar. "Does this look familier?" she asks him in a gently tone, Malzahar removing his hands from his face and looking up, eyes flaring as he snatches the amulet. "This is...part of Cassio's hand guard! How did you get this?" he warbles with desperation, Soraka smiling as she takes the part back. "She knew something was wrong before you did and gave me this in case something happened to her, saying to give it to you if something does. I was going to hand it to you after class but we we're teleported." She is already pressing the crystal, opening the amulet and removing the crystal vial inside. Malzahar's eyes widen when he realizes what she has. "Is that...a sample of her blood!?"

"Indeed it is and with it, we can perform a Revive spell to bring her back," she finishes, already placing the vial in her hand as green magic starts to course through her. Neither of us wait for approval, me and Malzahar moving our hands behind our right waists with the sound of focusing energy and bringing them forward, channeling our magics into the ritual in beams of green. Soraka closes her eyes, the vial lifting out of her hand and shattering in the air, rapidly growing and expanding before us. Malzahar gives a cry of pain, his channeling breaking as his body starts to smoke from the exertion. "It's alright, Malzahars!" I shout over the sound of magical discharge, my hands locked forward towards Soraka who focuses her magic on the expanding form. "Let us handle this!"

The shape rapidly takes form, energy and blood forming into a large serpent that breaths in deeply, Cassio looking up and around her as her body finishes forming in a matter of seconds. She gently floats to the floor, her weight placed against the ground with a thud of scales on wood as Malzahar immediately floats out of his seat and takes a knee next to her, putting a hand on her face. She hisses slightly, her tongue licking out as she tries to move the hand away from her face with limbs that aren't fully functional. "Cassio, it's me, Malz! You'll be alright! Just take it slow. It's not easy being revived." Her breath is coming in gasps as she slowly becomes accustomed to living again, her green eyes looking around the room frantically until they lock onto Malzahar, her breath slowing down as she stares into his blue eyes. A clawed hand goes gently to his face, the hand shaking slightly as tears start to form as she whispers, "Malz...?"

Malzahar swiftly brings her into a hug, brushing her head as she starts to sob and says in a warbling voice, "It's OK...you're safe now...they can't hurt you anymore..." I tap Soraka on the shoulder, gesturing with my head towards the door with a smile for us to leave as we turn and head into the hallway towards the stairs. My earlier anger is slowly overwritten as I clamp down on the feeling of ease.

 _So long as we breath, we will undo the wrongdoings._

* * *

We arrive downstairs to a bare knuckle brawl between Wukong and Darius, a generous open space given to them as they punch and kick at each other with savagery. Both look bruised and battered, breathing heavily as they continue to fight. Darius grabs Wukong in a headlock, squeezing viciously before Wukong kicks him in the crotch, Darius grunting in pain but instead tightening his grip. The foot impacts several more times before Darius decides to throw her, Wukong trying to land properly but falling to the floor with a thud instead. Darius does the same, a hand on his crotch as he takes a knee and breaths out in pain. "Alright...I think you made your point..." Darius growls through breaths, still unable to rise while in such pain. "Likewise..." Wukong breaths from her back, trying to rise but unable to. Heads start to turn as they notice me and Soraka, our hands holding gently.

"Wow, that was quick. It's only been 20 minutes! Did you even bother to please her or did you just have your way with her!?" Jinx comments with a grin from her seat, Poppy laughing from the table at the joke while polishing her hammer and shield. We move quickly to the table that they're sitting at, planting ourselves in wooden chairs as Poppy and Jinx right themselves when they see our expressions. "Alright...maybe I should stop while I'm ahead but-"

A loud, inhuman scream blares from upstairs, everyone in the room looking upwards in response. Me and Soraka look at each other before rising out of our seats and dashing towards the stairs, Jinx and Poppy following us as Poppy shouts, "What's going on!? What was that!?" Neither of us answer, climbing the steps in twos and heading back to the room we came from. I halt everyone in the hallway as the sound of a struggle sounds in from the room, quickly shimmying along the wall and moving to peak inside. My head rapidly peaks back out in embarrassment as the others look at me in confusion. _They aren't struggling. Not in a hostile way. I think._ "Let's...give them their privacy..." I whisper, moving to the door frame and closing the door on the scene. "What's going on Yi!? Why the mystery!?" Jinx blurts in a whisper but I'm already heading back downstairs, my face neutral as the others follow behind.

 _I have stared into the void and it has stared back. And it was terrible._

* * *

Jinx laughs loudly enough for the entire room to hear as I start to explain what I saw and all the events leading up to it, all the while listening every so often to the loud screams of a snake woman being reintroduced to her feminine parts. "And here I was thinking priests are supposed to be celibate! Not this priest, I guess!" Poppy takes a drink of ale from a wooden cup before she comments, "Well, he isn't a priest, more a _prophet_ of the void. I think his biggest concern has always been trying to find someone to-" Another loud, inhuman scream sounds from upstairs, causing us to jump but not as much as before. Jinx grins at me as she states, "What is that, the sixth time? How long is he gonna do this for?"

"The woman he loved has been recently deceased for about a months time. I believe they are...working out some issues," Soraka states while sipping a cup of water. Jinx laughs again before saying, "You better believe they're working out some issues! That's a months worth of sex and intimacy he has to make up for!" I give Jinx a sarcastic look, raising an eyebrow as she grins at me, shrugging her shoulders and grabbing her cup of ale. Darius comes stomping over to our table and demands, "Can someone care to explain what the hell that noise is!?"

"It's Cassio and Malzahar...making up..." I say awkwardly before Jinx interjects with, "Basically, they're have loud, unfiltered sex and it's loud enough to wake the dead." Darius looks at us as if we're joking until he realizes we aren't, his face becoming stern. "We'll have to tell Katarina that her sister is alive when we get to Noxus. I'll send an encoded message through a secure channel to her once we find a good spot to set up. Though there is no love lost among them, they are still Du Couteau's and family. She deserves to know."

"I though we we're avoiding Noxus at all costs, Darius," I ask him with a puzzled look at his sudden change of heart. He gives me a grim smile that lasts only a second before his face hardens again. "There's somewhere in Noxus I need to go first before I help you. That and Noxus has the fastest road we can take through Ironspike. I won't shy away from a challenge." The group looks at each other, the others smiling at me in approval as I sigh, saying to Darius, "Very well but at the very least, where is it we are going?" Darius' next sentence causes my soul to chill, his voice low and sad.

"Back to Bisilich. I want to see my wife and son once more."

* * *

I push my erection into Soraka with a moan of ecstasy, her insides warm and comforting as she sighs happily from the connection. My body relaxes involuntarily as I fall onto her, her arms around my shoulders and back as my arms fall to my sides. My breathing is rough and heavy as I try to remain conscious, the pleasure causing my eyes to flutter closed every so often. Her hand moves off my back to my face, closing my eyelids for me as I breath in gasps. _Why is it like this with her? This softness and comfort. I can barely function._ "My powers are strongest through touch, Yi, and are far less controllable when touching," she whispers to me, my mind barely wrapping around the words.

"But why is it...overpowering...?" I slur, my mouth not quite forming the words. She moves me onto my side, her hand on my face as I try to open my eyes but can't. "Shh...just relax...let the warmth and comfort be part of you..." she whisper, her lips meeting mine gently. I try to return the kiss but my body won't respond, waves of warmth and comfort relaxing me. _No...I don't want this...I want us to enjoy each others company...not just one way..._ My hands finally move, arms moving to Soraka's back and neck as I pull her into the kiss, my tongue entering her mouth to her surprise. More waves of warmth flow through my body as our tongues meet but it's becoming more manageable now that I have conviction. _I will give her as much comfort as she gives me. No matter the cost._ Through iron will, I force my limbs to move, pushing myself back on top of Soraka with a slightly pained expression as she pulls away from our kiss. "Yi...don't force yourself...if you go too far..." she whispers but I'm not listening, concentrating on moving.

My arms move around her neck as I start to move, each thrust causing me to vibrate slightly from pleasure. _It's almost painful. It likely is._ My body only had one goal at that moment, to reach climax. Soraka kisses me in support, her hooves wrapping around my legs as we continue, soft fur rubbing against them and causing jolts to move up my spine. _If this keeps up, I'm going to pass out._ _Not yet..._ My arms wrap around her chest as I start to move slightly faster, pain and pleasure spurring me on to the end. I start to lose feeling in my feet and hands, the limbs going numb. "Yi..." Soraka says gently, brushing my face with a hand but I smile and push her hand away with my face. "Soraka...let me give you...something in return..." I whisper, my arms pressing her against me as we both moan in release, my seed entering her body and sending me into shutdown. All feeling leaves my limbs as I hear her moan again, my head landing over her shoulder as I starts to drift away, succumbing to the sensations.

* * *

It's hard to open my eyes when my mind awakens, my left hand moving to wipe away rheum that had gathered in the corners of my eyes. When I finally open my eyes, I'm staring face down at the mattress, disoriented and confused as where I am. My cheek brushes against skin and I look to my right, seeing Soraka fast asleep under me with a smile on her face, my face smiling in response. We both moan lightly as I pull my erection out of her, my body feeling damp from sweat as I push myself off of her onto the pillow nearby. I'm unable to think straight, my body exhausted yet comfortable as I stare at the ceiling. "Yi..." I hear Soraka whisper, her hand gently touching mine as I move the hand to hold hers, my eyes closing again in relaxation. "No ones...ever done that to me...it felt...amazing..." she whispers, her shoulder moving to brush against mine.

"I won't be able to do that too often and live, Soraka. Forgive me..." I say in shame, feeling inadequate and uncomfortable despite the feeling of peace. _I met my match in this battlefield and I was defeated._

My serenity is interrupting by a banging fist on the door followed by a familiar voice. "Master! C'mon, get up! Don't make me violate your privacy and break the door down!" I hear Darius shout for her to move as the door bursts inwards, his foot returning to the floor as he spots the scene before him, smiling darkly at us. "Yi. Stop fooling around with your love interests and get dressed. We still have a long journey ahead of us and I'm not about to go easy on you." He turns towards the stairs and leaves, Poppy, Wukong, and Jinx looking into the room with grim smiles. Poppy looks at me and grunts in amusement. "Look's like he met his match. Glad he decided to have Soraka last or you two might not have anything left to have." Jinx and Wukong look down at Poppy sourly before turning to head down the stairs, Poppy shouting to them while moving, "What!? I was kidding!"

I grunt in exhaustion as I move into a sitting position, my body feeling drained. _Was pleasure meant to be painful? Or is it the other way around?_ Soraka embraces me around my neck from behind, kissing my cheek and whispering, "Don't worry...I won't make you...but...don't forget about me...?" My hands move to lay on top of hers, my face smiling broadly as our hands close around each other.

"We're in this together. How can I forget?"


	22. Deception

**Chapter V: Deception**

* * *

We said our goodbyes to the townsfolk, their initial shock of our intrusion having worn off quickly as they realize we're here to help. It also helped that the citizens started to notice who we are, champions of the League of Legends. _Former champions._ Cassio and Malzahar decided to stay behind with the four soldiers left by Darius, recovering from their ordeals and 'catching up on old times' before moving on to other goals. Judging by Cassiopeia's expression of serenity, Malzahar is doing a fine job at catching up. Bearnard was taking to his duties well, proving himself well and truly capable of performing the tasks of mayor. Already, he had plans on how to fortify the walls, reestablish the guard, create new trade routes, and bring the economy back together. All in a night. Nikita Mallette was being put in as the guard captain, now being trained heavily by Darius' soldiers in leadership, discipline, and combat prowess. Though she was timid before, her skills with a spear and survival instincts show that she has potential.

"Stop reminiscing, Yi, and answer my damn question." Darius retorts while punching me on the arm, causing me to stagger slightly in my march down the cobblestone road. Me and him are at the head of the group, Wukong and Poppy bringing up the second line and Jinx and Soraka bringing up the rear. Each of us has a heavy pack on, opting to ditch the wagon for lighter weight travel gear that we had requisitioned from the town. Another fist punches for my arm but I avoid it this time, answering while marching, "What was your question? I didn't hear it fully." He snorts at me and taps me on the side of the head with a hand. "What happened to your discipline, Ionian? I remember a Yi that didn't reminisce about the past like an old man. What happened to that Yi?"

My head nods as I put a hand to my chin. "That Yi died at the Institute. That Yi never cared about anything but Wuju and its continuation. I am no longer that man." Darius laughs briskly before answering. "Good. Never liked that man much. Arrogant and foolish. Kinda like I was." I laugh as retort with 'was', causing him to laugh in return as we march on. His laugh is brief as his face becomes stern. "This isn't going to be easy, Yi. I looked over your plan and already found a hole. Piltover isn't your last stop. At most you have to go from it to Basalich, then to Ionia. Which means we both are going to have to get through Zaun and Piltover." He squeezes his right hand into a fist a few times before smiling darkly. "Good thing I stopped giving a damn. Neither place will stop me from getting there."

"And we must also avoid patrols in Noxus to get to the road leading through Ironspike-" Darius laughs harshly at my comment before interrupting with, "No, we won't. I already have a way for us to slip past Noxus without effort. We're coming up on it now." He points ahead of us, my face moving into a grin as I close my eyes and shake my head at the smiling figure with his covered metal wagon drawn by horses. _Him? This is your plan?_

"Yi! Brother! And colleagues! You're savior has arrived! Draven in the flesh!"

* * *

The plan Draven hatched was a sound one despite its typical flamboyance, Draven an excellent liar when it came to his own culture. Using his natural wits and boasting, we brush past patrol after patrol, passing through Noxus lands without even a hint of problems. Darius tells Draven the plan we wish to pursue and for once, the flamboyance fades away to a grim face. _Only temporarily._

Instead of sending a message to the Du Couteau's, Katarina and Talon arrive personally to confront us, standing on the cobblestone road as we approach them. I decide it's best if I give the new, leaving the wagon interior to stand in front of two master assassins, their blades sheathed but ready to be drawn. "This better be important, Yi. I have plenty of reasons to execute all of you in this wagon and Draven for attempting to lie to me," she says bitterly, Talon saying nothing and standing completely still. "Your sister Cassiopeia lives-" I start to say but she shakes her head no, a grim smile on her face. "My sister died as soon as she became the monster she is, as soon as she was killed by the Institute and it's summoners, replaced by copies." _So she knows. It explains her resentment towards the Institute._ "Then I have nothing more to say," I state as I turn around, heading back into the wagon.

The wagon is moving before I sit down, no sigh of Katarina or Talon to be seen when we pass by. Darius grunts from my left, his axe on his lap in case things got ugly. "You did well, Yi. Not many people can upset Katarina without ending up dead or otherwise." Jinx comments across from me with a grin. "Oh, he just has a way with woman. Love or hate em, he's getting into someones pants when he wants to." I sigh in irritation as everyone in the wagon chuckles, Draven laughing outside from the joke as well.

* * *

We have to avoid the major cities because even Draven's flamboyance and lies couldn't fool the best guards in Noxus. It still astonished me that we were almost to Ironspike Mountains without being caught, days of travel getting us to this point swiftly without so much as a hassle. I ask Darius about this and he laughs at the question. "Noxus is a nation of strength, not subterfuge. Its why the Du Couteau's and the Black Rose exist. Thankfully, the Du Couteau could care less about us now and the Black Rose has its own schemes. I almost feel bad for how poor the defenses of Noxus are." _Bitterness. He is disgusted by this Noxus now, by its_ **weakness.** "I'll be glad when I can get out of this wagon," Wukong blurts from her seat on my right, her body tense from sitting in the same spot for hours. Affirmatives come from the others, each one wanting to walk on their own after days of traveling in a covered wagon.

"What are ya doin on mi land, boi!" a loud, cantankerous voice shouts from outside, Darius quickly replying, "Hey, Kled. We're trying to get through as fast as possible and I tried to send ahead-" The sound of a gun firing into the air interrupts him as Kled shouts back, "I don wanna hear it, boi! Get a move un or the nex un ull be in flesh instead of the air!" The wagon picks up its pace immediately, moving much faster than before as Draven moves us through the Northern Plains as fast as possible, Kled riding in near us and firing into the air in emphasis. "C'mon, boi! Faster! You call that mount fast!? Move it!"

Eventually, Kled lets out his strange laugh followed by, "And stay out! Do come back now!"

* * *

Ironspike is just as easy to traverse, the path we needed to take guarded by Noxus and with how our progress was going so far, it's smooth sailing. We had to stop at one point to stretch, everyone inside taking a few hours to flex limbs that had remained immobile for days at a time. "I'll be glad when we hit Zaun. Getting sick of being cooped up in a wagon for days on end!" Jinx exclaims, lying on the dirt ground with her hands behind her head nearby. The cave we chose was relatively warm thanks to our magic and it sheltered us from the worst of the elements outside. I give Jinx a nod and move over to Draven who is sitting on a rock spinning his axe. "Well, if it isn't the style stealer. Can't say I'm happy to see you but eh, I've lied before."

"I just wanted to say thank you. For getting us this far. It means a lot to us-" He puts up a hand to cut me off, grinning arrogantly. "Draven cannot be seen saying no to damsels in distress. Besides, I have a personal stake in this too." _A personal stake? Did anything get personal with Draven?_ His face becomes stern in a similar manner as Darius and I see for the first time the resemblance. "Darius is heading the Basilich so I'm going too. He may not admit it but he can't do this alone and you can't know the pain we know. He needs family there when he confronts the crap of his past. That mean's me." His face moves back to a grin as he continues. "You should feel honoured, Yi! You're about to undertake one of Draven's legendary adventures!"

I shake my head, bowing in mock respect to him before turning back to the others. Poppy is looking at me from the wagon, deigning not to stretch her limbs as I start to move towards her. "Is something wrong?" I whisper once I reach her, her eyes moving to the ones behind us before she speaks. "It's been a cakewalk up to this point but...what happens when we hit Zaun? No way we can walk through that as easily," she whispers, her face concerned. _I had asked the same questions myself._ **So you don't have a plan?** _Stealth and secrecy to the Hexdraulic converyors is as far as I got._ **Do we even know where they are or how they work?** _No._ Poppy shakes her head with a grim smile. "We're gonna get killed..." she says grimly, my eyes rolling as I put a hand on her head and rub her hair. "Keep thinking like that and we will. We have plenty of talent to keep us alive. Let's focus on the solutions?"

"Heh. The Hero of Demacia. Sneaking around Zaun and Piltover to a Noxus city, then into Ionia. You aren't exactly the most honorable, Yi." I chuckle as I lift her up, bringing her into a hug that she returns with a little too much gusto. "You get grumpy when you aren't shown affection, don't you?" I whisper to her, her head nodding as she snuggles my chest. _Yordles. Such strange individuals._ "Right ladies and gentlemen! It's time the Draven keeps this train rolling! Everyone in!" Draven shouts to use, waving as if invoking an imaginary crowd. I smile as I get into the wagon, sitting in my seat with Poppy held to my chest.

 _If he can get us by Noxus so easily, we will stand a chance in Zaun._

* * *

"And there it is. Zaun, the city of Iron and Glass." Darius says in a grim voice, the group gathered in front of the horses of our wagon. Darius is behind us telling the horses where to go, patting them on the back as the wagon takes off the other direction. Jinx is vibrating with excitement, doing everything in her power not to storm off and visit the city she grew up in. The rest of us look at it tactically, trying to analyze the route we need to take to get the the way upwards. "I can't see anything through those pollution clouds," Wukong comments from my left, my head nodding in agreement. Jinx moves in front of the group and gloats, "What, getting into Piltover from Zaun!? Pft! I can do that blindfolded! C'mon, let's go!" She takes off at a dash down the cobblestone path towards one of the main checkpoints, a giant metal aperture, as the rest of us trying our best to keep up.

"Let us first disguise ourselves for the initial incursions and only reveal ourselves if necessary," I comment, tossing a robe to Jinx while running who turns to catch it and throw it on in annoyance. "Ugh, whatever! Let's get this over with then...spoil sport..." Me and Darius move at a slower pace, ending up at the back. "Will she give us away?" he asks me in a stern tone while running, my answer being, "Highly likely. Even after all this time, she may still be wanted by the law."

"Meaning keep weapons ready. Got it. And you said this would be easy..." he says with a grin, both of us increasing our speed to keep up.

* * *

"What is your business in Zaun?" The guard wheezes through his gas mask, a fellow guard in a trench coat running a rough scan of us with a handheld scanning device. He keeps showing the scanner to his compatriot each time, their heads nodding in unison. "We're here for trade and shelter. We will offer no trouble." I tell the guards who look at each other before running a scanner over me. "Y'know...I'm not so sure...scans keep coming up with all kinds of things...strange alloys, magical interference...can't say I can let you in without a good argument..."

Wukong leaps past me from my right, her staff slamming into the heads of both guards, knocking them out swiftly as she stands on one foot at rest. I shake my head at the move. "Was that necessary, Wukong?" She reaches down to pick up the scanner and shows me the screen, a broken display that flashes when the trigger is pulled. Jinx stands next to her and palms her forehead, slamming a hand into a button behind the guards to open the aperture with a cling of metal. "Oh duh! These guys are always trying to pull a fast one! Sorry guys! It's been a while since I've been here is all!" She offers her hands towards the opening with a bow as the group starts to move past the unconscious guards. _Into the belly of the beast, then onto its back._

* * *

"Well, well. Look at what we got here!" An uncultured voice shouts from above us, my hooded head shaking at the interruption as the group stops in the streets. Fearful citizens back away from us I quickly look up, seeing a relatively large man with a hextech arm grinning down at us in arrogance, a group of four other men around him wielding a variety of ranged weapons. "No sudden moves outsiders! My boys have itchy trigger fingers and I don't want to...damage the goods!" he growls, his hand indicating those around me. _This is a waste of my time._ My sword enters my hand in an eyeblink, the five men jolting where they stand. I tilt the sword slightly, slowly turning my head to note the fresh blood on it as I turn to look back at the men, their heads now falling from their bodies. "To the rest of you watching! If you do not wish to join your friends, you will stay out of our way! Or do not! You will die all the same!" I shout to those around me in a clear voice, whipping the blood off my swords and sheathing it on my back while turning to nod at Jinx to guide us further. She gives me a thumbs up with both hands before moving off, the rest of us falling in behind. _  
_

"You scare me sometimes, Yi..." Soraka says from my left, moving to hold my hand as our hands lock together, a pent up sigh escaping me as we walk. "I know enough about this place to not take any chances. Those men will be missed but not by us." I whisper, gently guiding her onward through the streets. Darius moves to my right and pats me on the shoulder as we move on. "That was efficient and bloody. I never thought I would see an Ionian acting in such a manner."

"I honestly can say that I do not believe I am an Ionian anymore," I retort, shrugging my shoulders as we pass by fearful citizens who part before us after the display of violence. "I don't truly belong anywhere anymore. Maybe I will find a home in Ionia but I must complete my mission first and foremost." Darius nods to himself, putting a hand to his chin. "Well, if you can't find a home in Ionia or Demacia, you are welcome to come to Noxus, if you can keep up with our demands." My face smiles slightly as I consider the offer. "I will have to talk it over with my friends. Their opinion is the deciding factor." Darius grunts to me in amusement, removing his hand from his chin as he looks over at me holding hands with Soraka.

"Right. A man can't decide for himself when he has a woman. And you have four of them." I can feel the ire of my companions rise at his comment, even Darius noticing their ire as he chuckles darkly. "I'll leave you to it, Yi. You have the burden of all these expectations now." A howl of fury catches my attention, all of us stopping as I quickly release Soraka's hand and draw my sword again, the vulnerable champions being placed in the center as we face outwards. "Shit, how did her survive?" Darius says aloud, his axe in his hands as citizens flee into buildings to bar doors and windows. We hear Draven start to whirl an axe as he sarcastically says, "Always thought the fleabag would be the first to go. We'll, lets change that!"

The sound of tearing metal draws our eyes upwards, a piece of debris falling from the ceiling and into the street, nearly hitting a citizen. More debris starts to fall around us as we tense, looking up to see where each piece lands. _None of it is coming close. An intimidation tactic?_ We all hear a growl, turning towards the source to see Warwick, his bronze claw and back mounted chemical shunt hissing as he waltzes into the street, his eyes glowing red with contained fury. He stalks closer, dragging his claw along the ground as we ready our weapons. Suddenly, a deep rumbling laugh escapes his chest as he gets within a few meters. "You afraid yet?" he says in a joking manner, all of us taken by surprise. "War...wick?" I question, lowering my sword slightly.

"Come. Before the other riffraff take advantage of the panic. Follow me," he growls, turning around and walking at a slow pace back into the alley. He stops when he notices we aren't following, his eyes glowing red again as he turns to growl at us, causing our feet to start moving as he laughs again. "Works every time," he whispers to us while leading the way. He turns around again as we start to follow, walking backwards as he shows his teeth in a smile.

"Oh, and welcome to Zaun."


	23. Fling

**Chapter VI: Fling**

* * *

"So you've arrived," a feminine voice states as we enter the room, metal walls covered up by tapestries and floors covered in rich carpets. What draws my attention is the person sitting in a chair under a blanket from the neck down, a woman with long black hair and a face rapped in bandages, bearing a striking similarity to-

"Singed!?" Darius says in an outraged voice, the rest of us shocked as the revelation sinks in. _Her face has the same noble caste but with some differences._ The woman gives a playful shrug, grinning at us from behind bandages before removing her blanket to show the signature under suit of Singed without the bulky metal parts of her armor, rising up out of her seat to cross the room gracefully. "It is good to see you all again. Random thugs and riffraff are boring company to keep," Singed states, offering her hand. _Her hand!? What the hell is going on!?_ My hand reluctantly goes forward, shaking the hand that still has the formidable strength I remember from before. "You are probably wondering-"

"Why are you a woman now, Singed!?" Jinx blurts, the rest of us nodding at her question as Singed gives us a sarcastic smile behind her wraps while shaking the hands of everyone else. "That is a long story. So let's first take a seat." She moves back to her chair, casually falling into it with a sigh as the rest of us push couches and chairs to make a rough group area. Singed shrugs again while saying, "Sorry about the mess. This is as clean as I can make the place plus having nice furniture attracts...the wrong company." My mind is reeling at the identity of the champion in front of me, one that I saved from killing himself. _This is not what I meant when I said start over._

"Right, from the beginning..." Singed says while putting a hand to her chin in thought. "Ah, yes. It all started with Yi. He destroyed the chemical compound I created from the chemical samples I used for the Ionian campaign that would allow me to commit suicide, offering me a chance to create rather than destroy." Her head nods towards Warwick, who is standing behind her to her right. He smiles with his teeth as he gives the group a dramatic bow. "Easy enough giving him the means to control his rage. Just had to rewire his brain a little bit and presto, a stand up citizen. Of course," she says darkly, her face starting to hint at fury momentarily. "The summoners didn't agree. All they saw is the animal, the monster. It didn't matter how much he begged and pleaded to be treated as an equal. To them, he was a rage monster."

Her hand moves playfully to Warwick who moves forward crouches down, leaning his head on the armrest as Singed brushes a hand across his head, his leg kicking and tail wagging from the action. "But he isn't a rage monster, see? He just part man part wolf from a magical curse. So when you raided the cell blocks to rescue your friends and escape, I sneaked into the cell blocks myself and sprung Warwick out, following your path of escape." She keeps scratching Warwick's head and asking him who's a good boy as he kicks his leg and wags his tail unconsciously before continuing her conversation. "Easy to get to here after that. I couldn't seek work in Noxus since destruction was all they ever had in mind for my work so we ended up in Zaun instead were there is a possibility of non destructive work."

"What about the woman part!?" Jinx interjects, Singed smiling behind her wraps at her outburst. "I had to change my identity to get work again. You'd be surprised how much easier it is to be a strong woman in Zaun than a strong man. It was a simple matter of changing my name and stealing from the right people." She pats Warwick on the head, his head looking at her curiously from his spot as his tail lies still. "Then there's...this guy...and his needs..."

"Let's not dance around it, Singed. In a fit of rage, I raped you in hot passion. You wanted to kill me initially but it never happened. The most you did was paralyze me for a day and not from any of your...chemicals." The group looks at each other in mild shock as Singed sighs in irritation, pinching Warwick's ear and causing him to howl in pain. "Yes, you used your enhanced strength to hold me down when I was vulnerable and have you way with me repeatedly until neither of us could move. I remember."

"Are you guys...okay with that?" Wukong asks idly and timidly, Singed smiling at her as she pinches Warwick's other ear, another howl of pain emanating from him followed by doglike whining. Singed sighs and starts to pet Warwick's head again, his tail thumping happily against the floor. "It is not a matter of okay since he has done so on several occasion with and without my consent, both intimately and not. I had to sterilize myself to prevent impregnation at the high rate he keeps assaulting me." _Definitely sounds like Singed. Scientific and matter of fact._ "Perhaps it would be easier to show you," Singed states, pressing some buttons on her chair left armrest as something moves under the rugs, her face scoffing in annoyance as she pets Warwick on the head. "Be a dear will you and move the rugs?"

Obediently, Warwick moves the rugs aside, a strange projector coming out of the floor and glow green as it powered up. "Now pay attention because I'm only playing this once," Singed elaborates, the image showing an internal view of the room we're sitting in. All of us sit up and pay close attention, even Darius and Draven sitting up to watch the strange event play out on the screen.

 _Am I really watching this?_

* * *

"Warwick, you've returned. Good. I have more errands for you to run," Singed states while working at a metal bench, mixing chemicals rapidly and efficiently. All that can be heard is Warwick's breathing, his footfalls padding slowly on the carpeted floor. Singed turns around rapidly, assessing the situation and turning back to her workbench, rapidly loading an injector with a chemical mixture she has on hand. "Guess I forgot to give you your dose today. Let me rectify that," she says before turning swiftly and launching out a dart from the injector, the dart impacting Warwick near the heart to dump its chemicals into his system. He collapses to the ground in agony, slightly convulsing for a few seconds before returning to stillness, breathing hard as he groggily rises to his feet.

"Thanks...I was...not myself..." he growls with a hand on his head, moving slowly to stand behind Singed with staggered steps. "Good. Now about those errands," Singed continues, already turning back to the workbench as Warwick growls in frustration. "That's all I've been doing for the past two weeks. Run here, go there, retrieve this, steal that. What do I even get from any of this?"

"You get to remain stable and keep control of your faculties. Is that not reward enough?" she says without emotion, already working on another compound. Warwick growls, moving behind Singed menacingly and asking through his teeth, "And what...is this errand?" Singed points to her left with a hand at a box of vials. "Take those to the address marked on the box. No need to rush so long as its delivered within 24 hours. After that, I need you to gather more stabilizing compound from the local stores. Get it however you can. After that-"

Singed is pushed slightly against the table as Warwick grabs her stomach and chest with his claws, pressing his body against her as she idly deposit the chemicals she's working on in their stands to prevent spilling. "What are you doing?" she asks in a matter of fact voice, Warwick licking her face wraps as he growls, "Maybe I need some...convincing to keep going?" Singed immediately turns around in his grasp and grabs him by his chest, picking him up and hurling him upwards, his body colliding with the ceiling before crashing to the floor. She turns back to her work, waving a hand dismissively while stating, "Now if you're done wasting time, you can make those errands happen sometime today."

Warwick doesn't stay down, surging at Singed and grabbing her by the shoulders from behind, throwing her to the ground and landing on top of her. She shakes her head dismissively, standing up with Warwick hanging off her as she seizes him by his claws and throws him forward, his form impacting another wall with a bang of metal. "Very well. It seems you have some aggression to work out. I will aid you in this," she states, already moving the furniture out of the way as Warwick rises to his feet, a hand going to his head in disorientation as he shakes his head to clear it. When he looks up, Singed is standing in the middle of the room waiting for him to charge at her, her face neutral and hands at her sides.

He leaps at her with claws extended but Singed side steps the blow, Warwick landing on the floor as she seizes the fur on his back, picking him up to slam him down to the ground with bone jarring force. Warwick howls in agony at the impact but for good measure, Singed performs the move again, Warwick coughing loudly from the second impact. "Has your aggression subsided yet?" she asks while leaning over him, her body taught and uncompromising. Warwick kicks with his feet, slamming into Singed legs uselessly as she looks down at him in irritation. "My body is hardened against most physical harm. So go on. Vent your rage. I will be unmoved."

 _"I was in error to think that he wished to cause me physical harm. He had other needs I didn't compensate for in his chemical doses. I also wasn't wearing my full armor at the time. A grave error."_

Warwick surges upwards as Singed remains motionless but instead of trying to slash, he instead grabs at the cloth around her body, quickly exposing her upper half as he pulls cloth away. Singed still remains motionless, curiously looking at him as he tries to strip her of her pants but stops him idly by clubbing him in the head with a downwards arm sweep. Warwick hits the ground hard with a roar of outrage as she walks back to her workbench in contemplation, finding a chemical compound on the bench and loading it quickly into an injector. She injects her neck with the compound before loading another compound from nearby. "This compound will reduce your sexual urges to a manageable level. Now hold still."

A claw grabs the injector and tosses it gently away, Warwick already removing Singed's pants and boots to leave her body exposed. She tries to walk towards the injector but is picked up by the shoulders and shoved to the ground, her struggles now less powerful as Warwick pins her to the ground. Singed tilts her head slightly, trying to move her arms curiously but cannot due to the claws pinning them, giving a sigh as she states from the ground, "Ah. I did that out of order. The sterilization weakens the one injected for an invariable amount of time. Foolish of me to inject myself first before neutralizing you."

"So you're at my mercy. Good. I can work out everything at once," Warwick growls, already undoing the meager armor he has on, revealing his erection and rubbing it against Singed, another sigh emanating from her as she states, "Do what you need to do." He growls in irritation and slides back, inserting himself into her swiftly as they both gasp angrily. He wastes no time, putting his claws on her shoulders as he starts to have his way with her, moving at a steady pace and panting with each thrust. Singed only response is steady breathing.

 _"Looking back, I might have done several things differently. There are several weak spots on his anatomy that I should have exploited. The nose, the crotch, the eyes, and so on. Unfortunately, I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have at the time."_

They both gasp angrily as Warwick reaches climax, his seed entering her body as he lets out a long moan in release. He pulls himself out slowly as Singed states from where she lay, "Done?" Warwick chuckles, flipping her onto her front as Singed looks up at him in irritation as he pins her arms. They both gasp again from the feeling of another insertion. "Hardly. You'll regret not understanding what a man needs," he growls, already thrusting with abandon. "Don't you mean what a beast needs?" Singed corrects him with as he starts to move.

Seconds become minutes which become hours. Warwick is a creature with unnatural stamina while Singed is a woman with an unbreakable body. The weakness caused by sterilization doesn't wear off quickly enough as Warwick moves her from position to position, pinning her with his body against whatever object he can find and having whatever he desires from her. Although Singed can't be broken by physical damage, the sensations start to take their toll, her breathing slowly becoming more frantic as Warwick keeps filling her with his seed each time. Soon, her arms and legs are wrapping around Warwick's body as he keeps having his way, his voice growling after satisfying himself for the moment, "You understand now? Maybe next time you can keep the animal lust under control with your injections."

"I will consider it," Singed says in an even tone, Warwick laughing as he adds, "Consider it? I just had my way with you across this entire apartment on every surface...and you're considering control?" Singed smiles darkly, moving a hand to the back of Warwick's head. "It's either I control you or I kill you. I haven't decided which. But judging by your erection still inside me, I take it that you aren't done yet," she whispers menacingly, Warwick grunting again as he moves into another round of intercourse while pinning her back to the floor. "You're the genius. You already know the answer."

"Why did I engineer you to have unlimited stamina anyway?" Singed sighs between gasps as Warwick continues to thrust.

* * *

The projection stops, the device returning to its place in the floor. Warwick throws the carpets back over the spot and returns to hes place next to Singed as our focus comes back to the room around us, Singed resuming to pet Warwick on his head as she states, "This goes on for...I estimate seven hours. It was a hell of a job cleaning up the mess and I made sure he cleaned his share." She pinches Warwick on the nose, causing him to whine as if wounded. "I decided not to neuter or kill him since with my own sterilization, the effect would be redundant and he has proven useful thus far now that his urges are...managed." Warwick grunts in annoyance and adds, "Admit it. You enjoy the sensations now. I just got you over the initial hurdle but you're the one who makes it happen. Don't think I don't know that those injections you give me don't contain anything to suppress my urges." Singed laughs cruelly, patting Warwick on the head a few times as she states, "Of course it doesn't. It's a waste of resources to use such chemicals on you when I can easily fulfill your urges without it costing more then time."

"So your intercourse is strictly business." I find myself stating, everyone looking at me in confusion before Singed smiles darkly, her hand scratching Warwick behind his ears. "It was for a while, having my body used over and over again to fulfill the cravings of the beast I created. Only recently has it become...more...and I am willing to study this connection." Warwick snorts, his ear twitching at having it scratched. "I've already admitted how I feel. She's the one holding out because she can't feel emotions as easily."

"Only because I had to limit my emotions to withstand the mental strain of hours of sexual intercourse that you consistently put me through. Perhaps I should consider again if I need to put sexual dampeners in your injections," she retorts, placing her hand on his head and rubbing the fur. "Just tell me what to steal is all I say," he growls, exposing his teeth in a grimace as Singed starts to scratch his head. "Now, are there any other questions?" Singed asks us with an even tone.

The rest of us are still getting used to the ideas we were just barraged with. _Warwick forces himself on her consistently and she is acting no different than before. Perhaps it is some sort of unspoken agreement between them._ Singed is staring at me in contemplation when I refocus, my body jumping slightly from her gaze. "If you must know, why I allow myself to be sexually assaulted consistently by him is because it keeps Warwick under control. His animal urges get to the point where he cannot function as a sentient being and through my aid, that is no longer an issue. Don't you agree?" she states down at Warwick who can't speak as his head is scratched. Singed sighs as he addresses the room. "Well, if there are no more questions-"

"Are you...helping us?" Poppy asks in a quiet tone, Singed placing her free hand against her chin in contemplation. "Yes. I am assisting you in getting to the Hexdraulic Conveyors and smuggling you out of Piltover. That is as much as I can do. I still have this place, a home you might say, to maintain and cannot see myself traveling anywhere else." Poppy looks at her in surprise and asks why, Singed smiling behind her face wraps. "Why? Because you have a mission in Ionia. Where else would you be going? And if the mission takes you there, I want you to deliver this." She releases Warwick from her petting and points to her workbench, Warwick quickly going over and picking up a wrapped object. He moves over to me swiftly, unwrapping the object with difficulty due to his claws and showing me what it is.

I look down at a carved obsidian stone in mute shock, my face surprised before looking up at Singed as she starts explaining. "I figured the people I helped murder deserve some sort of memorial. Would you be so kind as to read the inscription on it for the others?" Her face is passive as she gestures for me to read and I clear my throat before I begin to read the flowing script carved in the stone, the symbol of Ionia staring back at me from the top of the stone.

 **To The Honorable Dead  
May You Know Peace as Life Fades  
May You be Unbroken in the Afterlife  
May You Forgive the Sins of the Living  
As You Meet the Bliss of the Lifeless  
**

Warwick turns the stone around and I gasp in surprise at what he points at on the back, the names of everyone that ever lived in the village of my birth, chiseled in tiny, flowing script. _Master Ju. Yang Wujosha._ My hands are shaking as I reach forward, Warwick wrapping the stone again and placing it in my hands with a grim expression. "I wish I could help you on this adventure, Yi, but we can't be far from Zaun without losing all we worked for. I...am sorry..."

"How..." is all I can say in a voice full of emotions. Singed shrugs gently as she explains. "It took me a long time to assemble any sort of records to make that. The Elders of Ionia did a devil of a job erasing that your village even existed. I'm not 100% sure that all of the people of your village are written there-"

"Thank you..." I interrupt, moving the stone to my lap as my head stares down at it, my mind slowly absorbing the information. _Will there be any sign that we existed when we arrive? Has Ionia forgotten about us so quickly? What have the Elder's done?_ Warwick's growl causes me to look up as he starts to say slowly, "You used to say that Wuju lives on in you. Well, that's not good enough. You deliver that stone and make damn sure that Ionia doesn't forget their sacrifice." I smile at the irony of who's telling me this, nodding my head at Warwick in approval.

"I will."


	24. Redemption

**Chapter VII: Redemption**

* * *

"So how was it with Soraka?" Jinx comments as she kisses my cheek repeatedly, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "You have a good time with her? Did she beg for mercy?" she whispers into my ear and I sigh in irritation while rolling my eyes, putting my arms around her back as she arranges herself on my lap. "Quite the opposite. Her magical powers are stronger through touch. I lost consciousness after the first climax." Jinx giggles at me, licking my neck slowly as she presses her body against mine. "So that means more for the rest of us since you can't handle her without going to sleep. Power of the stars and all."

"Indeed," I answer, returning her affection by kissing her lips and cheeks gently as she grins at me and closes her eyes. "What's gotten into you anyway? I know we haven't done it in a while but you're coming onto me really strongly," she gloats, her hands brushing my back lightly and I chuckle at her comment, licking her face gently as I respond, "It was your idea. I merely live to serve."

"At least close the door first, Master..." Wukong says from outside the small room that Singed had offered us, causing me to hold Jinx closer and look over her shoulder, smiling and shrugging while Wukong rolls her eyes and closes the door. Jinx giggles into my ear and whispers, "See what I mean? You didn't even bother to close the door before you pulled me into bed." I roll my eyes again and sigh with a smile, moving my right hand to undo her ribbons. Her giggling continues as her hair comes free and I brush her hair gently in reflex. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Or do you have something else in mind?"

"I'm merely not responding. I thought you desired sex first and conversation later." Jinx pulls back from me suddenly, a look of confusion on her face as she points at my face. "Say that again," she commands, my face now confused at the suddenness. "I'm...merely not responding-" Jinx pokes my face and grins at me, exclaiming, "See!? Right there!? You used a contraction! You said I'm instead of I am!" I raise my brow in further confusion before answering. "I don't see the issue but...yes...I guess I did use a contraction."

Her face becomes grim as she draws her shock pistol, putting it to the right side of my head with a hiss of energy charging as she growls, "Who are you and what did you do with Yi..." _Oh, so that's how we're playing. Then let's play._ My face smiles grimly as I move my left hand to the pistol grip, quickly lowering the power settings and easing my finger on top of hers to pull the trigger. A jolt of electrical energy surges through us with a zap, my body locked in place as I convulse from the shock. Jinx is shaking as the energy travels into her from me but is smiling at the sensation, her hand digging into my back as the energy dissipates into the floor through my feet. We both gasp, breathing hard as our motor functions slowly come back to us. "That was...strange..." I gasp out while my head leans back, Jinx giggling and dropping her pistol on the mattress to wrap both arms around my neck. "Didn't think...you'd pull the trigger...you crazy bastard..."

"Takes one to know one..." I gasp back, joining her in laughter as my hand rubs her back. She kisses me once on the cheek before whispering, "All this time we spend together...guess I'm rubbing off on you..." I take it a step further, using my tongue to kiss her that she accepts in her usual energetic and over the top fashion, trying to outdo my affection. I have to pull my face back to stop her, her tongue licking my face again as I state, "Rubbing off and on me is what I'm thinking...but is any of me rubbing off on you?" She gives me a sigh and a look of irritation before rubbing her cheek against mine. "Yes...I guess...it's...a lot to explain..." I smirk to myself as I whisper into her ear, "Do you want to talk about it before or after the sex?"

"After please! Duh!" she exclaims, already shoving me onto my back with a wide grin on her face that mirrors mine. I barely recognize the clothes coming off us because of Jinx's purple eyes staring down at me, her blue hair flowing onto my chest. "You ever gonna get a haircut?" she asks me playfully, laying her body on top of me with her hands crossed on my chest. "Are you?" I retort while moving my hands to pull her upwards so that our faces are on the same level.

"Nope! I like it this way," she says down at me while forcing her tongue into my mouth, stopping me from responding with words. I try to flip her onto her side but she forces me onto my back again, pulling away from our kiss with a giggle. "Oh no, you don't. You always get to decide what position. It's my turn now." I sigh happily and ironically, allowing her to kiss me further as my hands move to her back, enjoying the warmth of her embrace. I hear a faint buzzing emanating from the corner of the room, my mouth closing and breaking away from Jinx as I move her body to look over her shoulder. My face irritated, I snatch the shock pistol off the bed with my left hand and aim it at the camera in the far corner, the camera in the corner exploding in a shower of sparks from the bolt of electricity. Jinx looks behind her to see the damage, quickly looking around the room with a concerned look and snatching the pistol from my hand to fire it at another camera in the opposite corner.

"We're distracted. We didn't check the room for cameras," I whisper while staring at the ceiling, Jinx already grinning and dropping the shock pistol back on the bed. "There you go using contractions again. Is that the new normal now for you?" she whispers as she starts to kiss me again, my hands moving to her back in reaction. _Strange the life I have now. Before, I'd scoff at the idea of romance with Jinx, yet here I am in spite of that thought. **Join the club. You're the last person I was expecting to be my lover.**_ I open my eyes stare at her, her eyes opening as we break away from our kiss to touch noses gently. "A lot has changed, hasn't it..."

"Yeah..." she whispers back but with a sombre tone, her smile becoming a neutral expression as I hold her tighter. "A lot has changed...but some things are the same...I still have residue in me from before...from my shimmer addiction...the Rune helps keep it stable but...I can still feel it...buried underneath everything just waiting to get out..." Her arms tighten around my neck as she pushes her face against mine, my face dampened from her tears as I close my eyes. "I'm scared...scared that I'll lose control...and people will get hurt badly as a result...I used to not care but...without the shimmer to blind me from it..."

"I say the same about my rage...a byproduct of the war in Ionia against Noxus...we're both at risk of hurting each other and other people and must fight for control at every moment..." I smile despite the sadness, brushing Jinx's hair with a free hand. "But as you said...what is life without danger?" She moves back from me to stare into my eyes, her expression still neutral. "And if either of us lose control? Can we really just move on like nothing happened? What if we try to kill each other?"

"I can and I will when it happens like I just did moments ago when you put your shock pistol to my head," I whisper to her, her face smiling in remorse. "Oh yeah...that happened..." The smile doesn't last as she continues to stare at me. _Something is troubling you._ "Yi...I need a favor-"

"Anything," I respond quickly, my face smiling as her face grins. "Yeah...that's what you said before too...anything I wanted...what girl wouldn't jump on that offer?" She chuckles slightly before going back to a neutral expression. "Why did you offer me anything? You didn't have to..." I close my eyes and sigh, trying to find the right words to say. "Out of principal. I caused you great emotional pain during class and apologizing felt inadequate an exchange. Being a former master of Wuju, I sought balance." Jinx laughs ironically at me through her smile before whispering, "So you made a move that sounded good until everything collapsed? What where you expecting me to do?"

"Certainly not break into my room and seduce me. I'd thought at most that we'd try and understand one another. Maybe I felt I could curb some of the unpopularity you attracted." Her face smiles wider as she leans in, kissing me gently before saying, "Well, you surprised me too...I'd thought you wouldn't bother with me...physically I mean...then after that I expected you to tell me to forget what happened...but you didn't...wind the clock further ahead and here we are...the city I grew up in..."

"And you still haven't told me what you needed," I whisper, putting a hand on her face. She sighs with a sad expression, closing her eyes before stating something unexpected.

"Yi...I need to go somewhere..."

* * *

We stealthily exit the apartment, everyone else asleep except Singed who we tell where we're headed in case something happens to us. She doesn't seem surprised at our request, gesturing dismissively with a hand before laying back down on the couch under Warwick and continuing to share her affection with him. _Two monsters no longer. Or are they still monsters? Hard to tell._ Jinx guides me through the streets of Zaun with a predators grace and a purpose in her stride, knowing exactly where to go and where to hide to avoid suspicion. A few thugs try to get in our way, threatening to kill me and rape Jinx before my sword makes short work of them. 15 men are reduced to corpses, Jinx advancing past their torn flesh in her journey to somewhere specific. _I'm glad for the lawlessness of Zaun. It makes fighting corruption easier._

"We're here..." Jinx finally says after an hour of travel through alleys and streets, both of us standing in an alleyway in the shadows as we view our destination. "What am I looking at?" I ask her in confusion, Jinx already crossing the street through a moderate amount of citizens with me beside her. My sword is still in my hand, ready for anything trying to ambush us as we walk towards a brass street sign, Jinx kneeling down and brushing the ground. She nods her head when she uncovers a rough set of scratches on the floor, drawing a knife to carve something into the ground. My body is still taught and aware for danger as citizens look at us in concern. Minutes pass by and my sword points towards a group of men eyeing us, the men slowly approaching as I ready the weapon. It takes minimal time for the situation to escalate, the men drawing blades and blunt instruments.

More corpses litter the ground before I whip my sword to clean it, 6 men worth of flesh on the ground causing the civilians around us to run and hide. "Done..." Jinx says from behind me, rising up to her full height but remaining motionless, still looking down at the floor. I hear her sob slightly before she says, "Hey, Clementine. How have you been? It's been years since we last saw each other." My body tenses as the realization strikes me. _Clementine. Her sister. This is her grave site._ I turn around slowly, making sure to stay alert as Jinx turns around as well, a grim smile on her face as she gestures to the corpses. "Sump gangs never tire, right? They just multiply. You used to say that so often that I still remember it. Well, I guess this is one less batch..."

She gestures for me to stand next to her, my sword in my right hand as she holds my left. "I moved on like you wanted, too...got a better life now...even got a boyfriend...and he isn't from Zaun, he's an Ionian...go figure..." I give a bow towards the grave, showing my respect for the deceased as Jinx chuckles. "See?...he's the man I need in my life...I just wish he was around before you got stabbed...maybe we'd both be here...course I know you, you'd try to monopolize him and leave me out of it..." A hand goes to her face as she rubs away tears beneath her hood, her other hand tightening around mine. "I really miss you...but not like we can bring you back...nothing left to Revive with...just know that...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for running...I should've stayed and fought on with you...but you wouldn't forgive yourself if we both died..."

"How touching..." a cruel voice says from behind me, my sword immediately going into a guard position. _More thugs, a lot more. I count 30._ "You outsiders look like we've been told. Robes to conceal and a sword of yellow steel. Killed a lot of-" Jinx is already spooling up her minigun, the retort deafening as it echos off the metal walls. I stand motionless and wait for the ones that get through the fusillade but none do, 30 men reduced to more meat pulp in a matter of seconds, joining their comrades in death. Jinx laughs bitterly to herself before brandishing her minigun at the grave. "See what I can do now? These guys don't stand a chance against me now. Just like you wanted, I can take care of myself. If I had my way, I'd burn this entire undercity down in revenge-"

"Jinx..." I whisper, Jinx's face cringing in sadness under her hood as she lowers her weapon. "But it won't bring you back...all it'll do is harm a lot of people...and you wouldn't want that...I already made those responsible pay but...it didn't bring you back..." _It's why she went into shimmer. To blot out the pain of loss._ I move close to her, putting a hand on the hand holding the top handle of her weapon, her face lowering as she starts to sob. "You were always right...I was always the one to get out of Zaun...and you knew it back then too...only one of us...only..." The weapon drops from her hands as they move to her face, my arms moving around her as she sobs into her hands. Shame starts to surface in my mind as my own actions come to light. _I had wished to master Wuju, shutting myself in my own world. I chose vengeance over mastery and I betrayed what it meant to be a soldier of Ionia. People like Jinx suffer everyday and that suffering expands to others, harming more and more like a landslide._

My arms move Jinx into an embrace as I place my forehead against hers, her arms wrapping around my neck as she continues to sob. "I bet she's very proud of you...you chose a better path now...and I will walk that path with you, for as long as you need me to..." I whisper, a smile on my face despite the sadness. _But I can make this right. I can change as she has. And I'll change for the better._ My hand brushes her cheeks to brush tears away, her sobs slowly subsiding as she tries to calm down. "Let's not stay here long. More thugs will likely be here soon," I whisper, Jinx nodding idly as she moves to pick up her minigun off the ground. "Let em come. I can use the target practice," she states in a grim voice, bracing the weapon and walking towards the alleyway we arrived from.

 _But at what cost?_

* * *

No other thugs decide to get in our way, those we spot moving to avoid us instead. Running didn't avail them, however, Jinx's minigun slaughtering those unfortunate enough to be in range. Soon, the streets are vacant from terror, citizens and thugs heading indoors and barring their doors and windows to avoid becoming part of our trail of bodies. _I don't need Soraka to paint a target for me in Zaun because in a place like this, a target is every few steps._

"So how was your trip?" Singed asks us in an even tone when we enter the apartment door, her face smiling visibly from the lack of bandages as she pets Warwick's head. Warwick had fallen asleep on top of her, his breath growling from his chest in satisfaction as his ears twitch from having them scratched. Singed see's our questioning expressions and smiles at us further before turning her head towards Warwick. "He's always like this now, going a few rounds of passion before falling asleep. At least his fur is comfortable to have against my skin." Warwicks face moves into a snarl before smiling, his tongue licking Singed on the face and neck a few times to her amusement. "So you aren't done yet. Very well. Keep going if you have the stamina," she says in a matter of fact tone, Warwick grunting in exhaustion as he moves himself into position.

We both exit the living room swiftly, confused as we start to hear a combination of animal grunts and heavy breathing from behind us. "Do either of them know what shame is?" Jinx asks me idly as we enter the guest room, my robes and sword going on a table near the doorway. "I don't think it has to do with shame. It may be that they're comfortable with their arrangement to the point of having no issues with others observing them." _Hard to tell with Singed. He...she...has an odd sense of humor._ Before I think further, Jinx wraps her arms around my chest from behind, her skin touching my back as she rubs her body. My face smiles in embarrassment at what she demands.

"You owe me a good time now..."


	25. Corruption

**Chapter VIII: Corruption**

* * *

We both gasp in pleasure as my seed enters Jinx for the final time, my body giving into exhaustion as my head lolls to the side with a neutral expression. Jinx falls on top of me, her body also giving out from exhaustion, her arms sliding off my chest to my sides. My eyes involuntarily close as I listen to our breathing, rough and even as we both start to feel the need to sleep. "I love you..." I hear whispered into my ear, my mind still delirious from ecstasy and exhaustion. _Was that a figment of my imagination? **Say it...**_ "I love you..." I hear myself saying, more out of automatic response than feeling. An exhausted giggle is heard moments later. "Close enough...we'll worry about meaning it later..." Jinx whispers as she tries to move off me only to flop back on top of me. I try to move her but my arms are tired and my body doesn't respond. "I guess...we're stuck like this..." I whisper, feeling slumber start to claw into my mind. "Let's just go to sleep then..." Jinx whispers back, her body relaxing as I hear her start to breath evenly in sleep. My mind starts to drift away as well but one thought surfaces before sleep claims me.

 _Maybe I'm insane now, but like Mordekaiser always says on the Field of Justice, misery loves company._

* * *

"Get your lazy ass up and dressed, Yi. We gotta keep moving," I hear a rough voice say, my voice grunting in response as I open my eyes groggily, Darius is staring down at me in full armor and robes when my vision clears. He roughly shakes my shoulder with an armored hand and a look of amusement mixed with disgust. "I know you lack discipline now since you have women that you share your time with but I'm on a schedule here. We don't have time for you to indulge in your lust every step of this journey," he growls before departing the room, slamming the door behind him. I take a look around the room, my head laying back on the bed and angling as far as it can go before I try to sit up. Jinx is still on top of me and my arms move around her back, bringing her up with me as she sighs and rubs her face against mine. "Was it good for you? Cause it felt really good for me," she whispers while kissing me on the neck. "It was great but very exhausting...I don't think my body can take this much damage..." I whisper back while trying to move Jinx off me, her response to wrap her arms around my back. "One more round?" she asks playfully but I shake my head no before saying, "Darius is already upset and the last thing we need is animosity...more animosity...among the group."

"I meant what I said last night..." Jinx interrupts, her head raising so she can look me in the eyes, causing me to smile from her serious expression. "I thought we didn't know what love is..." I whisper to her, again trying to move her off me only for her to groan at me in irritation. "Well, I can guess, can't I?" she exclaims, pressing her body against mine and kissing me gently. "And what have you learned so far?" I ask curiously, as eager to gain any insight she might have garnered on the subject. Her eyes look down in embarrassment as she exhales theatrically. "Ok...let me think about it..."

"I thought thinking was difficult for you," I start to say before Jinx punches me in the shoulder, causing me to grunt in pain. "Yeah? Well, I thought patience was your strong suit. Now quit distracting me," she blurts, closing her eyes and giving another sigh. I wait patiently for her answer which comes swifter than I expect. "Love is something you feel inside, something that changes how you act and what you want. It compels you to do extraordinary things...and extraordinarily stupid things..." She rolls her eyes at the last part of her confession, my groan joining the gesture as my head leans back. _Yes, we've done some pretty dumb things. The list is ongoing._ "I can't confirm or deny if that's what love is...but I'm willing to accept that version for now..." I state, trying to move Jinx gently off me for the third time but failing again, her face pouting at me. "C'mon...what's the rush...they can wait a little while longer..."

"Darius wants to visit his wife and child. We should consider his wants too," I glumly say, feeling the mood perceptibly go sour. Jinx snorts in frustration before exclaiming, "Man, you just killed the mood...alright, let's get a move on then..." Instead of getting off me, she puts her tongue in my mouth and pushes me onto my back, already rubbing herself against me to excite me into another round. _Might as well. She won't let go otherwise._ My eyes close as I put us onto our side, inserting my erection into her with a light exhale through my nose. She breaks away giggling and whispers, "You didn't think I'd just agree, did you?"

"No. I don't think I did. So let's be quick," I whisper back, already moving slowly and gently. She moves her hands from my head to my back as her arms wrap around me. "Do you...not find me attractive?" she whispers, my brow raising in confusion at the outburst. "Of course I find you attractive. We're having intercourse right now because of that attraction. I just think we should limit-" Her hand goes over my mouth gently, my eyes rolling as she smiles.

"Not another word..."

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Yi and Jinx. I hope you found the meager accommodations to your satisfaction," Singed says from her seat as we walk in, Warwick moving about the living room gathering gear and materials for the coming journey. One look at Darius tells me he's reaching the limits of his anger management, his body tense in his couch seat as he flexes and relaxes his hands. "So what's the plan?" Darius growls, his voice low as he rises from his seat. Singed doesn't answer immediately, waving her finger in the air for Warwick to come over. "First you need proper identification. Piltover is a place of hextech ID and constant data streaming and updating. The guards near the Hexdraulic conveyors are from Piltover above and will scan each of you for identification."

Singed puts a hand palm upwards, Warwick placing a serious of cards in her hand. "These are considered fakes with general identification that will serve you for now. I had taken the privilege of getting some of your records through the many channels I have access to and have their information for your review." She rises from her seat and moves about the room, placing each of our cards in outstretched hands. Each group member responds differently to the information, looks of dismay and general amusement crossing each face. "Hey, wait a minute. This ID is exactly who I am," Poppy remarks, showing the group a photo and description that is accurate to her rather than a lie. Singed chuckles to herself before saying, "That's because I couldn't find anything that you've done wrong in Piltover's databases. The same applies to Soraka. The rest of you? Different story." _Wanted for multiple homicides across Valoran. Aiding and Abetting a Known Terrorist. Illegal use of magic...sounds correct._

Thankfully, my ID doesn't say any of this, displaying the name Shawn Yang, a laborer in the employ of Dr. Singed, PhD. "When we arrive at the lifts, hoods off. Just follow my lead and speak only when spoken too. Do not give the Piltover PD anything to use against you," Singed instructs, already donning her full armor, shield and back tank while throwing a robe over herself. She nods at Warwick who leaves the door at speed, his foot gently closing the door behind him. "Warwick will be there when we arrive. He's a good boy, he knows what to do," Singed states, eying the rest of us to make sure we're ready. _He's a good boy because you let him sate his urges when he feels like it. Loyalty can be bought with such services._

"That's all well and nice to get us past the conveyors but what above Piltover? Still a hell of a journey to the outskirts not including the moat and the border check exiting the city," Draven comments in his sarcastic tone, the rest of us nodding in agreement at his concerns. "I will have someone pick us up and we can simply drive the rest of the way out of the city. We will leave you on the outskirts and from there, you can do what you will," Singed explains, checking her gear to make sure it's up to par before quickly asking, "Any other concerns?"

"What if they do realize the ruse?" Wukong asks from her seat, flicking the ID around her hands in impatience. "Then we will have to simply fight our way out of the city. I doubt the might of several champions can be opposed before we can safely evacuate." Jinx interrupts with, "What about Cait and Vi? Won't they be sniffing for me and send the entire city into a frenzy once they find me?"

"High possibility. We will deal with that if the need arises but our main objective is secrecy." Singed is already moving to the door and opening it, offering the way out as we rise as a group to move. Singed grins from behind her bandages.

"I would say good luck but...I don't believe in luck."

* * *

The citizen's fear is palpable in the air as we progress through Zaun, conversations dying around us as we walk the streets. Only our melee weapons are out for display, other weapons being concealed beneath robes. At most it's a deterrent, keeping away some of the thugs that constantly prowl the streets. Singed presence incites further fear, her armored bulk barely concealed by her robes as citizens and thugs move away from our path in hushed tones.

It doesn't stop the highly unruly, ones who're under the influence of chemicals or alcohol. Singed deals with them personally, breaking necks and snapping spines with her bare hands in full view of those around us as a clear message not to interfere. Soon, we have another trail of bodies to mark our passage, thugs foolish enough to approach us lying dead in our wake. _Does anyone care about the loss of life down here in Zaun? Or is the main concern their own lives?_

It takes another hour to finally arrive at the nearest Hexdraulic conveyor, the mood tense as each of us tries to remain calm and composed to avoid unwanted attention. But as we approach the conveyor, all of the calmness drains away as we see who's waiting for us. "Had a feeling you'd show up here eventually. What's happening here, Singed?" Vi states in an angry tone with her hextech gauntlets at her sides, the weapons aimed forward to punch if needed. Caitlyn is standing next to her, her rifle aimed at the ground in rest with a passive look on her face. Singed tilts her head in confusion at them before stating, "Do explain what it is you see. I am merely guiding these outsiders to the other side of the city."

"Don't play dumb. We know your trying to smuggle criminals out of the city. Take of your hoods," she commands, each of us looking at Singed as she grimly nods. My hands take my hood off, Vi tensing as she sees us in the flesh. "So you thought you could just sneak by us and I wouldn't try to arrest you and your girlfriend? Not a chance," she growls, moving towards us as Caitlyn clears her throat, a look of irritation on her face. Vi stop in her advance as she looks over at Caitlyn, nodding grimly and reluctantly before taking a position to Caitlyn's right. "Master Yi. You're wanted for a hefty list of crimes. We can't look the other way on this," Caitlyn says in an even tone devoid of emotions.

"They we're going to kill us, Caitlyn..." I start to say, Caitlyn raising an eyebrow but saying nothing, allowing me to continue. "We're considered magical beings now but aren't treated as such...we're hunted every second of every day by law enforcement...did you know what's going on?" Vi snorts at my answer before exclaiming, "Don't start with your lies so quickly, Yi. You're under arrest-"

"And what's happening at the Institute?" Caitlyn interrupts, Vi looking at her with a look of outrage before seeing Caitlyn's haunted expression. I sigh, moving towards the front of the group. "They are hunting me for what we did, yes. But the reason we ran is because they sought our power and still seek our power. You know this, don't you? Singed showed me our files and they all same the same thing. A large bounty for being taken alive to the Institute of War." Some of the group looks at me in confusion, this information new to them. _Singed told me this alone but the others deserve to know. "_ They're the judges, juries, and executioners of all wars. Opposition is met with extreme force and no mercy. I expected no less from them when we became their enemies." I move a hand behind my back, touching the Seal of Energy, my arms glowing as I hold them in front of me to Vi and Caitlyn's shock. "They wanted to kill me and everyone I cared about for this. For the magic within me. Magic that, if they obtained it, would tip the scales further against Valoran." My arms return to my side as my head dips. "So we fought. We killed our way out of the Institute of War and we all paid the price for resistance. I regret that it came to that but we had little alternative. We can't allow-"

"Let them pass," Caitlyn orders, Vi immediately shouting with an angry expression, "WHAT!? You're going to believe them just like that!? What if that's just a bullshit story! Do you want to base your _career_ on the words of a washout-"

"Enough, Vi!" Caitlyn shouts, Vi taken aback by her sudden rage. "Don't you get that this is bigger than us!? If we take them in and if they're proven right, they'll end up sent back to the Institute of War and right into the summoner's hands! We both know Piltover's will just hand them over to gain what little favor they can get! We both know that something is up and have the evidence to back up what he says! Can we take that risk!? Do _you_ want to take that risk!?" she shouts, turning towards Vi to stare her down with cold fury.

Vi turns away and remains motionless for a while, her fists clenching and relaxing in time in front of her as she wrestles with her rage, eventually roaring in frustration. She turns away from the group, walking into the conveyor stiffly without a word. "We'll escort you out of the city. No one needs to know you're here," Caitlyn comments as she turns to enter the conveyor before I place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Thank you..." I say, her body tensing as she looks at the hand then back towards the conveyor. "Don't come back to Piltover. You people stay away until we can deal with the corruption. You aren't safe here," she commands, her voice slightly breaking.

"Like we'd do that," Jinx comments from my right, placing her left hand on Caitlyn's other shoulder. "We're gonna come back and fix this when we have the time. Right now, Darius wants to visit his wife and son." Caitlyn looks back at Jinx as is surprised to see her hardened expression, causing a grim smile to creep onto her face. "You've changed so much from before...I didn't think it was possible..." she whispers, her gaze locked on Jinx as she grins and points with a thumb towards me. "I had a lot of help," she exclaims, moving her right hand to Caitlyn's shoulder while rubbing my shoulder playfully with her other hand.

"As touching as this is, let's move on before other law enforcement decides to get involved," Singed states, moving into the conveyor with the others behind her. Poppy stops right in front of me with a neutral expression, extending her arms upwards in a gesture that makes me smile. _For someone so tough, she's becoming unusually attached to me._ I reach down and pick her up, moving her against my chest as she presses her arms and face against me with a smile. "Yi. Conveyor. Now," Darius interrupts with a growl, my feet obeying in an instant. Caitlyn is looking at me with a look of confusion as she looks at the champions assembled around her. "This is...quite the diverse group you have..." she comments, my face grinning as I nod. "We each have an adventures to come. Better to do so together."

"Speak for yourself. I am merely securing future favors by assisting you," Singed states from my right. _I might've known. Some of her personality never changes._ Poppy interrupts my thoughts by snuggling my chest with her face, my hand brushing her hair as I feel myself smile in response. "So when does she get her turn with you in bed?" Jinx whispers over my right shoulder playfully, my brow raising in surprise at the remark.

 _I hadn't really considered it._


	26. Resisting

**Chapter IX: Resisting**

* * *

The Hexdraulic conveyor is the quickest means upwards but not the most pleasant. As soon as we enter the tube, Vi presses the activation rune, causing the tube of metal and glass surrounding us to shoot upwards silently at an unsettling pace. _I'm surprised that our organs are staying solid at such speeds._ Swiftly and surely the lift climbs, the glass and metal tube it travels weaving through the layers of civilization in a matter of minutes. Each member of our group is tensely looking outwards and upwards, watching the scenery blur by as we ascend the layers of metal. "Calm down, Yi...this thing isn't gonna break just because we're in it..." Jinx tries to comfort me with, her soft tone doing nothing to ease my tension. "I'm more worried about what's waiting at the top..." Poppy adds in from my chest, her head looking upwards as the lift slows its ascent gently. _We're approaching the surface. Law and order reigns in Piltover but it's comforting that Caitlyn is letting us pass rather then taking us in._ "Once we're topside, we wait for our ride and we leave. Act natural." Singed comments to us in a calm tone before she notices what's outside. "Oh...that's a complication..."

"What the hell!? What's Captain Fang doing here!?" Vi exclaims in frustration as the lift doors open to reveal the Piltover PD surrounding it, their cars and officers creating a perimeter of metal and flesh. Pistols and rifles are in their hands, all aimed at us from behind open doors of vehicles. A man in bright white armor, likely Captain Fang, picks up a megaphone and shouts, "Officer Caitlyn! Officer Vi! Step away from the criminals! We'll take it from here!" They both give a sideways glance at us, unsure of what to do before Singed gives them a slight nod. They both step away at the signal without a word, moving past the line of police vehicles towards their fellow officers. "You in the lift! Hands up and step outside! No sudden movements!" _Someone tipped them off but who?_

"Singed!? Plan!?" Jinx whispers tensely as we stare down the barrels of a wave of firepower. Singed responds by putting her hands up and nodding her head towards us to do the same. "Well, this is a right mess already, Yi. So much for subtlety..." Darius growls as he puts his hands in the air. With hands raised, we slowly walk into the open, weapons tracking our movements. "Now hands behind your back and get on the ground!" the captain shouts, Singed doing as instructed as we follow suit in grim silence. The captain moves from behind the cars and towards us, his shadow descending on us as he looks down. "Dr. Singed. I knew I'd catch you doing something stupid eventually. Aiding and abetting criminals in broad daylight? That's pretty stupid," he gloats before turning his gaze on me and Jinx. "And who else do you have but the most wanted man and woman in Valoran. The amount of bodies you've left behind is staggering and it leads all the way up to Zaun no less. You pissed off a lot of people."

His gaze turns to the right. "Noxian's too? An exile and the great Draven no less. And what are you, a vastrayan? Long way from the jungle if you ask me." He sounds mildly amused when he looks at Poppy. "And a yordle too. Aren't you that girl looking for the hero? How the hell did you end up in this mess?" His amusement turns grim when he notices Soraka. "And your that celestial. Soraka. Not a good place to be found in but we all make mistakes I guess. Alright enough mussing, on your feet all of you. You're all under arrest-"

"I beg to differ, Captain Fang," a loud, familiar voice shouts from behind him. My head looks past the Captain to see none other than Jarvin and Shyvana moving towards us, dressed in their armors of office and walking with purpose through the police line. Captain Fang turns around in surprise and does a shallow bow before bluntly saying, "Exemplar Jarvin. This is a crime scene and no place for royalty. We have the situation under control." Jarvin chuckles to himself as he moves past the Captain, offering me his hand as our arms lock. With a swift tug, he pulls me to my feet with a grin while shaking his head. "Can you go one day outside of the Institute of War without making a scene, Yi?"

"We tried but someone told the Captain we would be here," I respond evenly, Jarvin's head turning towards the Captain with a glare. "And I take it this tip was anonymous? Like always?" The Captain gives a stiff bow in answer before Jarvin turns back towards us. "Let's just say, Captain Fang, that these are close friends of mine and that it would be _very_ upsetting if you where to arrest those I invited." The Captain scoffs at Jarvin's request and retorts with a sour face, "All due respect, Exemplar, but they're all wanted for one crime or another. I can't just look the other way on this-"

"Consider it a personal favor that could benefit you and those under your command if you...forget...what happened here. Or do I have to go see the Lieutenant of your precinct and file a formal complaint?" Jarvin threatens in a growl, the Captain growling back to him in frustration before going to his helmet comm, ordering his men to stand down and return to their posts. He stiffly walks back to his patrol vehicle and piles in, slamming the door closed and screeching off in his vehicle as the Piltover PD drive away from the scene. Once they leave, everyone moves forward to show their gratitude to Jarvin and Shyvana, hands touching shoulders and arms locking in friendship. My head turns to regard Singed standing idly nearby as I ask, "Was there actually a plan B?" Singed smiles behind her bandages and nods her head towards Jarvin.

"You're looking at em."

* * *

"Level with me, champions. What the hell's going on?" Jarvin asks in an amused tone from his seat at the table. I don't fully hear the question, watching the champions around me devolve into savagery, devouring food and drink like they hadn't had either in months. _I'm no better. This is my fifth steak, after all._ Vi and Caitlyn are the only ones holding themselves civilly, eyeing the same scene with a look of mild shock before Caitlyn blinks in surprise and shakes her head to clear it before addressing Jarvis. "Right...we had...been investigating the claims made against Yi and his companions since we first got the reports at the precinct. Speak of mass murders and subjugation of a village-"

"Yi, you inefficient bastard! More got away!" Darius shouts between mouthfuls of chicken and vegetables, his hand moving an ale to his mouth to wash down the food. I snort in response with a remorseful smirk, finishing the steak in front of me before commenting, "Bandits and thugs spread like vermin, Darius. You kill a few and hundreds more take their place. Besides, we weren't trying to kill anyone. We just needed supplies and...they happened to have them." Jarvin and Shyvana look at me with surprise, Shyvana stating, "That is...a very different mind set...and one I wasn't expecting from you, Master Yi-"

"I'm no longer calling myself a Master. As you notice," I state as I stand up to show everyone my belt, "I no longer have the Seal of the Master on my belt. Without it, I cannot claim such a title by principle and by tradition." A hand slaps me on the rear, nearly knocking me onto the table as my head turns to my left in irritation, Wukong grinning at me as she samples her noodles before responding. "Isn't it you that said a true master is an eternal student? So in a way, your a master in principle instead of title."

"Wukong, we're in front of important officials. Try to behave yourself," Soraka chastises Wukong with from my right, Wukong's grin only widening at her remark. "Jarvin? Shyvana? Do you feel like important officials?" Wukong says in a tone bordering on arrogant, Jarvin laughing in response with a broad smile on his face. "No, not at all. I just have fancy armor and a title given to me by Demacia. Wouldn't want any of you outside your comfort zone." Draven snorts loudly and interjects, "Looks like we all changed here. Course, none of you come close to how awesome Draven is." The groups laughs in emphasis, enjoying the warm moment together.

"Well, nice to know that my friends aren't murderous psychopaths...I mean, not the bad kind of murderous psychopath..." Jarvin says in embarrassment when he notices Jinx eying him. Jinx grins in response, displaying food in her teeth, before stating, "I'll give you that one but know that I'm less of a murderous psychopath than before. There's a difference." Most of us nod our heads in agreement except Vi and Caitlyn, who are neutral in their acceptance.

"We can't let you off the hook though. Until this investigation can turn up anything that can overrule the accusations, you're still considered wanted criminals," Caitlyn states while sipping tea. "Just know that...we didn't see you and are trying to vindicate you..." she whispers mostly to herself but enough for us to hear. Vi doesn't look like she agrees but nods stiffly in acceptance of Caitlyn's words. Singed takes it a step further, moving Warwicks claw off her shoulder and moving over to Caitlyn with a hextech datapad, offering it to her. Caitlyn takes it with a look of confusion as Singed explains, "This is a datapad with all of the data I've compiled on the people we've killed on Yi's arrival along with eyewitness testimonies. Also inside is information on Mythpost and the bandits that they've slain thus far. I hope this helps stop at least the murder and subjugation accusations."

Caitlyn face immediately moves to shock as she reads the data. "How did you get this!? This is extremely detailed!" she exclaims, Singed smiling darkly as she responds, "I've made a lot of connections in my flourishing career on the...right side of the law...and pulled a few strings. Let's say," she starts to say as she turns her dark smile on Darius, "that the woods are a nice place to visit." Darius grunts in amusement while drinking his ale, slamming the mug down with a laugh. "I knew something was up with that man. One homeless man standing against the fury of an enraged Noxian, even an exile? What did you offer him?"

"The only service I rendered him is saving him by accident from bandits intent on his murder," she states in an even tone, already returning to her seat and gesturing with her left hand at Warwick who puts his claw back over her shoulder. "And it turned in my favor as well. Such a town on the outskirts of known civilization can be rather lucrative and beneficial to me."

"Just how close are you following our progress, Singed?" I blurt out, my eyes blinking in surprise at my own statement. Singed turns her head towards me while brushing Warwick's chin. "To the point of considering letting you have sex with me to obtain your power but seeing as you are already uncomfortable with your new existence, I won't press the issue." Muted shock and looks of surprise follow her statement, conversation dying down as everyone is taken aback except Warwick who grins with feral amusement at me. "I had to convince her that you don't just put out on demand. You should thank me for excluding you from her manipulations-"

"So you say," Singed responds darkly while moving Warwick's head lower to scratch his ears with a dark smile, Warwick closing his eyes in satisfaction as his ears twitch. "And if I really wanted to, I could easily take advantage of you but I believe the magic does not work in such a manner. Likely, it must be a consensual exchange and I don't have time to try and seduce you." Singed is already rising from her seat, gesturing for Warwick to follow as she moves towards the exit of the luxurious room. "Well, you've held me up long enough but I must return to my laboratory. I wish you all well," she states as she exits, Warwick turning to look at us with glowing red eyes and giving us a growl of amusement before he follows.

The group slightly relaxes as she departs, Jarvin shaking his head in remorse and sighing as he takes a bite of the leg of lamb in front of him for the first time. "Even as a woman, Singed is just as dangerous. I'd say she's more dangerous and manipulative than before," Jarvin states with caution, Shyvana nodding her head in approval. At that moment, I finally figure out what the changes in them had been. _Their hands are locked together on the table. No blood._ "Are you two-" I start to ask before stopping myself, the question inappropriate for me to ask as I reach for my water and drink it nervously.

"Are we currently seeing each other? Yes, we are. Though we haven't...gone _that_ far yet. Demacian laws and all," Jarvin responds, sighing to himself as Shyvana looks at him curiously. "What I would give to be allowed to just do what I want, but being an Exemplar means I have a set of rules to follow. That includes no sex before marriage," he states sadly but quickly chuckles in amusement. "And here I thought I was above such things as craving sensations. More fool me, right?" he says in grim amusement, Shyvana moving her hand to his shoulder with a neutral expression on her face. "Is what I've given you thus far not enough?"

"Heavens no! I don't want to sound ungrateful at all! I enjoy everything you've gifted me with thus far! It's just..." he starts to say but trails off as Jinx interjects with, "It's just a man has needs, needs that he can't fulfill because Demacia won't let em. Why not just get married then? Can't be that hard, right?" Jarvin recoils as if struck, anger flaring briefly before he clamps it down. "It is not that simple. House Lightshield would never allow someone not of royal stock to marry me. I may be the one leading the house and Demacia but I have to set an example for my people-"

"Ha! Your kind sounds weaker than the last time I heard of it," Darius growls in a drunken stupor, wiping his mouth of ale as Jarvin rounds on him with rage. They eye each other with hostility before surging to their feet and meeting each other around the table, squaring off in aggression. "You would dare call my people weak, exile!?"

"Yes, I do! You speak so highly of your moral codes and your way of being but what has it accomplished!? Most of your nobles are bound in chains of service!" Jarvin's jaw clenches and his fists shake as he tries to hold back his growing ire but Darius isn't done, grinning at Jarvin with arrogance. "You know this! You know that if the rules weren't there, your people would fall upon their base urges and instincts! The paragons of Demacia are just slaves to the cause!" Jarvin reaches forward to seize Darius by the collar but Darius slaps the hand away. "Tell me about Lux and Garen, Jarvin! Do you think they can be happy in your Demacia now!? Little wonder they leave the city at every chance they get!"

All eyes look on in mute shock as Jarvin and Darius start to brawl, fists and feet flinging as their rage boils over. Darius keeps shouting at Jarvin even as he deflects punches and kicks. "And what about Fiora! Forced to duel and kill her own father because he was caught cheating!" Jarvin tries to headbutt Darius and they meet with a clash of skull and skin, heads locked together in aggression. Through gritted teeth, Darius growls, "And what of Vayne, her family killed off and creating a careless hunter of darkness!? And what of the rest of us!? Will your Demacia try to shut us out too!?"

"Never!" Jarvin shouts in rage, picking Darius up by his waist and slamming him to the ground with the clang of metal. Darius coughs violently as his armor's weight crushes him slightly, breathing in gasps as he tries to right himself. I'm already leaving my seat, moving behind Darius to put him into a sitting position as he coughs out a wad of blood with a grunt to clear his throat. "Thanks...think he just collapsed a rib...nothing serious..." Soraka is already on his right, hand glowing as magic flows into Darius, a roar of pain emanating from him as his innards are healed. "Damn that hurts! This is why I avoid magical use! Thanks anyway though..." he growls, groggily rising to his feet but collapsing back to a sitting position.

Jarvin is breathing hard, moving slowly back to his seat and sitting down while trying to slow his breathing. Shyvana puts a hand on his as his breathing slows, Jarvin slowly looking towards her as she gives him a grim smile, causing him to inhale and exhale a few times deeply before deciding to speak. "Though you were intoxicated and being uncivil...you are right, Darius. Demacia has...changed in my absence...or perhaps I have...benevolence and mitigation are slowly receding from our culture..." Jarvin uses his other hand grab his own ale, untouched from earlier, downing it in a single pull before slamming the mug down and continuing. "Only one code can be allowed for the citizens to live behind but...the code is indeed chaining them...making them blind..."

"That can't be true!" Poppy exclaims from her seat, moving to stand on the table. "The code has survived for centuries! How can it be polluting its own people now!?" Jarvin shakes his head in remorse as he states, "The code of Demacia emphasizes justice, honor, and duty above all else. Even over compassion. It's why those outside of the kingdom view us as cruel. We measure the facts without feeling and make decisions without emotion."

Poppy interrupts with rage and sadness, shouting, "But what about the original founding!? A kingdom were all are welcome, regardless of station or background, so long as they contributed to the good of the whole!? What happened to Orlon's dream!?" Jarvin sighs sadly before stating, "I believe we've lost sight of that in time...the people hardly remember him now...the real Orlon...now buried under reverence and unquestioning loyalty..."

"How can that be!? The symbol of Demacia was inspired by the hammer he bore! _This_ hammer!" she shouts, holding Orlon's hammer aloft for Jarvin to see before continuing, "Tell me, Jarvin! Tell me why they forgot about him!" Jarvin can only hang his head in shame at her growing ire, unable to give her an answer. Suddenly, Poppy's head snaps around to me, my brow raising in surprise as she leaps off the table and rounds it, offering me the hammer with a serious look. "Show him," she commands, my hands moving to hold the hilt as she touches the Seal of Energy on my back. The hammer glows brightly as the energy is unleashed, the glow soft and warm as it brightens the room slightly.

"Wait...you?...that can't be right..." Jarvin states but Poppy leaps onto the table again, a grin of triumph on her face. "You betcha, Jarvin. He bears the hammer of Orlon and is the Hero of Demacia. We'll help you fix this one day but we have other objectives to fix first." I look at Jarvin in confusion, not sure what to say as he moves around to table with Shyvana in tow, my body turning around as they stand over me. "Why didn't you tell us this, Yi!? This revelation can change our very nation overnight! An Ionian! The Hero of Demacia!" I shake my head no, turning around and offering back the hammer that Poppy takes with a solemn nod. I turn back around to face them and say something that causes Jarvin and Shyvana to look at me in despair.

"I am not the Hero of Demacia. I can simply activate the magic within Orlon's hammer. I have yet to prove myself as a hero."


	27. Clarity

**Chapter X: Clarity**

* * *

"How could you say that to Jarvin, Yi!? You _are_ the hero! You have to be!" Poppy shouts at me while shutting to door to the room we were given by Jarvin, my head dipping as I sigh from my seat on the bed. "All I can do is channel magic into Orlon's hammer. That doesn't mean I'm a hero of Demacia-"

"No one else can wield the hammer like you can! Even I can't match what you can do with it!" she retorts, throwing the hammer at me head first in emphasis. Instincts kick in and I angle my body to the right, seizing the shaft of the hammer with both hands as it passes me. I gently swing the hammer head around, planting it on the ground slowly while stating, "You really shouldn't throw this at allies. What if I don't catch it in time?"

"Why don't you want to accept being the hero!? What do you need to prove to yourself!?" she interrupts in reply, arms forward in outrage as she walks towards me and points, continuing with, "You're the closest person I've gotten to know that can wield the hammer with skill besides Orlon! You know how rare that is!?" My head jolts slightly as she gets louder as she moves closer, the volume that she can yell at staggering. _Big things come in small packages._ **Not funny!** "Right...so...what is it you want from me?" I ask cautiously, Poppy moving forward to pick up the hammer and offer it to me. "Stop trying to pretend you aren't the hero! It's more disgraceful that you have the power to wield it but refuse to answer the call to arms!"

My hands push the hammer back to the ground to Poppy's visible irritation as I retort, "But I'm an Ionian. We have very different cultural norms than Demacians. Also, I've done many things that discount me as the hero-" Poppy growls in frustration, jumping into a seat next to me as she folds her arms across her chest and stairs straight ahead. "Alright, spill it. What makes you _not_ the hero of Demacia?" she commands, my brow raising in confusion at her tone. "Well...the most obvious one is that I don't follow the societal norms of Demacia. For instance, I'm currently in a relationship with three individuals out of wedlock. If I recall, that's a grave sin in Demacian culture-"

"OK, _maybe_ you don't follow the traditional _Demacian_ hero archetype..." she chuckles, the sound of her releasing her metal hairbands drawing my attention as I turn my head to see her start to undo her armor. "Um...hm..." is all I say as Poppy's pale hair runs free, her hands quickly unlatching and tossing heavy plates to the ground in front of us with a thump of metal on carpet, revealing only her undershirt and pants. "That's _much_ better!" she exclaims, rotating her arms and arching her back to stretch her muscles. _I see what's going on here. They expect me to try something with her. It's why they chose to have their own rooms._ Poppy lies back with a thump of cloth, sighing deeply as she relaxes but noticing my gaze and grimacing. "Not like you have my problems, Yi. You don't have to walk around in a heavy suit of metal all the time like I do."

"Then why wear the armor?" I ask, forcing my view away from her to look straight ahead. "Because someone has to be the defender of the group and that happens to be me. I figured that's why I'm even involved in this," she whispers as I hear her sit up, my head looking right as a reaction. _Everything about her is so otherworldly yet appealing. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that..._ I shake my head and look straight ahead again, trying to banish the dark thoughts. "I heard that..." Poppy says with a chuckle, causing me to sign in frustration. "I thought our thoughts were meant to be private?" I retort, Poppy punching me on the arm in response, my hand rubbing the spot with a low grunt of pain.

"Do you really need a reason to be a hero?" Poppy states in a serious tone, my head snapping down to see her face set in concern. "So we're on the same page, what are you looking for in a hero?" I ask gently, her face moving to a smile as her head dips with as sigh. "Fair point. I guess I'm looking for the typical type of hero. Strong, dashing, courageous, and a host of other cliches," she states, my brow raising in confusion at her statement. "But...hasn't the heroes you've met so far that fit that description _not_ been the hero?" Poppy grunts in amusement before lifting her head to look straight and say, "Yeah...those one's had the look but not the heart...besides, I was given one condition..." _"The hammer belongs to the Hero of Demacia - the only one who can keep Demacia whole."_ I cringe as the memories of an ancient founder flow into my head unbidden, exhaling in mild shock at the intrusion. "Yeah...I've been getting those too...old memories and new understanding..." she whispers while exhaling in sadness.

"And I take it you don't believe it's you?" I whisper while rubbing my head to ease the pain. Poppy grunts in amusement at my statement and states, "No...pretty sure it's not me...as good as I am with Orlon's Hammer, I'm nothing close to a person who can keep Demacia whole..." _That isn't true in the slightest. Without her strength and will, Demacia may have never come into being._ Judging by her ears pointing slightly upwards in response, I can tell she heard that too. Her mood stays dark as she whispers, "You heard Jarvin...Demacia is falling apart already...losing itself and its dignity..."

"Because we joined the Institute of War, leaving the outside world to its own devices," I retort with conviction, Poppy looking at me in confusion as I continue. "The world changed without us and the ideals we stood for only mattered to the Institute of War, not the world around it." I look down at her, a new fire burning within me at the words. _Courage. Courage to face the impossible, no matter the odds._ "We will fix what we have neglected and I'm unsure if we will survive this...but I can't stand idly by and let the world continue to be the way it is." Poppy gives me a warm smile and pats me on the shoulder, saying in a confident voice, "And you say you aren't the hero. That sounded pretty heroic to me." _Where did all that come from? Is that some ancient guiding my hand or was that what I truly believe?_

I feel hands start to undo my pants and quickly look down in surprise at Poppy who, when spotted, back ups swiftly and puts her hands up in surrender. "Too soon?" she says in embarrassment, my head nodding idly as we both look forward again in embarrassment. My body is reacting to the stimulus, the feeling of an erection pressing against my pants causing me great discomfort as I exhale and focus, allowing my mind to filter into my limbs and relax my muscles. "I believe we need to talk about this..." I whisper, Poppy grunting in amusement while stating, "Ya think?"

"So...I ask again...what is it you want from me?" I ask gently, still unsure of where this conversation is going as she giggles to herself. "When haven't I been thinking about you if we're behind honest," she says playfully as I try not to look surprised but fail, my face moving to minor shock as she continues. "You had a choice of take the hammer but you made me your bearer. You had the choice to leave me behind in that arcane prison but you came for me. You had the choice to give up at that arcane wall but you found a way forward-"

"The only choices I was given was to either do what was necessary or don't. I didn't wake up thinking I was the Hero of Demacia or a man hunted by the Institute of War," I state but the words sounded hollow. _So much chaos and destruction. How could it have all happened only a few months prior?_ A hand moves on top of my right hand and I move to hold it out of reflex, looking down at the hand and then over to Poppy who's giving me a wide smile. "Don't play dumb. Heroism isn't something that just is. You chose the harder path because you felt it was right, not because you were getting something out of it."

"The most I was trying to get out of the situation was the safety of myself and those around me," I retort as Poppy laughs at my words, responding with, "Preservation of life. Gotta face facts, Yi. What you see as necessity is heroic in its own way." _She...is correct. Why didn't I see this before?_ I put my free hand to my chin in contemplation, nodding my head before saying, "Well, when you put it that way...my actions do appear heroic..."

"Why are we debating this? I'm older than you. You should be considering my wisdom sacred," she gloats, causing me to sigh in amusement and shake my head. "Right...yordles live longer than humans..." I whisper, her hand holding mine tighter as she blurts, "Let's just cut to the chase. I want to be more than just your hammer bearer. The affection you've been giving me is nice but...I guess I'm greedy...I don't feel like it's enough for me..." My free hand covers my face in growing confusion, my mind having a hard time deciding what to do next. Her face moves in front of my field of vision with concern. "Is that too much to ask you? I understand if you feel like your overburdened-"

"Give me a moment, please. I need some time to think," I whisper in response. Poppy has a clear look of disappointment as she releases my hand and begins to move off the bed when I seize her under the arms, moving her back to her spot. "I didn't mean leave," I state while rubbing her hair, her hand moving to stop mine as she whispers back, "I guess I've always been impatient...I just want things to be OK and not confusing...and this?...this is really confusing..." My hands pick her up again and turn her around, pulling her to my chest that she snuggles in response as my hand move to rub her hair. "Is it bad...that I had ulterior motives...that I wanted someone to share the adventure with?" she stutters, my head shaking no with a sigh as I gently say, "No...and knowing that you spent all that time alone...I can relate..."

"No, you can't...you can't imagine what it's like to be on the road alone...always watching your back for danger...you always had at least Wukong...or someone..." she whispers, her tone dark and brooding. I smile in response, moving to whisper into her left ear, "You wanted a hero to sweep you off your feet...?" Her ear twitches as she buries her face deeper in my chest in embarrassment, saying something muffled that I don't quite hear. My head tilts as I pull her back slightly. "I didn't catch that-"

"Am I being that obvious? I'm such a disgrace as a warrior..." she whispers with a look of panic and embarrassment on her face as I smile and pat her head. "Nothing of the sort. You've done great things as a warrior without me. If anything, I'm more a disgrace of a warrior than you are," I state, her face grinning as she nods her head. She moves to stand on my shins as her face comes level with mine. "Didn't I already say let's cut to the chase?" she whispers as her lips meet mine and her arms wrap around my neck, my eyes closing in response as my arms move around her back. She breaks away a few seconds later, sighing happily as she whispers, "Oh, wow...I've never done that before...is this...OK with you...?"

Her body says something different, her lips meeting mine again as she lightly presses her body against me. Her chest pressing against me is a firm reminder that she is indeed a woman. _Patience. Stay in control of your body. Let her take the lead._ My hands stay firmly on her back to prevent me from doing anything inappropriate but she pulls away from me suddenly, my eyes opening as she frowns at me. "C'mon, hero...I want you to take the lead on this..." she whispers while blushing brightly, her head lowering slightly in embarrassment.

I need no second telling, raising Poppy's head gently and kissing her on the lips while my hands go under the back of her shirt. She responds with enthusiasm, tightening her arms around my neck and lifting herself slightly to hang off me. I break the kiss moments later when my hands brush against metal instead of skin. "Under armor?" I whisper curiously, her head nodding with a smile. "Yeah...in case something gets through the main plates..." My hands move the the sides of her shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal another metal breastplate under the shirt. _So much for undershirt._ This one is simpler to remove, my hands removing the shirt and tossing it to the side before reaching back to pick up the breastplate. Poppy closes her eyes as I lift the armor off, an exhale of surprise coming from me when I see the scars across her chest.

My curiosity gets the better of me as both hands reach forward and touch a spear wound on her stomach. There's a strange tingling sensation when I brush her skin, gently moving my hands along her body to find other blemishes. _Bullet wounds on her right leg._ _Slash wound on the left hip. Spot patterns of a spiked weapon on her right shoulder._ "Ive been fighting a long time...those are the few enemies that got me...almost killed me..." she whispers while watching me look at the scars. Her hand moves to my face, brushing the scar over my left eye gently. "I guess this is why you always wore a helmet...are you ashamed of your scars?" she asks gently, my face remaining still as she brushes the scar. "Yes...I used to be...but enough people have seen it by now for me not to be afraid to display them...however..." I move her hand lower to my stomach, making her brush the puncture scar. "This is-" she starts to say as I nod my head. "A stomach wound. If not for meditation, this wound might've been a slow and painful death. It was another examination to continue my training in Wuju."

"They made you inflict a near fatal wound on yourself!? What were they thinking!?" she exclaims with a look of shock, my face smiling and nodding. "An understandable response but rest assured, students such as myself had practiced meditative healing to mastery levels before attempting the final trial. I was well prepared for the test and passed with ease. This scar is a symbol for my mastery of a Wuju technique." She gives me a grim smile as she removes her hand from my stomach, stating sarcastically, "Don't expect me to put scars on myself just to say I know a trick or two."

"I've no intention of continuing such practices. My time as a Wuju instructor is on hold until we fix our current predicament," I respond, my hands already moving to undo her bra but stopping to look at her for approval. She smiles at me as she puts her hands on my arms, rubbing them in approval. "Do what you want to me, hero...so long as you mean it..." she whispers while standing still, my hands already undoing the hooks of her bra. _Not like there's much to cover up._ Poppy swiftly punches my arm with her right fist, a look of irritation on her face as I wince in minor pain. "Way to set the mood, hero...way to set the mood..." she growls before I smile at her. "Then allow me to reset the mood," I whisper as I pick her up under her arms and lay her gently down on the bed, my hands moving to take off her underwear.

"Wha...what are you doing!?" she stutters as I move my head to her crotch, noting with a smile that she has similar anatomy to humans. "What feels natural..." I respond as I start to lick her crotch. She screams in response, something I'm not expecting as I recoil slightly from the noise. "Sorry...that was sudden of me..." I whisper as my face rests on the bed in recovery, Poppy moving into a sitting position and patting me on the head. "I'm sorry too...you just took me by surprise is all..."

The door breaks inwards with the sound of splintering wood, causing me to freeze in place as a powerful voice shouts from the doorway, "Poppy! We heard a scream and...oh, um...carry on..." I don't bother to look up, sighing as I hear Jarvin step away with the clank of armor. _Well so much for intimacy._ I turn my head to the side with a sigh and ask, "So what happens now?"

"What do ya mean? We keep going..." Poppy whispers while turning my head forwards and pulling it towards her crotch, my face brushing against it before I ask, "And we're okay with the door now missing?" Her smile moves to irritation as she slaps me on the top of the head, whispering back, "Yes, it's OK. Not stop stalling." My tongue moves forward to lick again, an exhale escaping her as she holds my head in place. "Wow...ah...your really...ah...good at...wait...don't..." she whispers before moaning in excitement from reaching climax. Dampness coats my face as she holds me in place, her body tensing before she releases my head to fall onto her back with a sigh.

I wipe my face of the moisture with the blankets and move to her right side, seeing her smile as she stares at the ceiling. "How did you...never mind...you've been with others before...of course you'd know what to do..." she whispers but I shake my head and state, "I haven't actually done that with the others. You're the first I've done this with." She moves to lay on her side, asking for confirmation as I nod my head. "Well, don't I feel special...but you know they'll want this too now..."

"You're going to tell them, aren't you..." I ask her in resignation, her smiling face telling me yes. "Honesty is important. You taught us that, remember?" A sigh escapes me as I lie back to stare at the ceiling but my head turns to the right when she moves towards the beds edge, picking up Orlon's hammer and laying it between us. She places her hand against the shaft and I do the same, our magics flowing into it as we close our eyes. Warmth flows through me as our magics mingle, my hand moving over hers on the shaft as the hammer hums in the background. _Yordles have a higher magic potential than humans. Little wonder she can summon magic so easily. It's second nature to them._

The hammer hum reaches a higher octave, forcing me to open my eyes to see it glowing intensely with pale light. Poppy does the same, looking at the hammer head in confusion as she states, "Uh...is that normal!?" I shrug, more curious than afraid as the hammer glow intensifies. Electrical bolt start to arc off the hammer head until a surge of power blasts into me, my eyes closing as my body convulses. Everything starts to fade, Poppy shouting something as my body is replaced with pain. Despite the agony, I try to smile to myself.

 _I can't just have sex normally, can I?_


	28. Equality

**Chapter XI: Equality**

* * *

My head hurts as I hear the sound of my heart beat loudly in my ears, blocking out all other sounds. My arms, legs and head refuse to move but my hearing starts to clear, sounds slowly filtering into my ears. _A lot of sounds._ "Yi...are you a...what i...you're a..." someone says nearby but I can't judge distance or who's speaking, my ears full of white noise. Hands gently shake my shoulder but cause me to convulse slightly, strange energy flowing through my body at the touch. Something brushes my back and I feel warmth seep into me, my body slowly becoming my own again as I move fingers and toes, moving to legs and arms until I can finally open my eyes. Poppy is leaning over me with a look of concern and shock as I stare up at her, finally realizing I'm on my back as my eyes blink a few times to clear my vision. "What...happened..." I say as I place a hand against my head but what meets my touch is something unexpected. _My hair isn't this wild or messy. Nor is it-_ I start to touch my face, recoiling at the feeling of fur instead of skin.

"I think it's better if I show you," Poppy states with too much relish, her body moving to pick up a piece of her armor to show me my reflection. It takes me a few moments to process what I see staring back at me, my hands moving across the black fur of my face, the face of a yordle staring back at me with a jagged scar over the left eye. Panic starts to set in as I take the piece of metal roughly in my hands, moving it in front of me as my face pales from my own reflection, my hand moving to brush one of the long ears that moves in reaction when I touch them. "What's happened to me!?" I exclaim, my head looking down with dismay to see that my body has changed as well. _The magic of Orlon's hammer is dangerous. We mustn't underestimate it._ Poppy doesn't seem too panicked, taking the metal from my hands and tossing it away as she hugs me far too tightly. "What happened is now your so adorable!" she exclaims, her hands brushing my ears as my eyes close involuntarily, the stimulus causing me to exhale uncomfortably. "Wow, your ears are really sensitive-"

"Let's discuss this first!" I exclaim while pushing her back slightly, still in panic at this recent development but she doesn't stop, grinning at me as she pulls me on top of her. "I already told you...you can do what you want to me...and since we're both already naked..." she whispers while locking her arms around my back, causing my face to blush when I realize that I'm in a position to do what she asks. "Are you...not concerned about-" I try to say but her face moves forward as her arms move to my neck, her kiss silencing me as she pulls me closer to her. A slight tingling sensation rushes through my skin as my arms move around her back, my tongue moving into her mouth out of instinct. Inhibitions are slowly torn asunder as the warmth and dampness of her mouth flows into me, blotting out the doubt as our bodies align to the right positions. "What is this...feeling...?" I ask her between kisses, Poppy smiling up at me as she states, "Yordles are part magical. Touching each other triggers enjoyment in us but only among yordles does it transfer magic. Part of my magic is entering you through your skin."

She rubs her body against mine, my eyes closing and a moan escaping me as the tingling intensifies to overpowering levels, my body collapsing on top of her. She finally stops rubbing and I groggily open my eyes, my breathing hard from the pain and pleasure. "It's exciting, isn't it? We're sharing our bodies and our souls. Why are you holding back?" she whispers while rubbing herself slowly against me, causing me to gasp again as my skin tingles. "Poppy...I can't...my body is..." I stutter as my body shakes slightly from the sensations. She smiles as her legs lock around mine, moving her hands lower to pull my waist closer to her. "Just relax, hero. Let me take the next step," she whispers gently, my body trying to resist but unable to as she inserts my erection into herself.

Ecstasy jolts into my system like an electrical shock, my body convulsing lightly as I groan loudly of enjoyment and pain. She breaths out as well, moving my head over her shoulder as she starts to shake slightly. "It's the...most intense...the first time..." she stutters as she tries to keep us in place, the warmth and dampness of her body and insides causing me to jolt every so often. "I can't...move..." I whisper as her hand brushes my head gently. "It'll pass...just relax...the magic needs time to filter in..."

There we lay, my breath coming in gasps as my body adjusts to the sensations it's being subjected too. I feel myself climax lightly, unable to control myself as Poppy hums in response from the action. "That was...expected...but...I wasn't expecting...the sensation to be...good..." she stutters, moaning lowly as she holds me tighter. "I'm...I'm sorry...I can't...control myself..." I whisper while trying to get up but my limbs don't respond. She breathes out as she continues to brush my head while saying, "It's OK, hero...just relax...fall asleep if you need to...whatever you need..." _No. I won't fall asleep. Not this time._ Iron discipline falls into my mind, blocking out some of the sensations enough for me to slowly move off her with a moan of exhaustion. She looks up at me in shock as she stutters, "But...how are you able to move now!?...it takes minutes for most yordles to get used to it..."

"I'm not...a yordle..." I gasp, thrusting my hips forward with a grunt as she gasps in surprise. Her insides are already wet from my involuntary seed but it feels wrong that I didn't do so willingly. _At least one time._ My body jolts again from the sensations of magic and skin contact but I ignore some of it, slowly moving as Poppy lies back on the bed with her arms loosely around my neck. "Yi...ah...wait...I need a moment..." she whispers, causing me to stop and look at her as her head looks away, her voice moaning in ecstasy. I'm breathing hard now, trying to keep myself from advancing as I ask, "Is it...always like this...intercourse with yordles...?"

"Yeah...with mixed race pairings, it isn't...only when two yordles have sex does this happen...it's why we seclude ourselves when we...y'know..." she whispers, her eyes closing as she tries to overcome the sensations. I exhale as my body vibrates, her insides warm and tempting me to continue. "How far...do you usually go?" I whisper, her face smiling as she responds, "This is the first time someones been inside me...but we'll share the tear story later...let's enjoy ourselves first..." I chuckle lightly, moving an arm around her neck and turning her head back towards me with a hand. I close my eyes as I start kissing her passionately, our tongues touching as I say between kisses, "Is this why Teemo and Tristana haven't done so?"

Poppy giggles in response, moving away from me slightly with a moan as she responds, "Yeah...the Institute of War wasn't the ideal place to get along... _that_ well..." My face moves to neutral as I feel sadness flood my system, my mind unable to stop the growing tide. "I hope they're doing OK..." I whisper sadly, opening my eyes and becoming surprised that Poppy is crying in response. "Me too..." she whispers back, my arms wrapping around her neck and back while my head moves over her shoulder as tears fall down my face uncontrollably, my eyes shutting again as I cringe in sadness. _What have we done? We brought misfortune on everyone._ **We did.** _We have to make it right._ **We will.** Knowing that we're trying to fix the events we unleashed did nothing to stop the sadness, the anguish more intense then I've felt in the past as Poppy holds me tightly. "Now you get why we try to stay happy...yordles can get really sad...so sad it's debilitating..." she whispers, doing her best to remain emotionally stable while I break down in the face of overwhelming emotions. _  
_

"And you...you have to deal with this constantly...all those times alone...forgive me!..." I sob loudly, tears flowing freely down my face as Poppy brushes my head and back with a snicker. "Jeez, Yi...I know it's hard but...keep it together, will ya?" she whispers playfully, my body venting my emotions in her arms. She sighs sadly before idly saying, "Give a man a day as a yordle and he turns into a train wreck...there, there...c'mon, deep breaths..."

It takes a few minutes to finally calm down enough to pull myself together, my breath coming in and out in gasp as Poppy tries to sooth me with rubs and light kisses on the face. "Is it...always this hard...with the emotions...?" I gasp as she rubs my back and gently replies, "Most yordles build up a tolerance over time but since you kinda...changed...you probably don't have the resistance."

"Am I stuck...like this...?" I stutter but she sighs in response rather than answering. "I don't know...this has never happened to me before..." she whispers while still rubbing my back gently, my skin starting to tingle as I shake slightly from the sensation. "Wow, you're really sensitive as a yordle...I barely touch you and you keep jolting..."

"It's just...you're brushing my skin and...I'm still inside you..." I gasp, Poppy moving me off her shoulder gently and looking down at our connection with a smile. "Oh yeah...we were trying to have sex before you broke down...I really don't think that's a good idea now-" I try to pull my erection out of her but only manage to flop back on top of her awkwardly, my limbs shaking and oversensitive as I exhale shakily from exertion. _It's a struggle to move, let alone do anything else._ "See? You can barely move. Hold on, let me help you with that," she whispers, pulling herself away from me and allowing me to flop face down onto the mattress with a happy sigh as the sensations subside. "My hero..." I whisper, trying to flip myself over but still unable to as my eyes close. Hands flip me onto my back, my eyes opening slowly again to see Poppy hovering over me with a grin. "I'm no hero, remember? I'm just a yordle with a hammer," she states, causing me to smile and close my eyes again as the weight of exhaustion overtakes me. I hear her whisper something before sleep claims me in its embrace, my ears twitching at the sound.

"Just fall asleep, hero...I'll take care of the rest..." _  
_

* * *

Someone is shouting from nearby, causing me to jolt awake and sit up in shock, opening my eyes rapidly and perking my ears upwards slightly before scanning the room for anything out of place. Before I realize it, a shock pistol is being placed against my head as Jinx growls, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?" I smile as I quickly move a hand to adjust the power settings of the pistol to their lowest output while putting my other hand on her arms. "Good morning to you too," I snicker as I ease my finger over hers to pull the trigger. Electrical energy surges through me as the weapon fires, my body convulsing in place as the electricity travels from me into Jinx, her body vibrating as the energy goes through her body and out of her feet.

It takes a few seconds for the energy to dissipate, my fur standing on end and my body flopping back onto the bed as Jinx looks at me in surprise. "Wait...is that...really you?" she stutters, her body shaking slightly as residual energy causes her to twitch. "That depends on...who you mean..." I gasp in return, following Jinx's example by shaking every so often from the after effects. Hands sit me up swiftly and I look to my right to see Poppy in her undershirt and pants with a look of concern on her face. "You alright? Nothing too crispy?"

"As far as I can tell...no, nothing is 'too crispy' as you say," I state, looking around to room and noticing the rest of the group in the room, each of them looking at me with a mix of surprise and amusement. "Yi, what the hell did you do to yourself this time!?" Darius rants as Draven laughs loudly next to him, moving a hand to his eye to wipe away a tear. Jinx is less subtle, surging forward on to the bed to pick me up with laughter. "Look at you! You're so adorable now! And portable!" she exclaims while rubbing her face heavily against mine. My hands try to move her away but she persists, my hands eventually dropping to my sides as I roll my eyes, reluctantly accepting her overzealous affection. Soraka is less affected by my appearance, moving her staff in front of her and channeling her magic into it, the staff glowing purple with star power as she states, "I can Cleanse you of the magic affecting you if you wish, Yi-"

"Do so!" I find myself shouting, trying to pull myself out of Jinx's grip as she shouts, "Oh, c'mon! Just a few more hours! I haven't even gotten to test drive what a yordle can do in bed!" Thinking fast, I lift my arms upwards and squeeze downwards, my fur sliding across her hands as I rush off the bed and in front of Soraka. Pale blue light surges into her staff and out of the crescent head into me to form a bubble of magic around me, my body gently lifting off the ground as my eyes close and my arms spread outwards. I feel a surge of magic fill me, carrying away everything and leaving my mind blank for an unknown amount of time until feeling returns, my feet gently touching the ground as I open my eyes. A sigh of relief escapes me when I see my arms are once again those of a man, my body now restored to what it was.

"Man, you're such a killjoy!" Jinx shouts while Wukong springs onto my front, nearly knocking me over as my arms move around her back. "It's good to have you back, Master. Try not to do that again..." she whispers with concern, my eyes rolling as my arms move to hold her back and my head looks upwards. "High chance I'll end up such a form again in the near future but not today. I've had enough emotional drain for one night-"

"So that magical disturbance I felt was you. I figured as much," a rough voice says from the door to the room, my head snapping to the sound with a look of surprise. I gently deposit Wukong on the ground as I storm forward, my arms wrapping around Ryze in his formal teachers outfit with a laugh of relief. "Ryze! You made it out of the Institute of War!" I exclaim, his head looking at me curiously as he stands still with his arms to his side before he exclaims, "Of course I did! You really thought that petty magicians posed a threat to my safety when I know well what they're capable of!? You disappoint me with your assumptions, Yi."

I only hear some of the words, my arms tightening as emotions run free, causing Ryze to eventually grumble, "Alright, you can let go now. As much as I know you need physical contact for comfort, there's such a thing as moderation." I let go but my face is already changing to concern as I ask, "Janna?" He shakes his head no with a sad look, my face moving to shock as he states, "I tried to keep her safe but the summoners were lashing out at everyone. She tried to protect those that stood against them and they killed her for it." _No, that can't be. She can't be dead. Ryze must have a plan. He has to have a plan!_ I ask Ryze for a plan but his face remains passive as he states, "I didn't compensate for others in my safety plans. A grave error on my part that I will-"

"Do you have anything we can use to Revive her!? A skin sample or blood sample or anything!?" I interrupt but he shakes his head no, stating with firmness, "She was a being of belief. The flesh and blood she contained is beyond what known magic can fix. I already tried the Revive spell at great personal cost to bring her back but to no avail. Janna is gone, Yi." I lose control, moving my hands to his shoulders and shaking him roughly while stuttering, "No! That can't be true! There has to be...something...anything we can-"

"Yi...death comes for us all, even champions. Maybe we'll find a solution later but for now, get a hold of yourself," he states evenly while removing my arms from his shoulders. Tears of frustration fall down my face lightly as I grit my teeth in frustration, closing my eyes and lowering my head. _People are dying because of what we did. What have we done?_ A rough hand pats me on the shoulder and I look up at Ryze, surprised that he also has tears. "Don't make this harder than it is, Yi. We still have a chance so long as we live. Don't lose hope." He smirks and grunts in amusement as he add, "And I never really believed in hope before...funny that I do now..." He wipes away his tears and moves his face back to stern determination, asking us something very specific.

"Where is Orlon's hammer?"


	29. Ancestors

**Chapter XII: Ancestors**

* * *

"It's as I feared," Ryze bluntly states while floating above the carpeted floor, Orlon's hammer on the ground in front of him. "An ancient relic from a lost time, now in the present were such things are nothing but myth." I look down at the hammer with curiosity, aware of some of the hammers import but not quite comprehending the gravity Ryze is giving it. Ryze continues despite my curiosity. "If my research is correct as far as sources are, this is one of the creation of the Stagmer brothers, powerful mage smiths who could bend mana into physical objects. Their very existence is just fable with no evidence besides decaying texts but it is said they created many such relics to shape Valorans history." He gestures at the hammer with a hand and closes his eyes before saying with irritation, "No such living evidence has ever been recovered, only ancient texts and myth."

Ryze gestures with a hand towards the hammer, blue lightning leaping from the hand to the hammer but causing no noticeable effects to the metal. He grunts in irritation before stating, "Only powerful magic can activate one of their relics. Unless such a source is found, the hammer is merely a piece of elaborate metals, floating through history unnoticed." He puts his left fingers to his temple as he grunts again in annoyance, closing his eyes and stating, "You five are living fountains of magic and with only one of you, you unleash its power."

He extends his right arm outwards, a book materializing in his outstretched hand as he opens his eyes and quickly browses the pages with the flick of his other hand. "An old legend made real. Shockingly real. Do you know the legend of the Savior of Valoran?" he asks sternly as he continue to browse the book. Me and Poppy look at each other in mild shock before I turn back to Ryze and say, "Yes. Tales of the end of Valoran as we know it. A group of heroes would rise to unmake Valoran and remake it into a better version. It's said they would cause great suffering and destruction in the wake of their greater good-"

"And among them is one who wields a relic of the ancient past, able to shape reality with mere thought. Your little...demonstration...has proven to me thus far that this might be that relic and you five might be those heroes. Emphasis on might." He continues to browse his book before finding a passive, moving it with a hand to float it in front of us. The image of five beings, each with glowing limbs, is displayed on the pages with an orb of light hovering above them. "Changing you into a yordle is only a fraction of what this relic is capable of and you've shown us what else it can do during your escape from the Institute of War," Ryze growls in frustration as he stands on his feet and glares at me, the book flying rapidly back into his hand that he snap the book book closed with. "And now, the summoners know you have a relic of great power in your possession. It explains why they want you alive and why all of Valoran is fed the same lies about your deeds. They want the relic and they need you to unleash it."

"This is insanity..." I find myself saying, looking at Ryze with hollow eyes and a look of disbelief. Ryze laughs darkly to himself and smiles as he responds, "It's insane but not for men wanting power. As you've seen, they're willing to manipulate anyone to get to their goals-"

"But isn't it just the Council of Equity? Aren't they the ones guiding the summoners?" Poppy queries from my right, her voice clear and confident despite the news. Ryze gives another dry chuckle as he looks at Poppy, responding, "Yes and no. The Council has absolute control over the Institute of War and its operations so yes, they're the ones after the hammer." Ryze grunts to himself before continuing. "But also no. In order for the Council to wield its power, they need willing summoners to carry out their will. Either through stupidity, corruption, or fear, summoners heed their beck and call. Which reminds me..."

Ryze reaches into his shirt pocket with his right hand and pulls out a crystal of bright blue covered with golden filigree, swiftly moving around the hammer and offering it to Poppy who takes it curiously. "This is a portable version of a summoner's nexus, modified by me to act as a sort of inhibitor. So long as you keep this safe, you'll be invisible to any summoner's sight."

"Don't you need this more then us?" I blurt while looking at the crystal then back at him but he shakes his head no immediately. "The summoners wont stop. They'll turn over every rock and look into every plant to find you. I don't have such a burden to worry about so I clearly don't need this," he states but my body swiftly rises from my sitting position and crosses the small gap between me and Ryze. My hand locks with his arm as he returns the gesture with grim amusement. "But...there is something you can do for me..." he states gently, nodding towards the hammer behind me. "If my theory is correct, we can use the relic to do just about anything we want. I...want to bring Janna back..."

"Of course, Ryze, but do you know how this relic even works? Most of what we've accomplish with it have been accidents..." I state but Ryze just nods his head once with a grim smile as he retorts, "You take me for a fool? I did my research and I know enough to make this work. I just need your cooperation." Ryze releases the arm gesture and moves back to his original positions, his cloths disappearing into nothing as he walks to leave him in his simple black loincloth. "But I knew you'd say yes. Very slim chance that the world changed you so much that you'd refuse my need for help after all the assistance I've rendered," he states while turning around and sitting down cross legged, closing his eyes as he starts to float off the ground in preparation. Without preamble, he commands us to perform another task.

"Gather the other's here. We'll need as much magic as we can get if this is going to work."

* * *

Six of us sit in a circle around Orlon's Hammer, Ryze now calling it the Hammer of Valoran. _'People need something to believe in, Yi. Let the relic stand for everyone in this world, not just one lucky individual.'_ Poppy didn't look surprised at the name change and from her posture, she even looked honored by it. _'Orlon would have been proud to have his gift he gave save the world!'_ "So...necromancy..." Jinx starts to say with a grin before Ryze raises a hand to stop her. "Nothing of the sort. We'll use the Hammer of Valoran to simply pull Janna back into existence with magical power. A crude tactic but the first of many," he states, moving his hands in front of him in complex gestures as he begins the ritual. "I'll need you all to channel your magic into the relic in the typical fashion we're all trained to do. I'll act as a guide for the energies and focus it towards the task. We may begin when you're ready," Ryze states as he finishes his gestures, a Quintessence of Revival hovering in front of him with a painful glow of purple as he closes his eyes and moves his hands in front of him.

All but Ryze look at each other, faces grim as we nod to each other in agreement. "Alright, guys," Wukong states, touching her chest to activate her Mark of Attack Speed as the rest of us activate similar runes with rubs and taps. Soraka moves her hands back to her right gently as the rest of us follow her gesture, the rushing of magic sounding as we channel into our hands. "One...two...three!" she clearly states as we all surge our hands forward, beams of green magic surging into the Hammer of Valoran floating between us. The hammer reacts immediately, the hammerhead rapidly going vertical and glowing bright yellow with a hum of power.

"What!? Who's there!?" a warbling voice say from the hammer, Ryze shouting at us to focus before he addresses the voice. "Janna, it's Ryze! Come towards the portal! We can help you out of that mess!" he shouts, the quintessence in front of him glowing brighter at his words as his body glows blue with power. "Why? Why would I come back? No one believes in me there..." Janna warbles, her voice growing fainter as Ryze growls in response and shouts desperately, "I believe in you! It's not a matter of how many, it's a matter how much! I can help you! Please, come home!"

There is a slight pause before Janna responds, "I can't be sustained by the belief of just one, Ryze. You're aware of this." Ryze makes a complex gesture in front of him, throwing his hands into the quintessence as he shouts, "Yes, you can! Allow me to make the choice for you!" His hands start to light with purple flames, skin crisping as he shouts for us to maintain our focus. Despite the move, Janna responds, "I have to go, Ryze. They need me here. We will see each other again someday-"

"No! Come back to us, Janna!" he shouts in denial, moving to his feet and stepping bodily into the quintessence. We all look on in shock as he is engulfed in purple flames but he keeps shouting at us to maintain focus as he shouts to Janna, "I won't allow it, even if I have to forgo my magic! Take my strength and come back to us!" As his body is consumed by purple flames, nothing seems to change and it looks like Ryze will sacrifice himself for no gain. _No, not like this._ My hands move to my sides as I stop channeling, my body surging to my feet and rushing towards Ryze. In a swift movement, I shove him out of the quintessence, his body slowly crisping from purple flames that begin to die down as my body freezes on the spot, magicil forces turning me to the proper orientation.

Ryze lands on the ground with a thump, the carping crisping beneath him as he shouts at me, "Yi, you can't! The magic will burn you out permanently! You won't survive!" I close my eyes, feeling my rune warm on my back as I move into my meditation pose, magic activating with a hum around me as my hands gesture towards the hammer and my eyes close. "Janna. Hear my voice. The people of Valoran still need you to protect them, like they always have. Let us start again and rebuild their faith in you," I state with a voice resonating with magic. The symbol around me shifts, becoming jade in color as eight magical tendrils of green form, moving with speed and grave to reach forward into an unseen realm.

An unearthly set of screams and roars accompanies the action as the tendrils start to pull something, two of the tendrils returning as bitten stumps as the others continue to heave. My eyes lock onto one of the tendrils, struggling more than the others as both arms move to pull it. With feet braced against the ground, I heave with all the strength I have available, the tentacle slowly but surely being pulled back into this world.

Janna comes out in the tendril's grasp, unconscious, naked, and not alone. Several tentacles of null energy are attached to her, attempting to pull her back through a now visible portal of madness, my arms struggling with my own tentacle to keep them from pulling her back. "Janna! You have to wake up! You're back in Valoran but not for long if you don't assist!" I shout over the roars filling the room but Janna remains unconscious as the tendrils of null energy start to win the struggle, pulling her slowly back towards nothingness as my feet skid across the carpeted ground. _No one else can help me. The rest must focus on channeling or-_

Ryze sprints past me on my left, the skin of his entire body charred but his arms glowing bright blue as he sprints towards the tendrils of null energy. He swings his arms like blades, shouting in rage as blue energy slices through tendrils one by one. The creatures attached to the tentacles roar of outrage, the noise breaking the air with noise as they recoil, tentacled limbs returning the portal that slams closed with a wash of power. Ryze's left hand quickly moves towards the Hammer of Valoran and shouts for the others to stop channeling, his hand casting the pale blue light of a Cleanse spell on the relic as soon as the last beam of channeling stops.

The hammer falls to the ground inert as Ryze sighs roughly in relief, his body going limp as he collapses onto the floor.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm fine! I've taken a Health Potion and a Mana Potion already so stop fussing!" Ryze states angrily from the bed as he tries to push away Soraka's attempts to aid him but lacking the strength to do so. She smiles gently at him as she touches him with a hand, a green wave of healing magic entering Ryze that causes him to arch his back and roar in pain. _It makes me grateful that I can heal myself._ "You think all this time being a healer would teach you how to make the magic less painful!" Ryze shouts at Soraka as he twitches slightly from the aftershocks of her healing spell. "Do you know of a method that will make my magic less painful?" she asks gently but Ryze shakes his head no in irritation. "Never mind! Thank you! Now leave me be!" he groans as lays back in bed, already shutting his eyes and exhaling in frustration.

"Will he be...alright?" Janna says ethereally from my right, my face smiling as I wave at him dismissively. "Yes, he'll be fine. The amount of pain he has to endure is...excessive...but he'll live," I say to her, already turning away from Ryze who's fallen asleep behind me. _I'm surprised he's even alive with his entire body burnt to a crisp._ The others are nearby enjoying a nice meal before we move on out of Piltover, hands and utensils grabbing food and drink from the large spread that Jarvin kindly bought for us. A seat is reserved for me next to Wukong who's talking to Jinx about past and present exploits, causing me to sigh when I hear some of the contents. _They make me sound like a toy more than a man. I'm unsure if I accept this.  
_

I quickly dismiss it as idle chatter when my stomach grumbles, a smile coming to my face at the reaction as I swiftly take a seat at the table. _Old habits die hard.  
_ My hands start to grab serving utensils when I hear from my right, "Master...why did you turn yourself into a yordle?"

"Oh c'mon! The reason's obvious! He wanted to make Poppy feel comfortable so he went and zapped himself short! Now here's my question," Jinx blurts as she puts an arm over my shoulders, "When do I get a chance to have whatever I want?" I ignore the gestures and talk from both of them, moving pieces of bread and cheese onto my plate in an orderly fashion but Wukong taps me roughly on the side of my head with a finger. "Master? You listening?"

"Yes. I'm sure that we'll figure out a routine for this...situation...eventually. For now, we must leave Piltover and head for Basilich," I say before seizing and consuming a wedge of cheese off my plate in seconds. _This is such an uncivilized way to eat but...it feels right somehow._ "Well, it's about time!" Darius shouts from across the table, slamming his left hand on the table in emphasis to his ire before taking a long drink of his ale in his other hand. _He's been drinking much more since all this started. Something has changed._ He slams the cup down with an exhale of satisfaction before grinning and shouting, "All this talk of ancient relics and prophesy won't get us any closer to accomplishing anything!"

"Indeed. We'll leave once we're packed and ready," I respond with a nod, already starting to devour as much food as reasonable for me to eat. Wukong pokes me in the head again after a few loaves of bread and slices of meat but far more playfully this time, causing me to look at her with food on my face to see her grinning. "So...that mean's it's my turn next, right?" she whispers, causing me to sigh in response and whisper back, "If we're going by order of acceptance, yes. You're the second I have courted in this strange arrangement so officially, it's your night next." She giggles quietly in response as she whispers to me, "So you've thought about this...you aren't just winging the entire adventure-"

"On the contrary," I quickly retort while nodding my head. "I merely accept the situation and work with what I have. None of you would let me simply 'walk out' after sharing bodies, minds, and magic." Wukong cringes slightly at my statement, taking a drink of red juice from a glass cup before answering. "That...about sums it up, yes. We've all talked about it and...came to an agreement of sorts." I raise my brow in surprise as Jinx shakes me by the shoulders with the arm still across them. "Basically means you have your work cut out for you, handsome," she gloats from my right, her tone painting the image of her face grinning in my mind. I grunt in response and move back to consuming food as my mind wanders.

 _Times like these make me miss the Fields of Justice and its simplicity._


	30. EXTRA: Author Notes

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

* * *

 **After spending months on the other fiction, Heirs and Foreigners, I realize that I can't handle long bursts of one thing at a time. In light of this, I'm editing this work with what I've learned and advancing it.  
**

* * *

 **From me to you**

* * *

If you're reading this, I apologize for the long amount of time to complete of this work. Knowing where I want to go is not the same as getting there but I endeavor to get there eventually.

What compelled me to write this fiction? Curiosity. It started as a fascination with the hentai community of League of Legends, apparently deviant and not in mixed measures. It made me curious about the society of the Institute of War, how champions live on and off the Field of Justice, if they're allowed to love, and how they came to be who they are. Knowing ended up not being enough so I put fingers to keys and started to write, not knowing where I was going but compelled to write nonetheless.

This idea was inspired when I first saw the cover art image for this fiction. Master Yi is such a complex character lore and personality wise and it made me question. Did Master Yi have the facilities to teach anyone anything besides Wuju style? How human is he under the armor? Knowing that he's this sexy under the helmet inspired me to put that idea into writing to try and answer some of those questions. The title itself transformed as a result, focusing more on the man behind the mask.

As a side note, I don't play Master Yi in League of Legends often because I specialize in support characters and tanks. I'd say from the writing I've done thus far, I've learned a different side of the Fields of Justice.

Why first person? I wanted to get deep into the mind of Master Yi, a man of discipline and tragedy, and explore his unique point of view and his interactions with the world around them. Despite being a master swordsman, he's still a man with the needs and desires of those two affiliations. Looks are deceiving and underneath the helmet and the blade skill, he's just as human as other humans.

The story will have an end no matter how dead it may appear. The amount of support I've received to finish the story is overwhelming and has convinced me that people, dare I say, need a story like this, one that looks deeper into the Institute of War and the Fields of Justice beyond what we see as summoners. Is the League of Legends really what it appears to be or are we just being blinded by our power over others? Could it be both and yet neither? The lines are never so clearly defined when we take a good enough look at anything.

I would like to thank the creators of the game League of Legends and the artists who've inspired me to try this idea. They created a world for me to explore and in turn, for you to enjoy through words. And of course, thank you audience for reading this fiction. An idea means nothing if no one wants to indulge it.

Of course, a long road is still to travel and I aim to travel it.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT  
**

* * *

I do read reviews and so far, the story has been enhanced further by the feedback. So long as you think the story might change for the better, I will act upon any feedback. Please keep reviewing constructively if you can but I won't knock you for being destructive. I have undone writers block in several instances by having a sharp review both good and bad guide me forward and I can list 2 instances where this story has changed altogether from reviews. I implore you to share your thoughts and concerns no matter how trivial.

Now that I've had time away, I need to look at the story with fresh eyes and really dig into the material. I have no doubt that the story will alter but for the better.

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERTS!**

* * *

 **Responses**

1\. Yes, there was a false buildup at the start. No one really expected the events to turn out the way they did, especially Master Yi. Most champions are just as outraged as the audience when they learn of his choice of partners. And as for making sense? Jinx doesn't make sense and just does things that she wants to do due to her addiction to shimmer. If anything, she chose for both of them to "hit it off" and the good Master Yi didn't bother to throw her out.

2\. This fiction is meant to be an interpretation grounded in some of the lore, as seen in some of the choices I've made thus far.

3\. Wukong as a woman is more a look at the nature of assumptions. When everything around a person and everyone you meet confirms the one viewpoint, telling the entire world that they're wrong is quite a shocker. And as Wukong says later in the story, only one part of her is predominantly female while everything else from her voice to her posture confirms masculinity to the casual observer.

4\. Remember the summary; An ordinary Master finds himself in a peculiar situation. In terms of that goal, I feel I've gone there and back with mixed results. Every part of the statement is dissected and analyzed. Is he really ordinary? Is he a master? Does he find himself? Is this situation really that peculiar given the setting?


End file.
